


ID (Purpose)

by Smash Wars fan 3 (Falco276)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Political RPF - US 21st c., Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime, Destiny SMASH! Interlaken Showdown, EDM events, Freedom, Gen, Homelessness, Hope, Humor slightly mentioned, Loneliness, Money, Returning Home, Smash Bros teams, Smash Wars, Stealing, Survival, Team Aquila, escaping from the police, life divided by two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 85,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Smash%20Wars%20fan%203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They left without him. Amnesia caused his crime. Unknown on the reason of stealing money from the grocery store and diagnosed with Paraplegia, Robin Delahaye faces numerous obstacles to escape from the police and seek help from his friends. Can our beloved tactician flee from AJRA and fly to freedom together with his friends?</p>
<p>A modernized version of Lendra's Scripted Fidelity.</p>
<p>Visit Chapter 10 for the humorous party along with our 2016 presidential candidates joining in! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scripted Fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605667) by [Bleachcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachcake/pseuds/Bleachcake), [Lendra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lendra/pseuds/Lendra). 



> ID (Purpose) Brainstorming, a modernized spin off survival fan fic based off of Lendra's Scripted Fidelity  
> Main Character: Robin Delahaye  
> Characters involved: The AweSomE cast, Chrom, Sumia, Donnel  
> Setting: AJRA (Ylisse, Olten, Interlaken, Bern, St. Ferox, etc.)  
> Summary: They left without him. Amnesia caused his crime. Unknown on the reason of stealing money from the grocery store and diagnosed with Paraplegia, Robin faces numourous obstacles to escape from the police and seek help from his friends. Can our beloved tactician flee from AJRA and fly to freedom together with his friends?  
> Main Theme: ID (Purpose)  
> Tracks used: ID (Purpose, Dilemma, Darkness, Sorrow), Paradise (Dark), Return to Elegance, Homesick (Dark), Glory-Ruin (Calm/Deeds), Vanity Judge (Calm/Roar), Thorn in You (Calm/Roar), Destiny Help us, sys_prison E1, Vacant Cradle,  
> ♪= OST track inserts

\- _"He left before us. We left before him."- Lucina Fukoro._

(Location: Dirt Road and farm field near Eggraben, Bionis.)

Sound was the first thing to come; muffled chirps and trills of various insects, louder than expected and almost unfamiliar in tone. They were close….oddly close. Soft rustling, both from the legs of those little insects clinging to long blades of grass and from the slightest breeze that swept overhead was the next thing to register in the darkness. That darkness began to soften, lighten and become redder in hue.

  _I’m asleep…_

 A ridiculous thought. If it really were unconsciousness that caused this strange state of confused listening, then the thought couldn’t occur, period. Unless this was a strangely realistic dream.

  _I’m waking up then._

 It may have even been more ridiculous that he was now flatly coming to a compromise with himself on the earlier notion of being fully asleep and yet still thinking consciously.

♪ "You will get cold sleeping here" (FE Awakening) ♪

 Soft blackness cracked open to harsh light and the sound he heard now became an uncomfortable grunt from the back of his own throat. Yes, he was indeed waking somewhere. The question was where in god’s name it was.

 With a stiffness to his movement, he rose from where he’d lain, feeling quite sore and terribly dazed before taking the time to really observe his surroundings.

♪ Fade out track ♪

 The expanse of the horizon was rich with thick patches of grass and wild flowers freckled about the field. The occasional overgrowth and an even more intermittent cluster of trees made up the majority of what he could observe before him until everything dissipated into the warm glow of the rising sun. Gray enclosed around him with several see through windows. He realized he woke up in a 2007 blizzard pearl Volkwagen Touran with *gasp uglee!* no rims on the rubber tires that long outlasted summer's daring rays of light.

 He pondered about the items that he brought with him. Levin sword and magic spell tomes. check. Wearing Tactician robe. Check. Red duffel bag rested on the foot floor greeting him with...... wads of 1,000 CHF wrapped in a brown paper strip? (Total 20,000 CHF)

_Flashback: 1:30 pm, Migros, Allschwillerstrasse, Ylisse-stadt, AJRA. Hard to see black. Cuts off the security camera feed by melting the lens with Arcfire. As quick as the Lightning spell move, all cash registers are forced open with a click as 1,000 franks in a bunch are quickly stashed in the duffel and he dashes outside with a shaky swallow. Feelings of risk and guilt stabbed his heart as he lobbed the bag on the floor of a foreign Touran and screeched away in a hurry, being cautious to not get caught under the headlights of a VW Jetta police car._

 Amnesia caused his crime. Two risky and successful crimes actually. One with the money, the other with a car. A Touran. _Someone else's_ Touran. Normally his Touran was black. Amnesia changed the color. How would he fly back to freedom now with the rest of the AweSomE cast waiting for him in Virginia Beach? Sighing, he laid down against the folded seats and let his mind wander back to what got his life turned completely around. What was the purpose of the money anyway?

Bizarre as it looked, the door light placed in the middle of the ceiling lit up, encouraging him to strike up a memory. His 2012 classic silver metallic Prius, his first present when he and Douche started their relationship before Shulk officially announced the ASC oath involving no Yaoi couples, just best friends. It had been completely dead since phase 3 of Smash Wars ended where the teams had to ally with team Aquila to get rid of the Oktagons, Risens, Faceless, and other nasty creatures that spurred the Land of the Free.

 Brown almond eyes explored the rest of his "home" on 4 wheels. It was the same appearance as any usual first generation Touran. The needle speedometer on the dashboard. The center console bearing the usual radio/AC interface. The glove compartment holding any?

The mouth opened greeting him with dust and random bits of tiny change, paperclips, and handwritten notes that seemed to date back from 1775. The original Ylisse. The medieval style town where everybody seemed to enjoy their life- browsing through the marketplace, kids yelling happily around grown-ups, horses dunking their heads into water barrels, guards with spear like weapons marching with pace around the gate to the castle that towered the whole town of Ylisstol.

Sighing, that was the true meaning of life.

Now Ylisse and the rest of AJRA has been spoiled with a 21 century style living.

Bratty rich teenagers with smartphones, money, and the senseless mind to vote for crappy laws that entirely brought the whole country to a tilting point of true laziness.

Adults- young and old- with no sense of greeting each other in a jovial way, strangers go their own way.

Cars, planes, trucks, roads- It was just too much for the huge change!

Lost your job? Home? Need money? Go and seek help from the lovely socialistic Kanton _Verwaltung (Fer-Wahl-toong)_ of Bern or any other state you live in.

Welfare. Stealing from the middle class and evenly distributing to people whom you don't know. People who could be sitting on the couch, butt-cracked with a cig or partying late at night.

Back then, life in 1775 was more simple. People depended on their families whenever they needed help or were in deep trouble with a personal situation. Even with a horse, clueless but cute.

_Gods damn this country._ gritting his teeth, Robin laid down in confusion, blinking in thought. Peeking out of the window, night blue changed the field's face from green to purple along with a repetitive wooden poles stretching the line of iron down the vast expanse of land.

Slowly opening the left passenger door, the white haired boy accidentally threw himself off from the edge of the folded seats, grimacing in pain as he forced himself to stand, regaining his balance to study more of the strange land.

It mainly a farm field, green expanded at all corners until it faded off into a small town/village nearby. Close to his sight, he spotted a rusted blue sign squeaking left thanks to the soft billowing wind supported on a rusted pole, tilting 10 degrees to the right.

_Eggraben, Bionis?_

He was born Plegian. Raised Ylissean. How in world of planet Mira did he appear in Bionis, the Xenoblade themed country that was supposed to be based off of Future Germany. And the country Shulk liked the most. Liked.

Perhaps it was the cause of his escape that caused him to stay for the night in the fields.

And yet he ended up here, resting his ever tired back against the "foreign" Touran, heaving a confused sigh. It restless to even continue his journey to wherever his heart desired although he knew he should never fall into his greatest obstacle yet.

_Die Polizei._

_Must stay away. Must stay away._ Pacing back and forth, Robin repeated to himself- more like reminding himself not to get locked behind bars after such a foolish moment of swiping the colorful rainbow paper in which AJRAnians call it 'money'.

Fixing his gaze ahead, his almond eyes locked onto an abandoned white tent, shadows of stacked wood revealed behind the white plastic.

Okay, he has all of the money with him.

But what to spend it on?

Food and water was the only thing on his 'must get' list so far, stealing would only make his record of being a snobby thief hit the newspaper headlines all over AJRA.

He would be fucked up if everyone got to know of the Migros thief now scattering throughout Future Europe, stealing for a living.

But Robin had to keep his identity a secret, from all prying eyes of those who were ready to report him to his dangerous enemies ever yet.

ID.

_ID (Purpose)._

Feeling tears trail down his reddened cheeks while pulling on his snow white hair in light agony, Robin placed his forehead against the side window, worries flooding his heavy sobbing.

Everybody in the AweSomE cast understood his feelings with concern even when he was nagged with worry about his horrible past, or just out of no reason at all. Douche and his wife, Cia showed a lot of sympathy for him, they decided to treat his depression by showing out love and the true meaning of friendship.

A small shadow of a car whooshed past on the tiny narrow road as his sobs faded to an end, silence bring up the curiosity and fear.

Sighing in relief at the sound of no sirens and flashing blue lights, his sense of sleep was due 10 minutes ago as he opened the side passanger door and slid onto the folded seats with comfort.

Racking his mind softly to where he should go next, (north of Bionis all the way to the tip of Seethen (Future Sweden), or south towards AJRA and way beyond IT Uh Lee?), Robin glanced back towards the red duffel bag, zipper opened with colorful gold. The sight of it brought him once again into tiny heaves of sobs as he drifted off into sleep, using his tactician robe as a blanket.

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Snort._

The early morning disturbance brought him to enter a short panic of fear as alarmed brown eyes calmed down in relief as he glanced through the window to see a curious cow in brown and white staring back at him, nuzzling the window in greeting and leaving out drops of saliva running down like a rainy day.

"Oh thank Naga it's only you." he managed to talk, halting himself in surprise.

It was days since his crime that he didn't spit out a word and yet he miraclously did with a farm animal.

The cow, now un-interested at the sight of the tactician curious to engage in a conversation even though there was no one else he could talk to, turned away with a swish of it's tail and craned down to continue it's graze on the grass.

It was merely impossible to reach one of his contacts through his phone. The AweSomE cast was miles west, where they were worried about him, and fishstick freak whom he knew as Chrom was probably too busy having lunch at Nordsee and swatting a swarm of bees with his FSB 3000 together with a facepalming Sumia.

Pressing all of the side buttons told him the clear message of loneliness: Dead Battery.

Lobbing the phone aside, Robin sat up and fit himself comfortably in the driver's seat. Glancing around for the keys in alarm, he spotted the tool to continue his journey.

Stabbing the blade into the ignition, he wondered how much fuel it had. Once the beeping chime echoed throughout the interior, he excitedly nodded at the sight of the fuel needle pointing close to the letter F, his headstart into getting out of Eggraben, Bionis.

Only if he didn't take the road south that led to Ylisse as a turning point to disaster. 


	2. Path

♪ "Knowledge (CALM; FE Fates) ♪

The sun broke the horizon over the bleak gray sky as Robin turned left down Schalbacher strasse and explored the town of Rummingen, a small easy going town located in north east of Lorrach and completely endecked in the district of Baden-Wurttemberg. It reminded him alot of the real Ylisse. Children tagging each other on bikes, yelling happily around grownups taking a lovely walk while ending their shopping spree at local stores, restaurants, and morning pubs. He just wished he moved here and live the old life of Ylisse again.

Turning right down Lorracher strasse, the back of his mind told him that the car he was driving wasn't picking up a faster speed at all. The Touran kept on grunting, rolling at a slow pace down the empty narrow street.

He wondered if it lost it's fuel- a quick look at the needle and it was slowly an inch away from the letter F.

Stumped, Robin signaled and parked beside a small two story house, the driveway occupied with an Opel Agila.

Blowing out a nervous sigh, he left the engine running and stepped outside to see what was all the heavy load behind it.

A full sized trailer gleaming under the sun was his mistake of notice in the first place. The whole perimeter was occupied with perfectly cut wood wrapped in a green blanket, the material used for camping tents too.

Perplexed, Robin thought hard on what to do with it. It was a do or forget choice, very well unhook the thing and leave it somewhere. That could have been a good idea. Just incase he's chased by car, the trailer will have to go.

Blinking at the windows of the house just to ensure no one was watching him like a hawk and think that thief has returned, he quickly dashed to the car and resumed his path. Mostly AJRAnians were like that. They liked to watch other people as entertainment. The elders LOVED this type of habit.

Entering the K6354 pathway, fields were the only viewable thing on the road. Green everywhere.

_Probably here's a good idea to leave this heavy thing._ Robin thought cautiously as he pulled over, tires scraping the muddy earth to a stop.

Getting out again while leaving the engine running, he made his way to the back of the Touran where the trailer was braced tightly on it's round hook attached to the lower side of the bumper. Finding a screwdriver in a box of tools placed just underneath the folded seats, Robin found his lucky prize and began unscrewing the bolts off of the hook. It came out with ease, his hands wrapping around the screws and lobbing them back into the tool box for safekeeping.

Bye-Bye trailer.

May someone in need of firewood find you one day sitting on the shoulder of a stranded road in Bionis.

Clicking his tongue in satisfaction, Robin returned to the open driver's door, climbing in with a shut and clipping on his seatbelt.

Time to resume..... and be aware of any police.

Crossing over the bridge with a highway underneath it, he turned right on Freiburgerstrasse, admiring more typical orange-roofed houses with classic window panes and tiny driveways.

Once he hit state road 317, his eyes widened in shock towards the only park that sat near the exit runways of the highway from Lorrach south to Ylisse.

Grutt Park!

Conjuring up some sweet memories of how he and the rest of the AweSomE cast took frequent walks throughout the lush scenic greenery and even shopping like a boss at their faviourite grocery store Lidl in Tumringerstrasse, he sighed towards those painful memories of Earth AU as one turn into the entrance ramp to the highway got him speeding at 125 KM/h over the high towering bridge near the hills of Bionis.

_Even more convenient than a horse._

Very funny, Robin. Very funny.

The tunnel he entered through brought him yawning to a sleepy point, but forced himself awake by focusing on the road.

A shaky swallow brought his heart beating to a stop as he eyed the Zoll (Border) sign a few meters ahead.

Sweating, Robin's mind began to swim with worrying thoughts.

What will he say to them about the red duffel bag?

The Lorrach number plates on the 'stolen' Touran?

His ID purposely revealed to Future Europe?

No. Gripping the wheel, he glanced ahead, halting infront of a cocca colored Renault Megane.

_Stay calm. Everything will be fine. Just look upon Naga and she'll make everything go right._

Smiling, Robin took this situation as if everything was okay and slowly rolled forward, halting beside a tall young guy in a border uniform.

"Greuzi" he smiled tipping his hat as a greeting.

"Um, hello." exhaling to keep himself calm, the guard walked around the Touran, inspecting the plates. Coming back with a stern look, he smiled, "So, what brings you to AJRA today?"

_Make something up!_ "Visiting a friend...hehe."

"Alright." the guard scribbled some notes then directed him to park near the office where you get your grocery bills stamped for a reward. "May I see your ID, please?"

_ID._

_ID (Purpose)= Bionis_

"You're born Ylissean but living in Bionis?"

"Yes! Yes!" It was a lie.

The guard looked skeptical but accepted the pleading answer to his question "Did any shopping this morning?"

Shopping. The only shopping he did was high jack all of the cash registers in Migros and flee away in succession. But thank Naga it only happened in AJRA and not in Bionis.

Straightening in his seat, Robin wondered if the guard was going to ultimately check the trunk too.

For a toolbox was the only thing that was present in the Touran (apart from the hidden duffel bag of course.)

The guard exhaled with a smile, "Well, your good to go!"

"Really?"

What a stupid reply.

"Sure! Dismissed under my permission."

"Thanks so much!" exclaiming in awe, Robin waved in farewell and drove ahead, sighing in heavy relief towards the successful get away as he drove down the A7 highway to Ylisstol.

♪ Fade out track ♪

 

* * *

♪ Shepherd's Garrison (FE Awakening) ♪

After leaving Kanton Kouga, Robin enters Ylisse Land, the Kanton his female counterpart, Reflet used to inhabit in Pratteln. Humming in thought while passing by Ylisse FC stadium, the huge soccer stadium sporting the words "YLISSE.CH" in red, he overtook a _Trans AJRA_ Mercedes-Benz Arctos 18 wheeler and took the exit to St. Jakob, willing to see the streets filled up with soccer fans from around AJRA to watch their beloved team win against ACS Crimea in the AJRA Super Liga semifinals before stepping up to their nemesis, Altea.

It was the usual day. People stepped off and on the green BVB trams as their habitual mode of transportation. Bratty young boys bouncing soccerballs and browsing through their phones. Cars and YLT city buses crossed the intersection off of Gellertstrasse.

He started to think about the Bionisan plates he was driving with. Of course it was allowed under the law of the MFK in AJRA, nevertheless he had to switch it quick.

Tapping the wheel, Robin found his moment to go straight ahead and cross the tunnel to turn right into Zueghausstrasse, where he braked abruptly infront of a green BVB tram were unloading and switching it's passengers.

_Don't stare at people._ Unfortunately he couldn't help it but look directly into the eyes of an elderly lady in her 80's, returning a hauntingly death stare as if she wanted to spit out a crazy argument with rage.

But old people in AJRA were like that.

_Please don't recognize me._ he prayed in thought, glancing down to avoid any attention.

The lady was gone. 

Panic drowned away with the help of a sigh as Robin was relived to see the tram beginning to ring and rumble ahead, the people already waiting for the next tram giving him odd looks of enmity.

Crossing under the highway bridge and over the multi laned train tracks, more apartment buildings and cars parallel parked on both sides of the street seemed to be the usual view to him whenever he drove to school or payed a visit by Lucina on St. Alban-Ring.

Approaching the fork which parted into two narrow streets (one that led to the owl lover's apartment) and the other that led directly to the school, he made a quick decision to turn right and enter directly into the pathway that made him slowly roll to a halt infront of the picnic tables and the open gap to the huge soccer fields dotted with green  netted goals, the metallic frame catching the sun's rays west to where he stood.

Racking his brain, this was the usual spot after school where Robin would meet up with Shulk, Lucina, and Reflet and watch his friends play a little pick-up soccer against a group of random kids alike their age. He was more into the quiet stuff. Not athletic like Shulk or Lucina but more like Reflet with tidy gardening.

The cold heartless wind blew west, ruffling his filthy snow white hair along with the current. Uncomfortable towards planet Mira's random weather, he sighed, ignoring the wind and tried to think hard on why he came here in the first place.

♪ Fade out track ♪

A crow's caw interrupted his thoughts, brown eyes striking the flying black bird past the window to the second floor where he and Shulk used to meet up for a little quiet study time afterschool before heading home.

Through the window, a lady dressed in a janitor uniform, mopped the classroom floor as every janitor does, every now and then pausing to re-dunk the mop into the bucket and give it a tight squeeze as if chocking the lifeless cleaning tool.

And true to the fact that Robin was not only a cashier at the grocery store but also a part-time janitor at the school after his downgraded achievements as a student to completely finish Matura school. Everybody at school had a bitter distaste against him not only because he was a genius at every subject mostly at math, but he saw jealousy growing in his teachers, classmates, and even the principal. Shulk was pretty much at the same level as him and even fought back to defend his friend to keep going but they refused to accept his pleads and even gave out a warning to refrain from this talk or completely drop out.

The leader of the MMMB (MemeMemeMemeBrigade) still had those painful memories as a tech student at the IBZ Wirschaft, discussing about his worst moments to the rest of the AweSomE cast about his school life.

But to Robin, it was almost like some traumatic lesson, a moment of truth, a survival of keeping himself alive throughout this day.

Turning to face the back of the school- trees lined the grassy side, a hedge separating the school grounds from the apartments way to the left. Street lamps illuminated the stony pathway, cascading the orange to make the small metallic recycling bins glow and the stone slabs dividing each door to a specific department.

Clutching his forehead, a rush of pain struck his head as a horrible flashback played in his mind like a movie.

♪ You carried that sword all the way (FE Awakening) ♪

_It was a warm September day._

_After waving farewell to Shulk and the rest of his friends, excitement built up in his heart as he decided to walk home, catching a tram on the way._

_Crossing over to the back of the school before reaching the concrete ramp that led up towards St. Alban-Ring, a voice called over to him, "Psst! It's not safe walking alone!"_

_That was his mistake of noticing three gang members- boys older than him- ready to nick up at him with a nasty attitude and poke at him for fun stuff._

_Eyes widened while slowly backing away in fear, Robin hands slowly reached for his Levin sword and Elwind tome. Stuttering, he slowly choked the words out, "W-what do you want from me?"_

_One of the boys, the eldest of the group, broke out forward with a wicked grin. He then glanced at his members in german, "Schauen Sie, es ist der Mathe-Nerd. Und er trägt ein Buch, um mit zwei! Lesungen für alte Menschen wie Sie. (Look, it's the math nerd. And he carries a book around with too! Reading's for old people like you.)"_

_Anger building up, Robin couldn't take it but dangerously point his Levin Sword at the bullies as an advanced warning, "Elwind!"_

_Letters of the Ancient Tongue burned to life as pages in the open tome began rippling left in speed, the effect of the wind strongly harnessing their feet to be blown away._

_But in return, it made them have a nice sloppy hair-do as they stood there speechless._

_He began to wonder about their strange reaction._

_Then they mockingly laughed at his lame wind move._

_"Meine Oma kann besser Wind als das produzieren! (_

_My grandma can produce better wind than that!)" Laughing harder, the boys couldn't take it._

_Gritting his teeth, Robin was about to switch tomes to unleash Thoron when one of the boys slammed him against the metallic dumpster and barked, "Haben Sie das Geld? Wo ist es? (Got the money? Where is it?)"_

_Feeling tears dabbing at the corner of his eyes, Robin gripped his Levin sword tightly and tried to attack without causing them to bleed but the only pushed him further as an advanced warning._

_Reaching into his satchel, he pulled out a 50 frank bill while looking away, "Hier! Nimm es! (Here! Take it!)"_

_"Danke, alte junge! (Thanks, old boy!)" with one last kick to the stomach, the boys waved their treasured prize and ran away, laughing in the distance._

_Sinking to the ground while clutching his stomach, Robin painstakingly stood up, gripping the edge of the dumpster for support and found his comforter._

_"Robbie! Are you okay? What happened?"_

_And that's how he met Douche Canatore._

♪ Fade out track ♪

3 years later and it still stuck him as a nightmare.

With tears and a hiss, Robin was about to turn away when he spotted some abandoned cleaning tools near one of the trash bins. Why on planet Mira would the school get rid of the cleaning supplies?

Upon closer inspection, he spotted a blue Electrolux vacuum, Rubbermaid bucket, and an old broom stick dated back 1775 (1) the first broom he found and played with while being alone. The mop head was limped over a garbage bag and covered in leaves and sand.

It was _his_ janitorial stuff!

Perhaps the school still had a sense of throwing him out after their realization of a bright student with no problems of failing at all. Or just pure templar hate on the smart ones including him.

Sighing, Robin rubbed the back of his head and lobbed the mop-head and broom stick into the bag while carrying the bucket and wheeling the vacuum over to his Touran, the car still claimed to be stolen according to Bionisan news.

The liftgate swung open as he set the bucket and bag to the side while placing the vacuum on the co-driver's seat.

There. It was much better dealing with those supplies than peeling a batch of potatoes (1) as he did in Old Ylisse.

Feeling his throat dry, Robin was in need of drinking water with thirst. Dashing for the fountain past the wall grafittied with a dark owl, his eyes glimmered at the sight of two water spouts adjacent to each other, breaking the calm surface into a repetitive bubbling as if someone was peeing loudly in the urinal.

_Finally, fresh water!_ With his mouth breaking the calm arc of water, he began to gulp down the liquid as if he never saw water in his life.

(In truth it was dirty chemical water that flowed in from the Rhine river)

Panting from taking in the last gulp, almond eyes locked onto several young kids heading his way, one of the boys bouncing a rubber ball while the girl pulled on a silly face.

"Guck mal! Es ist ein schmutziger alter Mann! Wir mögen es nicht Leute wie Sie hier in der Gegend wandern! (Hey look! It's a filthy old man! We don't like people like you wandering around here!)" the boy started with a naughty smile.

What was wrong with these spoiled Ylissean kids, calling him an 'old man'?

He felt like pulling out his Levin sword but 7 year olds were too much to warn them away.

"Zurück zum Dumpings und hier nehmen Sie dieses! (Go back to the dump- and here take this!)" the girl dug into her lunch bag and pulled out a rasin muffin wrapped brand new. "Meine Mutter packte mich zwei, aber ich hasse Rosinen! Ew! (My mom packed me two but I hate rasin! Ew!)"

Lobbing the packaged muffin at his feet, the girl smiled but the boys were totally not in favor.

Glancing at the kids who began to leave in disgust, Robin picked up the muffin and inspected some damaged blue on it, for the snack was perfectly healthy to eat.

Not caring whether it was outdated or not, he dashed back to his Touran, closed the door, and tore the wrapping apart, revealing the most heavenly item infront of his eyes. _Thank Naga for bringing those kids and providing me with food! Gods, it's been days since I didn't eat anything!_

Just to prove it, his stomach rumbled quietly, a smile played on his lips as he took a large bite, glancing into the rearview mirror while chewing slowly, taking his time to study his facial features.

It was a week since he woke up mysteriously in Bionis and was starting to become like a homeless, that's for sure. His eyes had bags under them, and there was a smudge of grim across his reddened cheek. And his teeth were slowly yellowing. He was in need of a brush soon but that was not the time to think about it.

_Escape Ylisstol (Ylisse-Stadt). Head to Solothurn._

With the engine sprung to life, he backed up the road that led to Engelgassestrasse, passing by a mocca metallic Dacia Logan MCV, a stalky bald-headed worker wearing a reflective yellow vest was currently asleep in the driver's seat, not noticing the tactician make his escape.

With himself relaxed on the road, he gave way to a Mercedez Benz Citaro YLT city bus as he continued his way, reaching the end of the fork when he decided to turn into St. Alban-Ring.

Robin still expected Lucina to live in her apartment, but the sound of an ICE train squealing next to the road interrupted his thoughts and moved on.

Finding a small metallic trash can beside the sidewalk, he halted and hit the parking break, gladly opening the door and reaching over to the can to throw away the wrapping when fear struck his heart again.

A few meters ahead of him, a VW Jetta police car came cruising slowly down the road, probably in search of the Migros thief.

It was a do or die time.

Escape or land in jail.

As quick as his Thoron spell move, he ducked and crawled underneath the Touran, breathing making his heart beat faster in fear.

From his view, wheels slowly passed ahead as he felt a rush of hot air hit his reddened face.

Rolling over, Robin was about to stand up when a pearl red Fiat Punto sped towards him in flashing fury.

This was it.....

A death of a criminal.

**Note: The (1) are references to Lendra's _Scripted Fidelity._**


	3. Hurt

**Oh gods, I literally couldn't stop pouring over Amazon reviews for a flatulent product that sure be'd Cute Toot House's number one weapon of choice! Guess what it is! Hint: Green Mom's faviourite thing to do whenever she teases Pit or any other CTH member! xD**

**Speaking of flatulence, I'm not Yoshizilla. Damn that CTH poster! "UNLEASH THE STENCH... YOSHIZILLA STYLE"- each member wearing shades while holding a bottle of Liquid Ass in the direction of thier pose.**

**Dammit! Get it out of my mind! xP**

**I'm not that crazy about making female (and male) smashers sulfur from the windy issue. Just a normal authoress like Lendra writing about a white haired boy's survival throughout AJRA and the rest of Future Europe. Mind me if I make him OCC- mainly with amnesia, depression, starvation, until he suffers with- Oh, I don't wanna tell you yet. You maybe found the answer in the summary! xD**

**Yup, since he was with the CTH before he moved to the HTK, if you feel slightly disgusted/disturbed at the mention of Robin suffering with gas, it's NORMAL PEOPLE. Just deal with it. The air replaces the hunger.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 

_It was a do or die time._

_Escape or land in jail._

_As quick as his Thoron spell move, he ducked and crawled underneath the Touran, breathing making his heart beat faster in fear._

_From his view, wheels slowly passed ahead as he felt a rush of hot air hit his reddened face._

_Rolling over, Robin was about to stand up when a pearl red Fiat Punto sped towards him in flashing fury._

_This was it....._

_A death of a criminal._

With the driver yanking the horn repeatedly, it obnoxiously assaulted his ears as his body worked in sync with his mind to physically roll back under the Touran.

Panting and thanking Naga that his life was spared, Robin's brown eyes caught the car signaling to the right, the driver muttering irritated remarks inaudible to his ears.

A feeling of guilt returned as he rolled over into the open and find a curious gray terrier sniffing his face.

Following the leash all the way up to the towering feminine figure dressed in a fur faux coat, the blonde haired lady looked displeased with her dog and tugged the leash in warning to move on.

It was as if the whole world hated him now for just a few colored paper.

Slowly standing up, Robin gave out a confused sigh and walked back to the Touran, shutting the door and resuming his path.

Trying his best not make tears return, he made a squared turn around the school and came back the way he did.

The gray depressed clouds slowly drifted in and decided to sob softly, trickling it's tears down the front windshield of the Touran, vipers switched on to help himself focus on the road.

An SBB cargo train dragged it's load of rain-rusted semi containers while roaring underneath the bridge, the squeals of wheels running across the tracks made his heart jump in sync to the repetitive beat of the train tracks.

Before rolling to complete stop at the intersection towards the tunnel to St. Jakob, through the rain pelted window were several Ylissean elders waiting for the tram- A lot of them glancing around in random directions while a few decided to kill time by reading the newspaper while puffing out smoke into the clean crisp air.

_Strange. Ylisseans don't even care about newspapers. Why are the elders still nosing themselves into that useless information?_

The staring habit returned to him as Robin shook his head forcefully to snap out of the daze.

But old people were old people.

They never cared to handle the youth technology we now call the "Internet."

Still digging in into the classics, that's for sure.

With the light turned green, Robin was still hypnotized by the elders when a loud horn behind him signaled him to move on.

Muttering a 'sorry', he respected the driver behind him and left turned to the tunnel that shortly got him into the intersection of St. Jakob.

It was the same view and feeling as last time- the city buses, trams, and lots of people using the stripes to get themselves around the city.

Glancing at the clock on the dashboard, Robin pretty much calculated how many minutes it would take from fleeing Ylisstol and arriving in Solothurn. He had luck due to one friend that helpfully took him along on their way to the capital of Old Ylisse back then (1).

_Donnel._

The country bumpkin with the heart of helping the Shepherds fight against a Plegian attack (bandits; Risen; etc.) now took care of his own farm in Olten, gladly along with the help of his father who now grew old and watched his son doing all the work through the window while rocking softly back and forth in wooden rocking chair.

Plus, it would be luck for him to have a refill due to the fuel tank now halfway.

Slowly rolling forward, his heart now sank at the sight of a traffic jam that snaked through Sankt Jakobs strasse 377, hoping that the line would slowly decrease into an easy flow.

But his right foot lightly released the brake pad, the car rolling 2 inches before coming to a complete stop.

With his ears catching random talk through the window, Robin turned to look at several people waiting for the tram. A couple stood by, trying their best to take care of 3 naughty teenagers running around in circles and passing a soccerball back and forth.

Smiling at the sight of the family moment, a tear trickled down his cheek. Where was _his_ family moment with the AweSomE cast?

He never felt this lonely before.

Of course, he had Chrom by his side but it never occurred to him why he sometimes ordered the tactician to work as his slave in the City Hall.

List of "Stay -Away from"

1\. Police

2\. Fish Freak

There. Completely noted many times in his amnesiac brain.

Biting his lip from thinking about family moments with the AweSomE cast, Robin felt a loud and deep  _thud!_ bump the side of his Touran.

Moving the vacuum in the back seat behind him, brown eyes widened in shock towards the bratty young monster juggling the ball and using the side of the car as a helpful wall.

The kid continued to laugh and smile, teasing his sad feelings. The mother noticed the extremely un-accepting behavior and grew impatient, barking a warning for him to stop.

But the kid refused, still bouncing the ball against his car.

Robin couldn't take it but slide the window down and helpfully add "My car's not used for soccer practice, you know!" but before he could blurt out with a stern tone, the kid unleashed an evil giggle and heartlessly kicked the ball hard towards his cheek.

"Ulz!" the lady scolded, face turning red towards the giggling child who simply had no shame on what he did just now. "Sagen Sie jetzt Entschuldigung! (Say sorry right now!)"

"Wie so? Ich habe nicht et was gemacht! (Why? I haven't done anything wrong!)" Ulz lied, straightening up to defend himself from trouble.

Raising an eyebrow while nursing his cheek, Robin wondered why there was no proper discipline to the kid. Perhaps she didn't want people around her to notice the troublesome kid to deal with his steaming devil mother.

"Geh! Jetz! (Go! Now!)" the mother forcefully pushed her son towards the window, where he glanced up in tears towards a relaxed tactician.

"Entschuldigung." he quietly choked back as he glanced down, the mother raving while she softly slapped the back of his head, then returned a look of ensureity, "Tut meir leid, meine kind is immer so. (Please forgive me, my child is like this everytime.)"

"No, it's alright." he smiled, feeling bad for the mother who now clutched Ulz close to her.

A SECOND horn from the car behind him made him jump out of his seat in surprise as he yet excused another 'sorry' and slapped his mind about his in-attentiveness, moving forward to his destination.

After a few minutes of cruising down St. Jakob-strasse, Robin yawned while he felt his stomach rumble in need of food.

Food.

Probably a nice dinner at Donnel's house once he arrives in Olten.

If he manages to get there if a black shape didn't leave his mouth hanging agape. It was noticed in a flash as he wildly u-turned the white Touran around and shoulder parked on the sandy patch full of used cars.

Heart beating in astonishment, Robin couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Sandwiched between a green 07 Toyota Auris and a white 04 Skoda Octavia, was a nice 2007 nighthawk black pearl Volkswagen Touran TDI, the front grille gleaming strongly under the rays of the sun.

Already two men- a customer and a sales guy- finished circling around the Octavia and nodded in interest towards the black Touran, both of them engaged in a conversation.

Staring at them for a few more minutes in hesitation and worry, Robin decided to think.

The white one he was currently driving was stolen as emergency. But it was unknown to him on how or why he stole it in the first place if he already had his original black Touran.

And how did it end up in this used car dealership in the first place? Both Cia and Douche flew ahead of time, before he could catch up with them in his 'revived' Prius. But it turned out the HTK lover wasn't aware of taking the fabled mini van and completely flew ahead with Douche in their green 1999 Renault Twingo.

Blowing out a frustrated sigh, Robin laid his head back and stared up at the ceiling, coming up with a plan to get his Touran back before the guy signs the agreement.

He could very well abandon the white Touran (keys left in ignition) and try his best to swipe the keys to his beloved car. But how will he move his janitorial supplies if it's too late already? No, leave the stuff behind. Just take anything important and skedaddle.

Hitting up Plan A, he opened the door and quietly stepped out, lobbing the keys on the seat before closing it silently, tiptoeing behind the second row of cars before cowering behind an Peugeot Boxer van.

Cautiously peeking towards the back of the Touran, his heart almost leaped out his chest in awe. Usually the bumper sported stickers which read "I (heart) Pie." and "Fat Camp" with a cartoon pig on it.

They never bothered to remove the stickers since it was given to them like that after it got towed from a fire parking lane near the St. Jakob's shopping center. Cia was sometimes careless wherever she parked.

The sales guy urged the customer to buy it by giving out full details of the car and persuading him that it's brand new even through it had been through a car wash about two times.

_Please don't take it. Please don't take it._ he begged in thought, hands in a prayer pose.

Tears leaked from his eyes as the customer took the clip board with joy and was about to mark his name when Robin broke forward with a cry, "STOP!"

The two men turned towards the white haired boy now on his knees wailing, "Please don't take this car! It's the only car I have! My parents threw me out, I'm married, and I apologize for my wife parking in the fire lane! Please?"

Blinking confused looks, the sales guy scratched his nose and squinted his eyes as if he knew him for a long time, "Are you sure you're the owner of this car?"

"Yes!" Having the sense to strongly break out the reply, he dashed forward towards the glove compartment in search of the Vehicle Registration Form (AJRA).

"Robin Delahaye?" the sales guy continued, the customer deciding to dismiss this car and browse over the others.

"That's me sir." pulling out his ID, he panted in hope, the salesguy nodding in approval.

"Alright. Well, since he came first, finders keepers, losers weepers. Have a nice day, kid." the salesguy gruffly turned around and finished his job by making the customer sign the agreement. Pulling out the keys- _His keys with a clinking pie charm and pig plushie-_ he smiled that Templar smile, "All yours buddy."

Twitching uncomfortably with tears at the sight of the customer hopping in, Robin kneeled down and banged the sandy ground with his fists, continuing to see his beloved black Touran right signal and screech off down the road in a flash.

Another car lost besides his Prius.

Wailing in agony, he stood up and angrily kicked the sandy floor, sending some stones flying and hitting the front bumper of an Opel Vectra, the salesguy noticing his pissed feelings right now.

"I thought you left already? What are you still doing here? Thinking of buying another car? Too late. I know how much you love that black one already." the salesguy mocked, leading him out of the lot, "Want it back today? Pay for the parking fine and I'll defiantly get it back to you. Otherwise, stay out. Bye."

Parking fine.

He would surely get caught if he used the money stolen from Migros so it was better off for the guy to take his Touran. Go ahead. Have it. It was worthless to get it back anyway since he doesn't know where the guy lived. Just by luck maybe he lived here in Muttenz so that he could quickly switch it out since all keys to the Touran are made the same.

Bingo.

Plus, he would have the ability to fly back thanks to the Hydroplane (Skytech) technology made by Shulk, wings probably not discovered by the new owner yet, currently hiding in the lower trunk storage.

Wiping out the remainder of his tears, Robin slowly walked back to the white Touran with inner hurt feelings when the wind returned, carrying a small piece of paper in front of his view.

Sniffling, he curiously picked up the sand-beaten wrinkled paper and unfolded the document.

Thank Naga for another miracle!

First the water fountain, the muffin, and now a piece of paper!

Not only that it was just a white sheet, but it was his official Vehicle Registration Form for the DMV of Virginia Beach!

The salesguy must have accidentally dropped it while searching for his name!

Looking around as if people were there to steal the Aquilan ticket, Robin held his breath as he entered back in his Touran and studied the information.

Double Bingo.

A phone number.

Two actually.

One for Virginia. The other for AJRA.

And the Virginia number was supposed to be the home phone to the AweSomE cast mansion.

Clutching the paper to his chest, it's been days since he FINALLY got to talk to Shulk and Lucina! Plus, exchanging a 1000 franc note for a small change wouldn't hurt or destroy his escape.

With one last glance at the duffel bag resting on the foot floor beside the Rubbermaid bucket, he started to leave the sandy dealership and continue his way down St. Jakobs-strasse, his mind focusing on the guy who bought his Touran.

Passing by Coop Muttenz Dorf and halting before the roadery/roundabout (He chuckled at the thought of Chrom driving _through_ the roundabout during the exalt's driving session with Lucina), he spotted a black Touran circling a quarter before it took the third exit. But that one didn't wear the usual bumper stickers.

_Where could it be?_

Crossing around to the second exit, he continued to scan his surroundings.

Passing by a HIOB _(Hee-Ob)_ donation center, Robin abruptly braked and found the culprit entering his beloved car in surprise.

_Time to follow._

Straightening in his seat, almond eyes tracked down the black vehicle as it neatly parked on the tiny driveway, the guy locking the car and taking his supplies out of the trunk before whistle walking towards his house.

_Perfect! The Idiot left it open!_

Silently as his Nosferatu spell move, Robin tiptoed towards the rear of the minivan, where he quietly lifted the hatch to the lower storage trunk and found two pair of large silver wings lined with Halogen LED blue.

Airtech _Galaxy Glider_ was Shulk's recommendation of Hydroplane wings- the most lightest, and easy to control.

But boy, they were quite heavy for he didn't give up with a sweat and tried his best to carry them all the way to his white Touran without dropping them by mistake.

He carefully stacked one wing on top the vacuum when he was about to fetch the other, his feet leaping behind his stolen minivan to peek around and see that the guy brought out his family to admire their "new" car.

_Great! Just at the right time too!_

His kids were overwhelmed- climbing into the back seat while his wife circled around in awe, kissing her husband for selecting a perfect family car.

Growling, this angered our tactician so much he was desperate to tase them with Thoron but he was meant to be an innocent being instead of a real killer.

Growing impatient, Robin paced back and forth behind the white Touran, every now and then glancing to see if they disappeared into the house or not.

The girl was the last to dash inside so he was relieved at the sight of the wing.....

_Not there!?_

Panic flooded his heart as he calmed down to see the wing sticking out the rim of the green trash container on wheels, seeing pretty much that the owner had no idea what in Naga's name that was.

It was common sense to think about that flying with one wing can utterly get your vehicle off balance while in flight, so two wings were better than one.

Silently placing the other wing on top of the first, he panted and rubbed his forehead, feeling tired already.

Entering into the driver's seat, closed eyes made himself relax before hitting the road again.

Cruising down Prattlerstrasse, he found a small city park where he could (hopefully) find some small change and save that 1000 for his Prius.

It was getting dark, so Robin had to find a spot to stay for the night and get a good sleep in his Touran. But what was sleep gonna do for him if there was no pillow present?

Parking beside the restaurant,  he got out to find the prize box near the entrance. Already a few bags filled with clothes were resting against the huge metallic box where people got an opportunity to dump their useless clothes which they didn't need anymore.

And besides, people weren't around to see him loot the whole thing, so it wasn't considered stealing. He was technically in need for a pillow!

Approaching the first bag, he untied it with difficulty to find clothes of various sizes, colors, and texture. T-shirts, polos, jeans, blouses, bras, boxers, and underwear seemed to displease his need for a pillow.

The second one found him with the same contents as the first except for a huge bump in the side of the bag sparked his interest.

Fishing it out, it was perfect!

Soft, black, and a bit overstuffed with cotton fillings but he didn't care.

It was a Belkshire Bedding Neck Pillow (XXL size), the cushion unscathed with any claw tears in the fabric or dirt sticking onto black.

It was soft and cuddly like Douche's donut plushie and proudly claimed to use this every night for his sleep until he gets a proper bed in the AweSomE cast mansion.

But before he returned to his Touran, the sense of trying a call with his friends urged him to search for some coins in the fountain nearby.

This time the water stream was unbroken as Robin pulled back his sleeve to reach in and fish out a few 10 to 20 franks.

This was it.

The moment of joy and happiness.

Spotting a Swisscom Phone Booth ahead of him, his heart beat with excitement as he slowly but quickly dashed inside and quietly closed the door behind him.

Taking in a deep breath, Robin took out the document to his DMV registration and unfolded it, eyes striking the phone number he always wanted to call since their departure to Virginia Beach.

Slowly punching in the numbers (757) 271-4751, his feelings beat in sync with each waiting ring.

After the third ring, there was clunk.

"Hello? Shulk? Lucina? It's me Robin!"

_Die von Ihnen gewählte Nummer in kann in einem anderen Namen falsch oder verwendet werden. Bitte versuche es erneut (The number you have dialed in maybe incorrect or used in another name. Please try again.)_ the automated lady replied.

Probably dead as well.

Grabbing the Return change from the phone booth, he slowly walked back towards his Touran, tears softly trailing down his cheek. He wished one of them picked up, engaging in a happy conversation after such a long time, but it was the end of the day and he needed a deep sleep for sure.

Kicking a half filled water bottle across the concrete floor, he took a second to pick it up and unscrew the lid, not caring who's mouth contaminated the rim, and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

Refreshed, Robin lobbed the empty bottle beside the Hydroplane wings and hopped in with his new pillow, nestling in comfort while staring at the ceiling in thought, releasing the wind that replaced his hunger for food.

_Don't worry guys. I'm coming back soon._

_Eternal Friendship between members from three worlds as one love._

* * *

 

**Finally done!**

**Hoped you guys didn't mind about the detail skipping but whatever.**

**Demyx from Kingdom Hearts would react the same way if his Honda Pilot was taken from a random customer.**

**Poor video game boys! xD**

**Falco276 out!**


	4. Escape

**So, I haven't completely had a chance to explain the setting to this story. Don't listen to the beginning notes in the first chapter because that was quite short and not very descriptive. xP**

**So here is the link to a quick info sheet on AJRA (Amerijapandaropesiafrica) based on Future Switzerland.**

**The reason why you are thinking why some there's a bit of german in this story and all of the streetnames are in german because it takes place in Future Switzerland and I found it perfect for this country to be Fire Emblem themed.**

**So, yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

 Happy yells broke through the park as his morning alarm.

Sitting up with difficulty, Robin yawned loudly, almost slumping against the side to absentmindedly resume his nap when a knock on the window made his eyes alert to attention.

Oh no. Probably someone called on him, a pure Ylissean with good sense of citizen duty.

But relived at the sight of an elderly man who meant no harm to him, politely signaled for him to slide the window down and remind, "Nicht unhöflich zu sein, aber sie schien vergessen zu haben, auf Ihre Parkzeit eingestellt. (Not to be rude but you seemed to have forgotten to set your parking time.)"

One of those goddamn parking placards.

Sighing in a confused way, Robin continued to stare at the elderly guy, his mouth agape the whole time while creating a strange breathing noise, blue wrinkled eyes politely waiting for an answer.

"Um, I honestly don't have one, sir." whistling through his teeth, he hoped he won't get called on by this nice guy.

Instead the old guy looked around then glanced back at the tactician with advice in his heart, "Yah, okay. I suggest you go to the police to grab to one. Don't worry. They're friendly to everyone including you. Have a nice day."

Oh friendly huh? He almost wanted to laugh while sadness caught him again in his ever frail body.

Thinking back to the parking fine for Cia, Robin thought about fetching one probably at a Kiosk instead of the police station.

The elderly man was nice to him but probably didn't know about the tactician's situation of robbing a grocery store.

And yet again, he wasn't going to run into another parking fine ever again.

Starting up the engine, Robin's mind let loose on a false commandment of making his right foot accidentally slam the accel pad, causing the rear of the Touran to almost run over a lady with her stroller.

The roar of the minivan brought the baby bursting into a cry, the lady already upset with his carelessness of driving a car.

Approaching the front window, she knocked on it abruptly to catch his attention.

"Yes?" he stupidly quired, the lady almost fell into a silent steam of rage.

"Hast du gesehen, mich überhaupt nicht hinter aus !? Sie hätten mich getötet hatte man weiter weg! Headless Jugendliche ohne Sinn der Pflege anderer Menschen nehmen! Sie haben meinen Sohn weinen, und ich habe genug mit diesen bratty Jugendlichen Spaß beim Ausprobieren von anderen Menschen zu machen!" she scolded like a rabid dog in german.

 His mouth quivered in nervousness, "I'm sorry. I was distracted. I didn't completely hear the beeps to my parking sensors! Please?"

But the lady continued to throw angry raves onto the poor boy's face, "Sorry, bringen nichts! Wenn du hier bist mit mir zu streiten, ich rufe die Polizei dann!"

"No! No! No!" he halted dead as to what he just said right there, heart melting in fear.

The lady whipped out her phone while keeping an evil eye on poor Robin.

Swallowing in hesitation, he was about to escape the lady's reportings of the criminal found near a city park by slamming on the accel pad, the white minivan wildly straightening itself on the road before he slid the window down and deployed the killer smile, "Sorry! Gotta go!"

The lady almost squished her phone with her bare strong hands while growling in frustation, wildly gripping the handle to the stroller and dashing ahead to follow the car down Bahnhofstrasse. "Warte ab! Er ist entkommen! Das weiß Köter!"

Glancing behind him every 5 seconds, Robin tapped the steering wheel and wished the line moved faster.

Just to make matters worse, he was halted infront of a Tram line, where a green BVB tram loaded up it's passengers and rang the bell, slowly rolling into a sudden rush of speed down the tracks.

The lady currently passed the Kantonal bank where she spotted his white Touran and informed the police guy to step out.

Not another nightmare for Robin.

The station was RIGHT NEXT TO the tram tracks and to where he stood!

"You reported a troublemaker, miss?" the police officer asked, ready with a notepad and pen.

"Yes! He's young, brown eyes, white hair, innocent mutt driving a white minivan that holds number plates from Bionis!" the lady proudly described her prey to the officer who double took on what she had just said.

"The Migros thief? You saw him?"

"Yes! He's halted at the red light right now!" the lady continued to stare at the officer enter a 04 Skoda Octavia and directly follow the white haired robber. _That's it. Catch that bastard and teach him a lesson._

"C'mon Ralo." the lady huffed, resuming her walk beside the bank. **(What kind of a lady would name thier son Ralo? xD)**

_When are they done with this already!?_

Frustration gripped his heart as he sighed in annoyance, wishing that Reflet was truly never wrong. The city of Pratteln decided to rebuild the three way roadery between the SBB train station, Aquila building, and the small stores including his bank (UBS) due to the tiny space and how it was first constructed in a 'not proper' way. So now he had to wait for the other cars to pass through that arrived from the short tunnel before the curve, counting them in boredom while he repeatedly shook his right leg as if he had to urgely pee.

His mistake of glancing behind him caught the police guy to wave back at him with a cruel smile.

Shit.

He was surely fucked now.

Sweating in nervous inhales and exhales, Robin kept himself calm and obeyed the green traffic light, making sure not to break the speed limit and enter into a mad chase around Ylisse-Land.

With his ears listening to the absent sirens, he passed by the tunnel above the tracks which held a long snake of cargo containers to a halt, a roundabout on Salinenstrasse approached fast as his mind hit a risky but successful insert into the roadery, causing the police guy to mutter a curse while behind a line of cars.

He smiled at his escape and out run with the Prattler police guy. Just a few more and he could finally fly into freedom with his friends.

A quick glance at the fuel tank needle and it still floated above the halfway mark.

Check.

A quick right easy turn got him into cruising comfortably on E25 highway at 100 km/h, relieved at the sight of no traffic jams wasting his time during his escape to Olten.

Crossing underneath the Burger King Auto Grill building (orange with the ugly round shaped see-throughs; similar to the ones seen in IBZ Wirschaft), a quick look at his dead I-Ocean X7 phone brought him to a risky thought of fairly buying a phone charger.

Remembering the hesitating moment of himself stuck at Euro Airport Ylisse, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive home on Christmas Eve was truly a life-lesson for him when he had to cancel his gift plans and hurriedly search for a phone charger at Media Markt, the bluehead stranger already bought his prize at the register, sudden deals between the two got him trading the two said items, joyed to see his GRIFFIN phone charger tangled in his hands.

Unknown to where it was right now, his mind told him to stop by at an electronics store to buy a new charger.

Cutting across the exit towards Liestal ( _Lees-stall),_ hurdling over the obstacle to buy a charger was pretty much a challenge for him.

In no way he was using the money he stole from Migros thus letting him think of a way to find a close park or water fountain and dip in for some change.

Or just directly spend the 1000. It was just one blue strip of paper sporting an ugly old guy with a parrot beaked nose who wasn't simply aware copies of himself were being stashed in the red duffel bag.

Approaching another roadery (and giving way to several drivers who glanced at him with an odd look of uncertain aversion) Robin was prepared to cross when a sudden brake in surprise caught a red Toyota Aygo to desperately horn in annoyance and complete it's exit, the driver muttering ridiculous remarks.

Reddened at the mistake of his driving, he told his mind to be more attentive on the road, but the phone charger was already present in his thoughts, his main focus of getting the tool before continuing his way down to Solothurn from Liestal.

A few minutes on Rhinestrasse got him parked around the corner of a huge building, the first floor welcoming him with the sign of Fust, another electronics store that rivaled Media Markt in AJRA.

_Perfect._

Stepping out, he almost wanted laugh quietly in surprise.

What an amazing coincidence.

Blue and White Tourans with no rims parked right next to each other.

Now that had to be something special for our tactician.

Sighing, Robin quickly dug into his satchel for some remaining change plus a 10 frank bill he oddly found swimming in the fountain a few days ago.

Unfolding the wrinkled paper, he strongly but gently tugged at the strip, straightening it so that it could look genuine while he used it on the charger.

With the sound of a heavy Novamatic KS cooler being loaded into the rear of an Iveco box truck catching his ears, he gladly disregarded the normal work environment around the building and gladly stepped in, relived to feel the cool AC air slap his face with satisfaction.

Lots of white appliances filled the space while flatscreens were hung in the back of the store, playing out random HD clips of random things.

With the ceiling PA speakers playing out "The Chainsmokers ft. Daya- Don't let me down" while walking over to the nearest shelf on smartphone supplies, his attention caught hot-on in excitement.

Only one last Xqisit Micro USB phone charger rested on the shelf, forever alone from the other surrounding items.

How many wonders is Naga doing for him? It was almost as if the divine dragon was watching him from every move, ready to provide him with whatever he needed.

And thankfully no bluehead in sight this time.

♪ "Perlude to Disaster (FE Fates)" ♪

Exhaling in excitement, Robin grabbed his heavenly item and approached the paying counter shaped into a stand alone island square, a  tedious chubby framed cashier yawns, smacking his lips and scratching his mustache as he punches numbers into the IBM cash register.

The cashier drawls, holding a hand out. "10.25 CHF."

"On it." Digging deep into his satchel, his eyes fell towards a wired basket full of various videogames priced at a blowout sale of 9.90 CHF.

With his white eyebrows ninching into a confused stare, his heart flipped over in embarrassment.

No one in (New Generation) Ylisse still figured out where they came from thus it was set randomly on sale in the basket.

Almond eyes widening in awe, he spotted the only game he originated from held right in his hands.

A sealed in brand new copy of Fire Emblem Awakening for the 3DS was placed first in line, the original cover art of fish freak Chrom and owl lover Lucina posing in opposite directions.

Swallowing in confusion, Robin hesitated when the cashier politely asked him, "Want that game, too? It's for sale. Only 9 each. Amazing deal."

Didn't this guy know he WAS FROM A DARN VIDEO GAME?

What happened to New Generation Ylisse all of a sudden? Has planet Mira brainwashed them into thinking this was real life?

Just crazy.

The back cover caught more of his attention, "Um, ditch the game. I'm fine with the charger for now."

"As you say so." the cashier finished bagging the item and smiled while holding out his finished shopping session. "All yours."

"Thanks." he returned the smile when it faded into deep pale of shock.

At the same time the flat screens destroyed the moment of a criminal's dream on the phone charger, another Fust worker arrived from the back storage and quickly glanced at the TV, Robin's mind urging him to make a mad dash out of this place.

"Congratulations, your customer made it on the news!" he happily announced as the chubby cashier jiggled his mustache and quickly grabbed the handset to make a quick report, "Looks like he ended up in the wrong store."

_Look for an open escape route. NOW!_

With a fierce yell, Robin took off running towards the second Fust worker who bumped into him with no time to react while he continued on, the storage filled with many kitchen appliances (Ovens, fridges, washing machines, etc.)

"Get him!" the cashier yelled, alarming his fellow workers in the back to catch the charger thief.

A split desicion caused him to recklessly bump into a washer on wheels, almost tipping over the open 3 ft. platform that towered over the lower area of the store.

Slowly backing away, Robin turned around in fear to see the cashier's friends all staring him down with hate.

"Give it up." the short guy persisted, sucking madly on his cig before throwing out a full breath of second hand smoke into the poor tactician's face.

"What do you mean?" with his foot feeling the end of his fall, he stayed where he was, coughing with difficulty before dealing more with these nasty Fust workers.

The thought then hit him. The bag felt 0.2 times heavier than it should be. Aside from the packaging of the phone charger, he felt a plastic shape _thump_ against his right leg.

_I never bought the game I originated from! How!?_

Their looks of hatred brought Robin into shedding a few tears, though he was intrigued to fight back with his Levin sword and spell tomes.

_That Ylissean hog purposely bagged the game just to get me into trouble! But they don't know exactly about my huge crime. Don't get caught in two threats. Deal with the first one._

"Sorry buddy, you stole the game, you gotta come with us." the huge gumball cashier gruffly grabbed his arm while Robin tried his best to be freed from his strong grip. A little tase from his trusty Levin sword brought the gumball roaring in agony before ordering his fellow workers to catch him.

"Sorry! Looks like I have to go!" Jumping off of the concrete platform brought his feet to land on the roof of a Volkswagen Caravelle van before the driver screeched to halt and remarked a complaint.

_Calm down. This is not part of my crime list anyway._

Opening the door to his Touran, Robin quickly climbed in, closing it in a hurry before the workers surrounded the vehicle, their faces roaring raves of complaints through the glass.

Ignoring all of the this, he backed up with no shame of injuring the workers (thankfully not.) and simply made his escape, digging in his bag to grab the game case to Awakening and decide what to do with it.

Since the game was thrown in for free, Robin shrugged and fingers clicked the automatic window, greeting in a buffer of air as he wished both Chrom and Lucina on the cover a good time of saving Old Ylisse from the newspaper loving Grima.

Smiling at the game case rolling over with loud _cracks!_ and finally settled in the middle of the intersection, he proudly watched the front cover and the rest of the case get road killed from the heavy weight of cars moving across Rhinestrasse.

The manual sporting fish freak on the cover fluttered along with the wind, the pages ripped into tiny bits as it rode the wind in joy.

The game card unfortunately was picked up by an Alpha raven, interest sparked it's eyes at the golden shiny contacts which helps the 3DS read the game.

**(A/N: Sorry FE Awakening fans, I just had to do it.)**

Third stolen evidence vanished into the ground.

♪ Fade out track ♪

Glad to have his phone charger, Robin turned right the way he came from and decided to stop for the night at a small park miles ahead, eyes curious at the micro USB as he hooked it up to the charging port of his phone.

Seconds went by as the Android robot came to life, dancing around his screen before the words "I-OCEAN" appeared thus ending the boot up with a typical lightning battery symbol.

_Whew. Now that it's all over, finally relax._

Laying back, Robin thought about reaching Donnel's house, dreaming of himself under the stream of water after his amnesia fiasco, dressed in fresh pair of clothes and settled in for a nice dinner around the lovely table.

A beep interrupted his train of thoughts as a message popped up on his screen, the AweSomE cast chat center still Live.

♪ "Premonition (FE Fates)" ♪

And to his suprise the last message left from Lucina after they escaped AJRA too.

_Hey Robin,_

_It's been days since our escape from AJRA to Virginia Beach. We're all missing you. It was quite difficult to get rid of everything we could leave behind since my father destroyed Ylisse (blame the religious beliefs) and my mother's crying towards father's stupid attempts to get rid of Naga and make everyone belive in Kalastta, the new koi fishstick god of Ylisse and AJRA. It's pretty stupid on how the exalt of Ylisse is so agnostic yet he wants everyone to belive in some god. A false god that is. That's why I escaped hell and I want you to do the same. We're coming soon to rescue you from the Templaristic works of darkness and don't cry. We all understand your feelings. Just look up to the REAL God in heaven and he'll save you from all of this chaos. We'll talk more about this soon after we save you. Stay safe and may God keep you safe in His hands. :)_

_~Lucina Fukoro_

_Sent from Addington Rd., Virginia Beach, Aquila at 05:37 ETC_

Sucking through his teeth in joy, he almost tapped 'REPLY' only to halt himself at the thought of no cellular service in the area of Thürnen.

_Damn the connection._

Heaving a sigh, Robin gave up by lobbing the phone aside to resume it's charge, his mind racking towards the joyus message Lucina left him with.

He anyway knew Lucina's father was really stupid whenever it came to taking care of Ylisse or AJRA since he was the exalt on both sides. Religion was typically a huge complicated turn in AJRA since there were many different gods and goddesses to choose from (Naga, Grima, Ashera, Anankos etc.) and polytheism was something really huge in future Switzerland.

But stumped at the thought of the REAL God, he tried to think about it.

Naga?

Whoever Kalsatta was, Robin almost wanted to laugh at fish freak's newly made religion known as a cruel joke to our poor innocent tactician.

_The REAL God._

He did hear of it once in a small meeting group held at the MMMB headquarters, where the heropon Riki claimed the fan group to be made up of Christian smashers only.

Then it occured to him that it was also a sign of Lucina leaving the devilish Hot Topic Krew and joining the MMMB with a strong belief in Him.

And now it was his turn soon to leave anything behind and follow His name.

Resting his head on the neck pillow, a tear trailed down the bridge of his nose before it splattered into the cotton fabric. Forgiving Naga for the crimes he commit was starting to dawn on him that it was worthless to even call upon this false deity for forgiveness of sin.

♪ Fade out track ♪

_Perhaps Lucina is right. There's still time for me to change completely. Look upon God and He will keep me safe._

* * *

**So, yeah, sorry Awakening fans for making Robin throw the game case and let cars crush over it plus Alpha raven grabbing the game card as 'shiny treasure'**

**He pretty much had to get rid of it otherwise leaving it behind could get him into trouble.**

**Plus, the MemeMemeMemeBrigade and the country of Bionis is claimed to be fully Christian in my POV (Thanks MerchantAnna and Princess America for these amazing ideas)**

**Oh and for fishstick idiot, Chrom and his wonderful creation of Fishtickism- "All hail the amazing Kalastta!"**

**Kalastta is Finnish for fish.**

**And yeah, next chapter will let us go back to see how the AweSomE cast is doing.**

**Falco276 out. xD**


	5. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware that I'm detail-lacked with the rest of the AweSomE cast members.  
> I don't know how I end up writing so much for Robbie but not for his friends who are back in Virginia Beach.  
> I apologize my dear readers. xD

**So, I spent the next few days working on a deleted scene one shot for this story. It'll be posted after this story is complete.**

**There's something so special about Robin I couldn't resist writing out an authorXcharacter story.**

**It's so cute to meet someone fictional in real life.**

**I mean it.**

**It's avaliable on SparkATale already titled "Rain" but I promise to post this once I'm done with ID (Purpose).**

**Beware that I'm detail-lacked with the rest of the AweSomE cast members.**  
 

**I don't know how I end up writing so much for Robbie but not for his friends who are back in Virginia Beach.**  
 

**I apologize my dear readers. xD**

**We now come back to Virginia Beach where the newly re-built AweSomE cast mansion takes place.**

**Enjoy!**

 

"Alright Ragnell, I want you to decide which snack is the best for Snack of the Day for my cooking show."

Ike carefully watched his pet chicken cock his head in a confused manner, clucking at the two plates before him, pacing around in the hay coop before standing still again.

Salmon on a cracker or a 10 piece bucket of KFC?

The mercenary's fabled bird was very well unaware of cannibalism on his own fellow friends and pecked at the bucket instead, Ike immediately stood up with a gasp of surprise.

"Bingo, Ragnell! This one's going on air today!" Scooping up the confused fluffy white bird in his arms, Ike dashed to his room on the second floor (because the mansion was amazingly that large) where he plopped the bird on the desk while he set the camera on record.

Joining by his side, he whipped up the smile and bought out the usual introduction, "Welcome back my fellow Smash friends to this week's episode of Ike's cooking show. For our snack of the day, my very fabled chicken named Ragnell helped me decide which is the best snack for us to enjoy! It was a huge desicion for our poor bird here to make but he finally found his crusty friends in the bucket! Be sure to buy some KFC whenever you hit up the hunger!"

_"Ragnell oddly declined salmon on a cracker perhaps because chickens don't eat fish or he was slightly upset when he watched that episode of me clumsily doing Great Aether on the picnic table."_ Marth happened to walk by Ike's room, placing an ear against the wooden door to listen to more of his odd cooking show that was currently aired all across Smashbook live. _"But oddly he liked his fellow crusted friends so much isn't it a bit odd for a chicken to realize his own cannibalism fried into the bucket?"_

Marth rolled his eyes with a huff, finding Ike's episode topic on KFC too much. The Altean prince disregarded his friend's daily cooking show although he ordered the poor indigohead to make him a sandwich or his faviourite, a bowl of glistening Cheerios, the irresistible crunchy cereal he got into once they lived in Earth AU.

Just that he thought about it, a little Cheerios with milk was just his daily breakfast so why not?

Climbing down the stairs that spread wide into an arc, Marth found Shulk and Lucina at the kitchen table, both of them seated opposite of each other, silence weaving around them except for a toaster getting beaten up (S&M destruction style) by the only white feathered angel in the cast.

"Oh, sorry." Pit apologized to the narrator as he sweeped up the remains of the toaster and dumped them in the kitchen bin.

With her Cosmicgate Nova tablet facing the ex-princess of Ylisse (Lissa took over after she quit), Lucina sighed as she glanced at her Smashbook newsfeed, awaiting a video call from her father who was miles east in AJRA.

Shulk popped open a can of Mountain Dew, sipping it occasionally while he finished placing the last touches to his next EDM event held in Interlaken, AJRA.

Feeling satisfied with his amazing trailer, the blonde hom turned his Samsung ATVI 9 notebook and smiled, trying to cheer up Lucina's feelings, "What do you think about this Lucy?"

With the into beats to the Tommorowland 2012 theme (What are you waiting for? VANRAY MIX) quietly playing out of the speakers, Lucina deeply didn't focus into her friend's ultimate creation as she shook her head with a frown and sighed, "That's not gonna help Shulk."

The blonde hom immediatly faltered in shock, "Why? Lucy, you always loved to help me out with my EDM events. What happened to you today?"

"Aren't you completely aware of our only member missing from the AweSomE cast?" tears softly trailed down her cheeks as Lucina choked back a sob, unaware of fish freak trying to call her.

Shulk sighed in annoyance and came around to comfort her while he accepted the call. "Shhh.. it's alright. We know he's left behind. But there's still hope to get him back. Just look upon God and everything will be okay."

"I said the same thing to him on my last message before we escaped AJRA." Lucina glanced at the screen to find a bunch of malted fishsticks stacked Jenga style in front of the computer monitor.

"Why does he always play board games with fishsticks? It's so weird." Shulk chuckled, finding the exalt to be a little cuckoo over these crusty orange things.

"Just don't worry for that now." Lucina continued to stare at her parent's bedroom, listening to the door flung open and watch Sumia enter the room, setting down a basket of fresh laundry on the double bed. After neatly folding a few of fish freak's faviourite shirts (which many of them concerned his message of his newly created religion), Sumia noticed the Terra computer monitor displaying her daughter's face along with Shulk, "Hey mother."

Sumia sat down, glad to see her daughter still in contact, "Oh Lucina, I almost didn't see you there. And before you ask anything concerning about your father-" pausing, she carefully moved the tower of orange to his nightstand, where the lamp sported a small statue of a Koi fish, "He almost went nuts over a small little bee that is currently buzzing around our house right now."

"Where is he?"

"Having lunch at the City Hall along with the other shepherds. Lissa's here if you want to talk to her, but she may be busy taking care of Anina right now."

"He's ALWAYS having lunch at Nordsee. I'm so happy that none of them made an appearance here in Aquila. Just tell father to call me back. I have something important to say."

"Alright, Lucina. Take care." Sumia signed off as she got up and resumed on folding laundry, every now and then glancing at the screen to see if the connection has not been cut off by some electrical technicians who happened to be Risens for whatever sole purpose they were hired in Ylisse for various jobs.

"What's the important point? That our missing member of the AweSomE cast is left behind?" Shulk helpfully guessed, finishing off his can of Mountain Dew.

"We won't have the ability to return to AJRA anymore." Lucina simply replied.

Shulk's eyebrows raised a bit in confusion, "Then how are we supposed to set up Destiny SMASH: Interlaken Showdown if we can't have the possibility to return?"

"Just wait until father calls back- oh great timing for fish freak. Hello father."

"What's up bitch? What the fuck are you up to?" Chrom happily greeted while he resumed on his tower of fishsticks, carefully pulling one out- Jenga style.

Lucina sighed at his use of language.

She, Sumia, and Lissa had told him many times to talk like a normal being though he refused to accept anything they said (including God's word) and simply stuck to his fishy personality.

"Father, please. There's something I wanna tell you and Sumia. I won't be able to return to AJRA to resume living there. Instead I can only visit for week or two as a tourist then return to Aquila again. Simple words. We burned our AJRAnian passports."

With the tower of fishsticks knocked over in surprise, fishfreak almost scoffed and stared at Lucina like she was a threat to the Lowell family heritage, "What? Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Does he really have to F bomb in every sentence?" Shulk sighed while he shook his head in disbelief.

Lucina banged her fists on the table getting her father's attention "Words that describe AJRA: money, bills, smoke, hell, robots, false religion,-"

"Don't forget about the mountains, cheese, and chocolate. Oh and watches, Plegia's really good at destroying time." Chrom helpfully interjected, carefully plying out another orange fishstick. To Shulk's surprise, it was amazing on how the tower did not collapse yet.

"Why thank you father." Lucina huffed in annoyance towards his childish behavour, "I think it's time that we stay Worlds Apart."

"Fine, fine. But remember this. Kalastta-"

"Nobody wants to even listen to your dumb religion anyway." Lucina huffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance, "I heard the message hit the front page of the plegian blanket (newspaper), I wonder if people still respect Naga there or not."

"Oh, switching back to the divine religion now are we?" Fish freak countered in a mocking tone, "Just for your info, we removed the divine dragon statue from the Ylisse Rathaus (Lucina snickered at the mention of the city hall) and moved it to Hoshido, currently sitting in my company's warehouse."

"And what was it replaced with? A damn fishstick of yours being held by the great Rappy McRapperson?"

"Damn, Lucy. You're helping me out here! Rappy should become our disciple!"

"Whatever father. I have nothing to do with Ylisse now. It's your Kanton. It's your Halidom. At least in that one meeting I suggested that we focus more on the city planning, thus you refused to help out and spend the rest of your day with Lord McRapperson. Seriously?"

"We were on a date at Nordsee! What's your problem?"

"If Sumia finds out, you're gonna be in huge trouble."

"Never gonna happen."

"Then why is the sidewalk bigger than the road, huh?"

"Because AJRA is tiny compared to the other countries in Future Europe!"

"That still doesn't answer my question. If you want nature, go to Bionis then! Forests everywhere! Infact, the Lagdou Wildlife Reserve and Shadow Dragon National Park have lots of trees, It seems pointless to even have a zoo in Ylisse!"

"But what about Belfire then? Sumia will have to drive once a week to Shadow Dragon National Park to look after her pegasus!"

"Let that be. I just wanted to let you know that we can't return."

"Well, I don't care because I captured a Nighthunter along with basket of gold and fish!"

Lucina rolled her eyes towards the mention Dreamworks Dragons. It was that day when her father confessed that all of his captured dragons were set free from his Galaxy Tab-S, infilterating Ylisse like it was the old generation again. True, it took so much hard work just to capture some 3D animated reptiles from a stupid game.

"Alright father. I think I'll see you later. Have fun with your 'Nighthunter'"

"Peace out bitch!"

With the video call clicked off, Lucina faced Shulk who was busy creating a unique sandwich for both of them.

Once done, he carefully brought them in a wobbling stack, setting it down with a smile, "Something to cheer you up lately."

Grabbing one and ripping the edge off, Shulk niched his brows as if he felt highly concerned for his member, "Hey. Something wrong?"

"Shulk?" Lucina's blue eyes stared into his. "If we possibly have no contact with Robin over phone, I'm pretty sure there is another way to contact him."

"How?" Shulk questioned, his hand grabbing in for another sandwich.

"There's an ability that all homs possess. I'm pretty sure you must be familiar with Ether." Lucina held her breath, waiting for an answer only for Ike to come in, "Did someone say anything about Aether?"

Shulk chuckled, "Not really."

"I was so held up on recording my cooking show, I wonder if Ragnell's pecking on a Cheerio or two." Ike wondered out loud as he opened the fridge to find some fried chicken bought from Food Lion lately and refill the KFC bucket to his heart's consent, when he slammed the bucket on the counter in realization, "That damn Marth! He better not feed my bird with that cheerios! MARTH!"

Instantly, the mercenary of Crimea rushed out of the kitchen, the only two members listening in to the loud thumps of the stairs as Ike rushed into his room and banged the door shut, the walls of the mansion shivering with an echo.

"That's unexpected." Lucina blinked in confusion as Shulk flapped his hand, "Awkward moment but don't take it too deep. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Ether. You think you can track him down in AJRA?" Lucina hopefully said, Shulk laid back in his chair and hummed in thought. Eyeing the tray, he decided to take it over to the sink while continuing on his thoughts.

"Considering he could be ANYWHERE in AJRA, I guess it would be worth a try." Shulk shrugged by the sink as he swept the breadcrumbs off of the tray and began to run a soft stream of water over it.

Sighing, he set the tray back to it's overhang rack and rested his back against the counter, facing Lucina, "Here goes nothing."

Sapphire blue rifted to pure gold as Shulk's eyes began to glow, an aura glimmering around him, his platinum blonde hair drifting in the non-existent wind.

After a few seconds, everything returned to normal, Lucina breaking the silence with concern in her eyes, "So, any hope?"

"Yes, Lucy. It's true. We did leave him behind. But why?"

Lucina almost huffed in disappointment, "Don't ask questions here. Tell me what you saw."

Lips curled into a quiver, Shulk heaved a sigh and sat down next to her, "Alright. He's stuck somewhere in Solothurn. Bizzare as it seems, his Touran was white instead of black. He currently has nowhere to stay but sleep in his car every night. And I wonder why a vacuum sitting in the front seat is in company with him?"

Lucina shrugged, "No clue at all."

A sigh broke the silence as the bluehaired girl stood up and walked out of the kitchen, leading Shulk infront of the weaponry room, where every member's weapons where displayed against the stone wall, a glass tube encasing it while light up numbers currently dim were placed next to their names and weapons, currently password protected.

Lucina approached the terminal, hands controlling the arrow keys as the lights jumped from

1\. Monado- Shulk Nolan

all the way to

5\. Levin sword- Robin Delahaye

which held none of the tactician's weapon displayed.

"Looks like he held it for defense." Shulk quietly commented, his heart really feeling that he should get his hands on his Monado now.

A tear or two trickled down Lucina's cheek as she choked back a sigh and shut down the terminal, heading over to a corner to sit crosslegged and dig her head into her knees. "Just where are you, Rob?"

Shulk mustered up his courage to yet comfort her the second time by walking over when his foot oddly felt a tilt in the floor.

♪ "Obsolescence (FE Fates)" ♪

"Strange." he muttered out loud, catching Lucina's attention to where he was staring at.

"A secret compartment?" she wildly guessed, her mind racking into how in planet Mira it even got there.

"This was definitely not part of our construction plan when we re-built the mansion." Shulk continued, kneeling down to pry the door open.

With Lucina's help, they both managed to unlace the hook that latched the door closed, a musty smell of dust and age lingering the air, their discovery making them cough with difficulty.

Once cleared out, their eyes widened in surprise.

Hidden deep into the corner of the tight space was a dusty covered book, a black hardcover leather bound tome (similar to the elemental tactician tomes that both Robin and Reflet use) sporting a blue flaming snake (Ouroborus style) and a few lettering in the Ancient Tongue above and below the snake.

"What did you find right there, Luce?" Shulk peeked over her shoulder to tilt his head in confusion, as Lucina carefully studied the cover, deciphering the symbols into an easy translated title to understand.

"Snakes, why'd it have to be Snakes?! by Anna Destiny?" Lucina held the book limp in her hand, facing Shulk with an odd look. "Why would anyone title a book like this?"

"More importantly, why would anyone mention snakes?" Shulk ruffled his brow into confusion as Lucina carefully exhaled and opened the book.

Skipping the title page, she faced chapter 1 titled "The Adventure Begins!! :D"

"Here goes nothing." Lucina began to read,

_"Guys, I have a grave announcement too make." Ike said solemnly._

_The current smashers occupying the room with him faced him._

_"What, someone die?" Dark Pit quipped._

_Ike gave him a look before continuing his speech. "I'm bored as hell!" Ike yelled in pure rage._

_They all groaned. "So, why don't you do something?" Robin sighed, irritation forming on his normally smiling face._

_"Damn. Do you not know what bored means?" Ike asked, with not a hint of sarcasm in his voice._

_"It means you have nothing to do, basically." Robin replied._

_Ike nodded in approval, and that's when that I-Have-A-Idea face of his grew onto his face._ Hey, some of our AweSomE cast members are in here! I wonder if you'll appear here, too Shulk!"

"Heck, I'm double popular now!" Shulk chuckled as Lucina speed read through chapter one and moved mistakenly onto chapter 3 titled "The Temple Guard"

"Let's see if you appear in chapter 3." Lucina smirked as she continued reading, _"Of course, considering what the guardian had just said, and the fact Shulk was grinning, made it look as if he was grinning at (or what was going to happen) what the guardian said._

_This disturbed everyone, mostly Robin._

_"What *gulp* unspeakable things...?" Pit asked shakily, quaking in his... Well, he had sandals, but they sure look like boots, so let's say boots._

_They could almost feel the guardian's rage, which would've been bad, as rage probably doesn't feel good. "I WILL FUCK EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU OUT OF YOUR BRAINLESS MINDS!!!!!" The guardian screamed once more._

_At this Pit full out fainted._

_"No one is fucking anyone." A new voice said._

_Robin's face lit up, so he seemed to recognize the voice, unlike everyone else._

 

_They all turned around to see..."_

"Oh no." Lucina faltered and dropped the book in shock, maintaining a scream that shook the whole mansion.

"Whoa, there Lucy! What caught you into screaming in surprise?" Shulk held her shoulders, looking around to see if any other members came in to see what the problem was.

"All these years we lived in Virginia Beach, how could he be in the AweSomE cast too!" Lucina stuttered the words out, shivering while maintaining her balance to stand up.

Shulk gave her a quizzical look, "Who? Robin?"

"No! It was a good thing he didn't see the bridges breaking during Big Bang on the Rhine and Williamsburg Fury!" Lucina picked up the book to overlook the cover again in disbelief.

"Lucy? Who are you talking about?"

"Who am I talking about?" sneering, she flipped to chapter 4 (Another Homie Joins us) and almost slapped the book on his face. "The idiot whom we just talked to over Smashbook!"

Shulk double took and carefully read the first sentence.

_"Chrom!" Robin said happily._

"Your father's part of the AweSomE cast too?" Shulk slowly lowered the book, shaking his head in disbelief towards the origins of the AweSomE cast.

♪ Fade out track ♪

It was yet unknown on how the members would add in an 11th member to the team if their 9th member, Roy was slacking off and they were tempted to replace the dosh dick with the fishsitck lover.

"It seems that the book has finally unveiled it's truth. Don't judge a book by it's cover." Lucina sighed and faced Shulk, holding up the book. "In a few days I'm going back to AJRA to distract my father from using Robin as a slave. Will you join me Shulk?"

♪ "Preparation for Battle (Variation; FE Fates)" ♪

She held out her hand, pleading Shulk to accept it.

"May 15th. Remember the date."

Lucina cocked an eyebrow in confusion as Shulk groaned and sighed, "Didn't I show you the trailer?"

"To what?"

"Our next EDM event in Interlaken, AJRA." Shulk reminded as they both closed the door to the weaponry room and climbed the stairs, ignoring the rap music blaring loudly from Roy's room, the dosh dick hollering too much pussy lately as they both walked into Shulk's office for a private talk.

With the door quietly closed, Lucina glanced at the paperwork on his desk, the first sheet regarding permission to Desmond and Zephiel, rulers of Bern to host an EDM event in Interlaken.

"Just don't worry about that for now. Let's think of a plan." Shulk set down his laptop and took a seat, Lucina sitting opposite. Pulling out a map of AJRA, he grabbed a red Sharpie marker and started circling the landpoint where thier only missing friend was stuck, "If he's stuck in Solothurn, I say he's going to meet a friend there.-"

"Donnel." Lucina wildly guessed out of the blue.

"Perhaps." Shulk took a moment to scratch his head in confusion before resuming to track down the path to Interlaken, "He has to take a right turn after Oftringen, continue down Highway 1 after crossing the border to Bern, evade the Bundeshaus (The Federal Parliment of AJRA), and directly follow Highway 6 to Interlaken where he should spot a huge stage with lights and smoke flaring in the sky. THAT'S when we come in and rescue him."

Lucina took a moment to replay the plan Shulk had just shared, "I accept it. But if we invite every smasher to the party including the teams, then my father should not be invited."

"C'mon, Luce. There's no harm in inviting him. Besides, he dosen't know that Robin is still here in AJRA." Shulk pointed out, re folding the map of AJRA and neatly sliding it back to the shelf, "Plus, if his Touran was a different color and as long as he saved the wings from his original black Touran, I have all of the tools to make it Hydroplane. Don't worry."

Lucina nodded and smiled, glancing up at the window to see a full moon shining brightly against the evening night drifting through Virginia Beach.

"Get the cars ready for take off for the 15th. We have a tactician to save."

♪ Fade out track ♪

**What a bad ending. But that was the main plan for both of our lovely smashers for I can't wait for the 15th.**

**Destiny SMASH Interlaken Showdown! xD**

**Stay tuned for the next chappie where Robbie's gonna continue his way to meet up with Donnel.**

**Falco276 out! :D**


	6. Those Who Visit

**The chapter titles are now named after each Fire Emblem Fates music track.**

**The OST is amazing!!!!!!**

**Meanwhile, Enjoy. :D**

* * *

 

♪ "The Path to You (FE Fates)" ♪

Sunlight filtered through the rear side windows of the Touran as Robin's head snuggled on the comfy neck pillow he found three days ago.

Almond eyes snapped open in surprise as he felt wet drool across his cheek.

Wiping it off with the sleeve of his tactician robe, he lobbed it aside with a sigh.

It's been a day since Robin was stuck in Thurnen, trying a way to reply to the last message that Lucina left him before they escaped AJRA. But since there was no cellular network in Thurnen, he decided to let go of it and re-route to where Donnel lived.

_Near Wangen Bei Olten._

Sitting up with difficulty, he knocked the morning wind out in relief before getting a headstart on jumping into the driver's seat to resume his path towards Donnel's house.

Before he could attempt to leap from folded seat to driver's seat, his legs oddly felt a hard object layed hidden flat underneath his tactician coat.

Puzzled at the thought of how it would even appear there, he slowly lifted his coat to reveal.....

_A light gray laptop?_

Blinking in confusion, Robin knew this was not any ordinary laptop but his Lenovo Thinkpad T520 in mint condition, the shelled lid showing no signs of scratches or wear/tear.

Glancing around nervously, he decided to take a peek by opening the display and lightly powering on the device.

If he found his laptop bizarrely that popped out of nowhere, where could the charger cable be?

In no way he was gonna spend another 1000 or lucky change found in the fountain for that.

And besides, no internet access throughout the outskirts of Thurnen.

After a good 3 minutes of booting up (because his SSD was that fast), his fingers tapped against the touchpad as he faced the desktop, icons of endless essays that he had to write up and submit for school.

One glance at the lower tool bar and the battery was charged full.

Bingo.

He could live for another day without a charger unlike that phone charger fiasco at Euro Airport Ylisse.

No, the laptop was a distraction.

He had to skidaddle from Thurnen now.

With his ears catching the sound of cars passing by on a narrow road, Robin was about to shut it off when a PDF icon caught his interest.

It was a manual on the Hydroplane Skytech technology that Shulk sent him a few years ago before the 2016 Williamsburg Fury EDM event began in Virginia Beach.

Double clicking on the icon, it brought up the connections legend and instructions on how to make your car a Hydroplane:

_WING CONNECTIONS:_

_A1 Wing (Left and Right)_

_A2 Slats (Left and Right)_

_A3 Spoiler (Left and Right)_

_A4 Vertical Stabilizer/Rudder_

_B3 Flaps/Ailreon (Left and Right)_

_C7 Turbine Engine (Left and Right)_

_D1 Horizontal Stabilizer/Elevator (Left and Right)_

_How to make your car a Hydroplane:_

_-Purchase hydroplane wings_

_-Remove tires, rims, and configure the axles into a shorter length, giving room for the wheels to stay locked horizontally in the vehicle after take-off._

_\- Remove steering wheel and the whole dashboard interface and replace it with the HP dashboard. Make sure the car can respond to both modes (land and air)_

_-Install "Take off/landing" sensors to help you direct when to take off or land._

_\- When attaching or removing wings, always make sure the connections are attached or removed._

_Before taking off:_

_-Check if all flaps to the wings are in good working order._

_\- Make sure LAND mode is switched ON before tilting the steering wheel and taking off._

_-While take off, switch to AIR mode._

_-Fly between elevation distances 1,000-3,000 ft._

_-WARNING: DO NOT FLY OVER **5,000 ft!** This will cause the turbine engines to the Hydroplane wings to suddenly dissipate in flames! FLY WITH CARE! If dissipated in flames, grab parachute for easy reach and have fun sky diving! :D_

Hydroplane tools.

He just only owned the wings.

No drills, no sensors, no axle shortners.

It was only Shulk who owned those tools and was extremely skilled at turning an ordinary car to a flying wonder.

Biting his lip in a quiver, and worried at the thought of the AweSomE cast probably forgetting about him, Robin decided to set his laptop to sleep and really get things done by arriving at Donnel's house by evening.

Pushing the tube to the Electrolux vacuum aside while climbing in the driver's seat with comfort, he started up the Touran and left signaled while joining the flow on the narrow road known as Hauptstrasse.

Trees of various shades of green and orange dominated both sides as Robin sighed while focusing on the road ahead.

A deer Xing sign was passed by in a flash, perhaps a few deers might cross the road with out a fresh kill.

_Buckten, Lauflingen, Haustien-Ifenthal later..._

Crossing the Aare River, he finally reaches the city of Olten.

Loads of people, cars, stores and trains infiltrate his sights as he calms down and just enjoys the normal typical day in the city of timberwood and bridges.

After touring through the city (on what seemed like forever), the road slowly narrowed down his view of the disappearing city life as he carefully turned left into Mittelgaustrasse and continued his path, green fields and wooden farm sheds dotted both left and right.

One glance towards the fuel tank meter and the needle almost collapsed after the letter E.

He seriously had to re-fuel the Touran if he wanted to completely escape Ylisse or die getting caught by the police.

Spotting a nice wooden shed attached to a cream colored farmhouse, window panes colored green along with flower pots getting a tan out in the front, Robin gasped excitedly as he parked the Touran next to an old 1995 Ford 150 truck, wondering how Donnel even got this Aquilan vehicle from some auction perhaps.

Cutting the engine off while stepping out, he prepared to step towards the front door before halting himself and biting his lip with worry.

Should he really reveal his situation to the country bumpkin who is part of the shepherds of Ylisse?

Even in the Old Generation Ylisse, Robin knew him as a kid and trusted him that he won't tell anyone if there was a secret present.

No, Donnel was the only friend he knew that was trustworthy and helpful.

Opening the passenger door, Robin glanced at the red duffel bag resting on the floor when he decided to grab the heavy load of cash and swing it behind his back, closing the door in the process.

Ignoring the musty wet hay and manure smell lingering from the wooden shed, he approached the front steps, fists ready to knock the door when he pulled back to realize he should have _rung the doorbell first._

_Right._

Clicking the buzzer, Robin patiently waited on the steps, setting down the bag from getting a sore shoulder ache, his ears catching the sound of a grown man's voice of "I'll get it." through the door.

_Relax. The duffelbag's for the night's stay. It's really nothing personally special._

Gripping the handle to the bag, he exhaled to prepare himself to greet Donnel the correct way.

Placing the bag behind his legs, Robin almost jumped out of his skin in shock to see the door opened, revealing a young man dressed in a soggy plain shirt and blue overalls, strands of hay poking out of his brown hair as if the feed were part of his hairstyle.

He then stared at the tactician and immediately recognized him in seconds, "Robin?"

Sighing, he was about to blurt out his situation when Donnel halted him, taking a step back, "Buddy, have you been plowin through the pig pen lately? Pee-yew! You smell more than a dying horse for hay I say! Been so off schedule lately with yer showering? Seriously."

Biting his lip in embarrassment, Robin held up a hand for him to calm down, "Um, not exactly but you could say more than a pig pen. Listen, do you mind if I stay here for the night?"

Donnel scratched his head in confusion, "I thought you lived with that king in Ylisse. What happened about that bunch?"

"The shepherds are out of the picture. Do you mind if I come inside?" he pleaded, rubbing his hands as if the winter already covered Solothurn already.

"Since I helped you out in the old age, I guess I can do it again buddy." Donnel nodded in glee before taking a peek at the tactician's Touran parked next to his truck. "The white car over there, is that yers?"

"Um, temporarily speaking, yes."

Donnel whistled in amazement, "Costs a fortune in the city, huh?"

"Yup."

Donnel moved aside for his friend to enter in, "Well? I don't want the sun assualtin yer backside if you wanna break a sweat. Come right in, buddy!"

♪ Fade out track. ♪

"You're a miracle Donnel. I have to say that." taking off his shoes, Robin walked into the dusty old living room, setting the duffel bag aside the old gray couch before crashing onto it with comfort.

It was pretty much nothing special. Just an ordinary 80's style living room to his surprise.

An old CRT TV stood to the front of the wall, it's antennas almost poking the low structured ceiling while a grandfather clock quietly clicked from the corner of the room, the vines on the wallpaper almost growing in crooked angles.

Donnel came in with two glasses of water and sat opposite from his friend, "Tell me something Rob. Don't tell me you lost yer home or somethin cuz I have a feeling the king's good natured to everyone includin you."

Robin almost wanted to belly laugh at that one. Taking a quick sip, he carefully set the glass back on the wooden table before replying, "Actually, I don't work with Chrom at the City Hall anymore. He started seeing me as a slave and I really didn't want to fall under his feet for his unfair favours. Besides, not only he's currently the ruler of Ylisse but I heard he does own his steel company located in Wikon, Hoshido."

Donnel almost splashed a drop of water on the table, "Steel company? Damn, he makes a fortune out of two jobs. That guy's so lucky to be ruling Ylisse right now."

"Well, although Lucina complains he doesn't do anything for most of the times except for coming up with useless laws that control the Kanton and it's citizens." shrugging, Robin finished his water with a refreshing exhale before facing Donnel with a smile, "I was dying of thirst ever since I came here."

"Should I bring some more?" Donnel prepared to grab the empty glasses when a hand caught his arm, "Actually, I have something really important to say."

"Go ahead buddy. I'm all horse." Donnel sat back down, carefully listening in.

"You know my friends right? Shulk, Lucina, Pit, Marth, Ike, Reflet, and Pittoo?"

♪ "Agh! Ptooey! Goph one in mah mouph! (FE Awakening)" ♪

Donnel warily shook his flat hand, unsure of whether he recognized these names or not, "Not much but the princess should more than enough."

"Alright. They made their strong decision to leave Future Europe and head back to Virginia Beach, Aquila and never come back."

"Hold on. Yer makin a farmer of Ylisse all shuckled up into confusion, boy. It's like putting the goat with a pig. Why did they leave you behind?"

"I strictly had an important duty to complete before I prepared to leave. My freind Douche and my wife Cia left me behind before I got a chance to escape but the thought of reviving another vehicle I got before the Touran got me into facing the most troubled situation of my life."

♪ Fade out track ♪

Donnel tilted his head like a confused chicken, "Wait. You got married? Since when?"

"About five years ago when I was part of the Hot Topic Krew until I disbanded the team and we three decided to live alone in an apartment in Ylisse-Stadt. Then the Smash Wars came, a challenge created by Master Hand in order for the 4 Smash teams to plant out team flags all across Akenia to see who gets to rule over Future Europe. Of course, I didn't participate until Douche and Cia persuaded me to jump in and help the HTK for the last 40 minutes on the clock. We took our cars into the fray, shooting down raining Risens and Oktagons that overflooded the skies of AJRA. It was then that one of the valves that was connected to the circuit board broke off and my silver Prius went spiraling down like a dead hawk until it came down with a satisfying crash, my feet touching the ground before struggling to get the parachute covers off of me, I quickly ran towards the crash site to find my Prius still intact."

"Lucky car. Best of all, did you guys win the game?" Donnel sweeped up some dust off of the table with his fingers and flicked it off.

"In the end, nobody won the challenge. It was then that both of the leaders of the MMMB and HTK, Shulk and Dark Pit, they almost went crazy for searching their real beloved mall stores hidden underground with some special key. Then years later we had to save Aquila from the Subspace attack that infiltrated the Land of the Free, along with Team Aquila helping us. They were really a strong team made up presidential candidates who were up to ruling Aquila together."

"I see." Donnel nodded after taking in so much of his story.

Robin paused to take a breath then continued, "Then, Future Europe became annoying to us-at least to Lucina. The king's daughter and princess of Ylisse really couldn't handle her father because of-..."

"I heard he got rid of Naga and created that new religion thing. With the fish I think." Donnel helpfully added.

"Whatever it is, it just sounds so silly." Chuckling, he continued, "After my friends left, I was extremely tempted to revive my Prius. After I completed Matura school, I was forced to work in two low-waged jobs because the school and everybody else hated me on being the genius kid I am. Aside from mopping the school floor as a janitor, I also have to sit my aching butt at the register, scanning groceries 5 hours a day and getting a wage of only 3 franks an hour unlike the normal payrate which is like 15 per hour."

"Who in tarnation would do that?" Donnel questioned.

"My pain in the ass of a manager who always watches me like a strict devil mom." Robin growled with hint of anger, "Who simply has no shame that he's assaulting one of his employees to work at a lower level than the others. What a fartbag."

Donnel sat back, shaking his head, "Geez, Rob. If there was anyway I could help-."

"No, I already did it. My temptation possessed my whole body based on my name." Grabbing the duffel bag, Robin zipped it quick enough for it to break and toppled over the red sack, tons of 1000 franks spilling over the squeaky wooden table.

Donnel gasped in surprise while feeling the 1000 in his hands, "Holy cow. Why did you do this all for your car?"

With his hands buried between his arms, tears leaked out as Robin muffled back a sob, "I-I-I don't know what I was doing! It was just all so sudden! Now I came all the way over here from Ylisse to stay the night with you, escaping from the police in process!" Gripping his shirt, he almost burst into a intense wail as if depression kicked into the poor tactician again. Donnel carefully leaned away and wrapped an arm to comfort him.

"Listen buddy. Tell you what. I'll keep it a secret. I won't tell my Pa but he must be cookin some dinner. After that, hit up some fresh water cuz you have been seriously into that pig pen. Alright?"

He nodded with sincerity before wiping away his tears with the edge of his sleeve, both of them standing up to lead him towards the kitchen where three pots were steaming on the heated mat, plates equal in number to the pans were circled around the small table covered with a tattered cloth.

"Donnel. Who's yer new friend?" an older voice asked as an elderly man came in to sit down, a smile on his lips.

"Mornin Pa. Yuh remember this guy, right?" Donnel whirled the tactician before him, the older man coughing while standing up with difficulty, a cane supporting his slow steps towards the boy.

"My-My. I know you from the Old generation, boy." Pa squinted his eyes as if he knew him for a long time. "Darn the times of the new ages. It's been so long that we worked off our backs for years, we only have a little to save and eat up."

He held up a cookie jar which only had 1/4th of 10-20 frank coins, the silver slowly aging into a darker color.

White eyebrow raised in confusion, Robin questioned in disbelief, "But I thought you guys owned a farm! You must have lots of food grown for you guys! I mean it's summer right?"

"Doesn't work like that, boy. Whatever we grow, have to send it away to grocery stores. They make the penny, we don't even earn the dime." heaving a heavy sigh, he placed the jar back on the wooden aged counter and sat down, setting the cane beside him.

_But they are farmers all along! Shouldn't they be having food for themselves?_

An idea then popped in his head as Robin acknowledged Donnel that he'll come back in the kitchen for a minute.

Robin later came back with a roll of 1000 frank bills in his hand, and set it before Pa on the table.

"Is this really for us?" his eyes widened in surprise as if he never saw money for the first time in his life, caressing the paper as if it was a heavenly item.

The tactician nodded while smiling.

"May the gods bless you, boy for doing such a kind thing." Pa was about to hug him with joy when Donnel intervened and split them apart, "Pa? Don't go too far, I think he's caught a cold or somethin."

"He smells quite odd."

Donnel sat down at the table, catching Pa and Robin's attention. "We don't want the food to get cold or nothin. Dig right in!"

Pasta, sausage, and brocolli.

Robin had no idea where to start.

Once Donnel and Pa were almost to finishing off their plates, their eyes widened in surprise to see how an extremely fast eater Robin was, emitting a tiny burp while knocking his chest before blushing red faced.

"My, you're faster than Mordecai." Pa practically said in amazement as Donnel shook his head in disbelief, "Damn Rob. You better hit up the pie eating contest cuz here's dessert!"

Almond brown eyes almost watered in joy as he licked his lips addictively towards a plate of a steaming pie freshly baked from the oven.

"Bean pie. Hope.....you......don't.....mind." Donnel faltered yet again to see an empty plate. "You really deserve the trophy my friend."

Robin then howled with discomfort, "Oooooh, so full." after another burp interrupted his aching belly.

"I didn't know the pie maniac was such a fast eater." Donnel got up and started making Peppermint tea for him. "Hold on Rob. I'll make you feel better."

"You were saying." he started while Elwind loudly interrupted his question with relief, "Who's Mordecai?"

Donnel placed the tea on low heat before dropping the tea bag into the boiling pan, "He's our 100 pound little diggah. So quiet and friendly to everyone. Oinks in response when you greet him."

Nodding in discomfort, he gripped his hands around the cup and blew on the surface before Donnel sat down again, Pa glancing in concern, "I would like to meet him in the morning after I leave."

"Where yuh off too, boy?" Pa asked with concern.

"Don't bother Pa. He's on vacation to...." Donnel halted and stared at Robin for an answer.

"Plegia."

"The fell-dragon's kanton? You're not Grimleal." Pa repeated in surprise.

"Actually." He struggled to find the words when a tiny squeak was heard, catching his breath in relief. "Hope you guys don't mind."

"Don't worry about that Rob. Everyone here does it including Mordecai." Donnel laughed and gestured him to continue. "You were sayin?"

"Just exploring the whole perimeter of AJRA." he wildly guessed, trying his best to control himself from passing Elwind.

"I used to do travelin a lot boy. I wanted to see the whole world for myself. That was my goal. Maybe we step up on the same level too?" Pa smiled as he patted the tactician's back, making him smile.

Donnel clapped his hands, "Well Pa, I think you might wanna go back to picking the harvest while I go feed Mordecai." He then turned to him. "Buddy, you're dismissed for a shower. I'll give you some fresh pair of clothes for ya sleep, oh and a spare toothbrush and paste, how does that sound?"

"Yes, please!"

"Alright. Tell me if you need anythin else Rob. Hope your belly's feelin better after that pie." Donnel winked before he left the kitchen, whistling towards the wooden shed.

Nodding to show he understood with concern, Robin entered the bathroom, a small sink bowl set before him with a line cracked mirror to see his body progress.

Wow, he must have gained a few pounds ever since waking up mysteriously in Bionis. His snow white hair grew darker, dust and grime marked his strands and cheeks, slight wrinkles faded off under his eyes, teeth stained yellow and white due to lack of calcium.

He was really living like a homeless criminal now.

Sighing, he slowly shed his clothing, however, he was all but scared half to death for a second time that evening as the same voice caught him in the midst of stripping. Requesting Robin leave his clothing to be washed, on top of meandering in while he was half nude, it was a surprise the white haired boy didn’t slip on the slick tile and die a pathetic death.

Upon glancing at the door, he found neither Donnel or Pa at the doorway until a knock made him jump out of his skin in surprise.

"Donnel? Is that you?"

No response.

Shrugging, he entered in the tub, leaning back in comfort while exhaling in a relaxed way, the hot bubbles probably cooperating with the rest of his bloated issue.

He didn’t think anything could be better but the shower did it. Almond eyes swore the water going down the drain for the first two minutes was black. He then carefully washed his hair with shampoo. Shampoo! It was longer than it was when he woke up. It fell almost to his lips on his face, before it raced past his eyes when it was wet.

A knock on the door came as he was rinsing the conditioner from his snow white hair, the dirt and grime disappearing down the drain.

“You alright in there?” Donnel’s voice came through the wood.

“Yeah!” he said energetically, swearing that he heard Pa laugh.

He finished up quickly and dried off. The towel was big and fluffy and soft. He could live in that towel.

After being fully dressed in a plain cream colored tee and navy blue sleepers, he grabbed the brush that was awaiting him on the sink and applied the paste, brushing his teeth for ten minutes until he saw a lot of yellow swirling down the drain. It felt amazing. After the last spit, he cleared out the sink and curiously felt his freshly brushed teeth with his tongue. Not to mention the morning breath disappeared and was replaced with fresh mint.

♪ "Reminiscence (FE Fates)" ♪

Opening the door while picking his teeth with a toothpick, Robin grabbed his old clothes and stuffed them in the red duffel bag, the zipping of the bag caught Donnel to arrive in the living room with a gasp, "All set?"

"Yup. Where do I sleep?" Robin asked curiously, following Donnel around like a lost puppy.

"Good question Rob. Where do you sleep?" Donnel hummed in thought as he snapped his fingers in realization, "I know! We have a spare room upstairs. We almost never use that except for guest services."

Flicking on the light, it was simple.

A bed. Night dresser. Closet. Window. Bookshelf with lots and lots of aged books dated back 1775 AG- Including an Atlas which had all of the FE continents (Akenia, Barensia, Jugdral, Elibe, Magvel, Telluis, Ylisse, Fates.), Victorian style wooden desk and chair.

_So Old Generation right here. The way I like it._

"Comfy?" Donnel asked as Robin jumped in with comfort, "Very."

"Night. Rob. Mornin's gonna be family farewell." Donnel whispered as he closed the door, listening in to the soft snores from our cute tactician.

* * *

Morning alarms were not supposed to be nature.

The morning alarm he grew up with was a man made object, not a living creature.

And that's how he used his pillow to block out the rooster's annoying crows, not very pleased with the farm bird.

"I did wanna warn you that we had a rooster all along." Donnel chuckled as Robin struggled to sit up, rubbing his eyes from the early morning wake up fiasco.

He was a late sleeper.

"It's fine. Not used to country life anyway." Robin yawned as he took out his clothes and politely asked Donnel to step out so that he could change. "Do mind if I?"

"Sure, buddy. No problem." Donnel gladly accepted the normal morning duty and closed the door, waiting for him with a whistle until Robin stepped out, wearing his tactician robe.

"You said you wanna meet Mordecai, right?" Donnel stared at him, waiting for a immediate reply.

"Yes! I wanna say hello to him!" he excitedly followed the bumpkin into the wooden shed, where a pig pen was layed out, the only blob of pink layed out peacefully in the hay.

"Aw! He's so cute!"  Robin whispered as both of them stepped into the pen, Donnel whistled towards the pink blob.

Ears flapped to the other side as the heavy young swine trotted up to them, Robin gladly getting sniffs and licks on the cheeks out of joy.

Laughing, Robin, in return, scratched Mordecai's belly like a happy dog, his hands covered in hay.

"Darn, he likes you so much." Donnel shook his head as he watched the tactician lay down on his side and place his hand against Mordecai's hoof, the pig oinking in happiness.

"He reminds me of Cia- but please don't tell her I said that." Robin laughed as he got up, Mordecai tugging on his tactician robe to urge him to resume playing. Kneeling down, he smiled at the confused pig, "Sorry buddy. Another time."

Stepping out the pen while dusting off the hay clinging to his robe, Robin followed Donnel to the Touran, the bumpkin whistling in surprise.

"He's a beauty." circling around the vehicle, came back to face the tactician again, "You're lucky to have this polar bear here with you. Without this, you'd be starving on foot like a dead camel."

"One more request, I almost forgot." Robin proceeded to open the fuel cap to the minivan, "You don't mind if I re-fuel my Touran?"

Donnel cocked his head in confusion, "I don't see why you need to do that, buddy but sure I can help you out. Lots of tanks to pump that bear up but if you personally want to use my fuel for Pa's tractor that's fine."

Kicking up the red container, Donnel whistled while pouring in the oil into the vehicle.

Robin joined by his side, carefully watching him in a pleased way, "Make sure it's diesel."

"No worries on this one, boy." Donnel finished pouring in the empty tank, "Need help or somethin, stop by my place, buddy." 

"Donnel, you're a true miracle. Listen, I can't thank you so much for-"

"Rob, let me thank you with somethin else." Donnel later came back with two bottles of fresh milk, three boxes of blueberry pies and a card with Mordecai's hoof print. "Wishin good luck on your journey, buddy. Drive safe."

Robin then got the courage to hug him tightly, "I'll never forget you Donny. Out of all the shepherds of Naga, you're the one who's a true friend of mine."

After a few minutes of dragging the red duffel bag along with the going away presents given from Donnel, the country bumpkin along with Pa waved in farewell towards the Touran, window slid down while he horned two times before hollering "Be sure to visit me in Virginia Beach, Aquila!"

"We will!" they both yelled in happiness as they both stared at the Touran disappearing down the street.

"Let's go, Don. My legs are being a bugger." Pa turned around to walk back to the house, leaving his son behind.

_Naga, keep him safe._ Donnel thought to himself before re-entering the house.

* * *

♪ Fade out Track ♪

Brown eyes focused down Mittelgaustrasse as Robin glanced towards the rear-view mirror to find...

_an 04 Skoda Octavia Police car following him!_

With the flashback of the grinning police guy waiting for him in Pratteln, he warded out the nightmarific image and turned around in alarm to find a light blue Opel Vectra following him.

_Whew....._

At least the blueberry pies were there to help his anxiety out.

* * *

 

**Finally done!**

**So happy that Robin got to visit and stay at Donnel's house for a night!**

**I might do the same thing as Robbie did.**

**The tactician is so cute when he's so embarrassed.**

**I love that so much. x3**

**Other than that, next chappie back to Virginia Beach! :D**

**Falco276 out! :D**     


	7. Far Away

**Darn, I was completely held up into Beyblade I didn't come back to this.**

**Enjoy. xD**

* * *

 

The refreshing scent of blueberry made his mouth linger for some more pies as Robin was quite unsure whether eating and driving was allowed none other than texting for sure.

Shrugging while breaking the rules, he didn't give a feather towards the risks he was about to face as he popped another piece of pie into his mouth, crumbs free falling from his legs and sticking deep into the foot mats below.

It has been a week and a half since his mysterious appearance in Bionis and traveled all the way down south of AJRA just to escape his dilemma of crimes he recently broke.

With brown eyes quick glancing at the rear-view mirror for any signs of flashing lights or sirens wailing behind him, Robin's fear calmed down as he spotted a rusted blue sign ahead reading "Ersigen" on highway 1- perhaps Shulk guessed his traveling path correctly.

Yawning uncomfortably like a tired lion who quit stalking his prey, he felt his inner ear canal softly pop at an unusual discomfort.

Quickly pulling over to the shoulder of the highway while the rest of the cars and trucks entered the tunnel ahead, Robin quickly set the parking brake and covered his ears while his lower jaw adjusted the pressure to his ears now creating a light sensation of ear pressure. **(A/N: Oh, how I HATE that so much.)**

Flying at a higher altitude was understandable because everyone gets the pressure the higher they go. It typically goes into three stages when you fly in a plane.

1) a Slow build-up of pressure in the inner ear starts to expand causing the tiny bones that support the ear to crack with discomfort. Not to mention a whistle of pain shrivles in the canal.

2) The higher pressure now calms down and balances to the pressure outside the plane.

3) Once lowered for landing, the inner canal suddenly rushes into a strong wave of pain howling through the inner canal non stop.

But his Touran didn't bear any Hydroplane wings, so thus he didn't experience the painful torture of a flight through the skies of Future Europe.

Swallowing with comfort to make the tiny bones in his ears crack softly in pleasure, Robin re-focused his path towards Ersingen, carefully taking a swig of milk from the glass bottle Donnel gave him for lack of calcium he was missing since his mysterious appearance in Bionis.

♪ "Destiny, Help Us (FE Fates)" ♪

Cruising down Dorfstrasse right after passing the small village of Oberösch, it was exactly the same as the one he passed before.

Wooden style houses with green paneled windows, along with farm sheds loaded with white wrapped hay and parked tractors with huge trailers that haul all hay.

_Must be similar to Donnel's village._

Slowly cruising down Hochfarwegstrasse, Robin glanced to his left to see young women in jeans and a hoodie, unloading beer bottles in colored crates from a Barcadi box truck while the guys were taking their rest, taking a short smoke by the side while continuing to converse with the girls.

He almost chuckled while he felt his heart slowly melt down.

The girl and the guy almost reminded him of Shulk and Lucina though the AweSomE cast has still not made any contact yet.

Emitting a sigh, Robin approached a cross road, unsure of whether he should go straight or turn left or right.

Going for a random path, he shrugged, not caring where he went as long as he traveled south of AJRA.

Away from Bionis.

Away from Ylisse.

Away from the police most importantly.

Growing hungry, Robin stopped beside a farm house, a boldly colored John Deere tractor with a trailer full of hay towering a shadow over his minivan, delighted to finish the baked goodness that Donnel freshly made.

Maintaining a tiny burp from his mouth, his almond eyes widened in surprise towards his phone buzzing with a short message.

Picking it up excitedly, Robin crossed his fingers and hoped to Naga that Lucina was online, his surprise turned overboard when he finally realized that he had limited internet throughout Ersigen surprisingly.

Normally, countryside villages such as this one usually lacked signals of internet access over any device such as smartphone.

But today, it was his lucky day.

Opening the AweSomE cast chat center app, he found a well constructive message written from Shulk.

_Yo Rob,_

_Just to let you know, we all miss you too. But please don't let your feelings strike you into a sobbing mood. Because in a day or two, I invited all of the Smash teams to Interlaken for our 10th EDM event (which you really decline on appearing there- I know how much you hate EDM, buddy.)_

_I want to give you a heads up in where the party is going to take place. Seastrasse 145 beside Lake Thurnersee. Please keep in mind for a silver stage flaring with rave skylights and smoke snaking into the midnight air of Interlaken. That's where we come in and save you. Don't worry. God will keep you safe. :)_

_Your ASC leader,_

_Shulk Nolan_

_Sent from Oceanfront, Virginia Beach, Aquila at 10:45 ETC_

Sighing in relief, it was almost as if the message was the most greatest thing he ever discovered.

He clicked reply and began to type when a knock on the window disrupted his excitement.

Rolling the window down, a middle aged woman dressed in a typical country outfit cleared her throat for an explanation.

Gulping, he was totally unsure on how to begin this troubled talk.

Was he called on the 5th time by an AJRAnian citizen for his crimes?

No. They'd better not uncover his fingerprints marked on the registers of Migros which undoubtfully was closed for a week due to the criminal investigation started by- Lol! There is no FBI in Future Switzerland!

Heck, let's just call them the police for now.

Same thing. xD

"Can I help you?" he grinned stupidly, the lady's flaring nostrils didn't seem to desire his faked nervous expression.

"Vor kurzem sah ich die Nachrichten über einen gestohlenen weißen Minivan von Bionis. Ist das man es? (I recently saw the news about a stolen white minivan from Bionis. Is this one it?)" Her eyes stared hard at the vehicle, chewing gum in thought of remembering the reporter's description of the make and model.

Keeping his cool, Robin thought he shouldn't be talking to this bumpkin stranger who approached him with a question of authority such as demanding an heated explanation on one of his said crimes.

"Um, your mind must have gone haywire then." The pun was totally worth it.

_Can I please be released now!?_

The lady held up her pitchfork, the spikes dangerously pointed to his face as an advanced warning, "I see yer around here again, yer toast boy."

Robin almost studdered into a thankful reply, "A-alright."

To the tactician's miracle, she let him go free this time with a finishing glare.

Swallowing in awkward discomfort, it was quite rare for him to meet up with AJRAnians and finish their conversation off with an awkward close.

Resuming his path on Haulenwegstrasse, night almost quickly arrived as he yawned in discomfort, parking beside a small gift shop to sleep for the night.

Right before Robin was about to climb for the rear folded seats as his temporary bed, his brown eyes spotted another miracle.

Leaning against the metallic trash container was a twin sized mattress, the cover patterned with black ivy leaves on white.

Quietly opening the driver's door, he tip-toed towards the heavy mattress now slightly limping towards the front, the lid of the container keeping it to stand straight from gravity's fall.

He noted in his mind on why people would get rid of a mattress such as this one. There were no problems with this one when....

_Snap._

One of the plastic poly-fiber handles broke off as he tried his best to lift and drag the heavy bedding to the rear of his Touran, the tailgate now lifted open for easy access.

Alarmed by one of the gift shop's employees to caught him redhanded for hoarding and dumping public trash, Robin sighed in relief at the sight of the windows darkened in the building as he flopped on the mattress with comfort, manually closing the tailgate while his mind drifted with thoughts of the message sent by Shulk and frequent escapes from wailing sirens and flashing lights.

Not only he found a mattress to sleep on, but he also found a garbage bag full of clothes that was strangely discarded in the container instead of a Kleidersammlung box.

The first Tee-shirt caught his brown eyes sparking with interest.

It was black with a white graphic vector of a robin bird breaking free from it's prisoned chains and into freedom.

Robin smiled at the thought of wearing the shirt to remind himself that he can be free without any worries.

Feeling the surface of the bedding to release an metal odor- perhaps it stayed too long in there since it's discarded 3 days ago by some Ersigen family on the move to Reiden, Hoshido, he didn't care about the trashy smell that started infiltrating his 4 wheeled home as his brown eyes fell asleep, his mind actively thinking about the AweSomE cast back home.

* * *

♪ Fade out Track ♪

_Lifeguard Dock, Oceanfront, Virginia Beach_

A pair of Silvercrest Binoculars carefully scanned the early morning scene of the Oceanfront beach as seagulls glided over the rolling waves, emitting their cries of distress while families came striding over the soft sand, barefoot and careful not to leave any seaweed wedged between their toes after a nice tan under the sun, kids yelling happily across the stretch of sand and water, chasing seagulls around while sailboats cruised at a steady speed across the sea in the distance.

It was a typical beach day for Shulk as he peacefully sat on top of the white painted wooden Lifeguard perch, standing 3 ft. tall above the grassy sand dunes, the calm breeze slapping his face in boredom.

So far, his job was quite easy.

Just keep a lookout for any dangerous activity such as littering, soliciting other people, or jumping in to save a life or two from the constant riptides that plunged in viciously towards the shore every high moon.

Sighing while leaning back, he took a break from watching over the beach and carefully focused on his missing friend that was out of the AweSomE cast for months.

Study-buddies at school, fighting along side each other in the Smash Wars, it seemed more than 5 months now to even think where their tactician was.

Deciding to hit a quick text to Lucina, his surprise flipped over to see that the Ex-Ylissean princess returned the call as a question of hope.

"Any hope? Did he reply yet?"

The question made him sigh with a guilt of pain, "Luce, tell you the truth, he didn't."

That earned another silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Shulk, I'm here- Yes, before you question where I am, I'm currently tagging prices on a set of new outfits for sale at H&M."

"Alright Ms. manager of H&M, at least you don't have a Nordsee facing across your store."

Lucina almost snickered, "Yup, father abandoned his love for Long John Silvers and immediatly turned to Nordsee. When is his love for Kalastta gonna convert to The reality?"

"Hard to say, but let's focus on Robin for now. Before you ask, I have done Ether and found out that he's currently sleeping in his Touran parked at the edge of Ersigen."

"Just as you predicted, our plan's working."

"Right. The event should be in a day or two so I'm gonna announce our departure to the rest of the cast once they arrive home from work."

"Perfect. I'll see you at the mansion in about an hour, alright?"

"Alright, Luce. Take care- Perfect timing, a lady wants my attention. Bye." Hanging up the call, Shulk found a young blonde haired lady dressed in sportswear, her eyes desperately alarmed towards her urgency of pointing towards the ocean. "What's your emergency, ma'am?"

"Thank god Oceanfront has a lifeguard! My 5 year old boy is lost somewhere in the deep depths of the ocean! I was such a lazy bummer! I didn't see him waddling all alone into the sea! I-"

Halting midwords, Shulk raised a hand for her assurance, "No worries, miss. I got this."

Whipping out his Monado surfboard, Shulk dashed across the beach, the thin layer of water trickling his feet before he jumped full-force into the water, the board helping him keep afloat while his tongue uncomfortably felt salt water tickling his teeth and the sides of his mouth.

"Don't worry buddy! I'm here to save you!" Shulk called out in the distance, a small figure of arms could be seen splashing around in alarm for re-surfacing.

The little boy helplessly tried his best from drowning, Shulk immediately grabbed him and set him atop of the board, leaving the boy coughing with difficulty, strands of hair wet to the fringe.

"You okay buddy?"

The boy coughed once more and nodded, trying his best to hold onto Shulk's waist as Tomato Boy paddled back to the shore, his mom running up to congratulate him.

"You're a hero! I can't thank you for saving my little Jacob from the wild ocean! Here..." the lady dug into her purse and held out a 10 dollar bill, "This is for you for saving my boy."

Shulk's cheeks turned red in embarrassment as he politely declined the offer, "Actually, I have my own pay-rate. It's kind enough for our citizens to pay others as a generous thanks, but thanks for the offer anyway miss."

"Call me Lacey, and this little cutie right here is Jacob." Lacey smiled while she held Jacob's arms close to her, "Really. I didn't know what I would do if you weren't around here! You're really a blessing!"

Shulk rubbed the back of his neck, growing heated from either the conversation or the striking hot sun of Virginia, "I really appreciate your introduction, Lacey, but it looks like I have to go now."

"Well, I don't want to keep holding any longer for now. May we see each other soon on the beach another day!" Lacey smiled and led Jacob towards the Boardwalk, the huge statue of Neptune staring at them with a confident smile.

Shulk waved and smiled towards his heroic act as a lifeguard.

Drowning incidents rarely occurred on Oceanfront thus it was important to have a lifeguard on the scene, even though the city lacked one for 10 years until the AweSomE cast arrived on Earth AU many ages ago.

Feeling proud, he whipped up his red shelled Galaxy Alpha, and shot a quick text towards Lucina while walking towards his parked 2011 rally red Honda Civic Euro Type R parked near a yacht center about 5 minutes from the beach.

_Tomato Boy: Saved another life. Amazing, huh?_

_OwlsofTaltaria: Amazing work Shulk, but we still haven't saved our white haired tactician from AJRA yet._

_Tomato Boy: Okay, how bout this. Let's pretend God had a fishing pole and he hooked Rob from Lake AJRA and dumped him back in Lake Virginia Beach. Easy plan, huh?_

_OwlsofTaltaria: lol, Shulk. Very funny. But as you said about the EDM event, that's the possible plan._

_Tomato Boy: Right. Oh goodie I found my car! Took me a short 5 minute walk from the beach, haha. ^.^_

_Owls of Taltaria: Silly goose, you're so in-attentive sometimes. See ya later._

With Lucina offline, Shulk shrugged and got in the sporty hatchback vehicle with a sigh, backing up as usual from the sandy ground, and driving past the wind beaten trees shaking in alarm.

Carefully cruising on the right lane of North Great Neck Road, Shulk glanced to his left to see a slow Cargo boat hauling several cars on deck on Wolfsnare Creek.

He decided to let it go until a familiar silver hatchback shape caught his interest and he immediately halted in surprise.

Getting out in a hurry, Shulk sprinted over to the other side of the bridge to see a 2012 Toyota Prius wedged between other salvaged cars, the words "Robin the Inn" on the hood caught his heart flipping over in confusion and fear.

_No way._

There was no way this could be happening right now.

Shulk carefully re-joined the traffic's flow on North Great Neck Road as he quickly turned left on Broad Bay Road and madly chased the boat towards a boating center, halting with screech of tires on the dusty sand patched ground, driver's door whipping open to find one of the men take control over a crane, lifting the chains that suspended from a platform that carried the car on land, a tow truck already in the process of hooking it up.

"Where's this Toyota off to?" the tow truck driver asked the crane guy as they finished lacing secured belts over the tires and rims.

"This completely dead bugger's off to a salvage yard I'm afraid." the crane guy puckered the toothpick off his lips, "Came all the way from port Cadez in Spain. It would make a great auctioneer."

Shulk didn't waste anytime to break into their final agreement.

He walked over with a determined expression, the guys' faces now flipped over in confusion.

"Hey there, stranger. May we help you?" the crane guy asked while tipping his hat.

"Yes, what you're doing there is illegal I'm afraid." Shulk smirked, making the two step back in amazement.

"How the hell is towin salvaged cars a crime, sonny?" the tow truck driver hooted with distaste.

"Because, that's my friend's car you've hooked on. He lives with me. We're college roommates and I really urge you guys to let go of it now."

Both of them laughed, clearly unaware of Shulk's right of re-gaining family property.

Since the AweSomE cast very rarely used thier weapons through out the public, he was urged to dangerously point his Monado towards the two scared workers as an advanced warning. "I'm not playing any jokes, here! Let go of it, now!"

"Fine sonny, here's your car!" the tow truck driver sneered in disappointment as he unhooked the poor Prius, "I find you catchin anymore of our cars from the salvage lot, the cops on you, boy."

"Deal agreed." Shulk smirked as he quickly hooked up the silver car behind his Civic and wished the workers that they needed to improve on their customer satisfactory even more.

_Gotcha._ Shulk whispered in victory as he glanced at the rear-view mirror to find the headlights of the Prius faded out.

* * *

"How in the world did you get his Prius all the way here!?" Reflet circled around the vehicle in amazement, the other cast members copying her expression.

Shulk popped another grape in his mouth as he shrugged solemnly towards the dead hybrid, "Came all the way from Spain by cargo boat, they were ready to haul it by tow truck to a salvage yard. Saw it. Jumped in and destroyed their final agreement by persuading them to give it back."

"Let me guess. Did you mention the AweSomE cast at all?" Ike wildly guessed as he swatted Ragnell's wings away from his nose, the bird currently sitting on top of his indigo haired head.

"Nah, just college roommates."

"And they believed you right there!?" Marth almost choked out a Cheerio or two.

"There was no harm in giving it away, I had to come up with a plan in order to get his Prius back." Shulk sighed as he sat down on the couch along with the other members, the business label already displaying the retired phone number. "Just where are you Rob?"

"I agree with Shulk! Where is he!?" Douche came in along with Cia, bursting into tears.

"The EDM event should solve everything." Lucina already came in with the announcement, "If his Prius was brought all the way from Spain, then what could be the possible reason for him to be held back? His black Touran got sold to some AJRAnian asshole and-"

Shulk immediately halted her by cupping his hand over her mouth, "Well, she just gave you the headstart of our plan but since I'm the leader, I'm gonna finish it."

"Guys, were all mourning for Rob, right now. But thanks to my ability known as Ether, I'm able to see what he's up to in AJRA."

Douche gasped excitedly, "Where is he now?"

"He's stuck somewhere in Ersigen, Bern. In two days guys, we have a party to complete. On the 15th, it's time for Destiny SMASH: Interlaken Showdown that's gonna rip the water off Lake Thurnensee on Seastrasse 145. I already sent him a message beforehand to make him come over there by the stage. That's when we come in and save him. Follow me right here?"

Everybody nodded to show they understood and was completely dismissed to whatever they were doing.

With Lucina and Shulk left alone, Reflet came back and walked over to them, turning around to stare at the Prius, "It's really a wonder, Shulk. That you got his car here."

"Hey, I already did the favour for him. Don't act like the car just appeared right in front of our eyes!" Shulk raised his hands and laughed, earning the girls to sigh again from their happy moods.

"Keep in mind. No matter how far away we are from each other, we're not Worlds Apart."

* * *

 

**Whoo! Finally done with this chappie.**

**Darn those street names in Virginia! They sound soooo amazing than the ones in AJRA- They sound boring as heck.**

**Anyway, next chappie back to Robbie!**

**Falco276 out! :D**     


	8. Glory-Ruin

**Yay! Enjoy! xD**

The early morning sun broke through the clouds of AJRA as he struggled to wake up, rays of light assaulting his cortona as he sat up with difficulty, a soft gasp of surprise caught him with realization.

He had to move on before one of the gift shop employees reported the stolen vehicle neatly parked in the alleyway!

Placing aside his neck pillow, he thanked Donnel once again for letting him keep the lended sleepwear as Robin dug into the textile bag in order to change his clothes into something more casual and not criminal-like.

Sighing while smiling, he held up the the robin bird vector tee in one hand while digging in and fishing out a pair of used jeans, faded at the knee, the kind of everyday clothes he wore at high school aside from his tactician robe that is.

Before he could even attempt to take off the navy blue sleepers, the rear windows of his 4 wheeled home got him groaning in disappointment.

Every 3 seconds, SOMEONE had to pass by, glancing now and then towards the rear window of the tailgate, not even concerned to recognize the active thief around AJRA surprisingly not reported yet.

Perplexed, Robin plopped on the soft mattress, legs crisscrossed while his chin rested on his hands in deep thought.

Perhaps he could cover the windows from prying eyes by gluing cardboard on the inside with the help of sparks of Arcfire and Elwind combined.

Or the textile bag should do it.

Digging in, he found several flower patterned cleaning cloths that could be used as a great curtain for the rear windows of his Touran.

It was a perfect idea too so that no one could recognize him in the inside, but what about the outside of the vehicle?

As long as it was evening, there was a pretty good chance that the police won't recognize the vehicle having "flower patterned interior curtains" as a custom auto accessory.

Setting to work, he held up his Levin sword and used the tip to carefully cut the fabric into even rectangle shapes with rounded corners so that it could exactly match the windows.

Next, he stealthily tip-toed back to the metallic recycling container to find a set of discarded metal rods skewered right into the black bags.

_Perfect._

Picking them up like berries off an orchard tree, he climbed back into the rear of his minivan where he neatly rolled the fabric around the rod bearing a tiny diameter equal to Tiki's torso, and finished by emitting tiny sparks of Arcthunder as the substitute of string.

Using the small screws from the towing set, he screwed the rod against the inner frame of the windows, the tip of his Levin sword finishing the final touch.

Feeling impressed, he lightly tugged at the curtain so that it wouldn't come off like those cheap fabrics bought from the dollar store.

There, now he wouldn't have to bother about people looking into the windows to find a random homeless criminal living in his car.

Sighing, Robin decided to move on by climbing into the driver's seat in comfort, absentmindedly backing up to find a Citroen Berlingo van screeching to an aggressive halt as the driver honked angrily while hollering angry remarks towards his 5th driving mistake.

Feeling a sting of embarrassment and shock, he quietly muttered a "sorry." and began to drive down Dorfstrasse, the tiny bridge leading him to the town of Kirchberg.

Almost every village/town in Bern looked identically the same.

Typical orange-roofed houses with classic window panes and tiny driveways.

Small store buildings wedged between, cars parked out front of the entrance.

Sighing, Robin parked by an abandoned building sandwiched between Bernerland Bank and another gift shop, and got out to find another red Touran facing the rear of the stolen white minivan.

This must have been the second time he encountered parking next to a car identical to his one.

Letting go of the amazing coincidence, Robin cautiously glanced around for any signs of prying eyes, as he opened the passenger door to get his clothes out.

Standing between the minivan and the wall of the bank, he slowly stripped his sleepwear off of him, re-checking his surroundings again to see if nobody was watching him.

But unfortunately, someone did.

He had to hurry.

An 11 year old bratty boy with red messy hair and freckles, had his arms crossed against the stony railing while his friends gathered around him, giggling at the homeless tactician in glee.

"Jungs! Dieser alte Mann weiß nicht einmal, wie seine Kleidung zu wechseln! (Guys! That old man doesn't even know how to change his clothes!)" the boy laughed in sync with his friends, mocking his feelings.

Robin almost blew a nervous sigh, _Don't turn DDS. Don't turn DDS. Don't turn DDS._

Originally Plegian and born in the Old generation, amnesia wasn't the only trick that was used by the felldragon but he attempted to make the tactician suffer with Tendratudo, a combination of words Tenebris, Draco, Aegritudo- which in latin means "Dark Dragon Sickness". Although amnesia was a success to make him join the shepherds at the start of their journey, the dark possession re-occured to him when he finished killing off Chrom with his lightning fizzed Levin sword, red eyes glowing from the blank identity of the hooded cloak he was wearing.

Although the horrible memories flooded back to him during DDS, Robin still couldn't quite get that he was actually a different person when he turned Tendratudo.

About to pull out his Levin sword, Robin mistakingly pulled out one of his tomes, the sight of a book making the kids on the rooftop to laugh even harder.

_It's a grace that these kids don't know who I really am._ the tactician carefully thought as he set down one of the tomes and slipped on the graphic vector t shirt in comfort.

Before he could adjust the leathered brown belt at a suitable fit, his ears caught the sound of an elderly woman's voice floating from the inside of the building.

The kids glanced behind them to see their step mom walking towards the stony railing, her face disgusted at the thought of her boys watching a stranger get dressed in the open public for fun.

"Halten Sie an diese verdammten Straße starren Ratten ihre Kleider auszuziehen. Komm schon, es ist Zeit für das Abendessen. (Stop staring at those damn street rats takin their clothes off. C'mon, it's time for dinner.)" she sternly steered the boys away from the rooftop, leaving Robin to tilt his head in confusion after he stuffed his sleeping clothes in the textile bag.

What was up with these Bernese people calling him an old man and street rat for the second time?

Exhaling with a heaving sigh, he climbed back into his Touran, clipped on his seat belt, and started up the purring polar bear as Donnel referred to.

Resuming on his path, he decided to leave Kirchberg, state road 8 directly placed next to the distant train tracks, where a Stradler FLIRT (RABe 500 RE) interconnected with two locomotive cars used by the SBB AJRAnian railways, traveled at the same speed as the Touran, soon they spit ways as Robin continued driving south past Hindelbank, and joined the E25 highway towards the great bear city of Bern.

Thankfully, highway 5 slowly snaked to the east, leading him away from the Bundeshaus (The Federal Parliament of AJRA and Grand Federal Court of Bern), the most feared location if he got caught by the police.

But seeing that Highway 5 became his saviour (or Naga purposely moved the path's course away from hell.), he almost exhaled with joy to see himself traveling east of Bern. Aside from the train tracks, River Aare decided to follow him all the way from Solothurn, Ylisse- the stretch of blue reminding Robin of his visit with Donnel the past two days.

A few miles ahead, he crossed over the river to find himself roaring down the darkened tunnel before arriving in the south city of Thun. **(A/N: Hey! That's where I used to live before I moved to the US!)**

Yawning from driving about an hour from Kirchberg, Robin felt his stomach growl lightly in need of food.

As long as he reaches Spiez, which was about 15 minutes away from Interlaken, he ignored the light growls that continued making him grunt uncomfortably with an empty stomach.

Reaching the exit of highway 6, he approached the roundabout, where a huge Daf XF 18 wheeler crossed his path and carefully took the third exit.

Seizing his chance, he circled the roadery for the same exit the truck took, following the gray Maersk container it was carrying, all the way to the center of town.

♪ "Glory-Ruin (Calm; FE Fates) ♪

With the truck parked next to the hotel, evening quickly came as Robin cruised around Spiez, quickly searching for a small restaurant or grocery store so he haggle all the leftovers they discarded instead of spending 1000 directly.

Eyelids slowly lowering shut, he picked up his Levin sword and purposely sparked himself with the Lighting spell move, the effect of it jolting him awake with a scared yell in alarm.

Spotting an abandoned bakery, Robin licked his lips towards the baked goodness they probably left behind.

Feeling a soft breeze howling through the evening sky over Spiez, he got out while wearing his Tactician robe, Robin left the Touran parked next to the hotel on Schloss-strasse, feeling confident that no one would find the stolen vehicle here.

As again, it felt awkward to be walking down the empty streets of Speiz, seeing that he always was used to with company of either the AweSomE cast or the Shepherds back in the Old generation.

Spotting the alleyway, he jumped in glee towards several pie boxes sticking out of the rim of the metallic recycling container.

_Finally! Thank Naga for the holy food!_

Drooling over the perfectly conditioned pies in their beaten up package, Robin began dumpster diving for the pies as he tore the lid and hungrily dug in, eating faster than Mordecai could with his hay.

The amount of one pie brought him howling lightly with a belly ache, he almost wished for Donnel to arrive with Peppermint Tea but the bumpkin was nowhere to be seen around at his aid.

Standing up with a wobble, Robin found an abandoned kid's jacket, size S almost gripping the clothing to his heart. Someone may have carelessly left it here while leaving the bakery he/she worked in.

Using the sleeves to wipe out his tears, he sighed and wrapped the jacket around the boxes, returning to his Touran with a little worry gripping his shivering body, even though his tactician robe kept him warm at all costs.

♪ Fade out track. Switch to Glory-Ruin (Deeds; FE Fates) ♪

It was a 5 minute walk, so Robin more likely ran 3 minutes to his parked '4 wheeled home', leaving him dead frozen for two minutes before hiding behind the corner of a restaurant,whipping around to peek in.

Blue lights erratically flashed against the white painting of the minivan, as two police officers held a flashlight up close to the driver's window and around the vehicle, one of them reporting the found thief through thier walkie-talkies. "Endlich fanden wir das gestohlene Auto von Bionis (At last we found the stolen car from Bionis.)"

Sweating in fear while his heart pounded extremely fast, almond eyes shut tightly while his hands pulled on his snow white hair furiously as the static response was played back at a high pitch that echoed throughout Spiez in a flash.

_"Ausgezeichnet. Keine Chance für den Dieb zu finden? (Excellent. No chance of finding the thief?)"_

The guy gruffed as he tugged at the door handles of the car, currently locked. "Noch nicht. Er sollte bald kommen. (Not yet. He should come out soon.)"

Tears slowly ran down Robin's cheeks as his mind flooded with thoughts of what to do next.

There came the end to his hopeful journey and escape over AJRA and Future Europe.

The end to his crimes and reviving his Prius.

The final end of never seeing the AweSomE cast back in Virginia Beach.

♪ Fade out Track. Vanity Judge (Roar; FE Fates)" ♪

With a fierce bark that brought Robin to attention, one of the police officers let the german shepherd sniff out the thief's location.

_"Das ist mein Junge! Spürt ihn auf!_ (That's my boy! Track him down!)"

It was a short distance away.

Heaving a deep breath, it was do or die time.

He suddenly lashed out in an attack pose, Arcfire tome in one hand while pointing the Levin Sword at the growling K-9 snapping his jaws at the said criminal.

Although AJRA agreed to place all Medieval type weapons in each city's weapon museum, some people like Robin refused to let go of their weapons like this one for ultimate protection and defense.

The police officer almost chuckled, finding the weapon a bit odd through out the use of the New Generation. "Ein Witz Waffe, die Sie sagen? Nun, ich habe etwas noch besser. (A joke weapon you say? Well, I got something even better.)"

A standard police gun, barrel striking his fear with hate. "Legen Sie das Schwert und Buch, jetzt! (Drop the sword and book, now!)"

Tempted to open the Arcfire Tome, Robin kept his cool as he stepped backwards, one foot over the other, his mind unaware of what's behind him.

_Das ist es. Nur wenige Schritte näher (That's it. Just few steps closer)_

Swallowing in traumatized fear, he continued to step away from his enemy, gripping the tome while Levin sword still mocked the dog into more of it's loquacious barking.

At the third and final step, almond brown eyes widened in shock as the Thoron spell times a million combined ran free through his body, leaving him stiff as a log on the dirt ground.

"Handschellen ihn jetzt! (Handcuff him now!)" the police officer with the barking dog ordered the second officer to pull out silver cuffs and lock both his wrists together from behind.

Spitting dirt from his mouth, the second guard kicked Robin lightly in the stomach, "Steh jetzt auf. Kommen (Get up. Now.)"

Nodding weakly, the tactician's stoned eyes stared at a third officer with a notepad and pencil, recording the crime events, date the thief was found, and the license plate of the stolen Touran.

_Name: Robin Delahaye_

_DOB: 5/10/1775 AG_

_Datum Verbrecher wurde gefunden: 16/6/2016_

_Grund des Verbrechens: 20.000 CHF in rot Seesack gefunden. Eigentum von Mirgos AG, Allschwilerstrasse 31, Ylisse 4055_

_Nummernschilder aller gestohlene Fahrzeuge ?: Ja_

_Stellen des Fahrzeugs: Volkswagen_

_Modell des Trägers: Touran_

_Baujahr des Fahrzeugs: 2007_

_Farbe des Fahrzeugs: Weiss_

_Nummernschild: Lö 1775 AG (DE)_

"Haben Sie alle Informationen niedergeschrieben? (Have you written down all the information?)" the first police guy asked the second one as they both pushed the tactician into the police car, while the third persisted to give up the keys to the stolen vehicle.

"Ja (Yes)." the third officer responded as he got in the driver's seat of the Touran, starting up the polar bear so that he could follow the VW Jetta police car back to the station.

♪ Fade out track ♪

"Keine Sorge Kumpel. Du wirst die Nacht auf dem Bahnhof verbringen (Don't worry buddy. You're gonna spend the night at the station.)" the first police guard smiled while shaking his head in glee. The second police officer found Robin unresponsive due to the devastating loss of his journey.

"Hallo! Kumpel! (Hey! Speak up buddy!)" the inferior jovial tone now pounded on his ears as a deathly blow.

"Yes, I'm here." he quietly grumbled to himself, feeling the tight cuffs almost engraving red lines on his weakened wrists.

The first guard chuckled, "English? Huh? Okay! Our first criminal who talks English! Not a harm, but where are you from? Which Kanton?"

Robin refused to stare ahead at these two monkeys driving him to the station.

The rulers of Bern were correct.

They were taking their security VERY seriously!

"Ylisse-stadt."

The second guard almost scoffed in laughter, "Oh, I heard that our criminal hails from the land of chemical factories and Fasnacht carnivals! Can I join in, too buddy!?"

"Screw that! The king there is so obsessed with fishsticks, he took the statue of Naga out of the scene and changed it with a fish." the first countered, making both of them laugh non stop.

Were these Templaristic hooligans making fun of his Kanton!?

Gritting his teeth in anger, Robin remained silent for the next 5 minutes, staring at the blank edges of green stretching across Gwatt. He then whipped around to see the headlights of the Touran staring back at him as he sat back down, heaving a small sigh.

It was then that he found the first guard smirking at him through the rearview mirror, "Tomorrow morning you're headed to pay a visit by the Black Bearz' house."

Robin tilted his head in confusion, squinting his eyes at the odd reference, "Black Bearz?" he repeated with a nervous gulp.

The second guard turned around to face him in a cheery voice, "I'm pretty sure the rulers of Bern, Desmond and Zephiel would be VERY happy to see your wonderful achievement for AJRA!"

He then flicked the local newspaper on the tactician's lap, almond brown eyes glaring in horror towards a picture of himself on the front page, the headline reading: _Migros Verbrecher in Spiez gefangen! (Migros criminal caught in Spiez!)_

Out of a Plegian's love and hobby for newspapers, this was the only issue that he wanted to despise the most.

Since crime was EXTREMELY RARE throughout Future Switzerland, this one was a big shocker to Planet Mira as it would be spread over AJRA and Future Europe.

And Fish Freak would know.

And probably the AweSomE cast too....

Robin laid his head down with tears leaking into his jeans, _Forgive me, Shulk and Lucina, for what I have done._

**...........**

**......**

**...**

**Sorry, I'm currently out of words.**

**The way they caught Robin into custody was like wrangling one of Reflet's horses into the stall.**

**Geez, I'm quite eager to write the next chappie.**

**(sigh) well, that's life.**

**Falco276 out.**


	9. Vanity Judge

**Whoo!**

**I may warn you guys.... I'm not very good at describing court sessions. xD**

**Ah well, Fantasy Name Generator should help me with all of the law descriptions.**

**Found one. Bingo.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

 

Robin watched carefully through the bars of the police station, feet belonging to the first guard walking back and forth, staring at him as if supervising a small 5 year old child who just broke the family rules.

Giving out an exhale through his nose, Oliver Ryffel halted in the middle of his impatient pacing, blinking in silence, urging his prey to speak out.

But the tactician refused to respond as his almond brown eyes scanned his surroundings.

The second guard, Leo Hollenweger, was busy recording the information on screen while taking small bites out of his sandwich.

The sound of a pen clicking back and forth eventually dropped on the desk as a young blonde woman sat at the reception, her tongue taking enormous amount of gloss off her lips as she twirled with her ponytail while continuing to chew peppermint gum.

ELENA WOLFLI read the name tag on her desk as she looked up, giving out a persisting smile of sympathy before returning to face the screen.

Robin smiled back, a pang of guilt stabbed in his heart.

He already had Cia as his wife but Elena seemed a bit attractive and relatively amazing. He wondered how she even got into the criminal justice trade by working as a front desk receptionist of the Kantonspolizei building of Bern.

With his wrist injury treated from the first pair of handcuffs slicing through, the second pair felt loose but kept slipping over his bandaged wrists, the odd feeling of being stuck in this pose for an eternity brought our tactician to huff softly, easily catching Oliver's attention.

Just to prove it, his stomach growled for Leo's sandwich, the guard ignored the tactician's silent pleads for food and continued to stare at Mr. Ryffel, who understood his silence.

"Oh? Hungry my friend?" Oliver asked in a serious tone before walking over to Leo's desk, ripping a tiny piece off the corner of his buddy's sandwich and lobbed it softly between the bars. "That should make you happy before we head over to the Black Bearz house for some a little tea time."

Robin blinked in skepticism, sighing quietly while leaning down to crane his neck towards the floor in silent pain, his teeth gripping the bread before his tongue swiped it in, chewing slowly while accepting Mr. Ryffel's plan.

"Elena?" Leo called across the work office, finishing off his sandwich in disappointment before Ms. Wolfli approached him with an attentive smile, "Yes?"

"Keep an eye on Mr. Oldie here while we create copies of the info we collected at Spiez." Leo reasoned while he shuffled the papers and stuck them to a clipboard accidently stained with coffee the past two days, "Oh and I don't want you two to become lovebirds in a flash!"

"Okay." Elena responded with a smile and carefully approached the tiny cell, the tactician sitting down, cuffed hands and back resting against the white painted wall while his knees stood tall infront of his body like towering stems of a plant.

"Hoi." she said softly in greeting, placing her hands wrapped around the slightly rusted bars while flashing out the white smile framed with a natural red shade.

The innocent look of almond brown eyes made Elena frown with sympathy and tried a different way to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry, but this must be your first time here, right?" Elena kindly asked, eager to receive a silent reply.

But Robin entirely felt comfortable with Elena around more than the two monkeys that supervised him 24/7.

"Yes." the fake smile brought Elena to cross her leg while leaning on a side, using the bars to help her balance. "At Bern, we almost never trust a criminal's act of innocence. Whether it's the first time or the tenth time, it's our policy to treat our inmates like this until the Black Bearz decide what to do with you."

With the back of his head bumping against the wall with a disheveled sigh, Robin easily got tired of sitting and stood up, stretching his legs and arms from his lethargy state under the monkey's supervision.

"Tired?" Elena asked as she brought out a bottle of water, "Here, this should make you better."

Unscrewing the cap, she wedged the tip of the bottle between the bars so that he could easily gulp all of the liquid before leaving Elena to frown with an empty bottle.

"Feeling better?" she asked in concern while her mind told her not to treat this guy like a dog.

Nodding in glee, Robin walked around the tiny cell, thinking of whether he should be talking to the receptionist or not.

"Tell me something." Elena quickly glanced at the red duffel bag, the zipper opened by Leo so that he could count and record the exact amount looted from Migros that silent night. "Why exactly did you steal currency from a grocery store?"

With his lip quivering to a nervous exhale, he paused his pacing and faced her directly with an honest response, "It. It. It was for my dead Prius."

Elena's eyes widened in awe as her smile twisted in laughter of whisper, "Wait! The whole reason you stole this from Migros was just for your dead Toyota Prius!?"

The expression of amazement didn't seem to lighten up Robin's day as he found the monkeys rushing back into the office, Leo barking a soft order, "Elena! I thought I told you two not to become lovebirds!"

She stood up against her workmates, "Did you see me engaged with a criminal? No! Otherwise he would had his name changed to Robin Wölfli, for Naga's sake!"

"But you very well know that falling in love with the criminal-"

"I know. I know. Against the rules that is." Elena huffed while she sat back at the front desk, toying with the desk fan currently throwing off sticky notes with hand-written personal appointments in red.

"I expect it." Leo finished off with a calm tone as he called in Oliver for their departure to the Black Bearz house, Ms. Wolfli flicking off a sticky-note off her shoulder in disappointment.

"You called me?" Oliver came in and found the front door entrance swung open, a white VW Touran police car parked out into the front, doors opened.

"We're late, remember?" Leo replied while pocketing another sandwich before grabbing the keys to Robbie's Touran with a whistle.

Oliver approached Robin's cell, unlocking the creaking door with a single rusted key, "Excited for tea time, Mr. Oldie?"

He almost wanted to Thoron every citizen in AJRA who called him silly nicknames like this.

At least the AweSomE cast and the shepherds were more tolerable around him with nicknames such as Bubbles, a nickname given by his long time friend and college roommate, Gaius.

Judging by his snow-white hair, not all people with white hair were considered old!

_Can't these people act more sensible!?_

Sighing inwardly, Robin climbed into the police car (a 2012 VW Touran TSI), feeling completely weird as a rock because this was the exact car that his female counterpart, Reflet owned except it was colored black.

"The rulers here are all nice. Don't look up into their hardship of discipline and unrighteous acts of judgment. The vanity judge is going to decide what to do with you." Oliver re-assured as he turned right into Bundes-strasse, the dome of the building similar to the Millennium Palace in Akenia in the Old Generation brought Robin's heart to flip over in fear.

♪ "Vanity Judge (Calm: FE Fates)" ♪

With the camera view on a still plated flag of the Bern bear walking on the stripes of red and yellow while the ends of the flag ripped into a flaming shape, it captured the whole city by side view, panning all the way down to the entrance of the Federal Palace of AJRA, the greek Partheneon entrance greeting him with the words of "CURIA CONFOEDERATIONIS HELVETCAE" with endless statues of angels, and other important people to gather around the building and guard still-like from tourists glancing up at them.

"We're here." Oliver chuckled as he brought the police Touran to a halt while Leo carelessly was about to bump the rear with the tactician's stolen Touran.

Swallowing lightly in fear, Robin tried to remain calm and wait for the monkeys to get out, prepared with their speeches and papers.

"Oi, Oliver! Besides the duffel bag, I found a whole load of other stuff!" Leo exclaimed in excitement, making Robin to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Forget about it now. We can discuss about that during tea time. C'mon. Let's go inside." Oliver led the way, his voice almost echoing around the whole interior.

For a criminal, it seemed like the most amazing thing to ever discover a huge grand court such as this.

Two tiny flights of stairs led them to a split, the left and right stairs carpeted in red almost wide enough for 5 elephants to climb through.

"This way." Oliver continued, making Robin squint in confusion at the three statues of AJRA's founding fathers staring back at him with a smile that read _Don't worry honey! Everything will be alright! Just look upon whoever you belive in and everything's perfect!_

Robin gulped in nervousness as he faced the final door that must have led to an enormous dining hall to his best guess.

Pretty much seeing that these two monkeys were promising him to have tea time with the Black Bearz.

"You ready Mr. Oldie?" Leo grinned in glee as he placed his hand on the metal door in happiness.

Robin nodded vigorously to show his stable mood and exhaled to face whatever punishment he was going to receive.

"Prepare the tea boys!" Oliver snickered as they both pushed thier prey into the open, gasping upon his surroundings.

It was an enormous room in oak wood brown, well waxed and furnished to make it appear like a legal court room, the front wall splashed with a painting of the Alps and the lush rivers streaming across the greenery.

Two AJRAnian flags on supporting poles took to the left corner and right corner of the room while rows of seating took the middle, split into 4 major groups.

Taking a seat in the front while his police mates took the end of the first row, Robin nervously sighed again as he patiently waited for what was going to happen next.

With his almond brown eyes battering at the painting in boredom, the door opened and his heart melted with anger immediately.

The guy he would defiantly Bolganone him down to hell if possible.

The guy who assaulted him with more work hours and less paychecks.

The guy whom he took revenge on by stashing the money looted from Migros.

His grocery manager.

Harri Wunderli.

**(A/N: Lol! *Snicker* I wanna laugh at that name so hard!)**

Staying furious in his seat, Robin kept an evil eye set on his manager as Harri calmly took his seat in the right corner of the room, killing out the wicked smile at him.

A second later, the Black Bearz arrived from their shopping session at Jack and Jones, Zephiel bragging Desmond to buy the last minute ski shoes for half off sale.

"Winter hasn't even arrived yet and you wanna go skiing already?" Desmond clearly shut Zephiel's mouth as they both took a seat in the front of the court room, clearing his throat as their supporters did the same, just a row below them.

After a second of looking around, Desmond started the introduction by reading off the Preamble of the official AJRAnian Federal Constitiution,

"In the name of Almighty Gods!

_The AJRAnian People and the Kantons,_ mindful of their responsibility towards creation, resolved to renew their alliance so as to strengthen liberty, democracy, independence and peace in a spirit of solidarity and openness towards the world, determined to live together with mutual consideration and respect for their diversity, conscious of their common achievements and their responsibility towards future generations, and in the knowledge that only those who use their freedom remain free, and that the strength of a people is measured by the well-being of its weakest members, _adopt the following Constitution."_

Zephiel took over. "A week ago, on April 23rd, 2016 at presicley 1:30 pm, there was a reported theft of money stolen from all cash registers at the grocery store of Migros on Allschwillerstrasse, Ylisse-stadt, AJRA. Our witness-" Gladly turning towards him, he smiled "Manager Harri Wunderli here told us that the thief in the surveillance camera mostly resembled Robin Delahaye, a married Ylissean with two low waged jobs. Do you have any agreement to my statement, Mr. Wunderli?"

"Your honor, it would be grateful for me to proudly declare my victory in this case and prove it to you that it was Robin all along who stole the currency."

"Statement accepted. Oliver and Leo. Do you have anything to say for your capture with Mr. Delahaye?"

Oliver stood up, collecting all of the info they recorded at Spiez, "To the honor of the Black Bearz, I, Oliver Ryffel and my partner on patrol, Leo Hollenweger along with a third officer spotted the stolen Touran from Bionis in Spiez, the minivan still holding the plates of Lö 1775 AG (DE), nobody present inside the vehicle. All we found in there were a load of items including the red duffel bag that held all of the looted cash from Migros. Leo?"

Desmond watched Leo carefully with concern as he peacefully brought the duffel bag on the white folding table of Proof, the zipper opened wide to present the Black Bearz to nod in agreement towards the glistening currency sticking out in view.

Harri bit his tongue with his teeth while his smile widened in silent joy to see one of his grocery workers to be facing criminal prosecution and huge amount of fines to the tactician's silent frustration.

"Your honor, perhaps we should ask our captured tiger if he remembers anything about his amazing work that awakened AJRA's attention." Harri calmly addressed one of his employees to bring in a flat-screen tv supported on a cart, wheeling it around for the leaders to watch with curiosity. "One of our cameras at the store should wrap up our fine decision with the white haired mutt."

Robin growled in silence at the second mention of the name _mutt._

Zephiel looked at Desmond, the older man nodding in interest towards the screen now showing the footage in color, an unknown young figure dressed in black, face covered with a mask styled similar to Lucina's when she played as Masked Marth in the Old Generation Ylisse.

Desmond's eyebrow raised in authority as he watched the figure slowly point a lightning shaped blade towards the face of the lens, melting the recording feed into a static interruption.

Harri silently snickered at the thought of the first two cameras melted into a oozing disaster from the ceiling to the floor as the third hidden camera from the left corner captured all the speedy movement of the figure rapidly opening registers in each checkout lane (total of 5) and hurriedly lobbed the cash into the red duffel bag.

As if startled by an aggressive snake slithering on the grocery grounds, the figure glanced at around in hesitation before dashing off towards the exit and re-entered the white Touran as the minivan took off in a flash, the VW Jetta's lights flashing erratically as it chased the Touran, leaving Allschwillerstrasse to be an empty gray street in the silent wind.

Harri immediately mocked in laughter at his prey, "Do you honestly remember anything of this, _Delahaye_?"

The way his devil manager ended his mocking line with a sneer caused Robin to highly blame his amnesia.

Just to whip out the ultimate truth, the tactician purposely lied to make the whole court room gasp in shocking disbelief.

"No." Robin aggressively spat, brown eyes almost on the verge of turning DDS now.

_Stay calm. Just face whatever is gonna come in my way._

"No!? Your Honor! This rat here is strongly showing out his perfect art of habitual lying!" Harri countered back in bitter distaste when Desmond raised his hand in signal to break the upcoming argument between criminal and witness.

"According to the AJRAnian Federal Constitution. **Art. 32** Criminal proceedings

1 Every person is presumed innocent until they have been found guilty by a legally enforceable judgment.

2 Every accused person has the right to be notified as quickly and comprehensively as possible of the charge brought against them. They must be given the opportunity to assert their rights to a proper defense.

3 Every convicted person has the right to have their conviction reviewed by a higher court, with the exception of cases in which the Federal Supreme Court sits at first instance."

"But Desmond, that doesn't have to do anything with the topic at all!" Zephiel argued.

"Shut up or you'll never get those ski boots from Jack and Jones!" Desmond hissed back in warning as he continued, giving Harri a supportive smile. "Well, our decision has finally came to an turning point."

Robin's heart beat in a flooding panic as he braced himself for his ultimate punishment.

With Leo taking out his pocketed sandwich, he bit back a complain when it got taken from Oliver who simply gave out a glare.

Harri silently squealed to himself as his mind thought of winning back the 20,000 from the duffel bag.

From the back corner of the court room, Elena inhaled and exhaled in nervousness, her eyes clouding with hope and concern, wishing that they dismissed the case with the tactician spending at the police station for a week before he was fully released.

Desmond glanced at everyone in the room then began his final conclusion, "According to the federal law of Art 32 under the constitution dictates all those found guilty of attempting to or succeeding in bribing cash from a government run business (stores of any kind), you, Robin Delahaye,  will face the punishment of a brief prison sentence up to 3 years."

With the court mallet swung down to strike the podium, the tactician's journey truly came to a final point of vanished hope of escaping AJRA and into freedom.

With tears slowly running down his cheeks, Robin couldn't believe this was happening to him.

Leo gave out a look of sympathy as Oliver ribbed him in the sides for him to act more mature.

Elena immediately disappeared from the back corner of the court room while in the front corner, Harri jumped with joy.

Zephiel huffed in boredom as Desmond, being a rightful judge and leader of Bern, added, "This case has been officially dismissed. The criminal is to be deported to the Strafanstalt (prison) in Wiltzwil, Bern. Thanks to all who have come today and may Athos bless you all."

With Leo and Oliver escorting a sobbing Robin out of the court room, Elena gasped and stood still, rushing over to comfort the tactician, "Rob, I'm so sorry to hear this."

Oliver softly pushed her away before they both could become broken lovebirds tonight, "Why do you have sympathy for a criminal, Elena? According to your interest that you took and studied at Universitat Bern- what was it called again? Criminal justice and law, you're supposed to act more like us. Be a little harsher with our inmates like scared dogs, not gentle like a damn dove."

Elena _hmphed_ before she followed them out of the parliament, where a black VW Multivan stood outside, the back doors opened to load the prisoner in.

Before two guards in SWAT uniforms gripped Robin's shoulder and swung him around like a rag doll until he faced the rear of the van. "Komm nun rein! (Get in, now!)"

With the doors closed, the SWAT guards tipped their hats towards Oliver and Leo, who simply smirked like the AJRAnian asshole police they are, Elena screamed out the tactician's name but only saw his face peeking out of the window, doing the same as her.

_Only a feather was left behind in her view._

_A broken feather...._ ♪ Fade out track ♪ 

* * *

_The AweSomE cast mansion, Virginia Beach, Aquila_

"Who's ready for Interlaken!? Cuz I'm really raving it!" Shulk hollered out in joy as he sat on the couch of the main living room of the mansion, glad to see his stuff packed.

Pulling out his Galaxy Alpha, he worked very hard to find an EDM contractor company to set up the equipment along with the stage base, lights, smoke flarers, and sky lights.

He also made a checklist on the equipment that he had to additionally bring, his Audio-Technica DJ vinyl turntable, Samsung ATVI notebook 9 plus, and little extra cables just incase Pikachu went on a sparking spree again.

Lucina was the next to arrive in the living room, wheeling her luggage to place it aside Shulk's bags and join by his side, followed by Reflet.

Leaning back in comfort, she stared up at the ceiling, worry coming back to her with a sigh, "I just hope to God that Robin arrives in Interlaken quick. Did you check on Ether again?"

Shulk nodded, "Yeah, last I saw him, he was stuck in Spiez, a city darn close to our target but then something out of the blue happened and I couldn't really re-activate Ether again."

Reflet sighed in sync with Lucina, the girls tapping their foot while silence ensued the mansion.

It was entirely broken when the door to Ike's room crashed open and the only pet chicken Ike was truly fond of began towing the mercenary of Crimea around until the white fluffed bird dropped his owner by their feet, his members bringing up confusion.

"Ragnell was being a dick! He stole my very last piece of KFC and that one was a Bud-light lime flavoured edition!" Ike slammed his fists in anger against the marble tiles, tempted to chase the chicken again.

Ragnell was then scooped by the only prince of Altea as Marth came walking towards his lover, calmly setting bird sitting on his back, "Is it really nessecary for you to think about chickens everyday?"

"Marth, I told this to you once, not saying it again. I love chickens more than Crimea, you know that." Ike stood up and wrapped his arm around Ragnell as if the chicken was a basketball. "Oh and what time is the party? I feel like raining KFC on the crowd."

Shulk shrugged and scrolled down on the screen of his Galaxy Alpha to find the official time of the party.

"It says here that it starts at 9."

"Then why the early departure?" Pit questioned as he towed a disapointed Dark Pit for getting the last Capri-Sun used by the only white angel himself.

The girls shrugged as Shulk was about to answer, only for Douche and Cia to jump in a happy and sad way.

The chubby orange haired adventurer came in tears, holding a picture of the "three little pigs."

"Shulk! I can't afford to keep on crying at this picture! Now only two little pigs are left! The third pig-"

Cia eventually halted him with a huff of annoyance, "Alright, carrot head! You better not be fuckin cryin for my babe. We all are really missin him too."

Douche then kept his mouth shut as Shulk clapped his hands in signal, "So who's ready for Interlaken?"

"WE ARE!" the cast responded, gathering their luggage towards the 100 ft runway across the green.

The cast's cars were lined up in Hydroplane mode, the trunks already filled with their stuff.

"Can't wait!" Marth exclaimed in excitement as his 2007 Seat Altea XL rose into the air after take off, spotting Ike's blue 2007 Acura TSX, the mercenary sucking on a chicken drumstick.

"Rave lights in the sky, what a perfect idea Pittoo!" Pit happily said through the PA com as his white diamond pearl 2012 Honda Pilot took the skies, a black 2012 crystal black pearl Honda Pilot right behind him.

"Hold on Robin! We're coming for you!" Shulk, Lucina, Reflet, Douche and Cia exclaimed as a red 2012 Seat Ibiza, an ice blue 2011 Honda CRV, a 2012 black VW Touran, and finally a forest green 1999 Renault Twingo took the morning skies of Virginia Beach.

Only of they knew his court dilemma as a broken feather in the end.

* * *

 

**Finally Finished! xD**


	10. Party A1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE!
> 
> The RPF candidates used in this fan fic doesn't completely reflect themselves towards the ACTUAL candidates!!!!  
> So their amazing weapons that they own (It seems the GOP realm feels lonely without them) were created by me, I know you Political RPF fans might get weirded out by seeing our lovely 2016 presidential candidates to work TOGETHER and RULE AQUILA (FUTURE AMERICA) TOGETHER.
> 
> In simple words, this is the 5th fabled Smash Bros team in the Smash Wars fangroups, Team Aquila!  
> CLICK HERE/COPY AND PASTE this link on a seperate address bar for MORE INFO on the team and it's candidates!  
> http://media.wix.com/ugd/3cefc2_2a7ddc587663444f92f6b6e6c5ef37a5.pdf

**Whoo-hoo!**

**Let's get Bi-polar and switch moods from angst/hurt/comfort to HUMOUR! xD**

**I'm really raving it!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 

8 cars quietly soared over the carpet of blue as most of the members fell asleep, their Hydroplane cars currently run on Auto-Pilot.

Only Ike stayed awake, carefully steering his TSX in a V-formation they had set up just like they did in the World Tour 2017 with their yachts, all while watching a Youtube video about additional cooking tips on his blue I-Phone 6 with the shell cover sporting a happy chicken wearing shades and words "Life is good" on the back.

Ragnell boredly pecked his owner in curiosity, leaving Ike to snap back a silent complaint while he tried his best to push the chicken away, only for the mercenary to barrel roll his TSX into his lover's white Seat Altea, the car named after his beloved nation located in Akenia in the Old Generation.

"Ike, what was that for?" Marth kindly asked through the PA as the KFC freak remarked in silent anger, "That dick Ragnell! He was so bored during the flight, he pecked me on purpose so that my car could barrel roll into yours!"

Shulk sighed with concern, "Guys. Please. No arguments just before an exciting event."

"Why don't you cook it for dinner then, Ike?" Pit suggested as Pittoo came up with a better idea, "No even better, why don't I feed that bird to Baphomet? Heh."

Ike sat up, twitching uncomfortably towards the mention of the evil goat man, "Don't you even try to do that, Pittoo!"

"You guys give me an easy headache." Reflet sighed as she waited for the cast members to finally shut their mouths in disappointment.

"Well, well. Great news guys, we're heading over to the edge of Spain! I always wanted visit Ibiza!" Shulk announced as he twirled his car in a sideways loop, soaring next to a green Twingo.

"But Shulk, wasn't Interlaken the location of the EDM party?" Douche reasoned in confusion as Cia gave out a sigh, staring at the tiny cities of Skyworld before reaching in to grab some Samoa cookies.

"He has a point right there." Lucina chuckled as the cast left the edge of Skyworld and flew over Kanton Plegia in AJRA, giving Reflet to feel a little odd with a shiver.

"Feels odd to be flying over my Kanton." Reflet commented, giving Douche to have his mouth agape. "You're from Plegia? But Robbie told me he was from Ylisse!"

Reflet laughed, "Too late Douche, our AJRAnian passports could've revealed the truth but it's burned long since we returned to Virginia Beach!"

Douche frowned when Pit moved his Honda Pilot first in line, barrel rolling around like crazy through the clouds in excitement, "Guys! Are you kidding me? Interlaken looks much better than Skyworld!"

"Don't fall for Interlaken's beauty." Lucina giggled, sipping on Freeway Mango iced tea bought from Euro Mart at the Oceanfront Mall, clearly wondering how it would be like if a Nordsee was opened there.

Not at all for sure, even if they planned to make her father join the AweSomE cast.

With the morning clouds ensuing silence as the cars soared over Nohr, the itsy bitsy view of cows shrunk to an extremely tiny dot from the driver's window.

Most of the cast members didn't bother to talk since their lethargy state of waking up too early. (except for Shulk, Lucina, and Reflet)

The leader of the AweSomE cast double checked his guest list when the radar on the dashboard next to the clock beeped once, catching the hom's attention with concern clouding in his sapphire eyes.

"What is it Tomato Boy? Approaching the Bermuda Triangle?" Pittoo chuckled as he shuffled through his MTG card collection while taking occasional sips from a can of AC/DC beer, the newly acclaimed DRANK of the Hot Topic Krew.

"Pittoo! Don't report our disappearance if that happens. The NRA are so nosy about strange going-ons around Planet Mira, it seems all too sudden to even think about it!" Pit stated back to his dark counterpart through the PA speaker com, making the rest of the cast raise their eyebrows in concern.

"That white angel has a point right there." Ike commented as he CAT rubbed Ragnell on the head, the poor seat belted chicken easily shedding feathers from the lovely rub.

"Just forget about the triangle guys." Lucina squinted her eyes at the radar to see a shape of an airliner plane coming their way. "Let's just give way to this random plane."

"I just hope to Naga that's not the Malaysia Airlines flight lolIDisappearedIntoTheRandomOcean!" Douche sighed with worry.

Cia groaned in annoyance towards carrot head's stupidity, "Don't listen to motherfuckin carrot head here. Malaysia wasn't even revealed on the damn planet in the first place."

"Referring to Earth AU are we?" Reflet also took a moment to study the slow paced shape that started gaining speed on them.

"What if they were Barensians!? Coming in to hoard all of my precious Akaneian Cheerios!?" Marth squeaked with worry, raising his ring finger which contained the only golden Cheerio from a special General Mills pack only released in Fire Emblem mania.

"Nobody gives a shit about your stupid cereal, Marth." Ike rolled his cobalt eyes with a huff before removing the drumstick out of Ragnell's beak and returning it back into his mouth, giving the Altean prince to do the _Okay_ sad meme.

"Forget about Cheerios! It's gaining speed on us!" Shulk warned the cast as they barrel rolled to the left and right, allowing a huge navy blue and white Boeing 757 to pass them with ease.

"Whew!" Reflet exhaled in relief as Shulk found the plane slowing down to cruise exactly at their speed.

"Don't tell me." Ike muttered through his chicken drumstick as the letters "TRUMP" in gold was written on the side of the plane just above it's windows.

"Strange. How did they know about the party?" Shulk questioned while scratching his platinum blonde hair in confusion.

"It's Team AQUILA!" Pit squealed in excitement, causing poor Pittoo to drop his MTG card collection as the painful squeal of excitement assaulted his ears. "Gah, Pit-stain! Keep those fucking annoying squeals to yourself!"

"You guys never ceaze to stop your EDM parties huh?" Agent Trump laughed as Aquila's intercom was synced with the AweSomE cast's.

"Nope! This is an ultimate charity tradition between the Smash Teams and planet Mira!" Shulk replied as Lucina added, "Donkey boy here chose Rave Nation again-this time it's the April and June 2016 mix!"

"Lucy!" Shulk countered with laughter as Ted's voice came up next, "Guys, does anyone know how I can pronounce the party's destination?"

"Easy." Reflet volunteered as Jeb Bush interrupted, knocking the microphone twice with George's shell. His pet turtle immediately seized his head, legs, and tail into it's tiny petrified shell. "No one say anything! I want to see if Aquila can successfully speak foreign speak! Starting with you Kitty Sanders!"

Since the team turned Bernie Sanders into a grumpy white Persian, the old cat always never cared to talk since the whole team understood it as Meow.

Always.

"Meow." Bernie flexed his claws against the golden pillow, causing Trump to stir in a silent steam of rage for ruining the plane's golden decor.

"Oh c'mon! Choose the Secretary of State here! That's right! Me! Super Clinton!" Hillary exclaimed in happiness as the rest of the cast chuckled in laughter.

"You're never gonna get it right!" Rubio snickered as he shined Creventis with a Kleenex, the same one he used to wipe the chicken flavoured booger from Tokage's mouth as he and Donald were in a one on one debate head on in Texsux.

"Super Clinton shall never fail the team! Hold on guys, I got this." Hillary squinted at the strange dots above the letters of their destination, "See-Seestrassah?"

"Give me that!" Ted snarled as he furiously overlooked the strange street name and was highly intrigued to correctly say it. "Alright, it's See strassee? Dragon boy should be my backup. Here."

Softly taking the paper from his hands, Rubio nodded with a snort, "Should be easy. Revin!"

"Draconic's not part of the challenge, Marco!" Rick Santorum snickered as he poured himself a glass of Stars and Stripes Lemonade, heartlessly sipping it every 5 seconds in hope of someone getting it correct. "Hand it to Mr. Believe Me. See if he could get it right!"

"Alright." Marco mumbled as he handed the paper to Donald who just smirked with his WIN WIN WIN smirk.

"Believe me, guys. Were gonna make Future America great again, now on to pronouncing this baby." Agent Trump niched his eyebrows in a concentrated knot as his face pulled back from the paper and smiled, limping the white leaf towards Carly Fiorina, who took it with respect and hurried down to the aisles and returned to her room locked shut.

"Are you guys sooo nutso about this? Even a poor mexican who couldn't even make it to the top my BUILD THAT WALL wall could pronounce this crap! It's Seestrasse 145 Interlaken!"

"I'm finally glad to see someone happy!" The rest of the team averted their attention towards their leader, retired neuro surgonist Dr. Ben Carson, walked down the aisle and smiled at every one of them, "Since our missions on protecting Aquila from every HRE member is finally done, here we arrive in Interlaken to finally relax and have fun partying around. Of course I won't be there to supervise you guys just incase an accidental friendly battle is going on here but keep in mind to be safe and most importantly have fun. :)"

"Aye-Aye sir!" the team responded as they sat back down to prepare for their landing at....

"Alpin Air Paragliding Interlaken?" Lucina questioned as she lightly pulled back on the steering wheel to feel her CRV land with a soft thump on the runway, the other cars slowing down from speed, currently switched to Land mode.

With the Trump plane parked next to the steel white dome, the cast's cars rolled towards the blue and white 757, Team Aquila stepping off from the plane and inhaling the fresh AJRAnian air for the first time.

"Well? Welcome to hell!" Shulk started only to be pinched from Lucina who cleared her throat, "He means paradise."

"Shulk! It's your fault for coming here so early!" Ike complained, feeling chickens dancing in his vision, only to re-gain his balance from a helpful Marth.

"I mean Ike's right. We have two hours until the party starts. What do ya guys wanna do? Anything fun?" Shulk pocketed his Galaxy Alpha as he glanced at his members in concern.

"Can I fly on Solaris around Interlaken?" Rubio pleased with his hands crossed like the immature Floridian senator he was.

"That doesn't count as parachuting." Pit frowned as Pittoo slapped the back of his head for fun. "Ow!"

"I mean there are TONS of stuff we could do around Interlaken." Reflet reasoned with sincerity, looking up some fun things they could do without paying the price.

* * *

Lucina  screamed for her life as she slid down the natural smooth rock shaped slide engraved into the waterfall.

She later came out with a reddened thigh and sighed that she would never do this again.

Meanwhile, Team Aquila were hanging out at the casino, Trump kicking out every one of his team members in a game of poker with his signature WIN WIN WIN smirk.

"I told you Teddy Bear, I'd WIN WIN WIN in anything!" Donald continued to tease Tokage as lizard breath uncomfortably twitched his right eye, deciding if he should pull out his celestial staff Trusted in a casino packed with blabbering tourists from every corner of planet Mira.

"Let's carry that debate at the party, deal?" Ted hissed as he followed Rubio and the rest of the others towards the AweSomE cast who were prepared to leave for the EDM stage located on the edge of Lake Thurnen.

"Whatever you say, Geico gecko." Donald smiled as he balanced arrow gun Astra between his hands, the eagle's eyes glowing white.

Shulk clapped his hands as if he was the tour guide of the group, "Well? We don't wanna be late. The EDM contractor company I sent a request to already might have left the stage waiting for us. C'mon."

"Starting at 13:00:05 sharp." Lucina muttered, staring at her Pebble Smartwatch decorated with cute Owl stickers.

"Close Lucy. 9 on the dot." Shulk corrected her with a laugh as he shot a text to all of the Smash Teams to arrive at the destination with their Team Vehicles.

* * *

Evening drifted in a flash as Shulk sighed impatiently, lobbing a pebble out into Lake Thurnen, the skipping stone leaving endless ripples behind. "What's taking them so long?"

Lucina kicked a pinecone as she gave up with a huff and leaned across the hood of her CRV, a low face etching her glum mood.

Reflet rubbed her face with her hands, feeling the same as the ex-princess of Ylisse.

Ike tugged the leash softly, preventing Ragnell from dashing forward in a mad chase towards the troll squirrel that always mocked the bird's cocky feelings.

Marth sat in his Altea, driver's seat reclined to let him relax while they waited for their guests to arrive.

Pit snacked on vanilla pudding from an Ernesto tupperware borrowed from Chef Monado Boy while Pittoo boredly scrolled through photos of himself and Lucas madly in that edgy love on the dark angel's I-Phone 5s decorated with goat skulls and flames.

"One more second and my battleship's gonna cover the Lake into a landing pad for Trusted!" Ted yelled impatiently as he stabbed the Celestial staff into the dirt, the pole emitting a golden glow after it's magical effect.

"Calm down Lacerta." Marco muttered as he glanced at his sword Creventis in every direction, admiring it's shine.

"Yeah, kitty here says it's not the end of planet Mira." Hillary added, while rubbing Bernie's head in that lovely cat fashion of love, as Sanders hissed and clawed her hand. "Ouch, kitty! What was that for!?"

The Persian cat looked at her and showed out his tongue, obviously annoyed, "Meow!" which translated to "You bitch, that's who!"

Donald came over and let Bernie climb on top of his shoulder, "Don't judge the pussy as a meano here."

"Serves you right, Crooked Clinton." Paul snickered as he came over with the rest of Team Aquila, excluding Carson.

Trump immediately locked eyes on the Speaker of the House, the only faggot he greatly despised on the team, "Who let the faggot in the party!? And since when did he start talking like a normal human being? I thought Stammering was your specialty! What was your major in school, Ryan? Word Serology?"

The rest of Aquila laughed uncontrollably as Paul grew cross and seeked revenge, only for the fight to broken up by Shulk.

"Hey! Hey! We're here to party, not fight! Besides, I was the one to tell you guys that the WHOLE team should be invited." Tomato Boy reasoned as Aquila muttered some words of understanding, much to their amusement of fighting 24/7 which the Smashers should be doing!

Marth woke up from his quiet nap, gasping while sitting up to face a pink limo rolling their way, horning out toot sounds. Rolling down the window, the Altean prince immediately alerted their arrival, "Hey! The Cute Toot House has arrived!"

"Nooo!!!!" Both Angels of Skyworld wailed as a sporty 2015 white Hyundai Sonata halted in front of them , engine cut off while a green haired goddess stepped out, flicking her incredibly long ass green hair while greeting in farts.

She was followed by her general in the CTH, a jolly pink mushroom girl who squeaked toots in excitement while waving to the AweSomE cast.

"Pit, mai boi! It's been long since we seen each other after the Smash Wars ended!" Palutena noogied her winged son on the head, being careful not to knock down his gold crown made of laurel wreathed leaves.

Pit gulped and sulked away towards his Pilot, wailing loudly towards the gods of Skyworld on why the GREEN MOM returned.

It was Pittoo's turn to deal with more of her gassy nonsense of greetings and breaking wind.

"Well, well, Pittoo! You don't seem too happy about my arrival?" Palutena smiled as Dark Pit huffed in annoyance, tempted to pull out his bow and arrow. "Before you call me bitch or fuck you, let's party! Since the HTK helped out the rest of the Smash teams to take down the HRE!"

"Go away bitch. You're much of a nuisance to the HTK than the rest of the teams. A fucking worthless fighter with the lame power of farts. Seriously. What happened to your wings and that side B speed dash of yours? Sakurai made a wrong decision to place you in Smash." Pittoo calmly ranted towards the poor goddess who simply found her twin son to be misbehaving.

"Pittoo, that's not very nice to say. Please-"

"FUCK you bitch."

"Pittoo-"

"I don't care about your team known as the Cunt Toot Whores."

"Should I call in that nightmare from Nanny 911?" Palutena warned as the angel cringed at the mention of that ABC Family show that stopped running on TV after 2009 because FOX were lazy fucks to continue their work they sold to CMT.

"That's what I thought." Palutena smiled as she farted in farewell, joining Toadette towards the edge of the stage, performing the Mashed Potato Dance with Ness.

Lucina boredly flicked a russet brown pine tree needle off of the surface of her glacial painted Honda CUV as her brown eyes glinted in awe towards the autobiography painted Range Rover heading their way.

"Sorry Shulk, we made in late!" Reyn called over the music booming from their vehicle, Kirby being yelled by the BLADE personell who just swallowed their mini fridge.

"It's alright!" Shulk replied in return as he got the lights ready, smoke flaring from left and right of the stage.

"Ooohhh pretty!" Hillary squealed like a fangirl as Bernie yawned in boredom.

The 1,230 inch screen infront of the large platform began playing out the intro followed by the logo of Monado EDM paries, the company Shulk ran to host all of his EDM events.

"Don't let the Yoshi&Company in!" Fox yelled in alarm as Palutena turned to face a Mercedes-Benz Citaro city bus parking next to the Brigade Mobile.

"Well, well, the dark goth faggot returns." Yoshi sneered as he got out and walked menacingly towards the 2012 black Honda Pilot covered with hate messages concerning the Y&C to go suck a dick.

That was until the poor faggotsaurus rex was run over by The Dark Goat, Lucas parking the Mercedes-Benz Tourismo luxury bus next to the Pretty Pink Limo, giving the pink hood a nice dent.

Toadette gasped and ran over to their team vehicle, disheaving a fountain of tears.

"That yoshi deserved it." Ted smirked as he darkly thought about joining the HTK once Team Aquila disbanded him.

"Satan Judas! About time! C'mon carrot head! Let's go and listen to more of that Hylian bitch's rude comments about me." Cia huffed in annoyance, not caring to take her phone to text Robin to see if he was alive or not.

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily as Charizard followed him, attempting to go on a flaming and sparking spree again.

As the 2016 April and June EDM mix by Ravenation began playing, Megaman dashed over to the white Pilot, Wilbur Wright, and found Pit gasping in awe towards the robot boy's arrival.

Lana calmly joined her sister keeping Douche away from the buffet table as she geared up her JPOP iconic outfit- Hatsune Miku t-shirt, pink and yellow tutu, cat ears, fox tail, Harajuku stockings, rainbow socks over theme, and some wing clip stylish shoes as well as her clip.

"Cia no kon'nichiwa. Dō shita no?" she asked her older sister, who groaned in annoyance.

"Tired of your japanese shit, Lana. This is Amerijanadaropesiafrica, not fucking Japan. Talk either English or German, dipshit." Cia gave out the middle finger, leaving the weaboo to cry towards Papa Grima who returned from NASA, their current project to attempt to blow up another Nordsee location in Akaneia. (Chrom: Noooooo! Not the fishsticks!)

"I wonder where my father is?" Lucina wondered as she borrowed Shulk's Silvercrest Binoculars, trying to spot out the visible 2010 white Nissan Qashqai soaring towards them.

"Bitch! I finally arrived!" Chrom called out as he neatly landed his Qashqai in the parking lot, the doors opened to kick out Sumia, a pissed off Lissa, and Frederick who simply wanted to take a simple rest instead of attending this EDM event.

"Oh no. He better not know about Robin's disappearance." Lucina whispered in concern as she hesitantly glanced towards Shulk who took it easy, watching the other smashers dancing around to the beat. "Nah, probably he'll forget about it. Let's pretend he sacrificed himself along with the fell dragon. Besides it's his birthday."

Whipping up boxes covered in taped Bee wrapping and a black and yellow tie, Lucina glared at the presents as if the cruel joke was really true. "Shulk, you know very well he HATES Bees so much! Why are you taunting him into this?"

"Relax, it's just a prank on his birthday. Let's just see his reaction after he takes his blindfold off." Shulk snickered as he stood up, only to be tackled by Riki.

"Riki did not forget Shulk! Besides, EDM is satan!" the heropon gushed proudly, attempting to open up the clouds to ask God to stop all of this nonsense.

"Riki, these events have rules. And there is nothing evil about it. Do you see dancing and having fun a wicked thing to do that effects planet Mira into an unhealthy balance of hate and war?" They all glanced towards the smashers, either dancing, eating, catching raining KFC and Nordsee from the sky, and getting assaulted by farts from the only one CTH.

"Riki still say this is Behomean tradition and must be stopped with this!" the heropon pulled out a black soft cover leathered Bible, the pages flicking out the Holy Light.

"We have time for everything, buddy. Just relax and have fun." Shulk re assured but Riki refused.

"James 4:4 'Ye adulterers and adulteresses, know ye not that the friendship of the world is enmity with God? whosoever therefore will be a friend of the world is the enemy of God." Riki countered with Word of righteousness.

"Riki-I" Shulk started only for Ike to listen in and interject. "There are kids here you know!"

"Thanks for the help, Ike." Shulk smiled as he and Lucina thought of a way to successfully blindfold the exalt of Ylisse.

Meanwhile, the girls from the Xenoblade X cast squealed in delight towards Super Clinton hovering in the sky, twirling around and pointing towards them, a zap towards them made them gasp in awe, thier hands now holding cans of Stars and Stripes Lemonade, the official DRANK of Team Aquila.

"You're welcome Broadway girls!" Clinton saluted and flew around in search of Bernie hiding somewhere in the crowd.

"Free KFC!" Ike yelled as his TSX circled over the party, raining fried chicken over the crowd.

"Free dosh, ma nigga!" Roy yelled as his Honda Ridgeline circled over the party, raining dosh over the crowd.

"Free Nordsee!" Chrom yelled as his Qashqai circled over the party, raining fishsticks over the crowd.

"Free YaZ!" a Plegian Risen yelled as he teleported towards the steel beams that carried the flood lights over head the stage, raining newspapers over the crowd.

"He's right there." Lucina whispered as her father's Qashqai landed on the runway, giving way to Rick Santorum before climbing out, the sudden jerk of two unknown smashers blindfolding his lavender eyes. "Now!"

"Ah! What the fuck?" he exclaimed in alarm as Shulk and Lucina led him towards the Birthday Table, decorated with BEE shit.

"Can't see anything!" he continued while his hands felt the table, auspiciously knocking the table and causing Trump to laugh softly. "What? Am I escorted as a Ylissean prisoner just to watch Grima destroy another Nordsee?"

Lucina snickered as she watched Shulk open the presents and lay them neatly lined up on the table, "Wrong father. It's your pretend May 27th birthday and you have to guess what your presents are."

"As long as they don't involve buzzing, I'm perfectly fine with them." Chrom reasoned out loud as he grabbed the first present off the table, his fingers feeling many holes engraved into the lump of wood. "It's shaped like a Bird house, but it has many holes in it. I wonder why you got this for me and not for Sumia. She's into gardening 24/7 like Reflet!"

Shulk, Lucina, Donald, Rick, Jeb, and Marco held their laughs under their breath as Monado Boy gave him the second present.

"Hmm. It feels like a children's book. Nice addition to the bookshelf in the MMMB HQ."

Lucina then handed him the third present.

"A DVD case? I'm quite excited to see if it's Dreamworks Dragons 3!"

Donald then handed him the fourth present.

"Card? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's for your own party sonny." Trump snickered as he took a bite out his Snickers.

Marco then handed him a stuffed plush.

"It feels as if I'm holding Toothless or Stormfly, or maybe my own Deadly Nadder, Rappy!" Chrom exclaimed excitedly as Lucina removed his blindfold off, "Okay Father, here it is."

"HA-BEE FUCKING 27th birthday, you bee loving agnostic idiot!" they all said at once, claps echoed around the table as Chrom hesitated and started sweatdropping towards the sight of his presents all turned into a nightmare. "No, this can't BEE!"

He then picked up the bulleted birdhouse, "A Bee Hotel!?"

"My Little World of a Red Mason Bee? What the hell?"

"The BEE movie!? Seriously!?"

"Hell to Plegia! An invitation to the Spelling Bee?"

"Hi my name is Albee? What the fuck!?" Chrom turned around to face Lucina with an annoyed glare, "Lucy, you planned all of this!?"

"Blame Donkey Boy here." she laughed while getting a soft arm slap from Shulk.

"This birthday party of mine was much worse than facing Grima shape-shifted into a damn bee! Seriously, that swarm of bees that took shape of the felldragon stung our butts! No wonder the modern mark of Grima is the logo of Volkswagen!" Chrom fisted the surface of the table, causing all of his presents to disappear in farewell, a sign that reflected the tactician's sacrifice when Grima was defeated in the Old generation.

"Sorry to piss you off father, but we felt like playing a prank on you. Bye!" Lucina troll smiled as she dashed off towards Shulk who was a few feet away from the EDM craze, Silvercrest Binoculars targeting the only white Touran that was supposed to show up.

"Any sign of him yet?" Lucina asked worridly, Shulk grunted and removed the binoculars from his eyes to face her.

Sighing inwardly as if hurt from Metal Face who just was a Metal Face, Shulk's eyes scanned Seestrasse, the glowing eyes of cars glaring back at him as they whooshed past with speed. "Nope. Not yet."

"Try calling him. Perhaps that could work." Lucina suggested as Shulk sighed.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Luce. Probably Ether should do it but I'm quite lazy to do Ether. Yeah, I'll go with your idea." Shulk agreed as he watched Lucina whip out her Cosmicgate Discovery E5 smartphone and tap Robin's contact, the call connecting them right away.

* * *

 

The SWAT driver quietly whistled as he drove the white VW Touran behind the black VW Multivan, the two vehicles headed north east to the prison in Wiltzwil.

_Hello?_

Shulk grabbed the phone from Lucina's ear, "Robin? Geez, you don't sound so deep. What got you off track? Don't tell me you have been drinking again!"

Lucina facepalmed towards all of the wrong things donkeyboy was asking.

_This is his friend Levin Blum. Why ask?_

"Since when did your Levin sword have a name?" Shulk asked incredulously, surprised at the idea of naming his Monado, probably Wilbur the first.

_Always named it like that. Now what do you guys want from me? As you can see, I'm headed for the party you requested me a day ago via texting._

Shulk's smile grew wider and wider into an exciting squeal. "Amazing. I-" Glancing at Lucina, she urged him with hand signals to continue talking.

_Ran out of words? Ha! I win in Scrabble this time!_

"No, that's not what I meant, but whoever you are- Levin Blum?"

_Raight._

"Please tell Robin he's amazing."

_Aye-Aye soldier._

"Thanks. See you soon." Shulk finished the call as he kindly returned the phone to Lucina, who snatched it aggressively with a pissed off glare, "Shulk! You've gotta be kidding me! Seriously!?"

"What? You know very well I'm not good with phone calls. Granny should've taught me more into phone calls while looking after Tweety in the bird cage." Shulk sighed as Lucina gave up, furiously turning around to walk away from him. "Anything you say doesn't make any sense at all! No wonder I call you donkey boy all the time!"

"Hey Lucy! Wait!" Shulk ran after her as if escaping the tsunami in Indonesia caused by Malaysia Airlines flight lolIDisappearedIntoTheRandomOcean!.

* * *

 

The smashers continued to tear the party down as Zelda smirked towards Cia, giving the overweight tactician to twich uncomfortably while gripping her staff close to her.

"So is that where you met Robin? The Ylisse zoo? Oh! How I wonder! He took some good pictures of you behind the hippo gate, is that true? The zookeepers took good care of you until they released you out into the wild. And that's when you happened to overtake the park, meeting him there one more time. Oh, he sang that lovely song to a hippo? How sweet!"

"Bitch, don't make me strike you with my staff, I'm warnin you."

"Oh look! The hippo caught the hunter's spear! How amazing is that! I wonder if she could catch one of Link's amazing arrows!" Zelda continued to mock halfheartedly as she teleported to other side of the crowd, "See ya later hippo!"

Cia then screamed with fury, causing Douche to arrive at her aid, "What heppened Cia?"

"Fuckin Zelda getting on my nerves. Hate that bitch for life. Always callin me a hippo. Just where are you babe?" Cia glanced at the sky, Douche following her gaze as the stars routed a constellation path, a possible hint of Robin's current location.

But since they both had no basic idea on  what stars and astronomy is, Ian Ridpath would regret why he even wrote the DK's ("ooooooh?" the brown gorilla kindly said) Astronomy book in 2007.

Meanwhile, the party was getting chaotic.

True to that matter, the basic events in the 2018 Electro house Ylisse- the first EDM event to be held in the Old Generation Fire Emblem Nation, were repeating itself in the Interlaken Showdown.

"EDM is satan!" Riki yelled as he brought a HUGE fire truck much to the amusement of the New York Firefighters who were wailing for a hose lately.

Pittoo smirked and unleashed an arrow, Chained Oblivion towards the nozzle of the hose currently jet streaming Holy Water towards the dark winged angel.

Thus the works of lawlessness was rising again in planet Mira, there was a way to stop this all.

With arrow and holy water combined, Pittoo laughed heartlessly towards the dark arrow now traveling though the straightened hose and created an explosion against the truck upon impact, leaving Riki to growl and pull out his holy weapon.

"Since when did Riki become a tactician?" Chrom wondered as he continued snacking on fishsticks while seated on the back of Rappy, the Deadly Nadder dragon screeching in return while circling the EDM chaos.

Villager inaudibly clapped towards the great firework of the party while Little Mac obsessively hoarded all of the cheese from the buffet table. Leaving the other smashers to stop dancing and join the Animal Crossing and Punch-Out character to carefully watch a cute religious furby battle against a deadly edgy angel of Satan.

"Chaos Control!-Ah dammit, You guys ruined my move." Shadow snapped as he joined the rest of the Smashers by the stage.

"Riki stop!" Shulk cried out as he watched the heropon run across the stage, only for a romantic interest to intervene Lucas's side B move.

"PK FREEZE!" the brown Earthbound boy yelled as he froze the heropon mid leap, the solid ice clinking against the stage floor.

"Santa Claus!? What in Hot Topic are you doing here!?" Lucas exclaimed in shock as he powered up PK fire.

"Oh? Not prepared for my amazing David Guetta powahs yet?" Claus smirked as the rivaling Earthbound fighters prepared to battle each other.

"Is-a it ovah yet?" Luigi peeked from his hat to see the battle still continuing while Shadow calmly wailed towards Maria and Mewtwo who was prepared to take Cia's lives away.

"Captain Falcon says Falcon preach that angel out of the party!" the F-zero driver exclaimed while falconizing everything he said over and over again.

"Great Aether!" Ragnell squawked as the chicken flew up and dived down with the heavy  Golden Sun BLADE Personell, only for Ike to facepal at his pet's attempt to take the angel down.

"Ha!" Lucinario exclaimed as the blue aura pokemon threw a ball of Mew's mother towards Pittoo who easily dodged it with an evil laugh.

Bayonetta calmly flipped through Martha Stewart Living magazine while the squid sisters giggled like the idiot girls they were while Snake hid in his Smash Box, skyping to Sakurai about the current Chaotic TCG party.

While the fighters from the HTK and the MMMB were busy facing each other with weapons, Charizard flamed Riki back to life, the heropon wearing a menacing look.

"What!?" Pittoo growled as he saw the fire type Pokemon free Riki from Claus's PK Freeze.

"Satan Pit must go back to hell! Riki spread God's light and stop this party! Riki must get everyone on planet Mira saved with the words of the scripture! Be gone Satan!" Riki flicked the Bible spinning towards the dark angel who easily dodged the object hurling in a straight path towards space, Apollo V probably confused on where it came from.

"Fucking Furby thinks he can transform me into another Pit, huh? Well, we'll see about th-ACK!" With the KJV Bible spinning towards his back, the effect struck him into a screaming free fall in agony towards the ground, landing face-first against the flood lights which brought the steel beams to topple down over the Plegian Risen, sparks of light muting the loud beats that rippled across Interlaken.

With the smoke cleared, the smashers blinked in awkward moments as they cheered loudly in victory.

"I'm really raving it!" Shulk popped out of the stage mess, cheeks brewed with dust as he picked up Riki and hugged him in circles.

"Well that was well considering for a party!" scoffed Falco as he flew his Arwing north, returning to the MMMB HQ along with Fox following him.

"Oh well, tea time for us!" Palutena smiled while stinking up the air causing half of the smashers to anime fall in disgust. "C'mon, CTH, ma boyeez!"

"Good party Shulk. It ended with an amazing mess." Reyn panted while they both hugged each other in farewell.

"I'm late for Boob Da Boob!" Lucas exclaimed, referring to the children's card game created by the greatest ball player ever, Charles Barkley. He called the HTK and they all ran over to The Dark Goat, the pink limo struggling to back up from the lot.

As the Smash teams left with respected farewells, only the AweSomE cast and Team Aquila remained.

"Psh, what a stupid party! That'll never happen on my battleship!" Ted ranted in annoyance as he walked back to his Chevy Cruze, the car being named after him.

"But Ted, you didn't love that amazing explosion? It reminded us of our friendly battle in the training realm, remember?" Marco comforted him with the sweet Solarian words of his.

**A/N: MARCO, IT'S ROOM, NOT REALM.**

"C'mon kitty!" Hillary called over as the Persian made a breakneck flight towards Rubio's 2012 silver Skoda Octavia TSI VRS, the passenger door currently opened.

"Well, I'm a dead carrot." Donald said quietly as he walked back to his 2012 white Opel Astra, Rick Santorum, Jeb Bush, John Kasich, and Paul Ryan following him to the car.

"Well, who pays for this mess then?" Lucina cleared her throat as she eyed the Qashqai already flew back to Ylisse, the well known Shepherds of Naga to experience a failed EDM party.

Shulk eagerly rubbed the back of his neck while nervously laughing, "Me I guess?"

"Right on Donkey boy. Right on."

* * *

 

"Can't wait to finally fly back! It's been days since I didn't wrangle cows in Tuxsux with you Marco." Ted exhaled with a groan as he watched all of the 3 hydroplane cars loaded in the rear cargo of the Trump plane.

"Man, I just wish Florida looked like this." Rubio complained softly, Donald snickering at his stupidity.

"Chill the hell out son, there are many Interlakens to get to!" Trump laughed as Team Aquila climbed towards the steps, a horn preventing them from entering into the plane.

"Hey guys! Wait!" Shulk panted as he caught up to the stairs, "I'm sorry for all this mess to happen, I didn't mean to do it on purpose, it was my friend Riki who did this. I-"

"Shulk?" Donald raised a hand, "It's doesn't matter if people mess up on purpose, it's called an accident and there is forgiveness. Alright? We're gonna WIN WIN WIN this problem, Believe Me!"

Shulk sniffled and wiped a tear from his lower right eye, "Thanks Trump, make Aquila great again!"

"That's my boy." Donald smiled as he signaled his teammates to enter in the plane.

The AweSomE cast watched in awe as the 757 plane backed up and started running down full speed on the darkened runway before taking off.

Marco, seated by the window seat in the 15th row, giggled like the immature Floridian senator he was, "Goodbye Interlaken!"

"So much for that amazing party." Hillary relaxed while feeding Jack Link's Beef Jerky strips to a pissed off Kitty Sanders, much to Ted's amusement of the Aquila days.

"We'll never forget Akaneia (Future Europe)" Donald smiled while Jeb poked George's shell in boredom. Rick and John (Rick John bitch!) were busy playing the Aquila version of Boob Da Boob.

Back at the runway of Alpin Air Paragliding Interlaken, the AweSomE cast got prepared to leave.

"Chapter dismissed!" Ike exclaimed as he climbed into his TSX, followed by Marth climbing into his Altea and started jacketing off-ah I mean teaking off from the runway.

Pit, Pittoo, and Reflet decided to very well follow their cast mates back to Virginia Beach, seeing that Future Europe started getting annoying to them.

Douche and Cia did the same, the pudgy tactician still plotting a secret revenge against Zelda, that Hylian bitch of the CTH.

Only Shulk and Lucina remained.

"Got a plan?" Shulk broke the silence after Lucina's gaze of worry.

"Yes, Shulk. I plan to follow Father back to the Rathaus (City Hall) and try my best to distract him all the way from Robin's disappearance." Lucina replied while climbing into thier respective cars for take off north towards the halidom of Ylisse.

"Hey, donkey boy was a better name." Shulk laughed as they both disappeared through the dark evening clouds of Interlaken.

* * *

 

**FINALLY DONE!**

**LONG ASS CHAPPIE EVER WRITTEN! xD**

**Okay a few keypoints:**

**I gave out all of the third party references. Getting prepared for Smash Wars soon! Boo-yeah!**

**-Smartphone and Tablet company Cosmicgate (Discovery E5 and Nova E5) are made up and it's not real, just my OWN creation. All rights reserved.**

**-Nordsee, that Chrom everytime refers to, is a european sea food restaurant located in Weil Am Rhein, Future Germany Aka Bionis.**

**So yeah, seek out next chappie.**

**Falco276 out! :D**


	11. Thorn in You

**Let's get Bi-polar again and switch from Humor to Angst/Hurt/Comfort!**

**Enjoy!**

 

♪ "sys_prison_E1 (FE Fates)" ♪

It had been two hours since his departure from the city of Bern all the way to Wiltzwil.

It was dark and hot.

Robin felt like he was caged into a gestation crate with no ability to move around.

As static as he stayed, with the accompany of a blind fold hindering his vision and several ropes cuffing his wrists behind his back, his mind fearfully pictured an island in the middle of a blue bay. A large white building with an intimidating facade was seen glaring directly at him. Once plastered and painted white, was now hauntingly dull and gray with age and corruption. A watch tower was perched on top of the building, searching for any possible escapees. The impression that this environment was less hospitable and more menacing. Robin looked behind him and saw a long sturdy bridge that led back to Virginia Beach. Although it was considered a powerful structure by many Aquilians, it was a symbol of freedom spelled to Robin.

Shuddering at the hideous imagery, Robin felt his heart leap out of his chest once he felt the van halt to a harsh stop.

With his ears catching the sound of the front doors opening and the gruff voices of the SWAT guards, Robin kept his cool as his teeth gripped for dear life against the rope bound around his mouth while tears leaked from his almond eyes.

_Oh Naga, this can't be happening to me! Please keep me safe from these wretched SWAT hogs!_

Creating soft muffling sounds, doors whipped open to greet him with two SWAT guards, Dario Rauch and Niklas Fuchs, their smirking looks bringing up a fake sympathy for their prey.

"Aw, look at him, he's crying." Niklas snickered as Dario held out a hand for silence.

"Before we take him in, I want a small private talk with you, foxy boy." Dario sneered as Niklas yelped in alarm from the hard tug on his shoulder sleeve and brought him facing the endless view of green stretched miles and miles away. "There was a call from one of his friends. We recorded the whole conversation. Did you fake yourself as Levin Blum?"

Niklas hesitated, eyeing a roped up Robin watching from the distance, his muffles through the rope loud enough to catch Mr. Fuchs's attention. "I-I-yes, Dario. I did."

Niklas's heart beat anxiously as he was faced more skeptic clues from his SWAT partner.

"And did you mention anything about this party of theirs and a game of Scrabble instead of telling them where their friend is going to?" Dario's glare caught Niklas to splutter in difficulty, "I-yes, I did!"

Eyes snapped shut, Niklas braced himself for the Midnight game.

"Alright stay there." Dario whipped out his gun and took an equal amount of 5 steps away from his partner. "I want you to approach me in steps, Niklas. Everytime I call out the clock's time, I want you to step forward towards _me."_

With Dario's back facing a trembling Niklas, fox boy glanced towards Robin who kept his eyes shut from the watching the harsh SWAT punishment.

"Mr. Fuchs! Are you ready?" Dario impatiently called, Niklas snapped to attention with a few tears, "Yes sir!"

"Good. 11:50."

Niklas whimpered, slowly taking one step forward.

"11:51"

Two.

"11:52"

Three.

"11:53"

Four.

"11:54"

Five.

"11:55"

Six.

"11:56"

Seven

"11:57"

Eight.

"11:58"

Nine.

"11:59"

Dario smirked as he glanced behind him to see a scared to death Niklas, a SWAT coward who just wanted to complete his duties without creating a mistake on purpose.

Ten.

"P-p-please. Spare my life Dario! I honestly didn't mean to-"

"MIDNIGHT!" Whipping around with a roar, Mr. Rauch pulled the trigger, Niklas's unfinished quote left him motionless on the grass followed by splays of blood trickling the blades of green.

Robin kept his cool, a single sound of a gunshot and a traumatic scream was just enough for him.

Clicking the gun to reset, Dario approached Niklas with a hateful smirk. Pulling out a walkie talkie, he instructed the staff to take the body away.

Was it rightful for Bern's guards to do such a thing against their own people working in the same field as them!?

Robin swallowed with a shaky sigh as he was prepared to get escorted by Dario in the building.

"Get up, snow rat. It's time to bring you to our cheif." Dario ordered, a soft kick to his legs got Robin staggering forward with balance.

Nodding weakly, his brown eyes pictured the prison to be more modern and green other than the hideous dull building he pictured earlier.

It was the opposite.

White lined with blue running across the lower frame of the roof, and shaped into a square barbed with many spiked fences guarding the outskirts of Wiltzwil.

A lingering smell of agriculture swayed from the east, several wooden sheds framed with steel stood next to the buildings that held all of the cells, a loud neigh echoed from the wooden structure and rippled across the outstretched green plains.

Robin wondered why they would hold animals as prisoners seeing that horses were too silly to lock them behind bars.

"Here." Dario opened the creaking black gate that slid to the left, allowing them entry granted from a nod by another guard.

Robin almost tripped but maintained to gain his walking momentum when he saw his beloved white minivan being inspected by the staff, torches in one hand while aggressively throwing out the contents it held, assuming it was vandalized from various locations.

It was a huge blessing to Naga that the rear storage compartment underneath the trunk contained his Levin sword, elemental tomes, and the Galaxy Glider Hydroplane Wings glinting in luck.

That was until they found the red duffel bag.

_Don't you dare take it away._

"I hate to see my prey standing still! C'mon!" Dario barked, Robin obliged with a broken heart and tears, leading him inside one of the buildings that were supposedly the prison cells.

Feeling cold and musty by the appearance and atmosphere of his surroundings; prison cells packed with individuals behind stiff, restrictive bars. While some minded their own business and ignored the unfortunate newcomer, others hopelessly watched the vicious, merciless sheepdogs herd their victim. Looking at the innocent appearance of Robin, they thought to themselves, "How tragic... He is probably another forgotten orphan they picked up from the streets."

Still, the iron bars that confined them and the presence of harsh authority did not prevent a few to warn Robin.

"Hey, kid!" one of the prisoners yelled as he slammed onto the bars to get the tactician's attention. Robin flinched and looked at the deranged stranger. "You can still escape! This is your last chance! C'mon!"

The workers Dario, Lugano Scherrer, and Xherdan Kramer paused in their path and sternly glared at the individual, who continued to scream at Robin. Still bounded by handcuffs, Robin could only frightfully watch. Judging by the tone of the man's voice, this was a place he should not be in!

"Listen to him!" With a small gasp, Robin looked behind him and spotted a few women, men, and even teenagers close to his age beginning to cry to him. The first man's warning was a fuse that set off an explosive bomb that tried to warn Robin of the incoming disaster. "You're not locked behind bars like us! Run if you still can!"

Robin looked at the shackles around his ankles. Although he could still walk, he probably could not cover so much distance in a short amount of time.

"What are you just standing there?! Do something!"

Gathering his courage, Robin finally made his decision. A strange, animal-like fury in his blood known as adrenaline began to boil in his veins as his heart began to pump the liquid throughout his body. Eying Lugano's firm yet slightly loose grip on his handcuffs, Robin suddenly pulled away and slammed Lugano's thin ribs with his elbow.

"Yoow!" Lugano exclaimed.

"What the—" Dario and Xherdan looked at the startled SWAT guard as Robin began to scurry away as fast as he could. Due to the cuffs that restrained his ankles, Robin knew that one abrupt, large step could send him tumbling onto the ground.

"Get that boy!" Dario exclaimed as he and his coworkers began to chase Robin.

Robin's heart rate and breathing rate began to increase as he heard loud footsteps creating behind him. Darn those annoying cuffs! If it were not for them, he could run faster without the risk of tripping. Robin looked behind his shoulder to see how far his captors were.

_BUMP!_

♪ Fade track here ♪

"Ahh!" Robin cried out as he fell onto the cold, flat ground. While running, he suddenly collided with something, or _someone._

When Robin looked up, he came face-to-face with one of the scariest people he had ever seen. The person he bumped into was an elderly man at the age of... seventy? Eighty? Maybe a century or two? He had dark skin that had a hue of white and winkles from aging and work. At first glance, Robin thought that he needed to go outside and get some fresh air more often. His hair was neatly combed, nearly matching the style of the expensive, dark green overcoat, purple dress shirt, and shiny, black shoes that adorned his body. This expressed his high, mighty status. His eyes, a merciless hazel, glared directly into Robin's almond eyes.

Upon inspecting Robin, Xherdan Kramer began to recognize several physical appearance of the tactician. He recognized the fearful, almond-shaped brown eyes that gazed fearfully at him, the round cheekbones that gave Robin his youthful appearance, and the hue of the snow white hair that fell over his eyes. The final touch was Robin dressed in the infamous black and white clothing, which made him look nearly exactly like _him_. The only large difference was Robin was in pure shock and horror when he "first" saw him. When _he_ saw him, he was in pure hatred and fury.

♪ "Far Away (calm; FE Fates)" ♪

"You must be our newest newcomer." Xherdan spoke creepily calmly to Robin.

Before Robin could reply, Lugano suddenly came over, grabbed Robin by one of his wrists, and pulled him up onto his feet. Robin yelped as his face turned pink, probably from embarrassment for being captured the first time.

 "Nrgh." Robin gritted his teeth in pain around the rough fabric stinging his tongue as he was led to a chair on the left side of the examination table while Xherdan was seated on the right, his cold hazel eyes studying the ever frightened prey of his.

 "Robin Delahaye, a married Ylissean working two lower waged jobs, was claimed to be guilty according to Berner rulers, Desmond and Zephiel, that on April 23rd 2016 at precisely 1:30 pm, there was a reported theft of money stolen from all cash registers at the grocery store of Migros on Allschwillerstrasse, Ylisse-stadt, AJRA. Do you know anything of this?"

Robin hesitated and chose his words carefully. But amnesia kicked in again for another blame on himself through getting the guards deceived.

"No." he growled like a rabid dog, saliva free falling down his chin. Continuing to create angry muffles through the rope, his brown eyes glared with enmity at the prison staff.

Xherdan nodded, holding up a hand for his co-workers to keep poor Robin still seated for another review on his crimes.

"I received news from the local Bionisan news stations that a white minivan was stolen from Ylisse and parked in the fields of Eggraben Bionis before it disappeared south into AJRA. Any re-calls?"

Again amnesia kicked in and Robin wanted to pull on his own hair like a mad tactician who clearly didn't need to receive more torturous questions from their grotesque looking chief.

"Fine. I admit with myself stealing the Touran but the whole fiasco with money from Migros. That was none of my doing."

_SLAP!_

Whimpering in pain while feeling his cheek reddening in heat, Robin choked out a few sobs as Dario and Lugano held him back up forcefully on the chair, Xherdan slamming his fists against the poor table, "If you don't re-call anything of your sly acts of crimes you just committed, then _what is this_!"

Brown eyes widened in fear as Robin was harshly pulled from his chair and was thrown against the bleak rusted walls of the session room.

Crying out in pain, the tactician was defenseless without his Levin sword and elemental tomes.

"C'mere boy!" Dario yelled as he kicked the tactician in the stomach, making him wobble over by standing up again until the moment of truth struck upon his beating heart.

It was all too sudden.

Then voices....

_"Robin, the chicken never gives up. Fight back!"_

Ike.

_"A tactician always foresights his enemy's attacks."_

Marth.

_"Read your enemy before he strikes."_

Reflet.

_"Always be wise as an owl and aggressive as a griffin. Hope never dies out."_

Lucina.

_"Don't let your enemies stand where they are. You've got wings of glory, Rob!"_

Pit.

_"You should really feel your enemies right now. Don't give up Rob. Teach them a lesson with Thoron!"_

Shulk.

_"Babe, we've all been lazy in the past but it's the present, just fight back with what you've got!"_

Cia.

_"Robbie, I have hope in you! You can do it in the name of Naga!"_

Douche.

Stunned at the sudden hit, the voices to the AweSomE cast did not help at all. Robin wished his friends were here right now to help him escape this whole madness.

DDS was another option but seeing that was a failure considering his weapons were hidden in the rear trunk of his Touran, Robin could only scream and sob in pain.

In the milli-second of hesitation where he decided whether he had bit hard enough or to continue the dirty deed, Xherdan wheeled him around, one hand yanking down on his bottom jaw, the other pulling up on the top. Robin's eyes leaked more tears as pain exploded through his mouth. He would have been screaming from the pain in his back but only the edges of the circle of burnt skin could feel anything. Jaw nearly popping at the seams, Robin thrashed, trying desperately to kick at his attacker but weeks without proper nourishment left him unable to land a hit.

"We'll teach him a lesson. One that he will always remember in his amnesiac mind!" Xherdan then snatched the handle to the red duffel bag and slammed it hard against Robin's back who was pushed into the wall until......

_CRACK!_

An ear-splitting crack echoed throughout room as a metal rod was clanged against the flat ground.

Robin, breathing in fear, while hands still latched beside his head, the broken feather fell limp in the elder's hold.

"Get this rat into cell 37 along with that Ylissean prisoner as his cellmate." Xherdan sneered, grabbing the assaulted bag and walking away to his office.

"Yes sir." Dario and Lugano nodded, picking up the abused tactician and started escorting him to the assigned cell with the help of a wheelchair.

Robin, still shocked by the harsh torture, took his time to recover from his paralyzed state but to no avail it did some good.

"I don't want to see any cuddling or fights between you two!" Dario yelled as he locked the creaking gate and briskly walked away with a glare.

♪Fade out track♪

* * *

His mind felt hazy.

It was too difficult for him to tell where he was.

At least the absence of ropes got him the ability to move around in his cell although the short interview ended into a horrifying cracked torture by the "cheif".

Robin almost wanted to chuckle at the thought of the word "chief". Even in the Old and New Generation, the word "chief" was used for a lead Risen who ran a bunch of Risen armies under the control of the Grimleals. They had the ability to imitate the speech of a human, walked in a zombie fashion, and had the ability to teleport at all times.

With his beating ears sensing another shuffle of footsteps walking around his cell, Robin must've guessed he was not alone forever.

"Bubbles, sitting there like a dead roach won't help you out at all. It's been weeks since I finally can talk to a cell mate of mine! Geez, that Mr. know-it-all- guard always pisses me off whenever I try to talk to him out of the blue. Ya followin me here?" the guy sat down next to him, sliding towards him just to act concerned. In reality, he was slightly fond of fluffing with other males and always loved candy.

Even now.

A pair of lollipops were stashed in the pocket of his orange uniform, the tip of the stick peeking out of the open hole.

Then it hit Robin.

As a long time college roommate and Shepherd friend, the candy must have given out the hint to his fluffy and sweet personality.

 "Gaius?" Robin squinted his eyes as if he knew him for a long time. "How did you end up in here?"

"You finally know my secret. Bubbles, turn that question around. How did _you_ end up in here, more like it?" Gaius un-wrapped a sucker and stuck it into his mouth, the hard candy colliding against his strong teeth.

"Long story. Don't ask." Robin sighed, almond eyes staring into the dull gray ground.

"Don't mind if it's long, Bubbles. Let's exchange our horrible acts. C'mon. You first." Gaius gave out a pat on the back, encouraging him to spit out his friend's experience of committing a crime.

The tactician impatiently sighed, "Fine. I stole money from a grocery store. Happy?"

"Dude, that's pretty lame. Mine was much worse but the blame was thrown on my face according to their perspective." Gaius pointed towards the door that led to Xherdan's office, Robin assumed the red duffel bag was held there from any prisoner's attempt to loot the jackpot. "It all started during that stupid night of a Shepherd's party near the Spalentor. I dunno where you have been to, Bubbles but it ended in a disaster. One of your Newfoundies, Morgan broke loose from it's tied up leash to a hooked corner of the Tor, he suddenly barked at me and Libra for cuddling again. I was like 'Padre please-"

Robin chuckled at the name.

"- He's actually enjoying our moment of love.' The other shepherds were busy either talking, drinking, dancing, whatever hunky dory they were doing, when all of sudden, this shot came out of nowhere, alerting us to break the party apart and watch whoever that dude was up to. Me and Libra teamed up to run beyond the hedges and find out who that crazy dude rang out some shots aimed at us."

"Let me guess, Plegian bandit?"

"Could be, but let me finish right here. He was hard to figure out who this guy was, but then a flash of red and blue came wailing towards us. The dude alerted himself, dropped the gun, and scampered away like a mouse in it's hiding hole."

"Hiding hole?"

"Bubbles, what else should I say? Anyway, it was my mistake to pick that modernized weapon up and curiously inspect it from every side."

"Did you get caught? I might have to guess that this was your first time here like me."

"Seriously Bubbles? Your first time, here? Me? 10th time." Gaius laughed after he showed his straightened fingers on both of his hands.

Robin was slightly surprised towards his college roommate graduated from Uni to master in the arts of crimes.

Even for Robin, he had constantly dreamt of getting a degree in History to teach a secondary level education as a History teacher but since they both turned out to be failures, it was seemingly impossible for both of them to climb back up to where they had started.

He always wondered how Blue had a lazy success into working all three jobs. Current ruler of Ylisse, point guard for the BC Bären basketball team Ylisse, and CEO of the metal sheet contractor company, Chrom-line AG in Wikon, Hoshido.

Robin sighed and covered his face with his hands, moaning in grief.

Gaius, noticing his friend's loss of a crime success, tilted his head like a confused puppy and started comforting him. "Hey, Bubbles. Don't cry. At least they took my Lexibook away when I wanted to ask them if I could play it but they sadly said no. Those pesky bugs!"

Robin shook his head with sniffles, Gaius tried a different approach, "Look, remember _Knights vs Dragons?_ That Fire Emblem rip off game where we protected the capital of Delyra from the evil Gudorans in the continent of America? We hailed the holy flames of Solaris just to beat that wretched electric shadow dragon Garuga all thanks to Sokara's blade, Ragnarok? C'mon! That was the most rated game on the Lexibook and you loved it!"

Still, Robin was in no mood to talk about their fun Uni nights. A strange feeling of pain lamented from his back but the tactician held it in. Everytime he slept on the uncomfortable cots of the cell, switching positions was a pain in the back since his spine had a possible crack, the A1 bone twisted to the right, causing the spinal nerves to send out false signals to another part of his body, causing a sting of pain to take over.

Gaius didn't give up. He produced a beaten up trading card from his pocket and held it out for Rob to see. "See this? It's your griffin dragon Chaotic creature, Aokua. Look at how much stats it's gained! It even obtained a new Mugic! Song of Future Sight! Crazy huh?"

The more he heard this, the more he wanted to wail in agony at his failures, possibly catching Dario's attention to bang on the iron bars as a warning with a yell of "Keep it quiet in there!"

But instead, Robin learned to control his temper and lightly snorted in annoyance, "Gaius, that's enough. I have already seen the outside world, yet I have failed my success. There's nothing we can do now."

Gaius smirked and stood up, obviously coming up with an escape plan, "But Bubbles, there's something called freedom and almost everyone in here is striving for that thing. Just cool off with your worries and act smart, just like what you did in Migros or wherever you stole that money."

Robin looked up, his ears slowly accepting his ex-college roommate's words of advice.

Sighing inwardly, the tactician stood up in difficulty and shook Gaius's hand in agreement, "Thanks Gaius. You just made my day."

"That's what I wanna see Bubbles! You go boy!" Gaius laughed too loudly for Lugano stride in and bark an order at them while unlocking their cell.

Gaius gasped, "Are you setting us free?"

A bat to the head got his mouth shut, "Idiots, we're employing you guys to some work. After that, you're busy with dinner at the cafeteria then lights out."

Gaius nursed his head while Robin shamelessly stared down at the floor while following Lugano towards the wooden sheds, the smell of hay and manure already tickling Gaius's noise into a incredous complaint.

♪ "Far Away (Deeds; FE Fates)" ♪

"Just what kind of a prison is this?" the Thief asked once they got past the entrance to the shed, both of them wanting to puke in disgust at the sight of endless pink blobs wading in a sea of hay and manure.

"Clean the stall, then clean the meat. Here get to work." Lugano handed them two shovels and walked away, nodding to another guard to watch over their progress.

Robin sighed and truthfully didn't mind farm work since this reminded him of Donnel and Mordecai so much, the tactician started to make friendly gestures to move the hogs aside and started scooping up the dirt.

Gaius in the other hand, ignored the Lugano's instructions and kneeled down to coo with the cute pigs that oinked every 5 seconds.

The guard, supervising their work, threw a stone towards Gaius as a warning with a yell. "Hey! Get back to work!"

"Alright! Alright!" the Thief replied in annoyance, scooping his side of the pen.

15 minutes later and they were drenched in sweat due to the sun's rays burning through the wood.

The guard came in with squinting eyes and inspected the fresh hay taking up every perimeter of the pen before the pigs were released again back inside.

"Damn, I need to re-fuel my health bar." Gaius moaned as he took out a Peppermint lollipop, un-wrapped the sucker and began draining the flavour around his mouth.

Offering some to the tactician, Robin politely declined as they followed the guard across the square shaped courtyard, the gap between the buildings easily viewable to many parked farm tractors and endless stacks of fresh hay ported from the fields of Gwatt.

Gaius swatted a fly away from his face as the guard halted infront of a metal door, "This is the place where we clean off chickens freshly butchered from the other side. If there is a problem between you two, I'd have to send you to Xherdan's office for a serious talk."

He then noticed Gaius giggling like a small child as if this was Matura Schule (high school), "As for you thief of Ylisse, we need to see what we can do for you! As for now, enjoy yourself skinning chickens apart until dinner arrives. Get to work!"

The guard left the two with grunt of annoyance.

Feeling cold, Robin felt like he was working in a science lab. All of the tables were metal supported on wheels along with endless basins and buckets filled with chicken meat to be skinned.

A big blue trash can was set to the corner of the room to hold any unwanted parts that was supposed to be disposed off.

Approaching the tables, Gaius meekly held up the latex rubber gloves in confusion, "Dude I could use this for a new condom! What do ya think Bubbles?"

"Gaius please. No more perverted jokes. Just get to work." Robin sighed while wearing the rubber gloves and grabbed the first batch of meat and a knife, clearly listening to the guard's orders unlike Gaius who started whacking the knife around in non-existent wind.

The blue trash can started piling up in heaps of battered skin and fat, the boys pretty much got to a tiring finish after the amount of meat they skinned and settled all of the good parts in the bucket.

They were not skilled butchers like the ones from the Old generation, but they at least got the job done under the satisfied guard who patted Robin on the back unlike Gaius who didn't receive any due to his childish acts of horsing around.

With their rubber gloves disposed, the guard led them to the cafeteria, boisterous with every prisoner who were forced to stay.

Leading them to table ten after getting their trays filled with food and a milk carton, the guard nodded in farewell as Robin and Gaius began eating in silence.

♪ Fade out track ♪

Gaius broke the silence as Robin chewed on his sandwich slowly, eager to finish his friend's mashed potatoes and peas after the Thief's loss of appetite, "So, here's the plan Bubbles."

"I arrive the first day and you've got a plan stuck in your very clever mind. Why didn't you escape before I arrived?" Robin shook his head as he scooped the peas from Gaius's tray to his.

"Well, the guards put so much pressure of hate on me, it's unbelievable to see why the prison wants to keep me as a famous star of theirs. Let's just call it bad luck and it's not gonna happen this time." Gaius bobbed an apple between his hands until it was hit by a speeding Banana from table 5.

"Alright. Who the hell did that!?" Gaius whipped around, demanding to know one of his rivals.

"Candy boy there wants to play the guessing game!" one of his rivals laughed as table 5 followed after until the whole cafeteria spotted attention towards the only star.

"Gaius!" Robin hissed, glancing cautiously around to see if the guards would blame some other prisoners to start this fight. "What about the plan!?"

But his friend ignored him for he was too busy throwing words of hate towards the other prisoners, "Oh you want it like that? I'll show you my version of the guessing game!"

About to pull out a silver dagger from a secret made pocket, one of the guards rushed in and yelled a warning, "Stop this now!"

The whole cafeteria averted their attention as the words "Fight!" drowned away from the crowd.

"If there is a fight ensued in this room then we won't feed the whole prison again!" the guard reasoned as he glared at every table with those sadistic eyes. "Dinner dismissed! Get to sleep!"

Everyone murmured and started leaving their tables in disappointment.

"Thanks to you for starting the argument." Gaius spat at his rival who's face inched into a counter look of confusion.

Robin merely sighed as the both of them started walking towards their cell for some sleep or possibly the great escape still unknown to our tactician.

* * *

Crickets spurred out into a chorus or rings as guards on night duty paced back and forth outside the iron gates framed with barbed wire.

A small tower aka mini lighthouse stood alert, the light scanning it's surroundings from every direction while spinning clockwise, the beam strong enough to catch a deer from the fields of Gwatt.

The white Touran remained untouched since Robin's arrival here, the contents except for the red duffel bag and the keys remained inside the vehicle.

Dario grunted while re-opening the boys' cell with a creaking click. "I want this prison to be silent as a mouse. I don't want to hear any whispers."

Gaius stretched silently as Robin sat down on the edge of the cot, prepared to inhale the pain silently held it in while laying down with difficulty.

Once settled, Robin wanted to know what Gaius had to say before it got interrupted by his rivals in the lunchroom.

"You had a plan in mind? Better be very good Gai, otherwise we would be stuck here forever." Robin sighed, passing elwind in relief to re-route his thoughts of escape.

"Dude Bubbles seriously? He said he wanted this room as quiet as a mouse!" Gaius laughed softly as he rolled over in his cot and accidentally threw himself off with a silent yelp.

"Sorry." Robin apologized, hoping to see if Gaius would ever explain his brilliant escape plan from one lousy thief.

"Alright Bubbles, I'm not gonna explain it. Were gonna do it." Gaius pulled out his used lollipop stick, the end shaped into the exact teeth of the cell keys used for the gates and offices.

"Wait. But." Robin whispered in confusion as Gaius held up a finger, "Shhhh..."

As sly as a fox, the Thief unlocked the iron bar gate to his cell and very carefully slid it, making sure it didn't creak with age.

_Perfect._

"Step 2 Bubbles. Xhedran's office." Gaius smirked as he sensed his ears for any footsteps coming their way.

Hitting up their instincts, it was a miracle to see that there none heard as the Thief led the tactician towards the wooden door where through the tiny tower shaped window they could see the chief snoring his ass off while leaning back in his office chair.

Right on the desk were the keys to the Touran while right beside it was the red duffel bag, still holding all of the gold.

"Bubbles? You make the next move." Gaius snickered quietly as Robin double took his words.

"Wait. But your're very clever at this! Why should I do it?"

"Just go!" Gaius hissed as he softly unlocked the door and allowed Robin to tip toe toward the desk, the feathered grab of the keys clinking quietly caught Xherdan to snort once before falling back to asleep.

_That's it. Now just the bag and skedaddle from here._

Carefully backing out with the duffel bag in one hand and keys in the other, Robin signaled to Gaius to leave the door ajar before walking quietly down the hallway and out of the entrance.

♪ "Thorn in You (Calm/Roar; FE Fates)" ♪

"Alright, you know that way to your car?" Gaius asked as he cleverly scanned for any pacing guards on patrol.

Robin nodded while trying to remember the location of the stolen Touran currently parked next to the entrance of the other side.

"I'll lead ya there. Once you have a clear path, run for it, start that baby up and get out of here fast." Gaius continued as they both speed leaped across the courtyard, Dario still awake while catching their foolish activity through his night binoculars.

"Those pesky rats!" he hissed in distaste as he alerted the night guards patrolling every perimeter of the prison. "We have two escapees on the loose. Catch them quick."

_On it._ they replied before the static sound echoed from the device.

"Just one step away from freedom, Bubbles." Gaius panted while hugging his friend in farewell.

"Wait! But what about you!? I can't leave you alone here!" Robin insisted, worried about the Thief who took it easy.

"Relax Bubbles. The star of the prison should stay, the fragment of the star should go loose right now. Bye Robin, may we see each other in another life." Gaius layed back, waiting for his guards to pick him up near the barbed entrance.

Robin hesitated as tears leaked from his almond eyes, deciding whether or not he should take the Thief along with him, "Gaius, please! This is no time for jokes. Please! This is our only chance, you promised a prisoner's striving hunger is freedom and we don't want to lose that chance, do we?" Attempting to pick him up, the Thief beat him too it, clearly annoyed in a playful way.

"Dude, this is not the ending. This just only started! Just make your way towards Naga's heaven with all of that gold you got stashed into that bag!" Gaius clearly ignored Robin's inaudible wails of guards right behind him, armed with guns and ready to warn them.

The tactician's heart rate and breathing rate increased as he ran for dear life, his mind awake for any shots behind him.

It was the end for his best friend and college roommate in Uni, playing the Lexibook together, winning in endless Chaotic tournament matches against each other and talking about the good old fluffy times.

Robin had no choice but to unlock his freedom.

As his hands fiddled with the keyfob with difficulty, it was a blessing that the headlights and tail lights to the Touran blinked twice, allowing him to slide in and quickly close the door.

Watching through the driver's window, his almond eyes widened in horror as a single gunshot rang throughout the air and the bullet struck Gaius's back, the Thief's body falling forward in a motionless state.

"GAIUS!" Robin screamed in tears as he endlessly choked between sobs, attempting to pull on his hair and wail loudly in agony towards the devastating loss of his friend.

But it was written as his last words to Robin's ears, _But Bubbles, there's something called freedom and almost everyone in here is striving for that thing. Just cool off with your worries and act smart, just like what you did in Migros or wherever you stole that money._

Wiping the remainder of his tears while speeding down Schulhaus-strasse, Robin remembered the chief's words that might have reflected Gaius's possible death of a Ylissean prisoner.

_"We'll teach him a lesson. One that he will always remember in his amnesiac mind!"_

One that he will never truly forget.

♪ Fade out track♪

* * *

**......... (out of words)**

**I couldn't believe I really could write about prison life! :O**

**Imagine how harsh it would be if I were Robin escaping all of this madness.**

**Geez, but luckily I'm here about to move to another apartment in Switzerland (AJRA;hence the location of this story.) that might look less prisony, if you know what I mean. xD**

**Oh and seek out the next chappie.**

**Falco2762 out! :D**  


	12. Lost in Thoughts All Alone

**Whoo-hoo!**

**Robin gets stuck in Interlaken for 20 days that the police couldn't even find they're prey! xD**

**Enjoy!**

 

* * *

 

♪ "Vacant Cradle (FE Fates)" ♪

Slowly cruising down Beatenberg strasse before entering the district of Unternsee in Bern, Robin felt his throat and stomach hold an sinking feeling like knots tied together that was refusing to disappear from his depressed and traumatized state since yesterday's mad escape from the Wiltzwil prison.

Biting his lip in a quiver, he tried his best not to break down into a sob as he shoulder parked near a grassy curb, hitting the parking break while leaving the engine running, stepping out and resting his back against the side of the vehicle, the knots tightening inside his throat and stomach increased as he started panting heavily in shock.

The feeling of Gaius getting killed by the guards were just not true!

Maybe it was just a dream that eluded him out of his traumatized state.

But amnesia forced him to remember this memory, constantly playing like a death scene in a movie, the tramutization of re-playing the scene in his mind got him to drop on his hands and knees, and start crawling around his Touran, continuously muttering "Gaius is not dead" over and over like a crazy mentally illed tactician.

After circling 5 times, Robin halted infront of his beloved car and stood up with difficulty, heart beating in shocking whines as the knots in his throat and stomach bit back an untangle of relievement.

Closing his eyes to feel relaxed, he laid back against the hood, opening them again to stare at the clouds slowly drifting west as tears slowly trailed down his cheeks.

No wonder Naga was there to help him escape from this whole troubling dilemma.

Sighing while wiping his cheek, Robin decided to climb back in his Touran, and re-join Scheidgasse-strasse with an easy cruise.

♪ Fade out track ♪

Crossing over River Aare, he turned left sharply before approaching a mini round-about, Helvatiastrasse leading him to Höheweg-strasse, the same road where the AweSomE cast and Team Aquila took to drive towards the EDM stage.

Unaware of the stage's location opposite of the direction he was driving to, Robin sighed and decided to park beside a Hooters restaurant, killing the engine while adjusting the AC, his mind racking towards the location Shulk messaged him a few days ago.

With his almond brown eyes screwed shut in an intense amount of thinking, the effect of it got him softly yelping towards the wave of pain that ran lightly through his head, his eyes re-opening to strike the Nav screen as a possible helpful tool.

_I could possibly use that to find the stage's location._

It was well worth a try.

Clicking the power knob, the screen quietly greeted him with the VW logo followed by it's motto "Das Auto." before it moved to it's safety screen concerning the use of it's radio, nav, and settings.

A second later, loud music erupting from the side speakers in the doors got him jumping out his skin in shock for he didn't like his surroundings to get too boisterous.

Ever since he stole this Touran, he clearly didn't turn the radio since he awoke mysteriously in Bionis.

With his fingers rotating the knob, his ears fearfully listened into a local Bernese news station concerning two escapees from the Wiltzwil prison last night.

Gulping in fear, Robin quickly clicked the Nav button before the reporter could mention his name, relieved at the sight of a map of his current location.

_Was it Seestrasse 145 Interlaken?_

That had to be it according to Shulk's text message.

Carefully entering in the address, index finger tapping the letters on the screen, he tapped SEARCH.

Just when his moment of hope arrived, a knock on the window interrupted his search.

♪ "Open for Buisness!/sys_Anna_E1 (FE Awakening/Fates)" ♪

Flicking the window switch, Robin almost wanted to agape at the sight of a brown haired girl, young in her 20's, hair tied in a pony tail while wearing a Hooters cotton visor cap, fully dressed in white short sleeved top and orange skirt accompanied by orange long leggers along with skates.

Cupped in her right hand was a freshly made cherry shake while her left carefully balanced a ceramic plate of BBQ chicken wings.

"Welcome to Hooters! My name is Anna! How may I help you?"

That white smile got Robin almost studdering with an awkward start, "Um... I'll take the shake please?"

"You know? I'm the only one in the Shepherds to work at Hooters here." Anna jabbed, carefully handing him the cherry shake in a glass cup along with a few napkins. "It's surprising you should know who I really am, Robin."

He almost spat out the cherry that topped the shake, "Anna? What in the name of Naga are you doing here? Working at Hooters?"

Anna pouted, clearly un-amused towards her friend's roar of laughter, "What are you doing here with an vacuum as your friend?"

That got Rob to halt into realization and blush in embarrassment. Moving the vacuum behind the front seats, Anna's confusion greatly ascended as she raised her eyebrow towards the ivy printed mattress strewn with a textile bag, neck pillow, Rubbermaid bucket toppled to the side, Broom handle and mop head, empty boxes of Blueberry pies, and a Kid's jacket. "Heh, I needed some company with me."

"Don't tell me you're alone! What about the other Shepherds?" Anna asked, unaware of the tactician's escape from the police and all of the crime dilemma.

"Still in contact with Gaius."

"Yuck, that lousy Thief? He never does anything except pick-pocket the Trick or Treat stash from everyone in AJRA!" Anna set down the plate of wings on his lap, "Here, since you're alone, I might accompany you into some of our Hooters specials."

Robin blushed and kindly declined as he quickly finished the wings and the shake in one gulp before maintaining a tiny burp that interrupted his offer, "No th-anks."

Anna gladly giggled as she leaned her arms on the sill of the driver's door. "Olivia might be worried about you but all I wanted to say was...the Outrealm gate in Jura is currently closed and they're thinking of using the same style of time traveling for their other tunnel, project CERN in the Invisible Kingdom. The reason why I couldn't stay in Ylisse is because I got kicked out of project CERN after trying to reveal the secrets of the opening ceremony of the Gotthard tunnel that ran from Lagdou to Valdek to Crimea. That's when I had to quit my job and come all the way here to work as a waitress at Hooters." Sighing with a glum face, she wondered how Robin got into Interlaken so quickly. "An EDM event?"

"Yeah, Shulk texted me about it a few days ago concerning the party. He told me I should arrive at Seastrasse 145." Robin meekly replied while blinking in concern.

"Hmm... I might have to say it's located on the right side of the street. Stage you say? Well, good luck Rob. May we see each other in Shepherds' Garrison (Rathaus City Hall)." Anna then left him a bill concerning their first meet up in Interlaken without charging him for any free deals that were given to him already.

"Bye." Robin smiled as he folded up the white strip of paper and leaned back to relax.

_I never thought I would meet Anna here. Gods, it's such a blessing to meet my fellow Shepherd friends in many different places across AJRA._

♪Fade track here♪

Reminding himself not to cause his 6th driving mistake, Robin carefully backed up from the Hooters parking lot and into the main road. **(A/N: Robin! You should never back up into the main road! You might get killed! xD)**

Once the street was clear, he seized his chance to follow a dull blue 04 Citroen Xsara towards the destination, only for the end of the road to be closed due to a clean up site of debris and dusty smoke everywhere.

_Was there a battle between the Smash Teams while I wasn't around?_

As much as Robin highly despised EDM, he decided to let go of the fact that Shulk still didn't respond to the party's conclusion.

Sighing while deep in thought, he decided to follow the road which led him to Postgasse-strasse, a lovely neighborhood filled with typical brown roofed houses laced with white concrete and wood, dotted with green window paned frames and small ceramic pots of orchids getting a tan under the sun.

Giving way to a gold colored 05' VW Polo, Robin parked the Touran near a short studded wooden fence framing a small backyard infront of the house.

Killing the engine while adjusting the AC, he thought about buying some food for himself since begging from strangers was clearly not a must thing to do on his shopping list.

_Let's see.... I need Bread, Milk, Cheese, Meat....._

Jotting down the items, Robin paused to think about what more he needed to add when a kid's yell broke through his thoughts.

Setting down the pen and pad on the center console, his white brows furrowed in heartwarming concern towards two young girls at 7 years of age, thier hands wrapped around the diamond shaped holes of the criss-crossed fence while holding a small ball.

Flicking the window switch to the passenger door, he smiled, "May I help you?"

"Können Sie mit uns spielen? Wir brauchen einen dritten Spieler. (Can you play with us? We need a third player.)" one of the girls pouted while rocking back and forth against the fence on her toes, the grass trickling her barefeet.

And that was when Robin needed to grasp his German more than he would ever think of using it at times like these.

"Sicher, nur für ein paar Minuten. (Sure, only for a few minutes.)" Robin accepted their offer as the girls yelled in happiness and started jumping up and down.

Climbing out of the vehicle, Robin paused to blow out the short sting of pain that lured his back and carefully walked around his Touran to enter in thier yard.

The first girl immediately shook hands with him, "Mein Name ist Isabell Schürter und das hier ist mein Freund Kiana Ogi. Wie heißt du, Herr? (My name is Isabell Schürter and this here is my friend Kiana Ogi. What's your name, mister?)"

The sheer sweetness of their faces got the tactician's cheeks to blush red, "Robin. Robin Delahaye."

"Komm schon! Auf was wartest du? Sie können Torwart sein, während Kiana den Ball zu mir schlägt dann habe ich es im Tor kicken. Können Sie das tun? (Come on! What are you waiting for? You can be goalie while Kiana kicks the ball to me then I kick it in the goal. Can you do that?)" Isabell explained while Robin shrugged, "Alright."

He walked over to the small Crane makeshift goal, the navy blue net glistening under the sun.

Robin gulped and glanced towards the windows of Isabell's house, making sure that none of her parents were crazily thinking that a stranger was here to either play with them or kidnap them to another Kanton.

Sure Bernese people were weird, but Robin has grown to the fact of getting used to the atmosphere here.

Looks of hate and odd awkward confusion from the elders and the sheer cuteness from the small kids.

"Achtung! (Watch out, mister!)" Kiana warned as she passed the ball towards Isabell, who came speeding towards him until the ball flew for the post and collided against his thigh, the nerves leading up to the spine sending out a short shockwave of pain.

But as brave as he was, Robin grunted while gritting his teeth, not showing out his true identity of himself towards these young children who just wanted to play with him. "I'm fine."

The girls shrugged with no clue off of their shoulders, not bothering to ask what he said in English.

Isabell then switched activities and held out a jump rope for Robin to hold, taking the other end while walking opposite from him, "In Ordnung, Kiana will Seil zu springen, während ihre Lieblings lieder zu singen. Kannst du das Herr tun? (Alright, Kiana wants to jump rope while singing her faviourite Rhyme. Can you do that mister?)"

_Gosh, all of these are so easy to follow, they don't even notice they're playing with a criminal! At least children are more tolerable to be around with then those snobby elders and police hogs._

Isabell and Kiana giggled as they got prepared to sing the rhyme together.

"Wenig Robin-Rot-Brust,

Sitzen auf einer Stange,

Niddle, Noddle ging den Kopf.

Und Poop ging sein Loch!"

(Little Robin Red breast,

Sitting on a pole,

Nidde, Noddle, Went his head.

And poop went his Hole!)

Just at the end of the Rhyme, the girls plopped down in laughter, Robin following after.

"Lustige huh? (Funny, huh?)" Kiara laughed as they sat for more laughter and fun, Robin nodded in agreement.

They later stood up and brought a pair of paddles and ping pong balls.

Robin wished he could stay longer but he had to move on.

"Lassen Sie uns jetzt Paddle Ball spielen. Ich gebe es zu Kiara dann Kiara zu Robin nachgibt, dann Robin es mir zurück gibt. Okay? (Let's play paddle ball now. I give it to Kiara then Kiara gives to Robin, then Robin gives it back to me. Okay?)" With Isabell handing out the third paddle to his hands, they both stood in the shape of a triangle.

On the first swing, Kiara missed and hurled the ball towards the birdhouse perched beside the windowsill of the shed, a european brown red breasted robin sensing it's sudden disturbance.

♪ "What if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? (FE Awakening)" ♪

"Schau mal! Es ist ein Rotkehlchen! (Look! It's a robin!)"Isabell gasped, pointing towards the bird who flew towards the sky.

Just by the sight of the symbolism of freedom that spelled depression over the tactician, Robin kneeled down while his heart sank along with tears slowly ran down his cheeks, biting back quiet sobs.

"Was ist los Mister? (What's wrong Mister?)" Kiara asked while placing a hand on his back, confused at what he was wailing for.

Wiping his tears away, Robin turned away and held his invisible sobs in his heart, "Nichts. (Nothing)."

"Warte ab! Dies sollte Sie aufheitern! (Wait! This should cheer you up!)" Isabell ran back into her house to get something.

Kiara glanced towards the slide in patio door which was supposed to open for her friend to come back.

5 minutes later, Isabell came panting with a piece of paper in her hands, the wind assaulting the white leaf while she ran full speed towards him with a finishing breath, "Das ist für dich! (This is for you!)"

Grabbing the paper with a sniffle, it was a drawing of them playing soccer, jump roping, and paddle ball together in crayons. "Thanks."

"Ist er ok? (Is he okay?)" Kiara whispered in suspicion towards her friend who merely shrugged, "Ich weiß es nicht (I don't know)"

Robin then stood up and sighed, "Thanks for the offer of letting me play with you but I have to go."

Cue two heads tilting in confusion.

"Was? (What?)" Kiara insisted with a squint to her eyes.

Robin then groaned and repeated it in german, "Danke für das Angebot von mir mit Ihnen zu lassen spielen, aber ich muss gehen."

Isabell then looked at Kiara with a pout.

"Tchuss (Bye)." the girls murmured, waving their hands slowly from side to side and wondering why their friend was acting low after Isabell went in to retrieve her drawing.

The tactician stepped into his Touran and closed the door, staring at the drawing.

Just the artistic expression of a child's drawing really made Robin to sob again, clutching the paper close to his heart.

One that he will never forget.

Wiping his tears away, he continued to drive down Postgasse-strasse, using the side mirror to see the girls running back into the house for lunch time.

_Just like the Old Generation._

♪Fade out track♪

* * *

♪Paradise/Homesick (Light/Dark) FE Fates ♪

Passing by City Hotel Oberland, Robin's stomach began to softly growl in uncomfort as he cruised down Waldegg-strasse in order to aim for that Lidl shown on the nav screen.

It was pretty much a typical day around the parking lot of Lidl.

Re-visiting the AweSomE cast's faviourite grocery store was pretty much an amazing memory considering they still haven't built one in Virginia Beach. But on the other hand, it was painful too because it was a huge reminder on how he missed them so much.

Parking next to a 2013 Opel Zafira with a difficult sigh, Robin killed the engine and stepped out, only for his eyes to meet with a lousy young smoker who kept an eye on the tactician for minutes before using spare change to unlock the shopping cart and wheel it towards the entrance.

A blast of AC whipped against his face in relief as Robin walked around, his almond eyes following the list's item.

_Bread. Right._

Jogging over to the bakery section, (he was careful not to slip over the plastic Hazard sign set in the middle of the aisle), he licked his lips towards the various breads in all shapes and sizes he could find. Dropping the Feroxi Appenzell Nussli crossaint in the cart, he decided to go for some meat he could top with his bread. Darting for the meat section, he picked a few packs of Maestade Lyoner and streichwurst from the refrigerated shelf and dropped them in the cart.

He wasn't sure where he could find some cooking pans from but the St. Feroxi Bratwurst marked 30% off was a well worth choice for his shopping session.

_Now to complete my delicious sandwich._

Heading over to the commercial freezers where it held out all types of meat cut into slices or sold as whole, his almond brown eyes glistened in surprise towards the only Aluminum tube of Thomy Mayonnaise left on the small wired basket just above the fresh slices of duck.

He grabbed it before a lady wheeling a baby carriage could stash the lone prize.

The next category on his shopping list were beverages. Something that was entirely the most important life surviving tool of his life. Eyeing the Alcoholic beverages such as fruitful wine to Calanda Beer and Graffenwalder Beer, the official drink of the World Tour 2017 EDM yacht event hosted by Shulk, clearly steered him away from the cans and bottles, his mind created a smart move for once that he would not fall drunk during his escape.

In a blink of an eye, he spotted stacks of 5 liter bottles of Saskia Mineral water priced for 1 off each.

But it was clear to his common sense that haggling all of the 1.5 liter bottles from a public vending machine could quickly eat up his spare change, so why not haul all of the huge bunk of water in his Touran during his escape? It was well worth a try and he could endlessly re-fill it into a used bottle abused near the city park's bench.

Lifting the bottle with difficulty, Robin's spine eerily sensed his surroundings to vanish every shopper away except for him........

and a young black Labrador sitting infront of his cart, tilting his head in confusion while biting back a whine for his attention, eagerly wagging it's tail for a reply.

Robin blinked in confusion at how it was possible for a four legged animal to waltz into the store alone, probably hungry during his lonely escape.

Sighing, Robin looked around and softly said, "Hey, buddy. I wonder where you came from. But just go back to where your owner is mourning for you. I clearly have no right to take in rouge pets like you."

The dog licked his lips and barked once towards the end of the aisle.

Dumbstruck at how it even got here, Robin thought of his two Newfoundies Morgan and Morrigan back when he attended UNY (Universität Ylisse), the dogs now given away to Cordelia under care since he was too busy on the job and clearly didn't have time to hold their leashes whenever they went for walks.

_Strange. No name._

The blue collar to the dog's neck gave away it's name clinking twice against the upper ring.

_Bailey._

"You know my list?" Robin questioned the dog as it happily barked once and led him towards the appliances aisle, the tactician dumbfounded towards the sight of Silvercrest Coolboxes stacked on sale for 19 franks.

"But, this isn't on my shopping list." Robin raised an eyebrow in confusion as he gaped at the list.

The dog really was predicting his mind!

Perhaps Naga is really helping him out!

"Gosh, Bailey. You're a miracle." Robin kneeled down and hugged the dog.

Standing up, he found one of the employees power washing the floor with a huge Hako machine, a sharpied 1974 marked onto it but made no complaint about bringing pets to a grocery store.

Bailey barked once for Robin's attention as he bounded towards the aisle of body care ranging from perfumes to and cremes and Toothbrushes.

Halting at several packages of Signal toothbrushes and paste for sale, he picked both items from the rack and lobbed them into the cart, the dog whipping up on his heels while placing his paws at the edge of the wired cart, making sure the tactician had everything he needed.

Robin chuckled, finding his miracle to act extremely funny. Just for a reward for finding this lone dog in this store, he secretly stashed a bag of Orlando doggy snack treats, choosing the pig's ears to his heart's consent.

Bailey came back with a basket of remaining groceries that was not bought yet, the handle tight around his jaws.

Robin almost wanted to take this dog in as his helpful guide, "Bailey, that really makes me want to accept all of those offers you're giving me but I'll just take the OJ, alright?"

Bailey refused and barked while placing a paw on the basket, urging his new owner to take in the completed items that made the tactician's shopping days gradually shorten.

Heaving a sigh, Robin inspected W5 lemon Dishsoap, Yum Yum instant noodles, Vitasia Oyster Sauce, Ordex plastic forks, and Solevita Orange Juice now added into the shopping cart from the empty blue basket.

How in planet Mira was a dog able to transport the items from a basket to a shopping cart in a flash!?

Perplexed at the strange commotion, it would have made a great Youtube hit for something that amazing.

But Robin had no time for he had to move on.

Whistling for the dog to bound over, he was met by the cashier who scanned all of the groceries while whipping out a friendly smile, "That dog. Is it yours?"

Since the owner posted many flyers of a missing black dog around Interlaken, Robin's face was stumped from the sudden question while he gave out his first 1000 frank bill as a major change.

He anxiously lied and blew a nervous sigh, "Temporarily speaking, yes."

Glad to go through the pets in stores issue, the cashier accepted his reply, "Just be sure to stay safe."

"Thanks." Robin smiled as he waved in farewell and wheeled the cart outside, buttons on the keyfob ordering the rear tailgate to rise up, Bailey's new home acclaimed as his paws trumped on the Ivy-printed mattress and his nose dug into the Rubbermaid bucket in concern.

"Hey boy, that's my personal stuff." Robin grabbed the bucket out of the way as he began loading it with the small items of his.

It was then that the dog licked his lips towards the Orlando doggy snack treats, sealed from the basket.

"Want one? I'm pretty sure that way your owner might come and find you." ripping the corner, the delicious treat in his hands made Bailey's eyes water with hunger for the homesome snack. "Good luck, Bailey! Stay safe!"

Flinging the treat towards the other side of the lot where it landed behind a Lidl Volvo 18 wheeler truck, the dog ran with dear life towards it's heavenly item, leaving Robin to blow out a sigh and load the rest of the items into the rear of his Touran.

_Thank Naga for the dog as my guide._

♪Fade out track♪

* * *

♪"Spreading Shadow (FE Fates)" ♪

Robin yawned after his first few minutes on the road, driving down General Guisan-strasse in boredom until his almond eyes fearfully struck the orange lettering of MIGROS he greatly despised.

_Must get away from that._

Breathing in fear, he calmed down towards a roadary, the circle empty with the absence of his driving mistakes.

Glancing quickly at the fuel meter, the needle lazily fell towards the letter E.

_Must re-fuel if I want to continue my escape._

Riding down state road 9, he traveled down Hoheweg strasse, his eyelids slowly lowering shut from the lethargy driving he did 24/7.

Spotting a Coop Pronto gas station, Robin eagerly shook himself awake and turned right into the lot, neatly parking next to an available fuel tank.

Getting out with a shiver, Robin stared ahead at the building still open.

Swallowing with a shaky sigh, he hesitated whether he should pay for the gas or not.

He was lucky on the safe spot at Lidl but he might not trust a gas station for sure in the use of the money he stole from that cursed M store.

Grabbing the Fuel handle from it's lever marked "Bleifrei 95 (Diesel)", Robin shrugged in nervousness and inserted the nozzle in the side of the minivan.

Whistling while his eyes watched the prices rise high in accordance to the size of his tank, Robin felt the trigger click once as the meter stopped at 80.95 franks.

This was do or die time.

Pay for it or not?

Unaware of the manager in the store supervising the criminal with a security camera, the tactician made his final decision as he removed the nozzle and returned it to it's lever.

As quick as his Thoron spell move, Robin dashed into the driver's seat of the Touran and started the engine. At the same time he skiddaddled here, without letting manager notice his third act of his crimes.

It later ended with an escaping white mini van and the very cross manager spitting out remarks towards the fifth time of un-paid fuel in this location.

Robin sighed while covering his face with his hands, not even believing his heart that he successfully re-fuled his Touran without paying the price.

With his ears still active for any police sirens, his fired up backlashes of three crimes in a row did him some good into surviving an eternity in Interlaken.

With the final growl of his stomach wailing for food, Robin sighed and shoulder parked next the grassy curb, until the front bumper of his Touran caught him to gasp in surprise and check out the deadly moment of someone run over.

But thankfully it turned out to be an object, getting moon baked under the evening cool winds of Interlaken.

_Thank Naga I didn't turn my fourth crime into a murder._

Instead, it was a discarded Jetbag Family 455 travel roof box, the owner unaware of it's condition not broken at all.

Perplexed at the thought of a travel box discarded here, Robin shrugged and decided to empty the rear of his minivan by picking up it's the light gray shell of the heavy box and lobbed it on the roof of his Touran with difficulty, finding it a great item to store whatever junk was taking up his sleeping space.

Carefully squeezing the textile bag filled with unused clothes, his Electrolux Vaccum, Rubbermaid bucket, and mop head/broom handle in the box, Robin smiled in satisfaction, closed the box, and climbed down from the open window passenger door as a stepstool, his mind racking to resume his path of escape.

♪Fade out track♪

Getting into the rear while closing the tailgate, Robin settled in by sitting criss-crossed on the mattress, glad to see just his neck pillow, covers, and his grocery items in view.

_Time to eat.....and sleep._

Carefully pulling out the items, he followed his mind into building the most delicious sandwich ever.

Almost wishing that he and the Shepherds ate this instead of bear meat (Lissa was right about the food chain getting meddled and messed up) got him thinking about them. How would it be if he returned to the Shepherds as Anna had promised?

Chewing slowly in deep thought, Robin thought about meeting up with fish freak and working out a plan to escape AJRA together. But it was clear to him that he had to stay away from him since he used the tactician as a working slave for most of the times.

So it was better to be accompanied by the AweSomE cast.

Finishing up the last piece, he was about to dig in for some fresh bottled water when he held up the items that Bailey suggested him to get.

That dog was pretty smart whenever it came to getting hungry in the future.

Perhaps it was for later,he really had to thank the dog for THAT.

Sighing, he placed the items back and grabbed his pillow, the thick cushion snugging his neck as he pulled the covers on top of him.

Noticing a black shirt left alone from the textile bag currently locked up in the roof box, Robin sighed and reached in, his hands feeling the white printed outlines of the vector robin bird breaking free, now torn and shredded from the SWAT guards harshly changed his clothes into the orange uniform.

Clutching the shirt close to his face, tears burned in to the fabric as Robin lightly sobbed about his past, completely unaware of a red Seat Ibiza and ice-blue Honda CRV flying over Interlaken towards the halidom of Ylisse.

**Another Long Chapter!**

***whistles* I wish I had that dog for my shopping trip! xD**

**Next chappie we come back to Shulk, Lucina, and fish freak! xD**

**Falco276 out! :D**     


	13. Homesick

**Oh geez! I can't wait to move into my new apartment! It's gonna be awesome! xD**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

 

Green hills and yellow fields were the only movie tape to Robin as he continued his escape, driving on Brünigstrasse beside Lake Sarnensee.

Spotting a blue overhead sign that read "Sarnen-Sud (South)", Robin had a feeling he was entering the edge of Thracia, the only kanton that was dated back 776, even more than Ylisse (1775).

At least Thracia's ruler, Travant allowed any other people from other kantons to visit as long as they don't instigate a problem for AJRA to solve.

At least the Wyvern lover would allow a Ylissean criminal in without a doubt on who he really was.

Passing by the Gemeinde Sarnen building with ease, the flag waving it's white deer antlers on a steg while a six pointed star took the middle of the red flag, Robin felt as if he was at home but his worried mind focused on the feeling of his body.

His foot which kept his Touran on the move was slowly getting unresponsive.

A hesitating moment and he felt the signals in his nervous system respond to his brain, successfully speeding his minivan according to the assigned speed limit.

_C'mon._ Robin grunted to himself as he passed by various landmarks such as KantonalSchule (Kanton School) Thracia, KantonSpital (Kanton Hospital) Thracia, and other shops and restaurants that lined Brünigstrasse with tons of people doing their regular outdoor routines.

In a few minutes ahead of the speed limit got our frustrated tactician to huff in worry and annoyance.

With the Touran slowly rolling to a halt in front of a Socar gas station (the words "Migrolino" as the mini store and quick stop got Robin's eye to twitch in uncomfortable fear.), his heart almost beat in a hesitating moment of shocking worry as the car lurched only 3 km/h.

The nerve signals in his body that traveled from his foot to his brain was now completely thrown off and unresponsive due to his aching spine that made him grit his teeth in silent pain.

Exhaling while snapping his eyes open as if he realized some brilliant escape plan, Robin's breathing slowly caused him to sweat as he ultimately realized his dreaded end of his escape.

He can no longer use his feet to accelerate or brake.

No matter how hard he mentally commanded his legs to switch pads, it left him wailing in agony while pulling on his hair, a few bystanders walking past the vehicle found him a little crazy with question of looks thrown at this weirdo of a tactician.

Sobbing while the headlights and tailights flicked out it's hazards flashing every 3 seconds, he ultimately wished for this whole thing to never happen.

The awakening, stealing, escape, court, prison, escape again....it was just a waste of time!

Screw that dumb Toyota Prius of his!

It seemed worthless to even revive it anyway since Shulk easily had enough money to buy him another one in Virginia Beach!

But what has happened in the past is already gone and it must continue with a conclusion of a successful escape.

♪ "Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye. (FE Awakening)" ♪

_"Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye."_

Slowly inhaling his sobbing chokes and wiping his tears, Robin lifted his head up towards the mysterious angelic female voice that floated out of nowhere.

Squinting ahead towards the road, Robin gasped softly towards the lovely green haired figure standing elegantly in front of his minivan.

And no this was not Palutena, for the gassy goddess would just recruit him back to the Cute Toot House with a teasing fart.

It was Ylisse and Akenia's most favoured goddess, Naga, mother of divine dragons and it's sacred tribe of Manaketes including Nowi, Panne and Tiki.

The heroic feminine saviour that resembled the divine dragon statue currently tarped over with a huge cloth was locked away in Fish Freak's steel company warehouse.

"N-Naga? Is that really you?" Robin stuttered nervously as his instincts told him she might disappear once he stepped out of his Touran but remained still in the driver's seat while confronting her for the first time.

Historic wonders from the Old Generation showered over AJRA as the heroes of the Lowell family heritage managed to slay The Shadow Dragon Medeus, the Dark Dragon Duma, and the Felldragon Grima just with the power of a divine sword Falchion and a holy shield The Fire Emblem, yet the New Generation managed to survive better with Naga's tributes of protection and love.

But if Ylisse or most importantly fish freak abandoned the goddess out of complete freewill and switched to Kalastta, that fish koi god, then why would Naga still be here, helping a certain tactician of Plegia around AJRA?

Bizzare as it sounded to him with a thoughtful hum, Robin patiently waited for Naga's reply.

She smiled softly, those smooth sapphire eyes blinked in a sweet way, _"Ask and thou shall receive. Before you humbly mention anything about your legs, Robin, as a divine goddess, I am not able to make you stand back up on your feet again. Your act of a mistake and purpose has made you go through many tragic scenes throughout your life. Let it stay where you are because you're going to realize that suffering is a great gift to an honest person who can humbly forgive and repent. This is not the Alpha or the Omega. May Naga's divine snow bless the abstracted polar bear."_

And with a seizing flash, the goddess disappeared, leaving flakes of green snow to freckle on the hood of his Touran, a winter specialty that only came around AJRA in December.

♪ Fade out track ♪

Robin felt his body feel much better, his spine lacking any pain for a temporary moment, although he backtracked on what Naga advised him.

Naturally Lucina and Reflet could already tell that part of the advise was not Naga's words but God's words to the tactician safe from any danger.

Canceling the hazards, Robin carefully thought on how he would possibly drive.

It was tough to even think about painstakingly driving with a hand on the pad while the other on the wheel.

Glancing towards the old broom stick with an awkward hum, that was left as an extra from his janitorial supplies he found near the school he studied and worked at.

_It could possibly be my driving helper._

Carefully screwing in a small pad that acted as his artificial foot, Robin squeezed the stick between his paralyzed legs and the center console, blowing out a nervous sigh as he unlocked the parking break and gently let the pad push on the accel.

The Touran responded with a single obeyed command, veering slowly in the flow of the traffic until it gained speed according to the amount of pressure he put into it.

It was working!

Robin couldn't believe his driving skill!

One hand on the steering while the other controlled a broom stick could almost throw his Cast members into a state of unbelieving awe!

Exhaling while feeling proud, Robin continued to drive west of Thracia, unaware of a white mini van lacking the words "Polizei" on the vehicle following him.

* * *

"I hope to God you entered in 'Rathaus' instead  of a 'Lidl' in the Nav, Shulk. What got you held up near the disgusting Uni where Robin and my father attended, hm?" Lucina rolled her eyes in annoyance as they both circled around the center of Ylisse-Stadt, both Ibiza and CRV lowering themselves until they found an wide empty street to use as a landing runway.

"Calm down. The plan of our escape was that each one of us was supposed to sell our house/apartment before we escaped to Virginia Beach." Shulk chuckled, parking in an open area so that he could speed-drill the wings off and lob them in the trunk.

Lucina stepped out with a huff as Shulk got his toolbox ready, triggering the Powerfix electric drill to spin while removing the palm sized screws from the side of his Ibiza. "True, but what exactly do we have to do with Rob's apartment?"

Shulk quickly placed the screws in his toolbox before facing her with a withering look, "Lucy, our search for him is a mystery to our hearts. There are clues everywhere that are easily uncoverable by us and I believe the apartment is the key to him left behind. I just know it thanks to Ether."

Lucina blew a nervous sigh and shrugged, "Whatever you say Shulk. I originally planned to come here in order to distract my father. It wasn't my complete idea to visit his mess pen of an apartment."

"Hey, we still have time. Just follow me and let's see what we could find, alright?" Shulk jogged towards the tall building next to Blauenstrasse 1, the first floor holding a lovely floral store.

♪ "Water Maiden/evt_aqua_E1 (FE Fates)" ♪

Halting before the glass entrance, Lucina raised an eyebrow as she carefully watched Shulk strangely find the door key hidden in the mailbox along with several junk mail and bills taking up the tiny compartment, "Just how are you a genius detective Shulk?"

"Just call me lucky maybe." Shulk softly laughed with a light shrug as he neatly slid the key into the metal framed door, creaking with a swing as they both entered inside the elevator, Shulk still using the key to scale up to the fifth floor, the door that led them to an ultimate mess, both of them gasping towards the huge moment of a crazy tactician on the loose.

Shaking thier heads towards various objects (modem, clothes, hangers, cabinet rackers, feathers from pillows, shredded covers, shards of glass from Douche's old CRT TV- the frame shattered S&M style.) strewn across the rooms like a junkyard, they both donned on high confusion and questioning.

"For God's sake, why would he even do this?" Lucina entered the kitchen where she stepped on ceramic bits of plates with a gasp to find silverware littered along with beat out cooking ware, an avalanche of groceries collapsed from the squeaky open fridge, light flickering every three seconds.

"Your question would be answered if you saw this right here." With Shulk entering the BATHROOM, the ceiling light struggled to turn on where he found streaks of toothpaste swathed on the wall, " _Must take revenge and revive the silver pegasus"_ while he stepped on broken orange medication bottles that littered it's contents everywhere.

Lucina obeyed, only for her to come in with a gasp of surprise. "Silver Pegasus?"

Shulk felt the BATHROOM wall with his fingers, paste easily crusting off from it's dried state, "Maybe he's dying without his Prius, that's so far I know of."

Lucina blinked in confusion at the chaotic mess strewn across the place, "You were right about coming here. Had we skipped this place, we might not have known that there was a sick tactician of ours stuck somewhere in AJRA."

"I told you so." With both of them raising a brow in confusion, Shulk reached towards the sink and drained the pool of Lorazepam (Amnesia), Celexa (Depression), and Gas X (Bloating) were cleared out while the toilet with the discolored broken seat gurgled on it's own after the sink devouvered the pills.

"That's what made him crazy." Shulk sighed as he lobbed the empty bottles near the wastebasket missing it's lid.

It then dawned on them that their friend got a savage schizophrenic attack while thinking on a possible way to escape AJRA.

Their missing puzzle piece was on why their friend went crazy after destroying his own apartment.

Was it because of Douche and Cia leaving him behind?

He didn't have enough time to sell the apartment and escape?

♪Fade out Track ♪

* * *

"Any idea where Mr. Nordsee could be?" Shulk wondered out loud as Lucina sighed, finishing off her Ovomaltine choco drink, the empty bottle returned to the center console as she gave out a clueless shrug.

"It was a good thing we didn't start off with the Rathaus. I say that the Shepherds are engaged in a meeting directly at the warehouse that's part of my father's steel company." Lucina reasoned as Shulk nodded in understanding, both of the cars flying over Kouga in order to reach Wikon, Hoshido.

It was very well unknown to Chrom as he was too busy talking to Frederick about a new AAI logo made of steel to be set in front of the gates of the third Spalentor in Ylisse, the city's long going tower that refused to fall in a short time since the huge change of period known as the Schism.

 "You know what to do Lucky Lucy. Go for it." Shulk chuckled as they both quietly landed their cars on the parking lot and hid behind several cars, a few feet away from the knight's 2012 pearl white Renault Megane and the exalt's Nissan Qashqai, one of the doors currently opened.

Lucina almost wanted to laugh in her heart at the sight of her father too busy engaged in a conversation towards Frederick, who seemed to disagree with a bored gaze to everything he babbled about Kalasttas and his pure hatred of bees in AJRA.

The driver's door was left open, beckoning Lucina to tip toe in silence towards the seat, her brown eyes widenening in awe towards the only white Samsung Galaxy Tab-S PRO, the 8.1 screen to the tablet flickering to life after she pressed the side button with ease.

Ignoring the Nordsee wallpaper after she unlocked the screen with a slide of her finger, Lucina then groaned quietly towards the notification message of a reward through Candy Crush Saga until she x'ed that out in order to resume her mission.

Opening up Google Chrome, she glanced back towards where her father stood, both of the important icons of Ylisse now walked past the tarped statue of Naga before entering into the main building.

Bingo.

She had a huge opportunity to Region lock every news website on his Galaxy Tab-S. There were not many local news sites that she could think of but heck, she tried her best to lock the ones her father knew of incliding SRF, ORF, and Blick.ch.

Not to mention code locking a certain news station (SRF) in his Qashqai and Re-directing him to Nordsee instead of any other place that includes a newspaper stand, grocery store, or any other place.

That did the trick.

She silently slid off and closed the door, sprinting back to her CRV before Shulk brought up the rest of the plan.

"Now let's see his reaction at home." Lucina replied through the PA as they both took off towards north of AJRA.

* * *

"You're planning to build an AAI logo infront of the Rathaus?" Sumia sighed as Chrom groggily came in with a bucket of fishsticks in his hand and a Galaxy Tab in the other, "At least the Brand of Naga could have made sense."

"The divine dragon's out of the scene. Look, Sumia. It's my beloved Kanton. I get to do whatever I want with it, alright? Yes, you are more than welcome to suggest anything that could make Ylisse a better place (exclude the working Risens) but I just found my amazing belief to take a step further into a brighter future. Hell to Plegia, let's talk about that later. Why can't I access Blick on my Galaxy Tab?"

Sumia gave out a thoughtful hum as she stared at the words _The Website your trying to access is currently region locked. Please visit settings to unlock the site._ "Perhaps just follow the directions in the screen as your fellow shepherd's follow your battle orders. It's that easy."

Fish freak sighed in annoyance as he gave up on the tablet, the device clattered on the coffee table as there was an earthquake, "Damn thing's trying to flicker on me again."

"Perhaps the TV could tell you something about it." Sumia picked up the remote to turn the TV on, only for a stray Parrallel Falchion to impale the JTC Genesis 4G flat screen, leaving tiny cracks and splutters of sparks to cough from it's splintered display.

"I'm afraid there's nothing on TV, mother." the familiar daughter voice struck back with a smirk as Sumia crossly questioning her un-acceptable behaviour, "Lucina, you stabbed a TV worth 200 euros right in the trash! How dare in Naga's-

"Dammit! It's Kalastta!" Chrom corrected with a huff of annoyance, giving Lucina to strongly glare at him too.

"Kalastta, whatever! What made you the sudden urge to strike our TV with your Falchion?" Sumia finished with a motherly whine as she stood furious, not daring to call in Lissa and Anina about the tiny house problem.

"Relax, mother. I couldn't keep my rages inside of my so I had to unleash them due to my uncomfortable feeling of my book sales not going well. I'm sorry." Lucina pulled back the sword from the spider-webbed screen, the plastic cracking underneath her foot.

Chrom very well decided not to comment about this as he was too busy trying to figure out the region locking issue on his Tab-S.

Sumia sighed and stared at the mess, "But I thought The Fukoro Chronicles were a best seller of yours. You studied marketing so you should know how drastically your books are achieving to a popular point of success. Hope never dies out Luce, and we all know that. Just for now let's move this to the curb shall we?" Sumia wiped her tears after giving her daughter a hug, who promised with a smile, "Sure mother, anything you say."

It took them a short amount of time to wheel the broken screen out into the curb, placing the device flat against the small recycling bin, a huff of pure hard work laid off from the both women when fish freak came out to inspect the damaged TV.

"Damn, it's such a shame after 2 years of watching Dreamworks Dragons. Oh well, here you go into the box." Flinging the original packaging into view, Sumia and Lucina's eyebrows raised in confusion as they both watched the Exalt of Ylisse tape the box and slap an International Shipping sticker on the front of the box. "There, let Shawn K do the rest."

Facepalming towards the AweSomE cast's favourite Youtuber, two guys from Louisiana that destroyed old stuff such as electronics, furniture, etc. for fun, Chrom proudly loaded the box into the rear of his Qashqai, promising his wife that it costed her to accept his favour, but disregarded it and told him that the TV was his.

"Did it work?" Shulk asked as Lucina climbed back into her CRV, both of them parked in front of a COOP pronto gas station.

"Yup, and father's never going to know about this thanks to my amazing technique of distracting him." Lucina smirked as they both got prepared to leave Ylisse and continue for their missing member of the AweSomE cast around AJRA.     

* * *

 ♪ "Somehow it feels a bit itchy (S-support theme; FE Awakening)" ♪

Robin sighed as he slowly pulled over towards the shoulder of a grassy curb at the edge of Sarnen before entering Kanton Renias, his arms already grew tired from steering the Touran while keeping the broom stick the whole time on the accel and brake pad.

Cutting the engine, an uncomfortable growl from the driver's seat erupted out of nowhere as he jumped in shock towards the realization of himself accidently passing elwind in harmony.

Calming down with a sigh, Robin figured out that he had no control over the lower part of his body meaning he couldn't use the bathroom properly unless there was someone helping at his aid.

Sure, it felt embarrassing but he had to live with it just as Naga had said. And best of all, the AweSomE cast will attribute to his problems that were completely understandable.

Emitting a sigh, he thought about how he could comfortably move towards his mattress without breaking in the pain to his spine.

It was very well for the first time to drag himself with difficulty, using his hands to grip the sides of the front seats.

Blowing out a painful sigh, Robin calmly exhaled in comfort and racked his mind on what to do next.

Evening swept over the edge of Sarnen like a family feasting night. Distance shouts of random bystanders passed by through the walls of his 4 wheeled home, their jovial cries bringing a heavy feeling to his heart.

Where was his family moment one more time?

Quivering his lip with a shaky swallow, Robin decided to let his ears break loose from the outside activity and focus on something productive to do.

Since there was more space in the rear of his Touran, he thought about killing some time on his Thinkpad laptop, his brain ready for solving various multiplication facts with the help of a $100 math game known as Timez Attack.

Flicking the display on got his fingers rapidly typing in his password before proceeding to the desktop screen.

A click on the icon got him into the title screen of the game, logging in with his username he used for Beast Blog, a social messaging site only used for UNY students.

Of course, 'Historicrobin' sounded much better than Chrom's username which was 'Beanpaws'

Deciding which green alien character to play as, Robin chose Scratch over Candy since he had a higher jump than her.

It was the Lava stage so the furious heat almost made Scratch sweat with a wrecked mind. Re-fueling his knowledge of several shots of the Multiplication facts- in which Robin aced each twirling block of 10 questions with flying colors, he faced the final boss which happened to be a red winged european dragon of course, standing on it's hind legs while flaping it's wings got it's flames spewing in every direction.

While trying to focus on getting each fact right with simple ease, white eyebrows furrowed at the left of the screen where statue heads of dragons decorated the walls of the Boss stage as Robin blinked in realization that the statue dragon heads almost looked similar to Grima, the felldragon of Plegia that wanted to destroy Ylisse in the Old Generation.

♪Fade out track. ♪

Sure they shared the fellblood together, thus he refused to join Grima's tricky latter of a deal to spare the Shepherds of Naga and let him become a god. But in truth, it was a huge lie that slapped the Shepherds' minds awake and brought the downfall of the felldragon to a complete end.

♪ "Something is.....strange. (FE Awakening)" ♪

_You never cease to bring me to a failure, huh Grima?_ Robin shook his head at the side decor of the Boss room as one final question brought the huge dragon falling down in defeat, instantly raising his Brain power meter of 95% completed the tube.

Unaware of a vehicle halting to a stop outside while he was hot on the Time Attack mission, one of the people quietly stepped out, holding a rope while the other held a baseball bat.

_Da ist er (There he is)_ the first figure whispered as the second nodded, approaching the windows of the Touran, the windows hindered with the makeshift curtains that sure guarded the tactician's identity from the public.

With one of them gasping towards the liftgate ajar just a crack open, Robin's fingers froze to a halt as his ears caught the rustle of footsteps against the grass.

"Who's there!?" With his Levin sword pointed aimlessly in the dark, Robin shivered and swallowed in nervousness, perhaps the police found him!

"Warum sollten wir Ihnen sagen? (Why should we tell you?)" the figures said while the hard crack of the bat against the evening wind echoed throughout Sarnen as Robin whimpered for life through the rope, tears almost syncing in with his panicked state of death.

It was unknown to Robin to who these people possibly were since they didn't possess any walkie talkies that the police use.

With his almond eyes searching for the word "Polizei" on the white VW Multivan, it was a dreaded end for the tactician to know where he ended up at.

Certainly the next step for a criminal.

5 letters.

R E H A B.

♪Fade out track♪

* * *

Fluorescent lights shined white, camouflaging it's brightness into the walls and the floors of the mysterious place.

Soft voices and giggles of young women dressed as nurses aided their patients on wheelchairs and other equipment to help them walk.

The front desk phone blared loudly as a cheerful german voice answered the call while playing with her hair, giving an elderly lady to stare back in confusion.

Robin knew where he was and he was not going to question it.

Settled on the wheelchair he found in Sarnen, his heart felt like he was still in Thracia but the way the girls spoke were different, like they had some sort of accent twisted into thier swiss german.

Curious, Robin opened his blearily eyes and decided to roll down the hall, his arm catching the doorframe as he faced a really nice young figure dressed clad in a nursing outfit with sneakers, who shrieked and raised her hands as if she was a criminal now.

♪ "Let's rest here for today (FE Awakening)" ♪

Her blonde hair almost fell down over her shoulders, those restless and sparkling blue eyes, got Robin to sit straight and hold back a breath, "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you.- hope, you don't mind."

The lady checked her clipboard before staring down at him with her rocket fin'd glasses, "Robin Delahaye? I finally found you!"

An index finger thumped against his heart as Robin spluttered in confusion, "Me? But is this Thracia? Last I remember I was-"

"Whoa there amnesia boy! I might have to first introduce myself before we go into the long talk about your.." She then pointed towards his legs, currently strapped and secured "-walking tool."

Grabbing the handles to the wheelchair, Robin felt weird as a rock as his conversation with girls just started getting more difficult and more awkward.

First with Elena, then Anna, and now this pretty girl in nursing clothes?

Leading him into room 42, other patients absent except for him and a very nice well made bed, closet on the wall, bathroom to the right, and a small bookshelf just next to the doorframe.

"Well here we are! Please keep in mind I am not a hotel manager, givin rooms for free to everyone we see, but I'm a trade student from Ohio, Aquila. Came abroad to work with people with disabilities and other problems they suffer from. Ylisse is a very nice place. Name's Abby Hawkins by the way."

Robin refused to shake hands as his mind dead panned towards the location.

They brought him all the way from Thracia to Ylisse-stadt just for his Rehab treatment on his SCI state.

Abby now kneeled down and squinted in confusion, "You okay? It looks as if you saw a spooky ghost or something."

Robin shook his head and re-assured her with a smile, "Um actually, I'm fine. I was just thinking. That's all."

Abby stood up and smiled, "Great! Looking forward to be your caretaker until your legs are free from that chair! See ya!"

"Wait, Abby!" Robin called back, his caretaker returned to him with a concerned face, "Do you know, by any chance, where my car is?"

"Oh. Oh. Oh. That white Volkswagen of yours I presume is currently parked near the entrance of the Burgerfeld Animal Sanctuary. Don't worry. None of your belongings are taken. It's all there where it is, safe and secure. Need anything else, just hit that button on the remote sitting on your bed. Later Gator!" Abby left with a smile and quietly closed the door.

Robin sighed as he leaned back, the wheelchair emitting a parchy squeak.

Biting his lip in thought, those white eyebrows furrowed in worry as he heaved a heavy sigh and stared out of the window, blinds already greeting him with the wonderful backdrop view of the clear sky over Ylisse.

Fingers drumming against the spokes of the bike wheels his chair attributed, he rolled towards the window where he spotted a group of people relaxing by the wired fence that guarded the duck pond, the ripples across the surface of the pond in sync with the frogs croaking loudly before jumping into the water.

With no one there to help him around his escape plan except for Abby (who just thinks he's an ordinary patient and not some grocery thief that's lurking around AJRA, evading the police), Robin was unsure whether Gaius also tagged along after Dario and the others got really annoyed by his childish behaviour at the Wiltzwil prison.

_Probably he followed by trace._

About to lean back with his eyes closed, he almost jumped a foot in his chair as the front door whipped opened to reveal a smiling Abby with those stylish glasses, "Hey, Rob. I just wanted to let ya know that lunch time came around. I didn't wanna break your peace but the schedule ordered me to do it. Well, you up for it?"

Giving himself a moment of silence, Robin hummed in thought and gladly accepted the offer for his stomach's sake, which was growling lightly in discomfort. "Sure. I-"

Halting dead, his expression of shocking realization turned into embarrassment as he laughed nervously, "I honestly didn't feel that coming. Heh."

Abby laughed softly and came in, grabbing the handles to lead him into the bathroom, "We all understand that when we have to go badly. C'mon. Let's get ya changed."

* * *

After the changing business got done, Robin felt relieved to wear a new protective underwear due to his issue in the lower part of his body thanks to SCI.

Everybody in the AweSomE cast will defiantly understand his problem except for Pittoo who would heartlessly laugh and call him a baby the whole time.

If that really happened then he would breakdown into tears or aggressively Valflame them down to hell. Blame the DDS.

But it was too far away for him now to see his friends again in Virginia Beach.

Abby, his caretaker who had been wheeling him down the hall the whole time, felt highly concerned about him. The past few days she glanced at his medical records just to get to know his information.

The mention of him suffering from amnesia, depression, and Lumentratudo (LDS; Light Dragon Sickness) got her heart broken and almost wanted to take her patient home away to Ohio.

Bingo. That could have been a good idea since Abby was working abroad for another 3 months before she finally returns to the states.

But he had to get out of AJRA now.

And with Abby tagged along, it wasn't going to work according to his impatience.

With his ears catching small voices to his right, Abby smiled while waving to a few other people in the room.

A middle aged man and woman were conversing with each other quietly while taking sips of coffee.

The other patient was seated on comfy couch in front of a flat screen TV, playing some sort of game that Robin was supposed to re-call in a flash during his college nights at UNY.

"Here we are! Not technically cafeteria in your mind but here's the lounge room. I'll get you a snack and some water. Feel free to meet other people. Bye Rob!" Abby waved in farewell as she hurridly sprinted towards the kitchen.

The couple at the table smiled with a heartous greeting in german before resuming their talk, clinks of silver ware against the rim of the ceramic coffee mug echoing loudly around the room as Robin eagerly wheeled up to the side of the couch to see...

"Gaius!?!" heart beating in astonishment, the Thief paused his game and turned around, dressed in a REHAB gown. "Sup Bubbles? Good thing wheels are the substitute of your legs. Me? I have to walk around the hallways like an aimlessly lost puppy until my caretakers come and find me."

Raising an eyebrow, Robin wondered what Gaius was suffering with or Dario thought he was let loose as a crazy diabetic guy who simply wanted all of the candy in the world.

"I-I thought you were dead!?" Hand ruffling his white snow hair, Gaius laughed as he set the remote on the small table near his feet. "Who says dead? The only thing you should be happy about is that the felldragon is gone and you have nothing to worry about!"

"I do care for people whom I know and don't know. It's just that- I wonder how you got here?" Robin inched back in concern, allowing Gaius to sit up straight and take a quick sip of his coffee before resuming his jovial tone, "Thorn in You. They tranquilized me with a dart instead of a bullet seeing that Wiltzwil wanted to keep their star prisoner alive after all that hunky dory nonsense about crimes I commit everyday. Life's hard Bubbles, and we have to face it."

Brown eyes watered in heartbroken concern as Robin hugged his ex-college roommate in joy, "Let's just say it got easier thanks to you."

Gaius snorted in annoyance as he picked up the remote to resume playing his faviourite game, Flying Rabbit, "Bubbles, you don't have to say that. Besides, you happy I still have the Lexibook with me?"

Wiping a tear with a sniffle, he curiously glanced towards the carpeted floor of the lounge room where an irregularly shaped knock off Wii console stood in the middle, the Halogen blue LED strip blazed a soft hue down the middle of the device.

Robin nodded and gladly took the other remote from Gaius's hand, "Definetly. Wanna quick battle in the arena of Knights vs Dragons?"

"Careful Bubbles, you don't wanna fuck those things up. Hell yeah, I'm ready to show off the Kagian Avatar I am!" Gaius laughed as he patiently waited for Robin to sign in.

"Be sure not to use the reeking potion on my Battle Mage. This baby of mine gonna be equipped with a really dangerous A rank fire type tome that's more deadly than Valflame, I re-assure you that." Robin chuckled as picked the Zecarus mode which was same as Aedekon and Novanna except for Limited Units shortened up to 20 for each character/turn.

"Zecarus mode. Seriously Bubbles? My spellthief won't even be able to attack you since it has some really low defense stats." Gaius blew a long sigh as he waited for the loading screen to finish as the lovely clip of the two characters entered into the Arena Kagia.

Skipping the part where Ascald and Hardo, the twin rulers of Regna Kagia, joyfully announced their names, things got really down to buisness.

Robin, who kept playing as Euriki, the battlemage of Kagia, kept on flicking arrows from his Amew Yanon bow at poor Sokara (Stormfang), the Delyran exalt and hero of the game before switching to a B rank Wind type tome, Dragon Ray.

It was only three units away as Gaius controlled Stormfang to deflect the -5 attack with his holy blade/sword, Ragnarok, forged from the tooth of the divine dragon of flames, Solaris. "Bubbles, arrows really don't do shit. Infact, here's the taste of Snapperhook!"

With Gaius switching from Sokara to Sobek, a Valkyrie knight of Durene, Robin sensed his inner instincts of a sudden attack from Gaius as he controlled Euriki to dodge the 5 unit axe attack of Gauwill, the missed swing of the blade caught Sobek to muster up in a pissed off way and try again.

Robin almost laughed in mockery, "That all you got, Gai? You couldn't even defeat Garuga, the dragon of eternal shadows which almost wanted to destroy the continent of America, thus you're here trying to beat me in a friendly arena match in KvD. Not on my watch, buddy!"

Switching from Euriki to Sokara's daughter, Eleanor Kendora, the future wielder of her father's sword, Analogue Ragnarok, he made her attack on the spot where Sobek to die with defeat.

"No fair! That was my only Valkyerie knight left from my Inventory team!" Gaius wailed as he summoned Stormcrest, Mercenary of Cresta and servant of Krotos, wielding the Gudorian King's sword of Garuga, known as Oblivion, the Saber of Mercy, "The blade of the Electric Shadow Dragon Garuga is no match for you, Bubbles. Your line of America ends right here!"

"Not for long, Gai. I still have Euriki alive after how much damage you inflicted on my poor Kagian battlemage." Robin smirked as he got prepared to select his ultimate weapon to defeat Gaius in a short run one hit kill, only for the door to the lounge room to whip open and Abby came in with a plate of snacks and cups of water and juice.

"Sounds like you boys are having fun." Abby smiled as she set down a plate of baby carrots with ranch dip, cookies, and apple slices.

"Yup and he's about to kill me with his ultimate weapon!" Gaius shrieked like a startled 5 year old as Robin prepared to make Euriki engulf Stormcrest in waves ablazing pillars of fire.

"Excorcism of Hell!" Robin yelled in sheer victory as the one hit kill drained Stormcrest's health bar and Ascald proclaimed the Kagian battlemage/priest as the official winner of the friendly arena battle.

"Wow, Rob, you managed to defeat your friend in less than I could pour some OJ into both of your glasses." Abby whistled in amazement as she handed the two patients thier drink, "Don't wanna see our patients sick from a random cold, huck it up guys."

"Thanks." Both Robin and Gaius returned the empty glasses as they paused from starting another game, their hands hungrily grabbing the selected snacks like a crane claw, the plate finished in less than 3 seconds.

Abby was too stunned to even comment about their amazing eating style, it was just something she had never witnessed before while working here abroad for a year. She awkwardly took the plate with a smile and huffed out a sigh, "Well, it's bed time! If any of you need to get changed, just let me know, otherwise I'll lead Rob back to his room. See ya Gaius."

"Adios my pretty Aquilian babe." Gaius hiccuped after finishing the load of ranch sauce that was left in the plastic SOLO cup. "Hey, Bubbles. I'm gonna meet you in a sec before I go to bed with my dreams of Padre and me snug-."

"Alright." Robin smiled as he was wheeled towards his room by an escorting Abby, who hummed in happiness.

* * *

"If the pain stirs into the middle of your back or anywhere else, hit that button beside you in bed, alright Rob?" Abby smiled as she collected the tactician's used protective underwear in a bag and gathered some sheets about his daily log.

Robin smiled while nodding in glee and snuggled in bed, his blanket covered legs creating two snake like hills underneath the fabric were static due to his SCI.

Abby turned and headed for the door and closed it quietly, listening into the calm snores through the white door.

♪Fade out track♪

* * *

♪ "Id (Darkness) FE Awakening" ♪

While struggling to fall asleep, the thunderstorm outside the windows of the REHAB kept him awake, mind flooding with thoughts of escaping this Hell hole, Robin focused on falling asleep, hoping for a good dream about the AweSomE cast in Virginia Beach.

Unfortunately not.

_Flat screen TVs. Household appliances, electronic stuff all categorized in each aisle as Robin wondered why he was shopping in Fust again. Bizarre as it seems, the phone charger was in one hand while the his other hand held the I-Ocean X7 phone itself._

_Shouldn't the phone charger be on his list of must get by now?_

_But dreams were dreams, no matter how non sensical they'd get._

_Robin was intrigued to know what happens next._

_Walking over to the counter, he sighed in relief towards the giant gruffly mustached gumball who wanted to wrangle him into another theft currently not present. Instead, standing behind the paying counter was a short blonde guy who encouraged him to pay for the charger._

_But Robin stood still, wondering why the flat screen tvs flashing out a news clip caught his striking interest._

_The guy whistled patiently while browsing through his phone, waiting for Robin to complete his shopping session at Fust._

_Almond eyes deeply stared into all of the screens in shock as Robin dropped the items held in his hands to the ground in a painful sting of shocking horror that ran through his heart._

_The screens showed a bunch of SWAT guards aggressively pushing a snow haired boy into the rear of the van._

_With the doors slammed shut, Robin kneeled down while tears began pouring down his cheeks and eventually splashed into the carpet, the dream probably prophecising the future of his escape._

"NOOOOOO!!!" Brown eyes snapped open as his heart began beating in panic along with sweat pouring down his face as he jolted up from laying down, one glance towards the doors brought him sighing in relief at the idea of nurses currently absent from his sudden screams.

Blinking in confusion towards the dark room lit with the orange hue coming from the white window blinds, Robin began softly sobbing while his corrupted mind began replaying the nightmare that predicted his failed future.

His soft cries brought Gaius to dash in with a squeaking tone of worry, "Bubbles, I promised I would meet you in bed-ah I mean before you got to sleep. Nightmare bit your back huh?"

"Please, Gai. No jokes." Robin sniffled, shaking his head from side to side while gripping his neck pillow close to his cheek. "My dreams brought me the message of a failed future I shouldn't even pursue."

♪ Fade out track ♪

"Heck, they can be successful, Bubbles. Trick is, you gotta come up with a plan. That plan leads to escape and then it leads to a successful freedom of being free. You're really craving for that so badly, I suggest you look out of the window now." Gaius smirked as he closely watched his paraplegic friend lean closer to the glass with a gasp.

Right between the frog/duck pond and the entrance to the building, a REHAB staff worker roughly littered a cigarette in the pond before muttering some pissed off words. Halting beside the stolen white minivan which peacefully stood near the large enterance sign framed in strands of tall yellow-green grass, his eyes glinted with a spark of interest before smiling wickedly at the thought of borrowing it for a spin.

It would have been too stupid enough for the staff to leave the keys in the driver's door for they most likely didn't pay any attention of bringing it inside for safekeeping.

Robin's eyes on the stranger grew harshly silent in steaming anger as he barked a command towards the easily distracted Gaius, who swooned over Abby's handwriting on his first daily log recorded on the first day of the tactician's arrival at the REHAB, "Gai, quickly lift me up from bed and into my chair! There's someone on the loose with my Touran and I'm not about to spare his life even once!"

"Mmm, perfect snapshot for my next marriage." Gaius obeyed, carefully holding his friend's legs and upper back with both of his strong arms before setting him lightly on the chair, "Relax, Bubbles. That Polar Bear of yours has gone through many thefts now you wanna kill that guy for no reason? Stealing is part of a Thief's special routine and I ain't waisting my chance on doing murder."

"I don't care about a Thief's life or the dangerous attempt to murder someone, I just need that Touran back." Robin reasoned as he quietly rolled down the hallways without letting the nurses or anyone else track down his scent of stealthiness.

"Just make sure not to trespass the border into Skyworld!" Gaius reminded him as he let Robin roll free into the opening in front of the Burgerfeld Animal Sanctuary, wildlife calls from ducks, frogs, ponies, goats, sheep, pigs, and baby cows alive throughout the night.

"Gaius, take me on seriously. You sure you want to even stay here after your misery nights at Wiltzwil and at the REHAB?" Robin pleaded him with an incredous look of hope.

Gaius blew into the evening air as he spun around once, waving to a bunch of pink and black oinking blobs freely running around it's huge acred pen. "Just don't mind so much about me. Plus that hot Aquilian babe will escort me into some personal time with me after you've escaped. Sweet dreams Bubbles."

"Wait Gaius!" Robin called back with worry but the Thief had already disappeared out of his sight, causing him to snap back a silent complaint in frustration.

_Touran over Thief. Focus Robin. Don't act like a madman, just screwing yourself up into distraction._

"For the AweSomE cast!" Robin called out into the darkness as he wheeled past the pond and into the path that led him to the gardens.

* * *

The sky turned bright purple, bolts of it's personal bold violet colors streaking over Ylisse as if the clouds attributed to the most UV (Ultra Violet) rays of glowing puffs floating quietly as a stealthy felldragon with a deep desire to destroy Ylisse with just one deadly breath.

Robin felt his arms tiring from the constant control over the wheels of his chair, but the sharp pains causing him to blow out an exhale every 5 seconds caused him to halt with a squeak lightly echoing with the ghostly winds over the REHAB building.

Leaning back while closing his eyes relaxed, Robin's ears didn't notice the sound of a flashlight beamed on him as the light's diameter grew larger and larger, revealing another REHAB worker.

"At last I found you snoozing in the gardens. Times up for you buddy." the guy drawled out in a german accent as he calmly gripped the handles, only for the tactician to forcefully push back his chair in defense, "Not on my watch."

♪ "Just...Run!/Menace (FE Awakening)" ♪

The worker now suffered an injury to his aching crotch as he ordered a command in german for the rest of his workers to arrive, "Get that rat!"

Robin was in a deep state of distressed hurriness. Pausing by several shaved off branches lacking any crystal tipped leaves, his brown eyes had no time to take in the strange greenish icy slush accumulated on the branch.

_May Naga's divine snow bless the abstracted polar bear._

After all, Naga had blessed him with a useful tool, so why not use it?

Grabbing a handful of snow in a hurry, Robin wheeled off towards the stony pathway that ran down between the gardens of the REHAB.

_That's it. Just a little more towards end of the building._

That was until the green snow had the ability to power his legs back to normal.

A sudden rush of signals shot from his legs to his brain as Robin felt his feet slowly hover over the foot pads of his wheelchair.

Has Naga given him the full restoration to his legs with this holy item!?

It was another miracle that relieved over his shoulder as Robin left the wheelchair crashing into the Asternweg gate, the rattling noise alerting a bird to take off from it's sudden fright.

Continuing down his way, he passed by the Klientierweg Gate that held a small brown wooden shed, a large pole standing oblique while waving the Kantons of AJRA with pride.

Running never felt this good to his legs as he slowly grew tired, dashing past the Irisweg gate with two AC's with brown covers tarped over it, completely unaware of the coincidence of Sumia tending her garden with an annoyed Chrom, face-timing her in boredom.

♪ "Implore the Dawn/evt_serious_A1 (FE Fates)" ♪

"Honey, just let me finish tending with these Emerald tulips." Sumia sighed with annoyance as fish freak pulled out his FSB 3000, ready to take down on any bee that came his way.

"Damn these fucking bees! They're even worse than Risens for Kalastta's sake!" Chrom growled while hastily pointing the barrel in every direction possible, keeping a lookout for any black and yellow buzzing shapes that blurred past his way in a flash.

Sumia rolled her eyes and calmed her husband down from entering a pissed off panic attack or possibly a war with these gentle creatures. "Just let go of the fact that they are dangerous. I have treated your stings 17 times thus I'm not going to judge on your behaviour of killing them off. They're part of the garden family like we are part of the Shepherd family with Lucina, Frederick and the others."

Those words seemed to lighten up Chrom's mood as the exalt of Ylisse sighed and accepted her words of advice, "Fine, fine, dammit. But if I really see another bee-"

Sumia shook her head in disbelief as they both walked down the path that led to a dull gray apartment at the ends of the gardens.

"-I swear Grima's not gonna sting my back this time. Even if Plegia really wants to start a war even though AJRA's considered a neutral country, I-"

Halting dead mid words, fish freak held his breath as he paused by a small billboard containing info and events hosted by a grocery store known as Denner.

A wicked smile lined his face as he read a small card with a picture of a bee:

_ACHTUNG: Bitte gebeitzen Hafer (gegen Drahtwurmer) nicht Bluhen lassen._

_Gift fur die Bienen._

♪ Fade out track ♪

He decided to keep the words to himself as he followed Sumia all the way to her parked 2007 silver Peugeot 307sw HDI, the headlights blinked twice for Robin to makeout in a flash, his fearful mind bringing up the arrival of orange vested safety pounders that wrangled all escaping patients from the REHAB.

♪Continue "Just....Run!/Menace" (FE Awakening)" ♪

Glancing up towards the distant chops of a Helicopter slicing through the purple sky over the gardens, Robin almost lost his footing as the ground changed from rough stones to smooth flat concrete, using his balance to recover himself with a helpful grip to one of the open lids of three metallic Zug dumpsters set beside the brown garden/pub house that belonged to the FGV Milchsuppe, a small facility for people who are are crazy and rueful to scamper and hungrily savage around normal people, causing emotional disturbances to the public that included theft, murder, and other abnormal acts of crimes existing on Planet Mira.

_Just a little further. A robin never gives up on it's flying lessons!_

A huge wooly tree stood still as Robin rushed past, giving the movement to interest a feline's eyes in sparking boredom as it lazily gazed at the tactician with a flex of it's claws.

Flashing past the gate to Begnionweg, a couple of Ylissean asshole teens sat by the bench, clad in Ray bans while their hats tipped backwards, sloping against their stylish modern cut, thier team jackets and ripped off jeans and sneakers caught Robin to cough with difficulty through the second hand smoke that stentched the air.

Laughs erupted in the distance as almond eyes watering from his panicked vision, he finally reached the end where his beloved Touran was parked by the gray apartment, an elderly lady seated on the first story balcony, snorted with a rough glance towards the youth tactician entering the white minivan in distress, keys already left in the ignition.

His heart leapt in a sudden rush of a beat as he slammed his foot against the accel pedal, the unnatural screech of tires scraped against Julia-Gasse-Strasse as Robin panted, his mind worried about how long Naga's divine snow will last until it completely wears off.

_You got this Rob. You got this._

Driving down the middle of Freidrich-Miescher-Strasse, he decided to halt beside the flashing red Euro Airport Hotel Ylisse before urging the bus ahead of him to pick up speed.

_Just make sure not to trespass the border into Skyworld._

With Gaius's warning stuck to the back of his mind, Robin made a quick turn down Flughafen-strasse, making sure the REHAB's van was not hot on his tail.

♪Fade out track; switch to "Chaos (Calm) FE Awakening" ♪

Driving down the eerie darkened road strung alive by crickets, Robin had no earthly idea where he was heading to. He was supposed to journeying east of AJRA until he hit the darkened border past St. Ferox and beyond.

With the headlights of the Touran striking the sign of Uni for Psychos, he  took out his Levin sword that was making direct contact with one of the tomes hidden in the rear storage of the minivan.

_What am I doing?_

It was too stupid for him to even realize that his tomes were glued to him 24/7 thus his LDS was acting up again.

Robin then experiments by carefully getting the Hydroplane wings along with his spelltomes from the rear storage and uses his magic to closely escape by air.

Absentmindedly trying to attach one of the Hydroplane wings to the sides, the A7 connector on the left wing starts to self combust into flames, panic flooding his heart as Robin lobs it aside, leaving it as a distant signal for the workers to re-trace his escape on foot.

He completely forgot that he was being chased by the REHAB workers.

He had to get out of here, fast.

About to climb into the driver's seat, his almond brown eyes in the rear-view mirror literally turn red as Tendratudo possesses him into a deadly monstrous tactician who suddenly avenged on Grima's side.

♪Switch to "Chaos (Ablaze) FE Awakening" ♪

The workers kindly spat an order for him to drop the weapons and surrender back to the building.

Playing with the lightning bolt shaped bladed dagger in his left hand while pulling out a Rank B fire type tome, the pages softly rippled in the wind as the words of the Ancient Tongue burned to life as Robin completely refused to obey their orders and strike them back with a deadly fire spellmove.

"Bolganone!" Sinking the blade into the grass like a dart striking the dartboard, the ground began to shake violently, an enormous crack splitting the face of planet Mira more than 5 ft, the scared workers jumping on either sides of the crack until their eyes glowed red-orange at the reflection of pure molten fire spewing violently out of the cracks.

He then switches spells to the rank A wind type tome, the Levin sword glowing green after maintaining the crack to stay alive.

The workers tried to stop him again with a tiny voice of fear but he refused and walked menacingly towards them, an expression of enmity haunting down their souls. "It's really kind of you guys to treat me back to what I was before. Join the crazy house, too late. You're one of them. Why would I be held into this crazy house supervised by the Templar Knights of Iris if I could make my beautiful escape towards Virginia Beach, Aquila." 

Halting at the sunken Levin sword, crimson eyes studied the pattern of movement of the flaring pillars of fire similar to Arcfire but dangerously strong.

"Touch me one more time, the whole of AJRA will bow down to Grima's Truth." Venom wrapped his voice as cold as ice as he held the open tome glowing vivid green, the letters of the Ancient Tongue re-arranging themselves into the Latin battle phrase in which Robin almost screamed it in enraged hate. "Suscabit nunc Forseti! (Raise now Fire!)"

Green aura flexed from the pages as it twirled around the flaming pillars of fire. With right arm flung out while left hand gripped the Wind tome, the two elemental spells ablazed towards the workers, making them scream in agony, all of them jumping around like monkeys to ward off the fire that lapped their skin like a thirsty dog.

He softly laughed wickedly towards the scene before jumping out of the fiasco of sirens and lights approaching the location of a fantasy spell attack on 5 Rehab workers.

Climbing into the driver's seat, he almost jumped in surprise towards the rear-view mirror now displaying his reflection. The color to his eyes were back to normal.

Almond Brown.

It seemed Tendratudo warded away after the strange attack on the Rehab workers.

Just to blame his amnesia, it was a second before he couldn't remember any of the spell moves he just created while he battled the workers to fiercely leave him alone.

But his smile of sympathy brought himself to snap into reality as Robin drove off, leaving the workers to cry in pain as they ran back to their van, scarred for life.

♪Fade out track ♪

No wonder the shield of AJRA was called the Fire Emblem after all.

* * *

_15:47_

Brown eyes lazily read the green numbers on the Dashboard clock overhead, as the Touran roared down highway 3, headlights spotting out 2003 silver Touran with a blue camping bag filled with camping stuff set on the roof of the minivan.

Another similar coincidence.

With a smile playing on his lips towards the mention of the plate from SKW (Skyworld; Future France), they both part ways as Robin takes the highway exit to Kouga, glad to have survived the horrific night at the REHAB.

_Separation is not the end of being together._

* * *

 

**What in the land of gravy did I write?**

**And why so long?**

**Well, just to say I'm really happy Robin escaped that hellhole of a REHAB! Yay, no more crazy patients like Risens on a zombie shopping spree! xD**

**Knights vs Dragons, the FE rip off game that Gaius and Robin play on the Lexibook, is made up.**

**All character names, settings, and game concept belongs to me. All rights reserved by me.**

**Until then, Falco276 out! :D**


	14. Dark Wastes

**Slowly getting things furnished in my new home, so I'm happy the way I am. xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 

It happened on the same night after his successful, painstaking escape from the REHAB in Ylisse.

Robin couldn't believe his moment of truth: Heading east of AJRA towards St. Ferox, where he'll believe some obscure miracle will happen there.

Or at least Naga was getting him on the right path after all.

Red tail-lights, resembling tiny and large dots from the distance were the only viewable sights on the evening highway as the tactician continued driving, his ears still active for any sirens or flashes hot on his tail.

Traveling through Kouga was like going through smoke and horrible screeches of tires until they crashed into a wall with a bang, because according to Asyura, ruler of the three starred Kanton really claimed that Kouga had really bad drivers and was sizzled with Nuclear Powerplants dotted across the nation.

Robin rather found it very odd to be driving through radiation,- (heck the whole of AJRA is considered a powerplant in my POV) because it felt like it was an silent killer towards everyone working or living in Kouga.

Spotting a sign on Highway 1, the Touran overtook a Scania 18 wheeler before entering Kanton Altea.

_Marth's homeland huh?_

There was no way the bluehead was going to ask for another charger this time, since Euro Airport Altea was placed miles ahead north towards district 11 of Akaniea.

Passing by the Familien garten, Robin really found Altea a really nice place to live in.

Gardens surrounding the highways, stone bridges that hovered over several rivers that led to the City Hall of Altea where princess Elice would take over right after Marth left the Kanton in under her control before leaving for Virginia Beach.

All of it's laws and policies were completely different from the other kantons where all of them weighed in for equal balance on the scale instead of being too pushy and submissive like Ylisse-stadt.

All of the people there were Liberalists instead of left winged socialistic bears meaning they had more personal freedom over what was right and wrong in the kanton instead of letting the rulers do the job of announcing the right or wrong things throughout the land.

And best of all, it was considered a Christian kanton. It parted away from AJRA's polytheistic belief and focused on being monotheistic instead.

True, Altea was a fantastic place, but Robin had to focus on his escape. What good would it be if you were living in a superior land surrounded by adverse nations?

The tactician slightly pondered on the fact that no matter how good or bad AJRA is progressing, it's still under hands of the Invisible dragon.

_I just hope I won't get caught again._

Gripping the wheel, Robin held his breath as he crossed over the Rudolf-Brun-Bruke (Bridge) past the Universitat Altea (University of Altea), admiring the 70 degree view of the tall building that was the city hall itself. Centered in the grassy square courtyard, was the statue of the hero-king, Marth, raising Falchion above his head to pose victory after the first defeat of the Shadow Dragon Medeus in the Old Generation.

Tourists from around planet Mira traveled to this kanton and questioned about the great public figure of Altea to be a wonder that really struck the heart of AJRA since the beginning of creation in the Old generation.

But since the Cheerios lover told him about his great achievements in becoming a prince, Robin finally understood why he was the main icon of the Old Gen FE nation.

Was it because of slaying a dreadful black reptile or the phone charger that was taken from the tactician's hands?

Robin snorted in disagreement and drove ahead past UNA, the park reminding him towards the identical one that Blue visited occasionally back in Ylisse.

One turn down the empty street of Winterthurstrasse got him jumping in his seat with a tasing shock that shivered down his plegic spine as tires screeched to a halt against the cobblestone, a lovely young but brave female stepping out of a luxurious Mercedez Benz EL350 Bluetech SUV, the side of the vehicle facing a paled tactician and a ruthless stolen minivan snatched from the outskirts of Bionis.

"Halt where you stand! Which Kanton do you hail from?" the girl began, poking the tip of her small staff towards a red handed Robin, who merely stuttered in nervousness, "Pardon me, princess, but I'm off to St. Ferox for something important before I leave for Virginia beach."

Elice slowly lowered her staff, an expression of realization squinted in her sapphire eyes, "The same place my older brother said he was going to? Forgive me, I thought you were a bandit from Khadien trying to spy on us. I forbid acts of spying and other suspicious activity because Altea has parted ways from AJRA completely since the New Generation began. I grant you to continue your way, Robin Delahaye."

He immediately stepped back in surprise, "You know my name?"

Elice smirked, "I saw it on the news, but please trust me. I won't tell anyone around Altea about your small theft in a grocery store. Marth already told me about it and I would never believe I would meet you here, but safe journey farewell, Rob."

"You too, Elice." Robin hugged her tightly before the he commanded the white minivan to re-join the flow on Winterthur-strasse.

_May God keep you safe._ Elice smiled before re-entering in her EL350.

Robin felt mustered up with courage from the Altean princess for letting him go. Otherwise if it were a police car instead of the EL350, it would turned out as the same reason of him being free under the ruler's kind order.

Riding down Highway 1, Robin yawned as sleep was due 10 minutes ago.

He had everything he needed to take a peaceful nap, setting his mind blank from all of the distracting worries that flooded his mind and heart, the knot returning to resist a tight knot in his stomach again.

Following the map on the GPS screen, the tactician spotted out Regna Ferox, one of the Four Feroxi nations that made up the Full Feroxi Kanton in AJRA. At least Basilio and Flavia agreed to rule north and south of the selected piece of lands lying east of the country.

And not to mention Olivia, the part time stage dancer for the Regna Feroxi ballerina team and full time Valedictorian for the city hall of Ferox.

It would have been lovely if he would have met her at this time, bringing in a surprise 15 miles away from the west of AJRA, but night quickly fell and Robin really needed some sleep.

_Just 10 minutes away from St. Ferox._

Check.

Passing by the zoo, the tactician backtracked his mind on the green snow that Naga left behind for him to revive his legs back to normal.

_It was a good thing it didn't happen during my break._

Otherwise he would have gone slithering like a snake across the roads of St. Ferox, giving local townsfolk to raise an eyebrow in confusion towards his crazy acts of reenacting as another animal.

♪ "Dance in the Dark (FE Fates)" ♪

Robin held in the feeling of his legs gradually losing signals to his brain so he grabbed the separate broom stick to accompany his driving and explore the start of the heart of the Rooster city.

It began with an evening parade through out the streets of Ferox.

Live music thumping out of local bars, people talking while taking a short smoke by the side. Children weaved through the crowd of walking Feroxi citizens, yelling happily while beats to the Sankt Feroxi parade swung the whole city alive with bright lights and the never-ending cries of pigeons and other birds zipping from building to building.

It seemed like the nightlife brought Robin to stay here forever, visiting Olivia from time to time if he decided to make his point and completely shelter in this kanton forever.

Since the narrow streets gave way to cars passing past the parade group, Robin followed a Citroen Jumpy van before parting ways towards the end of the main city, the beats growing softer and softer in the distance.

♪Fade out track♪

* * *

Back at the REHAB in Ylisse, Abby Hawkins was busy re-arranging her patients' profile and behaviour sheets in order when she stumbled upon Robin's last report on his SCI state.

While being engaged with the other patients, Abby completely forgot about her faviourite one ever.

_He can't be gone. He's here with his friend playing video games in the lounge room. It can't be that bad for him to run away like a mad man._ Abby chuckled to herself as she stamped the report and set it to the side, a knock on the door broke the heavy silence as Gaius scooted himself inside with that welcoming smile, "Yo, my lovely Aquilian babe. Did you see Bubbles anywhere?"

"Bubbles?" Abby quired in confusion, almost dropping the stapler in complete carelessness.

"It's his nickname by the way. I didn't see him in the past few days concerning my loneliness without him. I just wanted to say that he escaped without your knowledge."

Abby stood up with a concerned face, "He was such a lovable young man, and even if he did escape, how did he roll across the gardens that quick?"

Gaius blew a sigh and toyed with the Lexibook controller he brought with him, "Hard to say. I guess he's gone and there's no way in getting him back."

Abby felt tears run down her cheeks as she set her palm against the window, "Robin. Where are you?"

Her faviourite patient was miles east of AJRA, resuming his dreaded escape from danger.

* * *

Reaching the end of the city, Robin almost crashed his head into the steering wheel due to his heavy lack of sleep.

He seriously had to settle somewhere in the open and away from the city where the police would be prowling about in search of the thief lurking around AJRA.

Finding a grassy clearing showered under the silver moonlight from the evening Feroxi sky, Robin brought the Touran to halt near a rusted sign that said "Gossau, St. Ferox- 15 km ahead" when his almond eyes dipped towards a Klieder Sammlungbox stationed next to an antique wood store, selling handmade wooden crafts and other works for everyone to gather in front of the window due to their huge sale.

But the window was darkened and laired any customers that night as Robin squinted his vision on the object that was placed next to the box.

Could it be!?

Opening the door wide, Robin carefully used his arms to dip himself to the ground before crawling with difficulty towards a standard discarded wheelchair, the spokes reflecting visors dimmed under the pale ghostly orange shade pouring from the streetlight above him.

Clapping quietly in glee, the tactician almost wanted to thank Naga for another miracle that came his way.

Since his escape from the REHAB in Ylisse, it seemingly seemed impossible for him to take the last wheelchair he found in Sarnen.

Giving out a sigh of joy, he carefully set himself on the chair in comfort before wheeling towards his Touran with a squeak.

It was defiantly his pet mouse, that was sure.

Not only the chair was added to the trash pile, but a whole dumpster full of discarded items overflooded the rim. Over-burnt cooking pans, broken food containers with missing lids, dry mud stained luggage, a COOP Hello Family paper bag, an office chair with a bent padded back, discolored umbrella, and finally a spider webbed screened Wii U gamepad, all buttons and joysticks in perfect condition, all of the items left behind from a family fleeing from a Schwarzwald Attack near the hills of Appenzell Ferox.  

With his stomach growling quietly, Robin mentally noted his digestive organ to wait on the urgency of food as he hummed in thought while taking in the pans and the gamepad, thinking of a way to load the transport tool in the rear while not attempting to drop it by accident and leave his toe wailing in distress.

_C'mon, Rob. Griffins are strong. You're one of them._

Using all of his strength equivalent to Vaike's steel punches, the tactician blew out a sigh of hard work as he used his energy to successfully place it on the side while it was folded together to create more space.

_Glad that it's all over._

Climbing in with a grunt of pain, Robin stressfully closed the door as he rubbed his face in a tiring state.

♪ "Pray to the Dark (FE Fates)" ♪

With his stomach wailing the second time, his mind immedialty put in the action of digging through his remains of food stored in his Silvercrest cool box.

Instant noodles with sausage and Oyster sauce?

The menu was short but the free of charge of these meals sounded so delicious, he had to make it right away.

Grabbing the over burnt pans, he used the tip of his Levin sword to roughly scratch out the blackened bits from the steel surface before setting it on a wooden stand, using his Arcfire plus Thoron spell to light up the metal conductor.

Crushing the noodle cake in the pack hopefully didn't bring in any strangers to report the irregular evening activity in rage, Robin dumped the pieces of the air-dried noodles into the boiling pan, stirring them around before adding in the Oyster sauce.

Cutting the sausage in even slices with his Levin sword, he sighed while adding the meat to the sizzling noodles, stirring them for the next 3 minutes before he slipped in the first strand of gold into his drooling mouth.

Robin was careful not to eat too fast otherwise he had to call in Donnel at his aid for his troubling bellyache. But this was the second time of mentioning the bumpkin and the Solothurnian was not in sight.

After gulping down a cup of water in refreshing thirst, Robin maintained a deep burp that rumbled his throat before patting his stomach in relief.

Oh boy, he was sure stuffed.

Sleeping was the next thing on his list since his almond eyes completely refused to open, but the advice from Maribelle told him that going to bed right after dinner was a completely bad idea.

Knickering her advice from the past, Robin decided to grab his textile bag and dig out some clothes for laundry on the go.

He even decided to take out his broom stick and mop head, sensing that the white polar bear needed a car wash after it's 2 month trip from Eggraben, Bionis.

Filling the Rubbermaid bucket with water, he added a dash of lemon dish soap before dunking in the dirty clothes, minutes of scrubbing fabric to fabric brought the grime to settle in the water instead.

Smiling at the sight of his clothes smelling like lemon again, he decided to throw the water out and re-fill the bucket with fresh clear water so that he could start mopping the Touran from all sides.

Wiping his forehead from all of the nightly hard work, Robin did not give up.

Aside from the mop, he decided to scrub the inner rims with a toilet brush, finding it useful to get rid of the dirt clung to the insides of the stylish aluminum armor.

He even thanked planet Mira's soil to create available electricity as he took out his Electrolux Vacuum cleaner out of the travel roof box, plugging it into the earth to scoop up all crumbs and other tidbits that free-fell to the carpeted floor.

Blowing out a painful sigh, Robin nodded in satisfaction towards his Touran and his clothes shining brightly like new before wheeling towards the open rear to finally settle himself out on his comfy makeshift bed.

♪ Fade out track ♪

_Naga, where ever you are, give me the final miracle of my journey._

* * *

Crickets echoed the clearing to life while an owl eerily hooted in the background, giving the constant "hoos" to make Robin roll around uncomfortably, his ears causing him to jolt himself awake with a tired groan and peek behind the curtains of his 4 wheeled home in curiosity.

It was pitch dark with the exception of silver moonlight that reflected the trees to shine under the evening Feroxi night.

_C'mon Rob. It's just midnight activity. You've stressed yourself out of all of that hard work. Earn some sleep for Naga's sake._

♪ "Even the Risens here (FE Awakening)" ♪

Exhaling in tiredness, Robin was about to heave back to sleep when some strange loud voices floated behind the mulberry bushes bathed in silver moonlight.

Keeping the curtain to cover half of his curious face, Robin squinted his eyes in confusion towards a group of tall cloaked men dressed in purple/black robes, roughly leashing in a small figure that struggled to be free, the small female cries shredding the Feroxi night into some possible Halloween horror.

_What the hell are they doing with that tiny girl?_ he gasped in his head as he carefully watched one of the men reveal the hood of a 5 year old girl in tears, the figure next to him handing the leader a box and a book before he ordered his group to hold the girl by the sides after the ritual is complete.

♪ "Run all you like, you can't escape Fate. (FE Awakening)" ♪

_Don't tell me._ Robin breathed in with a shocking gasp as he quietly pulled out his I-Ocean X7 to record the whole disgusting moment of truth. With his index finger shakily tapping the red circle on the screen, his almond eyes stood still as he witnessed one of the men beginning a prayer in Ancient Tongue, the characterized calligraphy of Latin.

_"Venimus divini nominis draconem Grima ius celebrare festum hunc. Divinum draconem, benedicam ei, et futura simul in vita corporis fuerant pascebantur et fortis et draconis Plegia._

_In nomine Grima, et comparari fortitudini tuæ extrema spica spiritus!_

_Nunc!"_

The dagger struck down through her throat with a muted cry while Robin clenched his eyes shut with a silent scream in his heart, not bearing to look at the dead girl laying motionless on the red grassy ground.

The camera to his phone shook wildly as Robin muttered the f word over and over again with a traumatized breath, the tactician immediately dropped down flat in a fetal position and whined in horror to what he had just witnessed.

He didn't even dare bother to glance at the clean up site, for tears and drool stabbed deep into his neck pillow, his hands clutching it tightly for dear life.

The Grimleals performing a murderous sacrifice on a tiny innocent girl was not considered his final miracle of his journey.

_Damn you Naga._

He unexpectedly didn't want this to happen but whatever has happened is already gone.

_~The future cannot be altered.~_

Yes, there was a way but how?

_Sniamer llits Erutuf eht, tsol si esle lla Nehw (When all else is lost, the Future still remains.)_

Choking back a quiet sob, Robin turned over and stared at the clearing, the men and the girl vanished away into thin air as if nothing really happened.

Heaving a sigh that trickled his worrying heart into fear, Robin calmed down and wiped the image of the dead girl away from his mind, his blank brain trying it's best to come up with an image of the AweSomE cast, pies, college nights with Gaius or whatever he desired the most.

♪Fade out track♪

His heart returned to it's normal beat as Robin relaxed, sleep overtaking his body from the tiring state of being awake the whole night.

And he hoped for a good dream.

_Trees, rivers, and the certain two story mansion infront of him, gated with the elegant logo of the AweSomE cast in the front as Robin couldn't believe it!_

_He was back in Virginia Beach!_

_It seemed as if Naga was doing a good thing  for him this time, perhaps that was the last miracle he wished for and it was happening right now!_

_Rubbing his hands excitedly, Robin ran towards the entrance of the mansion where he whipped the door open to find the AweSomE cast Oath on the wall (To every member in the AweSomE cast, we are not meant to be Yaoi pairings nor fall in love as a slash couple. We are truly best friends at heart, willing to help each other in difficult situations and most importantly be together and have fun. That's what true love is. Eternal Friendship between members from three worlds as one love.)_

_Noting the great Oath in his heart, Robin exhaled in excitement to finally rejoice in great joy and hug his friends after 3 months being stuck in AJRA._

_"Guys! I finally returned! Douche! Cia! Shulk! Lucina!" Arms raised after the second door whipped open to reveal the main lobby, Robin faltered as he halted himself dead, nauseated almond eyes spotting out the decoration-change to the living room._

♪ "In this place, I shall rise again. (FE Awakening)" ♪

_The ordinary couches, 70 " Samsung curved UHD flat screen TV, glass coffee table, and other decor completely replaced it's disgusting stony creatures that stood static, Two dragon heads like the one on the Boss level from Timez Attack turned it's blueberry eyes towards him with hate, hissing out it's forked tongue as Robin walked forward, utterless to even say a word as he couldn't believe what the AweSomE cast has done._

_It was a mess!_

_The red carpet and marble tiles he walked on turned into dusty cobblestone squares as the chandeliers in the middle substituted the flaming torches at the side of the massive "cave"._

_In a milli second or two, the tactician yelped in alarm as his body jerked forward in accompany of two figures escorting him towards a flat stony slab that sat erect in the middle, the sides of the surface etched with lettering of the Ancient Tongue while a huge banner of the mark of Grima was placed in front of the Table, it's six eyes in each fish stared at it's prey with hate._

_'What are you guys doing?!' Robin growled with enmity towards his enemies, the leader stepped forward with a hand to silence him._

_"We just came here for a little picnic."_

_Shulk?_

_"Come back to the Krew, I know you want to."_

_Pittoo?_

_"It's just for only one time."_

_Pit?_

_"Relax, ma nigga."_

_Roy?_

_"Ragnell will take care of the rest, don't worry."_

_Ike?_

_"Be brave Rob, I just have the feeling in my heart."_

_Reflet?_

_"Wherever you stand, our great leader will arouse and excite and inspire us to be successful."_

_Marth?_

_"Babe, just take this for once. Just for me."_

_Cia?_

_"Robbie, let's make him happy and we can make you happy too!"_

_Douche?_

_"Hope never dies out. Believe in yourself."_

_Lucina?_

_"Relax, this is your only chance to become a god alongside our great leader who will rule planet Mira. Just one sacrifice will make you regret why you even refused to revive that wretched Son of Naga himself. Good luck, Robin. May we see each other in the Divine Dragon's realm."_

_Chrom?_

_All of these people, his friends were turned into grotesque monsters!_

_'No! This can't be!' As much as Robin writhed around in for desperate help, the straps still kept him secured as he braced himself for what was coming next._

_The leader, he presumed Shulk, opened the box and carefully took out a dagger, no, not a dagger... his Levin Sword and carefully raised his weapon above the tactician's shivering chest._

_"We come in the name of the divine dragon, Grima to celebrate our rightful feast with this tactician. May the divine dragon bless his afterlife once his physical life has been fed to the strong dragon of Plegia._

_In the name of Grima, let it end with your mighty spike of breath!_

_Now!"_

Before the sword pinned his chest, Robin screamed with tears, traumatized breathing making him sweat uncomfortably.

His 2nd nightmare that struck his mind like a random movie picked from the shelf.

Hugging the neck pillow between his chest and legs, Robin continued to sob, still unaware of the cooking pan he left outside creating a small line of smoke that alerted two flying cars in alarm.

"Hey, that smoke, Lucy. Could it be?" Shulk craned his neck forward, receiving a snorting chuckle from Lucina through the PA, "Silly Shulk, it could be anything from a powerplant to a campfire in the woods. It's honestly not Robin, that's for sure."

Shulk sighed impatiently and countered back to himself, "Ether should tell me something."

Lucina waited for his reply while quietly smirking, "Go ahead Monado boy. We'll find him depressed over something."

"On second thought, screw Ether, you're right. Let's follow that smoke trail!" Shulk said as he nose dived the Ibiza towards the clearing, a gasp of surprise from Lucina brought the CRV to a halt in front of a white Touran, "Shulk? I think God has given us a sign. We truly found our missing member of the AweSomE cast!"

"Yeah, but this could be anyone's Touran considering it's white." Shulk picked up the pans and inspected the rest of the greasy Oyster sauce stuck to the surface, "Anyhow, I do remember the description to the one he drove. It has no rims. That's all I remember."

Lucina listened in while she cautiously cupped her hands around her face against the windows to see a sobbing tactician. "Shulk, he's in here!"

"Where?" he asked in curiosity, Lucina pointed with a doubtful glance, "There Donkey boy."

"Oh my God. It's true." Shulk whispered in caution. Raising a fist against the window, he glanced at Lucina with support, "Should I awake him?"

"Tell that to a tactician than to a felldragon. Just be careful and show some kindness towards the amnesiac guy." Lucina smiled with a giggle as Shulk carefully knocked three times against the glass.

Sniffling while wiping his tears with the blanket, Robin's heart skipped a beat as his vision adjusted on two familiar figures standing outside the side windows of the Touran.

Sure it was not the police greeting him with a strong beam of light assaulting his eyes, but his amnesiac brain tried to kick in the names of these two familiar people.

_"Robin! We've come to save you!"_

Another knock on the glass.

Since the nightmare brainwashed his memory, his vision still pictured the figures to be in those Plegian robes, one of the figures raising a dagger to stab the window.

_"It's been months Rob! We finally came to take you back where you belong!"_

'No! I don't want to get killed again!' Robin shut his eyes tightly before pulling on his snow white hair with a scream.

_"Calm down Rob! It's alright!"_ Lucina tugged at the door handles now shut.

Still, he screamed in traumatized fear before falling unconscious with a thump against the mattress.

♪ Fade out track ♪

Oh boy, this was going to be a long day of explaining his awakening from the start.

♪ "I was impotent and Foolish (FE Awakening)" ♪

_This is some torch I'm going to pass over to you. You deserved more from me than one sword._

* * *

 

  **So, the Grimleal sacrifice was inspired from a brutal sacrifice of a 15 year old girl in front of the Shiva statue in the CERN building of Geneva, Switzerland.**

**I knew the Grimleals have returned thus everybody in AJRA is not saying anything about it.**

**Seek out next chappie.**

**Falco276 out! :D**     


	15. The Path to You

**So, I decided to let the critical comments stay. I personally don't give a Fck to whatever that says.**

**I'll just break through my WB wall and finish up this story with a strong conclusion.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Ever since the horrifying nightmare and the highly disturbing sacrifice of a small girl murdered in the woods of Gossau brought the tactician to softly hum in an absentminded state before stirring in un comfort towards a stray hand placed on his forehead.

"Hey, it's ok Rob. Rise and Shine, bud. You're at home." the soft voice brought his vision awake, multiple groans of confusion brought him to realize two familiar people after his "successful" escape from AJRA.

♪ "evt_different_C1 (FE Fates)" ♪

"Am I in Virginia Beach now? With the AweSomE cast?" Drawling out the words from his faded brain, Robin panned his surroundings.

It felt like he awoke in a nursing home but in reality he was stationed on the second floor of Shulk's fancy house, light hue of wood floored the surface while blue faux fur carpet took the middle, feeling himself lay down on a leather sofa, his back adorning it's very flat cushion, refusing to shape in with the tactician's posture.

A 72 inch Samsung SUHD flat screen was held by the front wall, the screen currently blank of any new 90's cartoons the MMMB leader had been discovering lately while a glass coffee table wedged between the two, held all of his personal belongings, the items brought in from his Touran parked outside.

Trying his best not to stare into the Livarno Lux lights stuck to the ceiling, Robin shook his head out of daze and stared at Shulk and Lucina as if they came from another planet.

"Slow down bud, we just wanted to save you from what got you held back in AJRA." Shulk started, placing his hands on his friend's back to prevent him from sobbing again.

Lucina circled around the items she brought in, clearly miffed and confused over his janitorial tools, "Robin, why on Mira would you bring a vacuum along on your trip?"

Robin glanced down at his Electrolux vacuum, the tube shapened into some weird elephant trunk, "Just don't worry about that for now. I'm just glad to see you guys again after 6 months of staying in this rat hole as Lucina said. Btw, how did you guys bring my Touran all the way here from AJRA to Bionis?"

"Colony 9 bud. My Ibiza had some Monadofications to the rear so all 3 of my cars have the ability to haul in any car from behind. Why ask? You got so worried about your Touran more than us, huh?" Shulk chuckled, his smile gave away the friendly atmosphere to prevent the tactician's depression to kick in.

"I don't know why that car seemed so important to me. You're right Shulk. Friends over anything else. I should be caring for you guys more than my stupid amnesiac brain that tried to wrangle me into that awful mess over there." The Master Strategist pointed towards the red duffel bag, both eyebrows from Shulk and Lucina raised in confusion as they brought the heavy bag over to the table.

"Robin, you never care to play sports, what got you to get this nice duffel bag anyway?" Lucina questioned, puzzled over the black cat leaping over the words "PUMA"

A hand prevented them from zipping it open with a heavy dreaded worry of silence.

"Please keep it a secret between the AweSomE cast and not the others. I beg you." Robin whispered with soft tears lacing his scared voice.

Shulk bit his lip with a nod as Lucina slowly zipped the bag open.

Both of their hearts skipped a beat as they gasped in shock.

"Oh my god." Lucina shakily whispered in grief as she covered her face in worry, not bearing to look at the stacks of colored currency oddly shuffled in the bag.

"Are you serious!?" Shulk started with a dismaying tone, attempting to mind slap his friend's brain into common sense. "Why in planet Mira would you haggle a load of cash!? For what purpose was your time wasted in Archenea instead of coming with us?"

Robin blinked back tears as he clutched his hair into a tight squeeze, muffling back a sob, "I-I-I don't know what I was doing! It was just all so sudden! Now I came all the way over here from AJRA to stay  with you, escaping from the police in process!" Gripping the Hom's shirt, he almost burst into a intense wail as if depression kicked into the poor tactician again.

"Hey, we understand your difficult journey, just keep in mind not to do it again." Shulk comforted with a soothing voice, staring at the duffel bag with a brow raised in a puzzled thought.

"Forget about the duffel bag, I just only wanted to know how and why he got left behind." Lucina came over and joined them on the couch, patiently waiting for the tactician to blurt out his difficult journey from the start.

Before he could get rid of his sobs, they heard the door click open followed by yells of laughter. It must have been a young family by the sound of it, Robin wasn't really sure how they had the ability to easily access Shulk's house. Strangers from the Netto grocery store the hom met a few months right after Revolution Green, the fourth phase to Smash Wars ended instantly became long time friends.

"Hey Shulk, came back to see us after your stay in Aquila?" the young man started with a laugh as they both shook hands.

"Nah, I just came to visit a friend of mine in AJRA. It's really nothing special, Sven." the hom shrugged while eyeing the young lady who straightened her purse on her shoulder and gave out a tiny smile.

"Let us know if you do. We just came here to pick some stuff up then we're off to Valak Mountain in Colony 4."

"Marth, Thuringia. District of Eichsfeld?" Shulk held back his words as a surprise, "You know, one of my friends in my group is named Marth. He's the prince of Altea in AJRA, but according to some news sites, I heard his sister Elice took over."

"That's great to know." the guy chuckled under his breath and signaled a farewell, "I gotta go. The tickets we reserved for the ride around the mountain is waiting for us. Bye, Shulk. You too Lucina. And friend?"

Sven held out a hand to the ever quiet tactician who slowly accepted to shake it in nervousness, "Robin."

"Named after the Aquilian Red Breasted bird, huh?" Sven smiled as he signaled his wife to gather the rest of their vacation items and exit the house.

Robin nodded in glee before watching Shulk's friend wave in farewell before closing the front door shut.

That's when curiosity hit him in his mind, "Who were those people just now?"

Shulk blew a sigh and crossed his arms behind his head while leaning back, "Oh, I didn't want to leave this place empty so i had to use it for one of my friends to gladly rent it- seeing that paying extra tax fees in both places didn't suit my life."

"I could have done the same with mine, but who wants to live that rat hole? Ew." Lucina added after a short silence ensued the living room.

Shulk laughed before getting things down to business, "Interruptions aside."

He closely eyed the duffel bag on the coffee table, the sight of his friend taking a pause from his line before letting Robin heave a sigh. "Let's carefully hear your reason on what got you left behind. Go for it, Rob. Don't be scared. We're not gonna kill ya on the spot."

"And if he does, I'm gonna hold him down with my Falchion." Lucina smirked with a small giggle.

Robin chuckled as he straightened himself for a comfortable position before getting ready, "I mysteriously awoke in a white Touran that stood on some vast farm fields near Eggraben, Bionis."

"Wait. You woke up in Bionis instead of AJRA? Why in planet Mira would that happen?" Shulk felt his cheeks redden in heat after the arm slap given from a straightforward Lucina, patient enough not to break into the tactician's story.

"Look, I don't know how or why but, I tried calling you guys with my phone but the battery died out and I was out of luck. Luckily, I did have my weapons with me for self defense and I was glad to praise Naga that my Levin sword and spell tomes never went astray from my hands, ever. Over that, the keys to the car were the most important thing that allowed me to drive south through Bionis. Strange as it seemed, a trailer hooked to the rear wasn't supposed be on my list of escape. So I had to unhook it and leave it on the shoulder of a stranded road, ultimately thanking my toolbox that appeared in the rear storage in my Touran."

"It seems like you were off to a good start, had we known where you were exactly." Shulk broke in with a shrug.

Robin chuckled softly and shook his head, "If that happened, then my crime would be a success."

"Go on." Lucina signaled, wanting to more.

"Right, after that I crossed over to the Zoll (Border) Stop between Bionis and AJRA, crossing my fingers that the security guard wouldn't end my escape too early. Thankfully, he let me go without a single check and I was free as a robin to cruise south of AJRA, pit stopping in Ylisstol to say one last goodbye to the Kirschgarten School we all attended at the time."

"I heard next year they're going to tear down the-" Shulk started only for a hand to clasp around his mouth for silence.

"Questions can be asked later, Shulk." Lucina hissed, beckoning Robin to continue.

"Anyway, my backtracked memories of us attending Matura school together brought me that horrible nightmare where I got bullied by a bunch of nasty juniors wanting my money. It was hard to fight back with my weapons, for they only laughed at my spell moves. Arcfire should have made them flee away but they pushed me back in defeat, a kick to my stomach got them demanding to hand over their money. Don't picture me as some scrawny little boy. DDS just didn't come to me yet otherwise I would be Valflaming them down to hell by now."

Lucina laughed, "It's a good thing you showed them who you really are."

"That's true, Luce. Before you question about my part time job at the school, they placed double hate on me by getting rid of my janitorial supplies. I have no earthly idea on why they did that but it seemed I couldn't let go of my things and I had to bring it along with me. I realized there wasn't a clear chance of me all stuffed and watered right before I woke up in Bionis, I was empty like a withered down flower."

"The fountain was your first choice." Lucina helpfully guessed.

"Right, all of the refreshing water slushed in me with relief, I didn't know what I'd do next had a bunch of kids passed by, nodding in disgust towards my homeless appearance. The girl even threw me a raisin muffin because she found it ugly that her mom lovingly packed it for lunch. I ate the thing as if I have never seen food in my life clearly telling my stomach to stop the growls or I'll fast for year without anything."

"That explains how you must have gained a tiny bit of weight during your escape." Shulk snickered while Lucina didn't look amused at the sight of a small pudgy belly that belonged to a white haired boy, hands covering it in embarrassment.

"Sorry. Call me a pig. I couldn't really help it whenever it comes to food." Robin nervously smiled as he resumed,"Leaving the school, I headed down St. Alban-Ring when I felt like throwing the wrapper away in a nearby trash can only for a police car to cruise behind me from a distance. Hesitant, I ducked down and hid underneath the Touran, feeling the roar of the wheels and hot air pass by and hit my reddened cheeks."

"You're lucky you weren't caught yet. What got your Touran to be white instead of black I wonder?" Shulk questioned in curiosity after flicking a stick of spearmint Jetgum in his mouth.

"That comes a little later. Standing in traffic that snaked throughout St. Jakob, I felt a deep thud on the side of the minivan as I flicked the window switch down to see that tiny brat using my car as a wall for his stupid soccer practice. Before I could bark an irritated command, I felt the ball smack against my painful cheek. Thankfully the mother yelled at him to stop and told me that he was like this everytime with other people. I let them go with a relaxing smile and continued ahead- this is where your question get's answered Shulk."

"Alright. I'm all ears, Rob." the hom grinned jokingly.

"It's two different cars."

"Wait, you didn't change it's color at all!?" Shulk held his mouth agape, his sapphire eyes glinting in shock towards a calm master strategist who gave out a stifled soft chuckle, "To tell you the truth, it's amnesia that caused two crimes of mine. Before you guys left, I wasn't aware that Cia left the black Touran parked on a Fire lane, that's how it ended up being sold to an AJRAnian asshole and a dick headed sales guy who refused to give my car back."

"I saw that all through Ether. It was soo sad." Shulk reasoned. "Good thing you found your Aquilian ticket."

"I couldn't thank Naga for the frequent miracles she was giving me so I was tempted to follow the guy home and only take the wings from the trunk."

"I hope you didn't lose it through out your escape." Lucina said.

"The wings never broke apart from the rear of the minivan. Stayed with me until you guys found me. Story doesn't end here. Stopping at a city park for some sleep, I fished out a few coins for spare change in the park's fountain and found a phone booth to contact you. Bizarrely the number didn't work and that left me stabbed with guilt deep into my heart. Until a neck pillow I found near the Kliedersammlung box got me happy to sleep throughout my first night and wake up in the morning with a knock on the window. The kind old man told me that I should have fished a parking placard near the Police station or a Kiosk. I refused until I committed my first driving mistake. The lady with the carriage was so startled, she almost burst her tube with rage and started to throw angry raves towards my face. I almost didn't seem selfishly sorry for her, I didn't want to waste any daylight with my ears listening into her loquacious barks. Backing up without warning, I skidaddled away from her calling the police. To make things worse, I had to stay in front of the tram tracks, urging the line to move faster when I realized the station the lady was heading to was placed right next to where I stood."

"Ylisse was pretty much on your list of 'must get away from'" Shulk laughed, urging him to continue.

"You read my mind with the help of Ether." Robin smiled, relieved to see his friends not being too pushy. "Anyway, my heart skipped a beat when I had to halt in front of that roadery that Reflet always complained about. One look behind me and my enemy greeted back with his wicked smirk. Calming myself down, I just had to enter in the mad chase around the second roadery until the exit to the E25 Highway got me thinking into buying another phone charger."

"Did you go for Euro Airport Ylisse again?" Shulk asked while Lucina sighed at that special occasion that happened at the airport last December.

"Shulk, do you think EAY was south to where I was driving?" Robin gave out a dumbfounded look towards the MMMB leader. The hom in return, gave out a look of apology and urged him to continue.

"Silly Donkey Boy, go on Rob." Lucina shook her head in laughter.

"No, that's alright. Snapping back to my thought of buying another phone charger, I luckily stopped by Fust to buy a brand new one with my spare change found in the park back in Pratteln. That tedious kind man at the register asked for the price and I obliged when my eyes dipped down in shock towards a basket full of 3DS games priced for 9 franks each."

"Was my game for the 3DS there!?" Shulk asked excitedly. "Ow!"

Lucina slapped the back of his head and gave out an annoyed look, "Don't be dumb Donkey Boy. Just let him continue."

"I almost wanted to topple over in shock towards the brand new copy of Fire Emblem Awakening placed first in line, the guy almost persisted me to add it with my charger but I kindly declined. That's when the flat screens on display revealed my true identity and I had to find the quickest escape route from those nasty Fust workers."

"What did you do? Nosferatu them into a dizzy spell daze?" Shulk helpfully guessed, Lucina rolled  her eyes in with a silent huff and bothered not to discipline the hom's mouth to stay shut.

Robin chuckled, the thought of casting them dizzy would have been a really good idea during his escape, "Actually, I was too stunned to react because of the laughs and smoke they threw at my face. It was difficult to even break free from their taunts when I felt the bag thump against my leg, feeling it 0.2 times heavier than it should be with the charger cable alone."

"I knew it. He threw in that game for free, just to make you think you committed another crime." Lucina reasoned with distaste, her brown eyes lashing with hate.

"That's right Luce. It was a close call when that gumball cashier started to lock his chubby arms around my waist, refusing to let go. I did the next best thing. I tased his arms with Thoron, his wails of agony blaring behind me as he ordered his fellow workmates into a mad chase. Seeing that the overhead platform ended with a plain of concrete 3 ft. down, I yelled at them in farewell as I jumped on the roof of a Caravelle van screeching to halt in surprise as the driver remarked an angry complaint."

"I hope you didn't fall after the sudden halt of your helpful platform. Then you'd be a stunt master like Cornelius Lowell." Shulk interjected with a grin, his sapphire eyes glinting with a gasp, "Perfect! I bet the acting indus- Ow, Luce!"

"Shulk! He's here to tell us about his absence, not blabber about some thrillingly imagined movie scene!" Lucina sighed with annoyance as she gestured the tactician to continue with an excused, "Sorry."

"No that's fine. It was pretty much a short distance, away. As I entered in, I felt the angry raves of bangs on the rear windows as the workers begged me to get out but I shamelessly backed up and escaped, halting myself at the intersection. Shulk? Are you feeling okay?"

♪ Fade out track ♪

Robin paused to glance curiously at the ASC leader, who started to scramble over the floor, moaning in agony while placing a hand on his flat stomach, "How about some lunch before we depart for freedom?"

Lucina shrugged her shoulders as she stood up and headed over to the kitchen that could've made Ike jealous at the thought of using it as a recording set for his cooking show, taking out several ceramic plates and silverware, "Donkey Boy's so impatient. It's a good thing we're messing with Sven's fridge."

After the hom got done with his moaning, Shulk stood up with an energetic flash and stretched, "He doesn't really care about it as long as we don't start the food fight."

Robin laughed, only for his amnesiac mind to forget the important damage to his ever frail body.

_Shit. He called it in too early! I was about to get to that part soon hadn't Shulk destroyed the moment!_

"Um, Shulk? Lucina?" Robin called over in urgency, trying his best to hold in the pain that struck his snapped spine in half, "A little help here?"

"I heard that tacticians are lazy. What's more? Robin." Shulk laughed softly as a sudden sparks of Thunder jolted his body into a childish shriek, struggling to get up with a pant after the shocking surprise.

♪ "evt_Dishearten_E1 (FE Fates)" ♪

"Thanks to Naga's miracles, I get rescued by you guys and now he mocks me for being lazy!?" Almond eyes were close to turning DDS as Robin growled, Levin sword gripped by his left hand while his right hand was placed on the pages of his Thoron tome, the spell book opened flat against the black sofa. "What kind of a leader are you!? I've worked so hard to survive alone throughout AJRA, you come and save me from my nightmares and now he mocks me for being lazy!? True, that stolen amount was none of my earnings but I needed it for something darn important!"

"What? Your silver p-"

"Shut up, you dastard! No way in the hell are you better than Chrom or Grima! I can get annoyed by Lucy's father with his Nordsee and Kalastta or the felldragon's collection of newspapers, but you and your stupid EDM events are just too hideously annoying! It was a good thing I didn't attend your Interlaken Showdown." The tactician's bitter voice slowly calmed down as he eyed Lucina who was almost on the verge of stopping the argument.

The ex-princess of Ylisse stood up with an annoyed sigh, "Look, Rob. Just ignore Shulk, alright? He always is a blabbermouth thus he's still part of the family. I also hate my father a lot- yes he's always annoying us with his stupid fishsticks, Nordsee and Kalastta, but he's still part of the Shepherd family and we still love him. So just let go of this argument and let's eat." After setting some steaming pans on the conductor mats, she came over to the sofa where Robin was laying down, his face quiet from the pissed off mood he had a few seconds ago with Shulk, "Hey Rob, just forget about it, okay? What do you need?"

After a few seconds of silence, Robin switched postions and muttered, "Would you be kind enough to get me my wheelchair?"

Lucy's eyebrows knotted into confusion as the repeated word escaped from her puzzled mouth, "Wheelchair?"

The blue haired princess headed over to the front door as Shulk then came over to comfort him, "Dude, I'm sorry for verbally assaulting your legs. I hope you feel fine after that wanky argument. I'm sorry I started all of this."

Robin smiled as he eyed the door open again, Lucina came wheeling in a standard sized one. "Rob, your journey has gone so wacky I didn't realize there was a wheelchair in the rear of your Touran! What on planet Mira happened to you?"

"I was about to reach that point hadn't Donkey boy-" Robin's growl faded into a calm stare as Shulk got up and offered him a hand, "Hey, I just only made a joke. Cool off and let me help you, alright?"

The master strategist only nodded in acceptance but didn't bother to counter back with a remark as he freely allowed the hom to pick him up and neatly settle him on the chair while blinking in concern, "How did you get yourself injured by the way?"

Robin's eye warily twitched at the mention of the question again, "I was about to get to that part hadn't you interrupted for lunch time."

"Guys, just forget about it and let's just get over with lunch." Lucina bickered softly as she sighed in annoyance and scooted her chair back to sit down at the table, eyeing Shulk with a smile as he helpfully wheeled their friend towards the table.

"Thank you, Shulk." Robin whispered in apology, his cheeks slightly shading red after the sudden mood change.

"No problem buddy." Shulk replied with a smile as he whipped all of the lids open to reveal thier mid-day lunch. "Baked potatoes, Sausages, and your faviourite Rob, baked beans. All of them bought from Lidl because that grocery store is amazing!"

"Y'know, this was the same meal I had at Donnel's house during my journey." Robin added after serving himself heaps of beans into his plate, the thick muddy colored sauce almost trickling off of the rim of his plate.

"Thanks to Shulk's interruptions, you never finished it. Make it short because we need to hurry. We don't want to lose daylight time after 14:00 (7) for our departure." Lucina signaled for Robin to continue while forking in several sausages and scooping them off in Shulk's plate.

"Thanks." the hom meekly smiled as they both began a prayer to God, thanking him for the food and the protecting the AweSomE cast from danger.

Robin was really unsure what they babbled about but it was slightly fuzzy to even hear a prayer in English since everyone in the Old Generation was required to pray to Naga only in the Ancient Tongue. Of course, he was very skilled at understanding both languages and reading/writing both languages with no problems at all since all of his spelltomes were written in the Ancient Tongue, it was an easy practice for him to translate and speak the two languages.

Absentmindedly ignoring their words with a confused eyebrow, he silently whispered a prayer to Naga in the Ancient Toungue, _Naga, Gratias tibi hoc pro omni cibo et signa quae data est mihi in salutem per iter AJRA. Amen. (Thank you Naga for this food and all of the miracles you have given me on my journey to survive throughout AJRA. Amen.)_

Once Shulk and Lucina finished thier audible prayer, the princess and the hom proceeded to grab their silverware when looks of confusion was thrown back and forth between the two, questioning about the tactician's prayer pose.

It was highly unique and odd looking with his fingers hooked in a claw like posture, left hand placed in front of the right hand while his neck craned diagonally towards his plate, as if a curious puppy could dine on the meal with it's eyes closed.

The way Robin was posing while praying, it dumbstruck Lucina in her mind but slightly brought up the reference to the traditional posture.

He was trying to be Naga in divine dragon form.

Sure, the tactician was not born of the Manakete blood of the Royal Nagas, but it was a traditional custom for Nagians to pose as the divine reptile before eating.

"Lucy, what's wrong with him?" Shulk's body shivered while continuing to stare weirdly at his friend with his nose screwed up into confusion.

Flicking her long blue hair back from her shoulders, Lucina sighed, "It's a traditional custom for Nagians to pray in this posture before they eat. Once he arrives home with us, I believe we can change his pose with the true reality. Change that Ancient Tongue to a language we can all understand and rejoice with."

Shulk chuckled back under his breath as Robin finished, the tactician resuming his normal pose of grabbing his spoon and started digging in like a farmyard hog.

_Munch. Munch. Slurp. Slurp._

It was to these days that they wished their friend could eat properly like normal people but it turned out that everybody in the AweSomE cast had a unique style of dining in.

"Rob, we didn't find you at the intersection. Care to finish?" Shulk reminded the him after the tactician gave out an uncomfortable burp from a bowl full of beans.

"Sure." Robin straightened in his seat while Shulk and Lucina kept on eating, taking their time to patiently listen in, "The workers thankfully gave up as I stood in front of the intersection, sliding the window down to get rid of my third evidence of my crimes."

Shulk almost spat out a jumble of mashed fluffiness straight back into his bowl with a disgusting plop, "You really threw that game to let cars destroy it?! Dude, if I saw Reyn doing the same thing with my Madonna CD, I'd really shove my Monado up his ass. Go on."

"It's funny on how AJRA doesn't realize where we really come from." Lucina giggled after scooping up green beans to her mouth.

"I really had no choice but to skidaddle from there. It was an evening success and I had to stop by at a small park in Thurnen for some sleep. Thanks to the phone charger for sparking my phone back to life, I read your last message that you left behind after you guys left."

"That look on your face was sooo amusing. I seriously found you so turmoiled over the message I sent you. But don't worry, Rob. We'll explain it once we arrive home. Go on." Lucina smiled as she served herself some salad, swinging the bowl over Shulk's plate to see if he wanted any.

The hom yawned while shaking his head, "This Donkey boy has a little more to go."

That made both of them laugh in embarrassment before Robin cleared his throat as a signal to move on, "Alright, guys. Confused about the message that Lucina last sent me, I decided to focus on my path towards Solothurn to stay for a night at Donnel's house. Just before I could get behind the wheel in my Touran, I bizarrely found my laptop hidden flat underneath my tactician robe. Heck, it came without a charger so I looked up that PDF on the Hydroplane instructions you sent me a few years ago."

♪ Fade Out Track ♪

"Hope that didn't die out just like your phone. I need that thing for tonight." Shulk informed while taking a sip of Calanda beer from a tall glass that stood like the Tower of Guidance back in Sienne, Crimea.

Robin peered over the rim of the pan, eager to finish the rest of the beans, "Don't worry, I spared half of it's life till today. Anyway, I forced myself towards Solothurn where Donnel gladly took me in with advice of taking a quick shower because I really stunk like a Mauthe Doog-"

Shulk and Lucina chuckled in laughter.

"-Don't get me wrong. He didn't mind it at all. I blurt out the truth by bringing in the duffel bag and incredibly he told me he'd keep it a secret from the king. I was relieved to hear that when he introduced his Pa to me and I almost was too intrigued to help them with their struggles of harvest by giving them a 1000 francs straight from my duffel bag. Really, he said it was the most kindest thing I had ever done. We sat down for dinner, I almost died due to the horrible bellyache I had. Thankfully Donnel came to my aid with Peppermint Tea and even lended me some sleepwear for me to keep and he kindly wished me goodnight  for tomorrow's family farewell in the guest room."

"My father would never do anything like that for you if he was Donnel." Lucina shook her head in dismay. "Go on."

♪ "Evt_Sad_E1 (FE Fates)" ♪

"The rooster was my alarm clock and I got my chance to say goodbye to Donnel, Pa,  and his pet pig, Mordecai. The bumpkin re-fueled by Touran and even presented me with two glass bottles of milk and some blueberry pies. It was just a memorable thing for me to think about it during my journey. Driving north towards Ersigen, Bern, I caught your message Shulk and you told me to drive to a stage, right?"

The hom stretched and leaned back in comfort, "Yup, Just as I told you but bad luck rained down upon us. We saw no white Touran during the party."

"Just where were you Rob? The directions were extremely clear." Lucina questioned in confusion as she flicked a piece of sausage crumb from her plate in boredom.

Robin huffed in nervousness before he calmed down, "Just be patient and your question will be answered for Naga's sake. I have been stopped by many people in concern and regards of the stolen white polar bear as Donnel nicknamed my Touran lately. Surely Naga hooked me from trouble as I continued driving ahead, stopping beside the alleyway to a gift shop, delighted to find a mattress and some clothes from a donation box."

"Just how homeless were you, Rob?" Shulk asked in surprise, the odd thought of their tactician stranded alone throughout AJRA was really some huge news to them.

"For 6 months. From my awakening in Eggraben, Bionis to your house in Lorrach.....Bionis." the Master strategist awkwardly hacked the Xenoblade location as if it was forbidden to say.

Lucina sighed while she stood up and collected the remaining empty plates, Robin quickly requesting her to fill the leftover beans in a tupperware so that he could eat it on their flight back home. He then realized it became noon and he had to hurry and finish his journey.

"I realize we don't have so much time but I'm gonna wrap this up. I drove south of Bern right into Spiez where I parked beside an abandoned bakery for some pie goodness though the bins. After devouring to my belly's content of starvation, I cautiously decided to return to my minivan when I froze in fear towards flashes of blue light on my beloved stolen car."

"The police caught you?" Shulk gasped as he came back with a plush Riki in his hands. Lucina placed a hand over her mouth and muttered in heavy mourns.

Robin sighed but continued, "Well, that's what happens when you leave things unattended. I had to stay at the police station for a week before paying a visit to the Black Bearz house which in reality was the Grand Federal Court of Bern, my police mates, Oliver and Leo led me to the court room before my fartbag of a grocery manager, Harri came in with that wicked smile of his, bringing up the evidence in front of Desmond and Zephiel by showing them a video clip of that night of the theft. They questioned me if this was true or not, amnesia kicked in and I had to purposely lie in front of them. Desmond seemed highly un-amused towards my innocent/aggressive behaviour and sentenced me to the Wiltwil prison in Bern for 3 years."

"That's why you didn't show up at the party." Shulk slowly reasoned in realization as he glanced towards Lucina who nodded in agreement.

"They were so cruel to me, one of the SWAT guards, Dario killed Niklas Fuchs-"

"Wait. Wasn't his name Levin Blum?" Shulk held his eyebrows knotted in perplexing way before Robin copied his expression.

"Levin Blum?" he repeated in a puzzled tone.

"Yeah, we called you during the party and one of the guys picked up- His name was Levin Blum."

Robin huffed while shaking his head, "Don't know anything about him but Dario savagely killed Fuchs into a game of Midnight. It was so traumatizing, I couldn't keep up with my steps. My awkward balance of fear got him barking a harsh order until I was led into the building, many prisoners feasting their curious eyes on me while getting sheep herded by the staff who roughly punched me into the examination room for a small interview from thier grotesque chief, Xherdan. Thier questions mentally assaulted my brain as the rope created burns against my tongue and lips, they finally let me go verbally free and I almost spilled out my strong answer as a lashback of screaming in pain. That's when I got the Spinal Cord Injury from the duffel bag and I cried to myself while being led to my cell. Thankfully Gaius was there to calm me down and we were both forced to clean stalls and clean chicken meat before finishing dinner in the cafeteria until everyone went to sleep. That's when the thief came up with a brilliant plan and together we escaped the building."

"That's some smart redhead. Did the guards notice your sly actions of escape?" Lucina asked.

Robin nodded slowly as if depressed from the scene that occurred a second ago, "I was the only one who could unlock freedom to the Touran. Gaius had his back laid motionless on the ground during my traumatized scream. I quickly headed for Interlaken, my stomach creating that heavy knot of sadness. I just couldn't bear that scene in my head, I absentmindedly crawled around my Touran while murmuring "Gaius is not dead" like the sick tactician I was. I later stopped by Hooters to enter in the address you told me to head to in the nav when the window slid down and I gaped at the sight of Anna clad in a Hooters outfit and skates, accompanied me into an amazing dining deal and informed me on the cultic events around the CERN tunnel in the Invisible Kingdom just before the opening of the Gotthard tunnel in Lagdou."

"I knew that tunnel was evil." Lucina snapped as she signaled for him to continue.

"Just wait till you guys hear the end. I completely didn't believe myself that I would meet Anna here in Interlaken, it was quite a surprise. Before you guys mention about the stage, I found it in a crumbling mess."

"Blame Riki and Pittoo for starting that battle." Shulk muttered, scrolling through his Galaxy Alpha phone in boredom.

"Had I known but really that wasn't an important detail to my escape. Racking my mind for some food shopping, I parked beside a nice neighbourhood, the small fenced yard brought my attention towards two young girls named Isabell and Kiana. Soccer, jump roping, and paddle ball was eventually turned into a drawing made out of crayons as I clutched Isabell's present close to my chest when they murmured goodbye to me."

"They way you described them sounded so sweet of them to cheer you up!" Lucina awwed.

"I can never forget that moment that reflected the Old Generation. A quick shopping moment at Lidl Interlaken-"

"High five buddy!" Shulk held out his palm and Robin obliged to slap it with his own palm, giving Lucina to roll her eyes awkwardly towards the strange interruption.

"I was really in need to buy the ingredients to my sandwich when this black Labrador dog named Bailey came out of nowhere. I felt so awkwardly dumbstruck towards the only lone pet in the store that miraculously helped me with my shopping list. He predicted the items I really needed for now and in the future, I really couldn't stop thanking Naga for all everything the divine dragon was providing me with. I later rewarded him by lobbing a snack piece far behind past one of the food trucks and he darted off towards it like as if he never saw it in his life."

"That's some smart dog." Shulk chuckled under his breath before adding, "Imagine if that was Morgan or Morrigan, he'd stick with you the whole time."

"I wish that happened, but I gave them away to Cordelia under her care. I was close to making another pit stop at a random park when I found my polar bear slowly losing fuel life and luckily I found a Coop pronto with no one there except for me, my hesitant self brought me to make a split decision on paying for the fuel or not."

"You didn't do it." Lucina helpfully guessed, twirling with her long strands of blue hair that trickled her foreshoulder.

"Thank Naga, there was no one in the store otherwise I would have landed in Bern the second time. Along with another finding of a discarded travel roof box, the next morning got me driving through Thracia, my legs almost slowly lost the feeling of pushing the gas pedal as I almost threw myself into a raging fit, completely helpless. I parked in front of a Socar gas station, continuing to sob when Naga appeared in front of me and comforted me with her divine words of advice. She told me she couldn't heal my legs back to normal but temporarily made them come back to life thanks to the divine green snow she blessed on my abstracted polar bear."

"Polar Bear?" Lucina squinted her eyes into confusion, finding the polar bear as a small reference to her father when he got rescued by Sumia from the snowy Ferox in the Old Generation.

"Donnel was kind enough to give my Touran a nickname." Robin reasoned, keeping himself from entering in a sudden mental breakdown. "Anyway, I settled near the edge of Thracia, seeing that night fell quickly and I really needed some sleep. But I really couldn't fall easily into a deep slumber for I decided to kill some time to play Timez Attack on my Thinkpad."

"That $100 math game? Dude, I wouldn't pay anything worth much more than 50." Shulk yawned with an incredulous look, laying against the couch while facing him with hands locked behind his head.

Robin chuckled while he shook his head, "Just ignore the price. After I beat the boss, I wasn't aware of two people and a van following me as they knocked me unconscious with a baseball bat. My awakened surroundings brought me to the REHAB in Ylisse near the border of Skyworld, the Aquilian caretaker of mine, Abby Hawkins, was so kind enough to lead me to the lounge room where I was met again with Gaius. He thankfully got tranquilized with a dart instead of a bullet so just to take our minds off of the escape incident in Wiltzwil, we settled into a nice arena battle in Knights vs Dragons."

♪ Fade Out Track ♪

"That Fire Emblem Awakening rip off game for the Lexibook? Yuck." Lucina pouted with her tongue stuck out, clearly aggravated towards the obvious bootleg storyline.

"Well, what about Nordsee Emblem Awakening? The one Chrom really adores because Falchion in that game is made out of fishsticks. And Grima was a huge panda that wanted to spread Panda Express into the continent of Nordsee, willing to kill off Rappy McRapperson, Wendy, and the other Kalasttan diners." Shulk brought up with a hoot of distaste, finding both games to have a really low rating according to E3. "I'd rather prefer Super Suicide Sisters. That outta make him glued to the screen."

Lucina giggled, "Man, the reminder of his nightmares of Emmeryn free falling from the cliff would make my father get pissed off on the first day we show him this game."

♪ "Return to Elegance (FE Fates)"

"Guys if these games aren't real, then I just proved to you that KvD is real." Robin grew impatient and softly barked in, shutting their mouths up. "It doesn't end here. After that, I couldn't sleep during my first night at the REHAB, apart from the flickering thunderstorms that kept my mind awake the whole time, my nightmare about shopping for the phone charger at Fust, the flat screens predicted my crimes into a failed future by watching myself get loaded into a police van, doors banged shut."

"Thank God it was just a nightmare. Otherwise-.."

"Nightmare, I know." Robin smiled warm heartedly, giving Shulk to nod in as a signal to move on, "Gaius later swung in, warning me that some REHAB staff worker stole my Touran and drove it up ahead past the gardens. I didn't waste my chance to lose my beloved minivan, so I ordered Gai to move me from bed to chair so that I made my escape from the main REHAB building, pleading Gaius to come along with me. He declined and confessed that Abby would be better with off with him. He disappeared before I could call his name in worry. Leaving no choice but to dash for the polar bear, I wheeled across towards the entrance of the gardens in pursuit of hurry. My arms could no longer push so I had to relax myself before moving on. The beam of the flashlight caught me to freeze as another worker gruffly grabbed the handles to my chair only for me to defend and let myself be free in running across the gardens with the help of the green snow Naga blessed me with."

"I knew it! That goddess lied to you!" Shulk growled in silent steam of rage.

Robin calmed him down with a soft warning, "Not really. She just made me think I was going to evade her advice but she really did help me throughout my escape. At last I later found the Touran parked beside the dull gray apartment buildings, my panicking heart brought back Gaius's reminder of not trespassing into the border of Skyworld. Aimlessly cruising down a random road before halting in front of the Uni for Psychos-..."

"Uni for Psychos?" Lucina repeated,finding it very unusual for a university to be named obviously that silly.

"That's what it was named. I'm not kidding here. Moving on, I really had to flee away from Ylisse. I thought I could take off in freedom from there but I completely forget that I had no tools to make my Touran a Hydroplane. Then that's when I faced the workers with DDS hate. I taught them a lesson to back away or feel the wrath of Forseti lapping at themselves. I really did crack Planet Mira's face with a violent rash. I had no second to waste, I turned back to normal as soon as I climbed back into my Touran, tires screeching away from Ylisse. It was really one hell of a nightmare but Tentratudo did the trick."

Shulk shook his head from side to side, "Dude, that's really amazing you were able to get out of that wanky place. I guess being aggressive and patient at the same time can lure yourself out of trouble such as this one."

Lucina nodded in agreement.

Robin smiled, glad to hear his friend's comment before clearing his throat to move on. "Yup, and thanks to the direction I was heading to- east- I drove through Kouga followed by Altea when I got halted by Marth's sister, Elice. At first she found me as a bandit from Khadien, attempting to spy on the Rathaus city hall, but then I later calmed down in surprise as she hugged me in farewell, promising that she won't tell anyone about me."

"That's so kind of her to do that." Lucina awwed, as she poured herself a glass of Freeway Mango Ice tea, leaving Shulk to choose the Lemon flavor instead.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you would do the same if your father wasn't around." Shulk laughed as he took a small sip.

Robin chuckled, running a hand through his dirty white hair grimed in ash, the silver streaks almost faded away, "Passing by Regna Ferox, I started exploring St. Ferox. The parade really reminded me of Olivia, but I didn't have time to meet her for I luckily found another wheelchair near the donation box along with some pans and a Wii U gamepad."

"Who in Bionis would do such a thing like that?" Shulk snorted incredulously.

"I don't know why but I grabbed those things along with me. Settling myself near the silvermoon lit clearing, I got prepared to make myself dinner thanks to Bailey who suggested me with the items to be used for later. After a minute of devouring the whole bowl, I killed some evening time and started to do some laundry on the go including a car wash and some vacuuming for my Touran. Heaving a sigh from all of the hard work, I almost fell asleep for I heard some strange voices floating from the mulberry bushes nearby. I hesitantly picked up my phone to record the whole thing. It was really disturbing and I suggest you guys to watch it."

Pulling out his phone in a hurry, Robin opened the camera app and brought up the recorded sacrifice, Shulk and Lucina wordless after the 1 minute video of pure horror.

"I told you they were back." the tactician muttered, pocketing his phone by wedging it between the side cushion and his leg.

"That's ridiculous!" Shulk started with distaste, urging to pull out his Monado for -whomever were dressed in cloaks- came his way. "They abandoned the Dragon's Table in Plegia and scattered around AJRA for some more food to feed the felldragon? Absurd!"

"Probably every ruler in AJRA except for Altea is not saying anything about it." Lucina added, her brown eyes burned with hate whenever her father was pictured in her mind. "This is why we left AJRA for a purpose."

"It's all **Because** of me." Robin cut in, sincerity lacing his voice as if he realized something, "I was left behind to make you guys realize that everything I did unveiled the hidden secrets of AJRA. The Templarial Dreams of the Invisible Dragon has awakened planet Mira into a state of distress. And because of me, my dream back at home turned upside down into another nightmare. Every member of the AweSomE cast spoke with venom towards my shivering body, telling me that everything was going to be back to the way it was thanks to the Divine dragon, Grima."

"Grima. Divine?" Lucina hooted in a puzzled way, her mind later knocking off these words as useless junk. "Oh wait, they're the same thing."

"That's when you guys found me and I really didn't know what to do if you guys weren't here." Robin's tears ran freely down his reddened cheek as he leaned to the side and hugged Lucina's waist, a calm hand running through his snowy hair for comfort.

"Hey." Shulk stood up and joined him by the side. "You're not alone now, buddy. We're here with you. It was pretty odd that you got into a raging mental breakdown while we tried to catch your attention through the windows of your Touran."

Pausing, the hom cautiously eyed the darkened window, where the outdoor light reflected the side doors of the white minivan, reminding them that there was one more task to do before the whole country of Bionis slept in peace. "Just wait here with Lucina. In fact, you guys can come and watch me magically turn his Touran into a Hydroplane."

"Sweet! That sounds amazing!" Robin's sudden mood kicked in from sadness all the way to being happy, Lucina calmly pushing him towards the front sparkling white driveway, a toolbox set on the ground echoed around the quiet streets of Adlerstrasse, as Shulk got out his proper tools.

Cracking his knuckles as if preparing to take down some Nanogons and Dekagons in the next phase of Smash Wars, Shulk took out a measuring tape and carefully placed it against the lower side doors, scribbling down it's precise measurements. "Sorry bud. I won't make the wings Slide in, so you have to deal with Attached/Disattached wings."

"Fine with me." Robin shrugged as Lucina picked up one of his red screw drivers, quirking an eyebrow raised in confusion, "Shulk, why does this screw driver have my father's name on it?"

"What? Chrom Vanadium?" Shulk replied while grabbing the Powerfix electric saw and began to lead the whirring blade ripping across the sides of the vehicle. "Dunno. Perhaps it's a reminder to us that the tips are made of steel hence the meaning of his name?"

"Whatever, I was just wondering." Lucina lobbed the screwdriver back to it's box as Robin wheeled towards the front of the Touran, a hand palming against the flat surface of the hood.

A small tear trickled down as his heart leapt in a scared beat.

With his arms crossed and head lowered against the hood while leaning against it, Robin choked back a swallow, _I couldn't have done it without you._

Lucina, noticing the tactician on the another possible verge of breaking down uncomfortably in tears, decided to quickly regain his jovial mood from his depressed state.

Shulk continued to slide in the wing holders along with a WPR (Wing port reader) and connect them when he only faltered at the sight of one Galaxy Glider wing hidden in the rear. "Hey, Rob. Why is there only one wing left in here?"

With the bluehaired swordsgirl wiping the tactician's tears with her sleeve, Robin maintained his mood and came over to his side.

It seemed the wing that caught fire really caused him to utter out a shaky reply, "Er, blame the self combustion on A7. I accidentally connected it to the wrong port. I hope you don't mind, Shulk."

"That's okay buddy. We call in the spares." The hom re-assured, whipping out another WPR and slid it in.

"Once this is done, we're off to sleep." Lucina smiled as Robin shook his head with a nod.

After the wings were fully in, Shulk set to work for the dashboard by removing the whole interface and replacing it with the Hydroplane version, the electric drill finishing the touches to the futuristic layout. The hom toggled with the steering wheel and the elevation lever, checking if they were working okay. Next he decided to use the Wii U gamepad just for the sake of the tactician's disability on driving/flying the minivan.

Hot gluing the back of the controller to the front of the steering wheel, the accidental short tune of the horn got Colony 9 almost awakened into a groggy disturbance.

Both Robin and Lucina laughed at Shulk's mistake, the hom re-assuring no one was gonna come to question about the midnight activity.

Next, he used the Vertical stabilizer as Shulk manually screwed in the huge fin, the side emblazoned with the black Volkswagen logo freshly printed on white, only for the hom to realize the lower part of the sloping blade gave away the curiosity to question the tactician about the travel roof box.

"Hey Rob, where did you find these things?" he asked while his fingers laced over the Jetbag family 455 sticker.

"Thank Naga there is something called trash which people leave behind." the tactician belly laughed as he and Lucina continued to watch the hom.   

Last but not least, he played around with the controller, satisfied to see the joystick responding to the scraping turns of the wheels, the Alerion flaps, and the vertical rudder. The blue LED strips running down a new pair of Hyperlite Stormhawk wings gave away an emergency night flash as the hom calculated 15 minutes of his amazing skills.

"Thanks for the PDF guide Rob. I told it comes in handy whenever you wanna fly." Shulk winked as he closed the Thinkpad laptop and handed it back to the master strategist who meekly thanked him in return.

With the toolbox clicked shut, Shulk whisteled while he stared at his Auriol watch, "It's getting pretty late. G'night Rob."

"I'll see you early morning." Lucina whispered with a giggle as she accompanied the tactician back to the house, leaving Bionis to drift off to sleep once again.

♪ Fade out Track ♪

* * *

**FINALLY DONE!**

**Quoting from the story:**

**_"No problem buddy." Shulk replied with a smile as he whipped all of the lids open to reveal thier mid-day lunch. "Baked potatoes, Sausages, and your faviourite Rob, baked beans. All of them bought from Lidl because that grocery store is amazing!"_ **

**_"Y'know, this was the same meal I had at Donnel's house during my journey." Robin added after serving himself heaps of beans into his plate._ **

**LOL! And I was the one who stole this meal from Chris D'Lacey's _The Fire Within!_ xD**

**\----**

**Anyway, I hope you guys didn't get too bored with Robin's explanation of his journey. I tried to summarize it very short but I had to give out the details.**

**Seek out next chapter!**

**Falco276 out! :D**


	16. Strike!

**10/27/16: It took me over a month to come up with a very good air battle scene.**

**I'm still alive and I'm ready for the air battle over New Orleans, Skyworld!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 

Birds chirped through the open window as Robin groaned softly and turned over, leaving his legs to stay static sideways while the thick blanket adorned his damaged back, the constant stings persuading his body to stay asleep until his personal alarm clock arrived with a worried greeting.

This time either the princess or the hom always welcomed him with a hearteous smile and asked the morning question of "How do you feel?" or "Doing okay?"

Robin decided to stay awake, his mind felt utterly tired to the point of his storytelling last night while his brown almond eyes managed to energetically glance for the window as if he had struck up a brilliant escape plan.

Frowning at the sight of a cool breeze that swept in, Robin focused on the fact that there was something present in this room.

His ears practically picked up the sound of "chirp" and immediately knew it was a bird that had flown in the window by accident, whether it's navigation through Colony 9 was messed up while following it's flock that headed north towards Mt. Valak.

It was indeed a bird but a rare european robin, the feathers bearing the same color as the shade of his eyes.

Almond brown.

And today was the third time in his life that he was going to idiotically converse with a winged creature.

"Hey there little fella." a soft comforting tone brought the bird to focus it's curious gaze on him, tilting it's head multiple times before hopping towards the bed post and finally landed on the hill of his knee, claws gripping the cloth of the blanket.

Robin felt his courage muster up and slowly held out a hand, allowing the bird to hop on his wide open palm. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The bird flicked it's tail as if it understood word by word. It's tiny talons gripped his skin as it chirped and kept on tilting it's head, wanting to know more.

"We're both named Robin, you know that. We're known to be birds of freedom, and today I'm going to fly like you towards freedom." the tactician held the bird carefully with both hands before throwing his hands towards the window, the bird flying free with distant chirps left behind.

After a few seconds of studying the clear blue sky of Bionis, Robin gave up with a sigh and laid back down, palms open on either side of his static body.

One glance towards the right palm, and he dared not the fell dragon has returned by printing the Mark of Grima on his palm again.

But instead it was rather strange his feathered visitor left him an unknown symbol on his palm.

The lines weren't red but indeed scratchy looking as if someone took his palm by force and traced the thin lines with a sewing needle, constant stings that followed after.

It appeared to be an upside down arrow, very similar to the one on the cover of his Thoron tome except opposite along with three lines that equally curved around the arrow as if it was shaped into an alerting target.

With his eyebrow raised in confusion, Robin sighed and decided to let go of the fact that the symbol corhently even exists. Probably it could be another message from Naga perhaps.... or God as Shulk and Lucina have mentioned last night during thier prayer before dinner.

Switching positions with difficulty, Robin relaxed until he heard the door whip open, allowing Lucina to enter in with a concerned smile, "Hey Rob. Did you sleep well?"

Nodding in glee, Robin tried his best to hold it in but the deep drag of Elwind through the blanket caught the female's attention smiling in concern.

"Good boy." she half-heartedly chuckled while pinching his embarrassed cheek. She sat down and ran her hand through his snow white hair, the laugh brought him to explain his condition, "I'm fine Lucy. You don't have to do that, really."

"Better say than never do. I can read your expression. You can't wait to finally go back home." Lucina shook her head with laughter, standing up to prepare herself to move her paraplegic friend from bed to chair.

Robin stretched his arms before his mind kicked in with a command to stand up on his feet like he usually did but to no avail it brought him to stand successfully on his two feet. "I'm just glad that my journey is well over with. It's been long since I saw Cia and Douche. Man, I can't wait to see their joyful reactions once we arrive in Virginia Beach. It's gonna be memorable flight back home."

"We all feel the same way. Don't worry. My father's hypnotized with another grand opening of Nordsee under the ownership of his steel company in Wikon, Hoshido. So I say there's really nothing he or the other shepherds can do about your crimes. Let's pretend it was a one time thing, and it is." Winking, Lucina placed him neatly in his chair before beckoning their tactician to follow her towards the living room, where Shulk was all set with the schedule of take off, seated on the couch while browsing Smashbook on his Galaxy Alpha.

♪ "Id (Purpose) GaMetal version" ♪

The squeaks of the wheels that halted beside the coffee table brought the hom's attention alive, a smile brought him standing up, "Your dream has come true my friend."

Hugs and that was all Robin needed for several tears to joyfully escape his eyes. "Seriously, we're not traveling to Smash Island again. Though the February 2016 mix to Ravenation sounded well worth it."

"Slowly digging into it, glad to hear that bud." Shulk hastily opened the fridges to take out the tupperwares Lucy packed last night for thier mid-day lunch during their flight.

"Did you get the wings for our cars ready?" Lucina asked in a hurry as she slung her lake blue Fjallraven Kanken Mini backpack around her shoulder and patiently waited by the entrance door.

"Sure did." Shulk replied while grabbing a few Capri-Suns off of the counter. Hence the drinks to be mascoted by the Hot Topic Krew and the rivaling Yoshi & Company, Robin found it strange for the leader of the MMMB to drinking that.

The tactician shrugged and grabbed his satchel, wheeling towards the door and into the driveway where three winged cars stood in a row, ready for take off.

"Excited?" Shulk glanced towards Robin who frowned at the sight of the travel roof box now left beside the frame of the garage entrance, "Why in Naga would you get rid of my travel box?"

"Don't worry, it's empty. Seeing that Ether brought me a message of an air battle over Skyworld told me that I should make your Touran lighter and durable for battle."

"Forget Ether." Robin snorted in annoyance, "A bird already left the message on my palm."

He held it out for Shulk to see.

The hom held his breath as he backed away in awe, "Dude, I can't believe a bird would leave that behind. No wonder you met your kind with the same name."

"Yup, and this time I'm not falling for AJRA's tricks to bring me back." Robin hugged him protectively around his waist, "Sorry if I'm saying this again but I couldn't have really done this without you guys saving me from hell."

"Hey as long as were together, it's alright." Shulk smiled while he kneeled down to level his gaze with the tactician, "Besides, I left you a surprise back at the mansion. I know you're excited."

Robin nodded in agreement as they both faced Lucina walking towards them, "We all set to fly to freedom?"

Shulk snickered. "Hey don't ask me. Ask our tactician here who went missing for 6 months straight."

"At least we can visit Bionis sometime. I really want to explore Mt. Valak." Lucina sighed dreamily as she closed the rear trunk to her CRV, watching Shulk carefully set Robin in the driver's seat of the Touran before folding up the chair and hooking it secured to the floorboard.

"There's always gonna be a chance, Luce, and hope never dies out." Shulk smiled as he entered into his Ibiza, toggling with the PA system until Robin's question echoed around the car out of curiosity, "Shulk, you never told me how to fly this thing."

The hom laughed half heartedly and shook his head to re-assure him, "It's real easy. No worries. Joystick to steer that polar bear of yours. A button fires all the baddies while the B button halts the car mid-air. Z button horns us to alert our enemies and the LR buttons barrel roll. Follow me right there?"

Robin nodded, feeling confident that he understood every detail of the functionality of piloting a Hydroplane with an odd steering device.

"Goodbye Bionis. May we see you in a few years." Shulk whispered in farewell as all 3 cars took off with speed from Adlerstrasse.

* * *

Blue and white.

The scenic clear sky of the sea surfaced the carpet of blue as Robin relaxed back in his seat, watching episodes of Chaotic on his I-Ocean X-7 while heaping himself with spoonfuls of the leftover beans Lucy packed for him yesterday night.

Chewing in thought, he glanced over towards his left where he saw Shulk rocking out to one of the Visual-K CDs he safely kept out of sight from Reyn while the Ibiza on Auto Pilot tried it's best to keep at the same level as his Touran, the CRV showing no unstable signs of turbulence as Lucina was busy reading a chapter from the Bible (or the poisoned book as her father likes to name it.)

A stray sigh echoed in both Touran and CRV as Shulk sighed in boredom and blinked his eyes tiredly, "How much longer? I can't wait to go back to the mansion and meet up with the rest of the cast."

"Relax Shulk." Robin chuckled while he paused the episode and took a refreshing gulp from his water bottle.

A facepalm startled both males in surprise and fear as they both leaned in on the com and found out that it was a slightly pissed off Lucina.

"Ugh, why didn't we ever think of using the Outrealm Gate in the first place?" arms crossed, the Owl lover patiently waited for a reply from either one of them.

"Didn't you tell us one time that it leads us back to the Old Generation?" Shulk wondered in confusion while placing on his thinking meme, "I'm pretty sure the exact date that happened before the time of Schism was 17......75 AG."

"After Grima. Correct." Lucina nodded in laughter before adding, "It's strange to see that almost every business in AJRA including my father's steel company has AG at the end."

"I wonder why." sighed Robin as he exited out of Youtube on his phone and lobbed the device laying erect on the center console.

Before anyone could explain the term "AG", both Shulk and Robin felt something strange tingle down both of thier backs in fear.

It was almost as if an invisible force arrived but showed no signs of an stray airliner present in the sky. However, everybody in the AweSomE cast had to thank Shulk for the radars included in the Hydroplane Dashboard. It was considered a blessing to them to see if Team Aquila arrived or not, seeing that they left too early before the cast did.

The coordinates on the radar that urgently beeped repetitively brought all three of them to bring out a concerned face and voice of worry.

“Whatever it is, let it pass by us. We're not gonna fight it and waste our fuel.” Lucina sighed dejectedly as she waited for Shulk's response.

“Relax, Luce. Choppers are slow so there's no way it can out run our Hydroplane speed.” Shulk chuckled with a grin as he leaned back in comfort and closed his eyes to relax.

Robin, however, was picky on this situation and completely wished he had Ether so that he could foresight the strange heli before it reached them.

The AweSomE cast have pretty much seen helicopters hovering over Neptune Beach and other places in Virginia. They varied from different spastic colors such as red for emergency, green for patrol, and navy blue and white for police.

But today was a different story for them and it was following them hot on their tail.

“As much as I despise someone spying on me like those Plegian bandits, Lucina's right. Just let it pass by us.” Robin sighed in heavy concern as he glanced back to see the chopper following the Touran.

Why did the pilot favour his car over the Ibiza and CRV?

“Are you sure?” Shulk awoke to the worried reply and experimented his Ibiza to tilt to the left, hovering 3 ft over to right of the minivan.

Lucina maneuvered her CRV in the opposite direction as Shulk, still the chopper was hot on the Touran. “There's no way this could be happening.”

Robin tried to change route and dive down beneath the clouds, then re-surface. The chopper imitated the movement, not so quick and agile as all three of the winged cars.

“Robin, just let it pass!” Lucina alerted him, the tactician felt urged to fight it.

“Fine, he's free to leave us alone.” Robin muttered as they slowed down across the orange clouds, the chopper sped by them in ease.

♪ Fade Out Track ♪

“What was his problem anyway?” Shulk quired in confusion as he paused the Visual-K songs on low volume and sat up in concern.

“Perhaps some usual heli from Skyworld.” Robin wildly guessed as he glanced back one more time to see if it returned or not.

“But guys, were already over New Orleans, Skyworld.” Lucina pointed out, the map on her Nav screen synched in and popped up on the other nav screens in the other two cars. “We took off from Bionis about two hours ago. Wasn't it worth it for the Outrealm gate in the first place?”

“How about we lead the heli to the Outrealm gate so that way we don't have to bother about who's following us.” Shulk pointed out, listening into the tactician's snickers towards the hom's genius plan.

“Helicopters in the Old Genearation!? Dude, everybody would mistake that for a Wyvern, Griffin, or a Pegasus!” Robin held in the rest of his laughs as it died down.

♪ "Evt_Emergency_E1 (FE Fates)" ♪

Shulk and Lucina squinted thier eyes to see a dot heading thier way.

Since the heli passed by them with ease, there was no absolute explanation on how it could have come back speeding towards them in firey rage.

“Supposedly, he was to land somewhere in a secret military base in Skyworld. I wonder how he came back all of a sudden?” Shulk inquired as he studied the radar, the beeps growing red in alert.

“If the news on my crimes spread like wildfire, I'm afraid he spotted me out as an escaping threat.” Robin held his breath as all three cars hovered in the sky, three F-18 jets circled around them visciously like a hawk.

“I guess that's the end of your journey, Rob.” Lucina added while she tapped the steering wheel as if anxious for an appointment.

“Great! You involved us too!” Shulk exhaled in frustration as he glared at the Touran, Robin returning the look of doubt.

“Fine then! If you guys never came to rescue me then I'd be stuck in that rat hole for years! Don't inflict the blame on me, Donkey Boy! This would have never happened if you already saved me during your retarded EDM event! I was locked behind bars since you tried to lure me to your stage location! I would have never met Gaius if I was already rescued by then!” Robin ranted back, crossly steamed towards the alarming situation.

Shulk kept his words but instead continued to hold his pickering gaze on the tactitcan.

The heli hovered forward towards the three halted cars floating over the sun striking clouds, a visible horizon just ahead.

“We request you to give up your friend in the middle for he is an important icon to AJRA.”

The way the pilot was talking, was he a Grimleal too?

Robin couldn't believe it what he was hearing now. Important icon. To AJRA. The country. But it well said and posed as an illusion to sacrifice the tactician to the invisible dragon.

“Why would we do anything for you bloody wankers!” Shulk verbally fought back, holding in his fired up urge to start the airbattle.

“Shulk.” Lucina whispered to calm him down from the dark threat that colored the clouds from rose orange to a deep purple color with tongues of lightning flicking from the foggy surface, the dramatic effect of the worst to happen.

“He carries the vessel of his ungraceful acts as a successor to the great Divine being.” the pilot's voice laced with venom as the heli glared at the cars.

_Divine being?_ Robin thought in fear and worry. This had to be a surreal dream right now! There was no way this could happen to him considering 6 months of wading around the rathole in loneliness, starvation, and fleeing from his enemies flashing blue.

“Robin, whatever you do, don't listen to it. Stay calm. I have a plan.” Lucina assured as she played with the Flaps and Aileron on the wings of her CRV, the Grimleal pilot noticing her actions of preparation to escape the whole wicked confrontation.

“Your friends wish to follow your path, I see.” the pilot smirked darkly, his face hidden from the hood of his cloak. “However, that's not going to happen until the vessel has submitted his succeding acts to the invisible one.”

“What invisible one? You polytheistic jerks! You want Robin back just to spread his acts across Future Europe and the rest of Mira! I refuse to follow you guys back home! We came, we rescued, we saw the downfall of AJRA. Now you want to bring it back up because of him!” Shulk spat back as his Ibiza shook after a dangerous blast from one of the F-18 jets.

“Bark all you want my precious puppy. You'll make a good mutt for our divine leader. I suggest you to replenish your acts to a monotheistic being and come follow our Divine ways of life, joy and everlasting peace.”

“Forget it! Your peace only brings destruction to your own country!” Lucina countered in defense, urged to take out her Parallel Falchion in battle on roof.

“My, your friends do have a good taste of protection over their lovely vessel. What are you going to do to escape me this time? Run all you like my precious ants, you'll never escape fate and our presence of Light.” The pilot hissed, his voice as calm and venomized as ever, “My guards circle around you like vultures, feasting on their prey and waiting for the moment to strike you guys down. Or go ahead and dive down beneath the clouds. Disappear like our fallen soldiers of Time and Darkness. Indulge your robotic Pegasi and Griffins in fizzing storms of a thousand jolts. Pick your only choice in life, my dear vessel. Will it be freedom or torture?”

_Freedom or Torture?_ Robin replayed the strong statement in his mind as he braced himself switching to the bird's message that it left behind marked on his palm.

“Robin, please. Whatever you do, don't go for his plans.” Lucina pleaded as Shulk kept his confidence strong towards these dirty Plegian hogs.

“Be alert like a snake, strike before they make a move.” the hom whispered cautiously though the intercom, Robin started to sweat in confusion and heavy panting.

Raising the message on his palm in view, he screwed his eyes shut before gritting his teeth and whining in pain.

“Hurry, my sweet vessel. The time is ticking to the end of your final desicion.” the pilot darky smirked as he signaled the F-18 jets to close in on them. “Bring them down, my humble servants.”

♪ Fade Out Track ♪

♪"End of All (FE Fates) Shady Circada Metal version"♪

“Not on my watch!” a familiar voice echoed through the intercom of the three valiant cars as a familiar blue and white 757 flew in towards the scene.

Shulk recognized the voice of freedom, justice, and liberty as he sat up and exclaimed with a gasp, “Team Aquila!?”

“We thought we lost you overseas, sonny. Unfortunately, we have backup at your service!” Agent Trump chuckled in laughter as his Opel Astra, followed by a Skoda Octavia and a Chevy Cruze, came speeding from the Trump plane towards them.

“What?” the pilot hooted in disgrace, finding it blasphemous for more help to arrive.

“Dammit, Trump! I thought we were heading home!” Jeb snapped in disappointment as he crouched down in search of Geroge the turtle.

“I'm here for any battle for Solaris and Delyra!” Rubio held up Creventis as if he just slayed Garuga on board the flight.

“The Zodiac Killer always has chances, even with the power of it's Celestial Strike.” Ted smirked as they neared the scene of trouble.

♪ Fade out track ♪

“On my mark guys. Three.-” Robin pulled back the steering wheel to make the Aileron flaps on the wings rise upwards.

“Two.” Lucina copied as the jets continued to circle around them.

“One.” Shulk finished as all three cars dived down in speed, the jets disbanded their circling and locked on them where ever they flew.

♪ "Id (Hope) FE Awakening" ♪

6 Hydroplanes (including Super Clinton going solo while a grumpy Kitty Sanders and the rest watched from the window of the Trump plane) against Three F-18 jets that belonged to the AJRAnian airforce began to move like a heated dogfight over the sunset of New Orleans, Skyworld.

“Hey, stop blocking my view, ya crooked puppy!” Ted exclaimed all of a sudden as his radar brought up the third F-18 following him.

Hillary kneeled down on the hood, her lavender cape billowing in the wind as she mouthed an important command.

“What?” The Zodiac seer quired in confusion, Clinton rolled her eyes with a sigh and signaled him to come up on the roof of his Cruze.

“No wonder you're hard to read sometimes.” Ted muttered as he set his car on Auto-pilot and joined the puppy on deck.

“Grab your celestial staff Trusted and I want you to aim random shots of Libra while I guide the lightning bolts with my telekinesis powers towards those jets!”

“Right on.” Cruz nodded as he swung his staff in different directions, the fast bolts of Libra evetually changed course towards the second fighter Jet. The odd outcome of barrel rolling into the clouds caused the Libra bolt to strike the Octavia instead.

“Teddy!” Marco yelped in distress as he dodged the on coming plasma blasts coming his way. “Watch where you're aiming next time!”

“Hey, it's puppy's fault for not letting me fight solo!” Ted argued back with pure sincerity.

“We work as a team remember!?” Clinton reminded him with a smirk as Ted muttered in disappointment and dived down to follow the second jet.

The first jet was engaged into battle against the Ibiza and the CRV as Shulk and Lucina teamed up on taking it down together.

“Lucy, let's do what they did earlier.” Shulk ordered as he started turning wide into a circle, attempting to catch the jet dizzy from following him.

“Gotcha.” Lucina nodded as she maneuvered the CRV into the circle opposite from the Ibiza.

The first jet however got took in extremely tight turns, the elevation of flight to the engines failed to move the craft into a straight path.

"Boomerang our weapons to his final death.” Shulk commanded as Monado and Parallel Falchion crossed each other in a beauty of an explosion.

The breathtaking blast caught Lucina to catch the Monado in it's deactivated state while Shulk caught the Falchion glowing red due to the weapons held in the wrong hands of the owners.

“One down, two more to go!” Shulk exclaimed as he followed the rest of the Hydroplane cars against the jets.

“Dragon Nova!” Trump yelled as the green arrow sped towards the first Jet, catching the fins upon impact. The fuselage dived down in smoking farewell as the Astra's windshield held a nervous pilot.

“Hey sonny, say your last words to mommy before you skydive to hell.” Agent Trump smiled as he activated the windshield wipers, the strong iron blades managed to push the pilot off of his hood. A distant scream echoed behind in the sky as Trump shrugged. “Not my crime.”

The third jet was hot on the Octavia as Rubio and Hillary switched places, the dracoknight preparing his final move.

“Remember the dragon of divine flames and Solaris will return the power of the Wayward Dawn!” Creventis began flaming green as Marco jumped from the wings to his Octavia and bravely slashed through the fuselage of the F-18.

Feeling rush of hot air and flames tingle his cheeks, Rubio shielded himself from the blazing firework as the pilot hollered in agony while releasing his parachute.

All three jets were eliminated. Only one helicopter controlled by a Grimleal faced a white Touran.

“Has the vessel made up his mind yet?” the pilot whispered with a smirk, patiently waiting for the tactician to attack Tendratudo style.

But Robin held his ground, staring at him with a hardening glare that expressed with hate and enmity towards Ylisse's biggest fell enemy.

“What's important isn't whether you can see the future or not. It's the will to make a choice and the strength to seize destiny! Our time has come. OUR DESTINY IS OUR OWN!” Robin yelled as he sped towards the heli in great revulsion, not caring of the white polar bear is shot down for good in the middle of the barren wastelands of the Arctic sky.

“Robin!” Shulk, Lucina, and Team Aquila called out in distress as they carefully watched the Touran strike skywards into space.

“How could my vessel be so foolish? Does he think that he won't live to this day if he disappears into the sky?” the pilot mused with a wicked chuckle.

“Wrong. I was born to come back for my friends! And it won't be stopped from the likes of you!” Robin smirked as the Touran dive bombed towards the whirring blades of the copter.

“Is Robin crazy!?” Lucina spluttered out in shock as Shulk held his breath.

Team Aquila watched from the windows of the Trump plane, closing themselves in awe towards the final moment of his journey and escape.

It came down to banish all Grimleals back to where they belonged.

“Checkmate!” Robin smirked as Superior Jolt sparked the helicopter in a pervulsing explosion, the Grimleal pilot unknown of sight.

♪ Fade Out Track ♪

“Just how much power does that tome have!?” Marco asked in awe as the Touran hovered back to the level of the rest of the cars.

“Equal to your Holy Blitz.” Robin replied as Ibiza and CRV crowded around the white minivan.

“You play Knights vs Dragons?” Marco started squealing like a girl as he held up his 3DS, “Let's have a battle together when we head home!”

“Sorry, I only own it on the Lexibook. Well Gaius's Lexibook that is.” Robin laughed with a start as he toggled with the wing controls to his Touran.

The A3 connection starts being unresponsive as Robin barked an urgent reminder to Shulk that one of connections to the wing are loose.

Shulk nodded as if nothing was wrong, “Relax, bud. It was a trick to get your minivan invincible from the heli impact.”

“The green snow.” Robin breathed the holy item Naga blessed him with.

“There's no such thing as green snow, sonny. At least in New York.” Trump pointed out with a laugh.

“At least I'm happy that George is alive! No more planes in flames!” Jeb raised the turtle up high as if it was an amazing icon to Aquila.

“Good job, Team.” Ben walked inbetween the aisles of the plane as he congratulated his presidential members. “You have yet helped out our friends from the party in order to defeat more of our HRE enemies. So, as a reward we'll have a-”

“Stars and Stripes Lemonade party on the battleship Trusted!” Chris Christie came out of his room with bunch of 4th of July themed cupcakes and sparklers.

The rest of the candidates seemed unamused to reply as Christie inquired in confusion, “What?”

The silence broke up when Hillary used her telekinesis powers to return a book she was reading gliding softly towards the shelf, “Anyway, it's been a hard earned day for us. Since we're heading in the same direction, I agree with Chris. Party time for me and Kitty here.”

“Meow.” Sanders grumpily meowed as he stayed in Hillary's arms while she re-shuffled a set of pieces on the Plan board.

“I owe you guys a great debt for helping us out.” Shulk smiled as Trump approached the com.

“Hey, we couldn't let some get left behind in battle. It's for our own good to help others no matter how difficult the situation is. Besides, we together as a team.”

“Ya hear that Ted? We work together as a team.” Hillary exclaimed excitedly with a smile.

Ted sighed in annoyance, “Sorry, I only heard Mr. Believe Me.”

“Lizard brain.” Clinton muttered as she prevented Sanders from pawing at the pieces in curiosity.

“Anyhow guys, I can't thank so much for your outstanding help! It's been a wonder you guys are the second strongest Smash Bros team!” Shulk continued as he relaxed for the rest of the 8 hour flight. “What's important isn't whether you can see the future or not. It's the will to make a choice and the strength to seize destiny. Our time has come. Our destiny is our own.”

* * *

**Sorry for an slight ugly chapter. It took me about a month to come with a good battle scene thus here I made it. Tiny errors, but I can fix it.**

**Besides, can someone please explain how in the world did the Trump plane TELEPORT from chapter 10!?**

**I mean, they took off at the end of chapter 10, then flew a few hours PAST Skyworld, then magically as if an Outrealm gate appeared in the middle of the ocean, they come back to where they took off.**

**Seriously.**

**But anyway, m** **y brother was playing Smash Bros for Wii U, and while he was busy beating up some Wi-fi players, my dad suggested him to:**  
**"Turn the console off so that way everybody dies." xD**  
**Another time after that, the screen displayed the character selection screen when my dad joked: "Look they're Ready to Fight."**  
**Mom comes rushing in, panicked: "Where!? Where!?" xD**

**That was so hilarious, I died laughing.**

**Falco276 out! :D**


	17. To a foreign land

**2/18/17: I deeply apologize for the three month hiatus on this story. I was well busy with my original fiction.**

**(You can check it out here:** [ **https://www.fictionpress.com/u/979449/Falco276** ](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/979449/Falco276) **)**

**Since the huge Writer's Block invaded me, I managed to break through with the help of re-reading some chapters and getting recent comments (thankfully not negative) but positive criticism.**

**I know there has been confusion flowing through this story word by word but I'll soon re-write it as Anon told me to do so.**

**Meanwhile, enjoy Robin's return to Virginia Beach with Shulk and Lucina. :)**

* * *

It all started with a string.

A tiny velvety piece of smooth fuzz.

Purple and gold... now turned to Skyblue and white.

Crossweaving in loyal friendship, strong protection, and divine love over friends from three worlds.

From point A to point B, it ties itself across the Atlantic and twists together to bind the two locations in between for eternal solitude.

Forged from two to one.

_So these are the Invisible Ties._

Robin exhaled in thought, blinking ahead at the foggy clouds slowly dispersing to reveal their location. It had been months (or even years) since the tactician committed his ungrateful crimes and escaped from the police through fear and determination to find his friends hooking him from Lake AJRA in a flash.

"Recognize anything familiar, Rob?" Shulk chuckled as Robin sat up to feel overwhelmed at the mesmerizing panorama of the bird's eye view of Virginia Beach.

So, this is what it felt like to return home after his crude nightmare back in AJRA.

The breathtaking view of tiny buildings and the clear sandy strip of Oceanfront Beach rendered him speechless. Slightly shaking his head, Robin dared not to splutter out in joy of tears as he continued to eye-sparkle at the sights below him.

Lucina understood that feeling when you come home after spending days at a different location. Setting the empty Volvic water bottle lobbing towards the backseat, she gave out a tiny huff of gratitude before blinking in sheer sympathy, "Shulk, we all get that feeling when we arrive back to what is truly called home. Besides, there's no chance that my father is following us."

Shulk glanced back to see the navy blue and white 757 eagerly trailing their route over the Atlantic. "Don't worry. Team Aquila got us covered."

A static echoed through the Hydroplane PA speakers as Trump's groggy voice came on, "Hey, anytime you need help or you're in danger, call us. 24/7 service right at your back."

All three of them shared a good laugh before the hom volunteered to reply in glee, "Thanks for the offer you guys, but I guess this is where we depart ways."

"Better do than say! George here is getting hungry!" Jeb held his turtle up to find the poor creature's head tucked back in his shell.

"Well? Feed him some Jack Links then." Ted chuckled in laughter while carefully watching Rubio play KvD Heroes on his 3DS.

"I'm pretty sure he's not the kitty I have here." Hillary relaxed in the third row window seat while Sanders purred in agreement on her shoulder.

"I still can't stop thanking you guys for what you have done for us. It's been a great pleasure that you aided us to take down those fighter jets." Shulk shook his head in unbelievable joy, causing Robin to sit up with attention and quirk a silver brow in interest.

"Don't mention it." The Aerofelian Agent continued his laugh, the rest of Team Aquila squaring up around the PA board. "Besides, I think it's time we decide to part ways. Call us anytime!"

"Sure will!" Lucina replied before listening in to the static disconnecting their conversation, watching the Trump plane rumble ahead west across The Land of the Free.

Silence aided thier Hydroplanes on Auto Pilot as Shulk heaved a sigh and leaned back in comfort, "God, can any day be like this day? Where it's just simply joyful get-togethers and not fighting down evil like what happened 10 hours ago?"

"I wish." Robin chuckled with a sigh as he spotted a stray bean, dried up and shriveled into the deepest corner of the footwell of his Touran. He noted his mind not to bend down and retrieve the stray item since that could splinter the alu-rod the REHAB placed into his back.

Lucina, on the other hand, felt overwhelmed in silence, heart beating in sadness and joy blending into one.

It was a feeling barricaded with emotions of silence as if days quickly passed by to the exciting moment of truth.

"It's all up to Him. He made everything go well."

* * *

Evening fell over Virginia Beach sprung to life with lights all across the state. Flying over bars looming with calm music, tiki torches lightning up the strip of Oceanfront Beach, and lighted traffic running in between masted buildings towering over the wide roads and marina bays, it was a sight that made Robin feel different as to what he experienced during his escape in AJRA.

He felt free like the European robin he released through the window of Shulk's house before they departed from Bionis.

A flick to the window switch caused a light buffer of air to spiral in, the tactician breathing in the air of Aquila for the very (first) time.

The odor of the sea and smoke from the tiki torches blended in to tickle his nostrils with a true nostalgic feeling.

The opening of their very first Lidl in Virginia Beach. EDM parties on the Destiny Monado II on Chesapeake Bay. The accidental downfall of the Lessner Bridge destruction.

Those were the good times.

"And approaching the runway near Wolfsnare Creek." Shulk quietly announced through the PA, Robin 'hm'ed?' to attention as Lucina smiled in satisfaction.

Endless string of lights guided their touchdown, the back wheels popping from the rear bumper allowed them to give out a smooth landing. The spoiler flaps on both wings were raised as all three of the cars slowed down from speed.

Rather feeling fazed at the sight of a forest wrapping around the mansion's hidden identity, Robin felt his amnesia kick in before realizing that the trees were something new to him although it had been there for years.

Nothing could stop him now from getting caught, not even the AJRAnian police.

It was as if the sudden topic of the Migros thief was dismissed and it was long forgotten behind.

Spotting Shulk stepping out of his Ibiza, the hom meekly approached his Touran and kneeled down to remove the wings from his beloved minivan.

He wondered why but then it hit him with a memory that the tight spiraling ramps eventually led every member's cars to 'balcony roof park' beside thier room, overlooking the forest and Wolfsnare creek.

It was rather a lavish idea on how Shulk brilliantly re-constructed the AweSomE cast mansion after the terrible storm on Earth AU. The feature was introduced whole heartedly new to the team and they all agreed with Balcony Roof Parking.

"There ya go buddy." Shulk exhaled in relief after covering the wide slots with a WPR lid. "We'll meet you in your room's balcony."

"All right." Robin nodded as he guided the Touran into the garage ramp that spiraled into 10 entrances to thier room balconies. Of course there was optional parking underground, but it was best if some members had their cars up on the roof.

The exit allowed the Touran to slowly halt before the railing, the panorama view of Oceanfront lighted across the creek was a stunning view.

Robin patiently waited for Shulk and Lucina to arrive.

He wondered if the rest of the cast was present, seeing that they had no night shifts while they worked.

Cutting the engine while staring at the reflection of his face on the Wii U gamepad screen, it was much brighter in skin tone. No bags under his eyes. No yellowing teeth. No ash accumulating between the streaks of his white strands.

He didn't appear like a homeless criminal anymore.

Stifling a soft chuckle, the smile raised as it fell into worried silence. Eyeing the rearview mirror, the tube to the vacuum returned the greeting as Robin sighed and blinked in deep thought at the red duffel bag resting against the Rubbermaid bucket.

How would the other members in the AweSomE cast react to his disappearance from AJRA?

It felt quite hard to accept the moment of truth but all in all, he sat up in attention to catch voices drifting behind him.

"Forget about the empty mansion, let's just get Rob into his chair." Shulk laughed as Lucina opened the driver's door, a smile caused the tactician to copy the expression.

"Feeling okay?" the bluehaired princess felt silence gripping the two together as Robin nodded in sympathetic tranquility.

"God, this thing is like an elephant." Shulk struggled to roll it on the ground after snapping off the belts that secured the wheelchair to the floorboards. The final thump got the hom exhaling in relief as he conveniently rolled it beside the driver's door.

"Careful." Lucina warned as she gripped the tactician's arms while he carefully picked himself up and cautiously moved over to the chair in comfort, wheels reeling back a tiny bit from his sudden movement of sitting down.

A sting bit back his spine as Robin bravely ignored the pain and patiently waited for them to wheel him to the kitchen.

A small tray of snacks and drinks were set on the marble island table, the tactician eagerly wheeling up to a bag of Crusti Croc Hog Skinz, the irresistible bacon flavoured crisps wrangled him into a mouthful of food heaven.

Since Shulk and Lucina were mainly the opposite of Robin, the athletic duo decided to take a simple Crownfield granola bar and some Freeway ice tea.

"Home sweet home, huh?" Lucina broke the silence with a soft laugh, Shulk nodding in sheer agreement.

"Yeah, it just feels so good to have our tactician back." Shulk wistfully chuckled as they both laughed at Robin who just couldn't help himself into another slice of pie.

Pear pie, something to help him treat his 'BATHROOM' problem.

Robin was too busy into eating, he bothered not to make a comment since he was just hypnotized with many goodies layed out on the marble island table.

Snowflakes of crumbs showered the surface and the tiles as Shulk sighed once again at Robin's eating style.

Yup, sloppy like a pig.

Lucina stared at the stained glass window, sporting a brown owl in the middle while taking sips of ice tea.

The silence was eventually broken by Shulk who excused himself with a tiny burp, but then shockingly jumped out his skin when a loud one followed after.

Gripping the padded back of their chairs, heads slowly raised in view to find the tactician tweaking a toothpick between his teeth in satisfaction while patting his belly full.

All three of them shared a laugh after snack time, Shulk rubbing his hands in excitement while leading the both of them to the underground garage. "From the very day I told you about your surprise, your time has come, buddy!"

Robin couldn't help but smile at what he was offering for. Whatever the surprise was, it just had to make him feel better after the dilemma of his crimes and the serenity of escaping them.

Tube lights flickered on as the AC vents roared to life, a studious hatchback vehicle placed in the middle, helpfully covered in a large gray cloth.

Confusion flickered in his almond brown eyes as Robin wondered why they got him a new car since he already had the 'stolen' Touran.

"Shulk. Why in Naga would you get me a new car?" Robin hooted with a perplexing gaze at Tomato Boy who simply grinned from side to side.

"That Silver Pegasus that was etched in toothpaste against your bathroom wall."

"What was the sole reason for you guys to explore my apartment anyway? It was abandoned like the Old Generation." Robin reasoned with sincerity as Shulk frowned while Lucina gestured him to answer the tactician's question of curiosity.

Shulk rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he smiled nervously, "Well, let's just say that was inspection on your messy pen."

"No, I'm fine with that." Robin returned his chuckle as he got prepared to see Shulk grip the cloth.

"Since that was mysteriously dead, I decided to revive it. Robin? Here's your new Prius!"

Cover whipped off, the tactician stared speechless at his new 2012 silver hybrid, Lucina currently in the driver's seat, revving up the engine.

Just at the sound of the purring hybrid engine got Robin to bite back a few tears and stumble into repetetive sobbing chokes.

"Robin!" Shulk called out as he watched his friend wheel away in disbelief.

Lucina opened the door while stepping out, echoing the hom's words. "Robin, wait!"

Silence gripped the cold walls of the garage as Lucina frowned, "I guess the surprise offended him into tears of solitude."

Shulk felt miffed about him and decided to exhale with a defeated sigh, "C'mon Luce. There's a way we can comfort him."

* * *

Drops of tears gripped the glass frame of Cia and Douche as Robin sat in front of his bed, the frame lying against the blanket.

_I await your return, Douche and Cia._

Leaning back with sigh, Robin worriedly glanced ahead at the balcony window to his Touran.

The polar bear that saved his life from all of the troubles that sprouted around AJRA. The mini-van that led his journey to a successful escape. The car that was deemed worthy to have the Modern Mark of Grima on the front grille and rear hatchdoor.

Without a reason, Robin would have been caught by the police in seconds hadn't the Touran saved his life from the getaway crimes he caused.

"Robin!" the tactician turned around to see Shulk and Lucina heading his way, "There you are!"

"We understood your hurt feelings after we surprised you with your Prius." Lucina sympathetically reasoned as they both sat on his bed, the blue haired swordsprincess cradling a leather bound book in her hands, the page edges gleaming gold.

"Please. Don't bother about it. I just get over emotional with materialistic stuff I see." Robin murmured with a sigh as he curiously stared at the book.

Lucina noticed his gaze as Shulk smiled in warm hearted comfort, "Something to cheer you up lately."

"And introduce you into something new." Lucina added after the hom nodded in agreement.

Robin took a second to inhale this all in, "So, the God you were talking about earlier, is this the book to it?"

Curiously flipping through the Bible, the tactician raised an eyebrow at each of the book names. They sounded rather weird but acceptable to note in mind.

"Yup. My father calls it the poisoned book. Just ignore him and let's explain about this whole Polytheism thing from AJRA."

"All of those dragons you see- Naga, Grima, Ashera, Mila, Duma, Medeus, and Anankos. They're just puppets of the Invisible Dragon." Shulk added while tampering with a piece of rolled tape stuck to his hands.

"And the Invisible Dragon is indeed Satan." Lucina proudly informed, a snarl escaped her throat when her father was pictured in her mind once again.

"Someone help Cia, please." Robin murmured once he peeked through his fingers towards the only female HTK lover and tactician on the framed photo.

"But all of those miracles that Naga was showing you, they seemed to aid your escape with success. But please note in mind that green haired woman took form of Naga but was not Naga." Lucina explained while Shulk helpfully jumped in, "Instead that was an angel from God that was trying to lead you to the final point in your journey."

Robin snorted in countering demand, "Care to explain why we have green snow then?"

That got the two to exchange timid glances with each other but bothered not to show it out.

Shulk flicked the ball of tape sticking to the bed covers above the floor while Lucina swung her blue hair back behind her shoulders, "The green snow was just a miracle to get you moving across the gardens. Really, we saw it through Ether. There is nothing that could stop you from your enemies, Rob. Even if you have this book in your hand."

"Promise you'll read it everyday and confess that God is your saviour instead of Naga?" Shulk helpfully smiled, trying their best not to pressure him with this new belief.

The long silence demoralized his hesitant reply, almond brown watering in trembling fear as if his two best friends became part of the Grimleals.

"I- I-..........." Breathing lightly, Robin gave out a sigh of defeat and accepted the authoritative question with an exhale, "Yes, Shulk. I'm willing to find out and explore deeply through this book."

"That's what I wanna see!" Shulk exclaimed with laughter as Robin returned him a smile of nervous gratitude.

Lucina opened the Bible to Isaiah, their first verse that exactly resembled part of the tactician's crimes and his sole forgiveness, "We have a few verses here to help you better understand what we're talking about."

"Don't feel too pressured by what we're about to show you with." Shulk re-assured with a smile as Robin grabbed the book and set it on his lap.

"Come now, and let us reason together, saith the Lord: though your sins be as scarlet, they shall be as white as snow; though they be red like crimson, they shall be as wool." the tactician slowly finished with a confused blink. "I don't slightly get it."

Lucina chuckled and assured him with a smile, "Just don't worry about getting confused the first time. Everyone's like that when they first start reading the Bible."

"Funny thing is, Riki noted this verse a couple of days earlier while I was taking a hike throughout the woods in Bionis." Shulk quietly commented, giving Robin to nod in understanding.

"Moving on." Lucina flipped to the next desired book, 1st Thessilonians 5:3. "This verse heavily reflects the downfall of AJRA and Mechonis."

"Not to mention, Emmeryn's death considering she was prized peace to Ylisse." Shulk helpfully elaborated while Robin quirked a brow of interest.

"Gods, there's so much-"

A hand was raised to hush him shut as Lucina's confident tone brought the tactician to gulp nervously, "We as true believers don't say 'Gods' anymore."

"Someone kill my habit off, please." Robin lightly begged to himself as Shulk calmed him down, "Hey, bud. Nobody's perfect in this world. We all learn from our mistakes."

"Learn from our mistakes." Robin repeated in a thoughtful tone. He was given a chance to repent from his crimes even if 'Naga' forgave him.

"Moving on, let's focus on the word. Here." Lucina interjected while handing him the book.

Robin once again tried to read it without hesitancy, "For when they shall say, Peace and safety; then sudden destruction cometh upon them, as travail upon a woman with child; and they shall not escape."

"Starting to get it?" Shulk demanded with a friendly tone. Robin blinked back in silence, feeling dumbstruck for a second before giving it all in.

"Just how does this book know so much about me?"

"It's not about you, it's about everyone in the world." Lucina reasoned, her left index finger and thumb gripping the edge of the page, "Jesus cares for everyone including the people who are polytheistic or even agnostic like my father. The reason why there's so much sin in the world is because no one is perfect. Only God is perfect. He died for our sins because He loved us."

"But then He resurrected back to watch over us until the very end of His return." Shulk helpfully added.

Robin hummed in blank thought while emitting out a sigh, "Jesus and God. Are they two different beings?"

Lucina and Shulk glanced at each other before stuttering out nervously, "Well, I think it be better that Tomato Boy explains this one. Go ahead."

"Haha! Alright." the hom took in a few seconds of silence before calmly explaining, "If you go way back to the beginning of the book, you know that He made the Heavens and the Earth, right? But then skipping over to the period where the folk of Israel were captive in Egypt, God led Moses and His folk out of Egypt right after they received the plagues, and ordered Moses to climb at the very top of Mt. Sinai and retrieve two of the most divine pieces of history."

"The Ten Commandments." Lucina helpfully added after Shulk chuckled with laughter.

"Right, and these governmental laws that Lucy's father stupidly comes up with, they're not real laws. True, they are for the world but don't get so submissive over them. Then you're piling yourself to the Invisible Dragon as his hungry gift." Shulk watched Robin nod slowly in understanding, awaiting more questions from him. But the tactician resisted and wanted to know more.

"Going back to the Bible, all of the other worldly nations in the Old Testament started getting chaotic and out of hand. Other wordly gods like the Dragons the AJRAnians worship and attempted to build altars out of gold and silver for them. They were going against the Law and many iconic people in the Old Testament refused to bow down to thier absurd practices. That's when in the beginning of the New Testament- prominently in the book of Matthew, that's when God decided to take in human (flesh and blood) form and go by the name of Jesus Christ. He performed many miracles. Walk on water, heal the sick and diseased, and even whip the money taxers out of thier synagouges!"

"He sounds so much better than Naga." Robin smiled with tiny exhale, shifting a tiny bit to his right because a long hour discussion while sitting in one pose could get in so much ache. "What got Him to die for our sins, I wonder?"

It was Lucina's turn to explain, "You see Rob, there were two major groups that played a role in Jesus's life. The Romans and the Pharisees. The Romans were good and wanted to protect Him from the cowardly Pharisees who were completely against His works and even spied on Him as if He was something valuable like gold. Day by Day, the more they saw these miracles, the more they wanted to kill Him. Then it was to that day that He gave up his life freewillingly on the cross."

Robin blinked, rendered speechless. It was his first time listening to this so it felt like he was being tampered with the truth. "And if Jesus died, where is God now?"

That was a pure Chrom question to Lucina as she completely understood his confusion and decided to end the explanation, "After He got killed on the cross, His body was buried in the tombstone. But then the next day, the tombstone was open and He rose back from the dead- this time as spirit and as not flesh and blood."

"And this is how He's watching over us now, testing us to see if we're walking in His path or not. Meaning by reading and sharing His Word." Shulk finished by holding up the Bible with a smile.

"Do you realize now how this affects the world? The Invisible Dragon has won over it and we now have to steadfast and stick to this book like glue. Hand over the Good News to others so that they may be saved. We can talk much longer but there's one more verse I want to share with you before you're free to go." Lucina grabbed the book from the hom's hands as she flipped to the book of James, leading his almond brown eyes to Chapter 4.

Robin once again, prepared himself with an inhale and carefully read:

"6. But he giveth more grace. Wherefore he saith, God resisteth the proud, but giveth grace unto the humble.

7 Submit yourselves therefore to God. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you.

8 Draw nigh to God, and he will draw nigh to you. Cleanse your hands, ye sinners; and purify your hearts, ye double minded.

9 Be afflicted, and mourn, and weep: let your laughter be turned to mourning, and your joy to heaviness.

10 Humble yourselves in the sight of the Lord, and he shall lift you up."

After shaking his head in slow realization, the tactician silently closed the book and handed it back to the blue haired princess. He suddenly felt changed now. As if by a miracle. A sudden poof. He was no more that old Robin now. But a new Robin. Steadying his sitting posture, he gripped the handles as his arms began to tremble, "I feel quite weird."

"Hey, everybody feels quite weird when they first start to believe in Him. But don't take it so deep. You'll get used to it just like us." Shulk comforted with a smile. Robin wondered why his smiles were so easily immutable like it was magic.

* * *

After the long hour talk on reality and religion, the trio parted ways to be engaged into their cherished duties.

The tactician deserved a lot of rest right after his successful journey, a well worth pat on the back to achieving his dream. Laying in bed with a thoughtful stare at the ceiling, his legs were locked static as tiny sounds of Elwind were released absentmindedly in relief.

Glancing back at his wheelchair standing next to his bed, Robin wondered what a miracle it was to have this transport tool during his escape. That was another object he had to credit for other than his Touran.

Glancing back at the ceiling, the tears suddenly came as Robin silently weeped to himself. He felt his own tears run across the side of his face all the way to trickling into the lobes of his ears.

How in Naga was he able to go through this mess so quickly?

Only one question could have been answered.

Brown almond eyes spotted a Gideons pocket Bible on his nightstand, every word there to answer his life's problems.

Meanwhile, Shulk was busy fixing a Hydroplane Wing to his Honda Civic Euro. It was tiny hobby to the hom that he was proudly skilled at, but nevertheless practiced it everyday.

Last but not least, Lucina was in her room, browsing through Smashbook on her lunar blue Sony Vaio laptop.

Ignoring her father's posts, she found a video that was darn close to the sacrifice that Robin showed her back in Shulk's house in Bionis.

This time the Grimleal cultists in the Invisible Kingdom (Geneva) near CERN were sacrificing a small girl in front of a huge statue of the Korilwan (Future Indian) goddess, Shiva. It was rather brutal to watch since the girl was motionless on the floor after the sudden dagger strike and bothered not to clean up the mess up afterwards. Even the Aquilian college student who filmed the whole thing from the upstairs hall window of the HQ building, spluttered out the same exact words as Robin did.

It was just too much to grasp in for.

After watching the video in pure horror and silent worries struck upon her, Lucina decides to pass the video on to Chrom, hoping her father would get to know about the cult returning from the Old generation.

Thankfully he was online and decided to hit up a message without getting concerned of watching it on his own.

_Owlsof Taltaria: You have no word for this father, do you? They have returned after abandoning the Dragon's Table in Plegia and now they're secretly gathering in CERN, Invisible Kingdom to continue their devilish sacrifices on the poor AJRAnians. Your Kalastta cannot save you from either of this nonsense neither can Naga or the rest of the false gods and goddesses the AJRAnians foolishly hold on to. I know you have been to Future India with joy and saw it's diverse cultural festivals and temples but it's time for us to separate from these evil sects._

_John 14:6: "Jesus said to Thomas, I am the way, the truth, and the life. No one comes to the Father except for me."_

_I know you're clueless about what I had just said, but there is a point I have made about. The difference between Light and Darkness._

_Are you following me?_

Sighing with solitude gripping her heart, Lucina patiently waited for her father to reply.

Minutes later, three gray bubbles hopped from left to right as Chrom was in the process of coming up with most stupidest and arrogant reply ever.

_beanpaws27: What? The Grimleals returned? Damn you Grima and your deceiving promise of being neutral! Peace doesn't lead to destruction. I have no idea where you got that from. OMFGS, he met Thomas the tank engine!? I love Thomas! For the rest of that, I don't see the clear point behind that. If Jesus is God's son and he's beckoning everyone to follow him, then where is he now? I told you God dosen't exist._

She felt like angrily thumping her head against the pillow. How could her father be labeled as exalt if he was too stupid to understand something very clear before him?!

More like legally retarded for a better description.

_OwlsofTaltaria: Stop right there, father. Let's discuss about that another time. I have to go now._

_beanpaws27: See ya later, Luce. May Kalastta watch over you._

Laptop slammed shut, silent steams of rage ran down her cheeks as Lucina strongly yelled in a pissed off way. Shulk noticed her uproar of an upsetting feeling from the underground garage while dropping the wrench in shocking awe.

"Lucy, are you okay?" the hom arrived to her room with breathless urgency.

She picked up a tiny flower sticker still adhesive to the paper and flicked it in sheer rage, "Just ignore my father. I don't even know why Sumia married the prince of Ylisse in the first place."

"Still, we have lots to learn from Him. Everyone's not perfect. Only God can transform your father if he's willing to leave behind his agnostic belief." Shulk softly soothed her while running a hand through her blue hair. With her eyes red and puffy from the short session of crying, she sat up and heaved out a sigh.

"Let's just see how Robin is doing. I typically have no idea where the other cast members disappeared off to. It's so weird to even feel as of they're not there."

The both of them walked down the hall to the tactician's room. Knocking twice on the door, Shulk quietly called behind the door, "Hey Rob, it's us. Mind if we come in for a little while?"

The covers shifted as Robin was able to twist his upper body only into the direction of the sound. Feeling a little wheezed, he bothered not to reply as he struggled to breathe softly.

"I guess silence is a yes." Shulk shrugged as Lucina beckoned him to open the door.

Robin continued his soft breathing, tiny wheezes sounding from his throat. Shulk and Lucina had no idea why this was happening, considering for a paraplegian, it was rare to find him suffering like this.

That's when Lucina first took action, "Quick, get me a respirator machine. There's something so fishy about this."

"On it, Luce." Shulk dashed out of the room for the requested health item.

It would have been quickly healed if Lissa's mend staff was used. But no form of medieval weaponry existed in Aquila except for the historic US war swords and they were forced to use modern technology as a lifesaver.

"It's gonna be okay, Rob." Lucina comforted as the tactician gave out a devulsioning twitch while biting back the wheezes.

Shulk promptly came back with the respiratory machine, hooking it up to the power outlet before securely strapping the mask on his nose.

Seconds later the wheezing dispersed and the flow of the tactician's breathing ran smoothly.

"Whew. Glad that's all over with." Shulk sighed in relief as Lucina ran her hand through the snow white hair in sympathy.

"It's because of the water he drank at the school fountain. All that chemical from the Rhine river were hanging out in his body, that's what got him weak."

Shulk cocked an eyebrow in her direction, "But the green snow also did something for Robin like escaping on foot."

"True." Lucina continued to rub her hand through his hair when she noticed the slightest of jaw gnawing through his closed mouth. "Is- Is he? Grinding his teeth? Look Donkey boy."

Shulk craned his neck forward to find their tactician quietly gnashing his teeth without full notice.

"Oh my god, he is. Is there anyway to cure this?"

Lucina sighed as her nose picked up a prudent odor beneath the blankets but bothered not to tell him. "I guess not."

A few more minutes of observing their tactician. Besides the prudent odor that wafted beneath the blankets, his hands slightly twitched in discomfort while they watched his chest rise and fall in irregular pattern. The eyelids cracked open a tiny bit, revealing the almond brown orbs to stare into another part of the ceiling as if feeling mentally unstable or hazy about his devastating loss over Gaius. A tiny crack was heard from his teeth grinding but bothered not to feel it with his tongue as Robin still rested like some patient with nausea arriving from the ER operation room.

The sight of this caused the duo in sympathetic silence.

"Should we call a local therapeutic spine institute regarding his Paraplegia?" Lucina asked in worry, Shulk took time to lay out his thoughts.

"I don't know Luce. Considering that's the best thing to do for tomorrow, I say I'm one with it." the hom meekly grinned as he yawned with a tiring stretch. "This Donkey Boy's got to sleep. Night, Luce. See ya tomorrow. And get well soon Robin. Wishing you some prayers from God."

The tactician stared at the ceiling, too numbed to reply. A twitch to his hand got Shulk to understand his reply.

"See you tomorrow, Shulk." Lucina waved in farewell as she prepared to sleep next to their paraplegic tactician.

* * *

**Some concluding Notes:**

**I highly mentioned God's word because I not only want Robin to understand the true belief in Him but I also want readers to understand what's going on in the world to and how God's word affects all of us. It's fine of you are in a different religion or belief, but to me, I really enjoy including God's Word in stories. It intimidates me to spread it further through my stories and I highly recommend readers to just read a few verses from these books never mentioned in the story:**

**1 Timothy 1:16/ Hebrews 3:7/ Hebrews 4/ Hebrews 9:14/ Hebrews 11:34/ Hebrews 12: 13, 16-26/ Hebrews 13: 7-9/ 1 Peter 5:2/ Psalm 53:1/ Psalm 62:11/ Luke 12/ 1st Corinthians 2:6/ 1st Timothy 6:8-10.**

**I am no worldly Christian, nor I attend churches. I read and have family gatherings at home because I love God. :)**

**Also, I hope readers won't get slightly irritated or offended if I constructed Robin's personality to suffer with paraplegia. I wanna point out that this is where the location "Plegia" comes from the game, considering you have to have Naga transport the Shepherds on Grima's spine. Paraplegia. Spine. Get the coincidence?**

**Welp, I guess it's 11'clock by me in AJRA (Switzerland) Gotta go to bed.**

**Falco276 out! :)**

 


End file.
